


CLOVER HOUSE

by Foxlady



Series: Originals [1]
Category: Originals, empo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 87,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una casa en la isla de Skye. Una casa cerrada por mucho tiempo y una olvidada historia de amor. Pero para sus nuevos habitantes, la historia es una de miedo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Genevieve.

¨ CLOVER HOUSE ¨

A novel by the Fox.

 

Capítulo Uno

PROMISED LAND

…yendo hacia el cielo nocturno donde no hay nadie…

Promised land, L’Arc ‘n Ciel.

 

\- Genial. Francamente no sé qué me gusta más, si el art decó derruido o el aire a House en Haunted Hill. Sólo espero que no haya ratones, encima.-

\- Los ratones no vivirían en un lugar como éste. Muy inseguro.-

\- Gracias, Neve.-

\- De veras creen que hayan ratones?-

\- No, Gwen, no te asustes. Y lo más que harían sería comerse tus galletas de dieta.-

La menor de la familia arrugó la nariz, pero siguió a sus hermanos con pocas ganas de apartarse de ellos. La casa era aterradoramente grande y fría: y el estanque frente a ella, que podría haber sido animador de haber estado azul el cielo parecía un espejo roto bajo las nubes negras que amenazaban lluvia.

Cuando Gareth, el hermano del medio, de veinticinco años recién cumplidos, probó las escaleras, éstas crujieron de arriba abajo, en toda su extensión de pulida madera en arco. El chirrido retumbó por el vacío de la casa, sus tres pisos desnudos y polvorientos, hasta el fantasmal antejardín.

\- Garth, baja. Lo último que necesito es que te desnuques.- ordenó la mayor de la familia, Genevieve, para todos los efectos Neve. Estaba medio metida dentro de la inmensa chimenea que más bien parecía crematorio del vestíbulo, y la luz al final del cañón se reflejaba en sus claros ojos grises.

\- Y cómo vamos a llegar arriba, oh sapientísimo oráculo?-

\- Por la escalera de la cocina, que es de hierro. Forzosamente tiene que estar en mejor estado.- respondió su hermana, con tranquila seguridad. Gareth descendió los escalones sin preguntar más: tanto él como Gwendolyne estaban acostumbrados a obedecer a Neve sin chistar. Su hermana tenía una seguridad y sentido común heredados de su abuelo, un coronel retirado del ejército inglés en la India, mientras que ellos dos eran tan dulces e imprácticos como su encantadora abuela, lady Elaine-Louise de Vernue. Ese era uno de los motivos de que los dos hubieran tenido gran éxito entre la aristocracia danesa, y también el que su madre hubiera dilapidado su dinero de tal forma que mientras que ella convalecía de sus penas en un balneario en Baden Baden, ellos se vieran forzados a desempolvar la última posesión de la familia, una fantasmal mansión en la Isla de Skye, en el norte de Inglaterra, llamada The Clover House, que les había heredado su abuelo al morir en la revuelta de Nueva Delhi.

Neve se desempolvó las manos: su chaqueta de viaje verde grisáceo parecía beige. Luego lideró la expedición adelante, abriendo con ayuda de Garth dos grandes puertas de roble que unían el vestíbulo en forma de medialuna al salón principal, lo que completaba al círculo, revelando una segunda chimenea opuesta y una hilera de mohosos cuadros. El techo medía sus buenos cuatro metros de altura, y no había un centímetro de la madera oscura que no estuviera intrincadamente tallada con hojas y flores.

\- Debe haber sido bonito cuando era nuevo.- comentó dulcemente Gwen.

THUD.

\- Cuidado con el escalón, Gwen.-

-… habérmelo dicho antes…-

La menor sacudió su brillante melena de polvo: el pelo rubio rojizo largo y rizado resplandecía más que la lámpara dorada sobre ellos, llena de mugre. Garth le tendió una mano para evitar más costalazos, y siguieron su expedición adelante, algo tensos al acercarse un rincón oscuro donde entre dos tapices apolillados una puerta colgaba de sus goznes.

\- A la derecha el comedor, a la izquierda el estudio y la sala de música: al fondo frente a frente la cocina y la despensa y tras ellos tres cuartos de sirviente y un baño, con la escalera al sótano.- Neve señaló con los dedos y se lanzó resueltamente por un oscurísimo pasillo. Gwen no estaba muy inclinada a seguirla, hasta que luz de pronto les iluminó la cara.

\- Las ventanas tenían los postigos cerrados.- llamó Neve.- Vengan.-

Garth entró al pasillo de piso de baldosas en mosaico, como el salón, para deslumbrarse al mirar tras un panel de vidrios sucios que daban a un luminoso comedor con una antigua mesa y sillas, una lámpara de cristales colgando del techo, llena de telarañas. Neve acababa de abrir la quinta ventana y última, bañando todo en luz plateada de día de lluvia. Una estudiada tristeza llenaba el lugar: aún habían candelabros y fuentes vacían en la mesa, como esperando a gentes que hacía mucho había partido. Y Garth, sensible y poeta tocó los empapelados amarillos de la pared y pensó por primera vez que sea sería su casa.

\- Garth, despierta.- llamó Gwen, que se había asomado al estudio en la puerta al otro lado del pasillo. – A ti y a Neve les va a encantar esto…-

En cuanto Garth miró alrededor supo a qué se refería Gwen: el lugar tenía dos paredes tapizadas con libros, altas ventanas dejando entrar la luz del norte directamente a un par de escritorios de caoba en L y a tapices medio comidos por las polillas en tonos de verde y azul, así como a lujosos sillones de cuero y sillas anchas que daban un aspecto amable al cuarto. Estaba entarimado, y en particular una mecedora de madera clara llamaba la atención en un rincón.

Gwen dio un gritito de alegría desde el cuarto contiguo: había descubierto el piano negro de cola, así como una vitrina con variados instrumentos musicales: un arpa de pie, un violín, chelo, incluso una colección de flautas y panderetas. La salita estaba separada del estudio por una puerta corredera que ya no corría, y un jarrón de exquisita porcelana llena de tierra esperaba en una mesa al centro flores que ya no vivían. Exquisitas banquetas y pisitos decoraban el cuarto, sí como cuadros pastorales. La ventana tenía un asiento empotrado, y su efecto era tan femenino como masculina era la habitación contigua.

\- Qué romántico…- sonrió Gwen, tocando las teclas amarillentas como dientes viejos con unas sonrisa.

\- Flor de montón de banquitos que tapizar.- suspiró Neve. – Vamos, me interesa más ver si la cocina está resucitable o si tendremos que vivir de arvejitas enlatadas.-

La cocina tenía una de esas maravillosas, costosas, monstruosas cocinas de hierro forjado. Tras hurgar un rato y ponerse negros, Neve y Garth lograron limpiarla y encenderla. Gwen, entretanto descubrió que tras quince minutos de correr color óxido, las cañerías aún funcionaban a pesar de una escandalera intolerable, y lavó con mucho aspaviento tres tazas de esa porcelana traslúcida que ya no se hace, una cuchara de plomo y tres platitos. Pusieron agua en una tetera tras lavarla y descubrir que el hierro era negro de por sí, y se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, que era suave madera pulida por el uso con bancos tallados a ambos costados, una cabecera contra la ventana a la que se le habían caído los postigos. A través suyo podían ver el acantilado de la isla, y el mar rugiente en la roca maltratada.

\- Punto uno: nada de pasearse por el acantilado, Gwen. Me han dicho que el viento podría llevarse un hombre adulto, y llegarías a Islandia.-

\- Neve, yo peso diez kilos más que tú. Preocúpate por tí nomás… seguro que si me paseo por allí me congelo, además.- la flacura de Neve era el tema inagotable de risas de Garth y exasperación de Gwen. Bebieron un café hirviente muy malo que era parte de sus exiguas provisiones, y luego de echar una mirada a las piezas de los sirvientes ( doce catres!) al fondo de una puertecita lateral y al baño, bajaron una escalera de hierro para ver la despensa bajo la cocina, que tenía latas con fecha de 1890, y a un lado, las calderas que proporcionaban agua caliente a la casa.

\- Lengua en conserva. Estará buena?-

\- Garth! No te comas eso!-

Gwen señaló una planta creciendo en un extremo. Al parecer, unas papas habían caído en un agujero del piso a tierra, y habían decidido crecer en el silencio y la oscuridad. Al darse cuenta de la cantidad de papas que debía dormir allí, se echaron a reír. Y cuando Garth descubrió una cava en buen estado con más de ochenta botellas de vino blanco, rojo y rosado embotelladas allá por 1850, se felicitaron por su suerte hasta que un golpe rítmico los hizo mirar arriba, sorprendidos.

Era rápido y rítmico como un tamborileo: luego, paró.

Gwen se aferró a su hermano.

\- Malditas cañerías.- Neve apagó la linterna que los guiaba, aunque una abertura al nivel del suelo ( posiblemente para echar carbón por ella?) también les daba algo de luz. -Vamos arriba. Quiero ver dónde dormiremos.-

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La escalera de servicio, hierro en espiral en un rincón del pasillo de la cocina era mucho más segura en realidad, sucia pero sin óxido e intrincadamente adornada con volutas de hierro y festones. Gwen casi se cayó al ver una araña grande como una mano huir aterrada a su paso, pero Neve se apoyó en la balaustrada y le dio una sola patada en la pared más arriba de su cabeza.

Sus hermanos aplaudieron.

\- Detesto las arañas…- gimió Gwen.- Me protegen porfi porfi si?-

\- No seas tarada, Gwen, son mucho más pequeñas que tú…-

\- Son peludas!-

\- Lorenzo Lamas también y no te importa, no?-

El segundo piso contenía una encantadora sala de estar- sala de té con cortinas sorprendentemente libres de polillas, quizá por la capa de polvo que las hacía ver beige cuando en realidad eran damasco y rosadas. El pasillo de madera atravesaba el piso con ventanas hacia el mar de punta a punta, escalera a escalera, aunque tanto la de madera como la de hierro en diferentes puntas de la casa seguían subiendo al tercer piso y al ático. También había una sala que parecía de costura por algunos viejos retazos de tela, y los dos dormitorios principales en un ala, cada uno con baño propio, una exquisita porcelana a la que aún le funcionaban las cañerías. Los catres eran inamovibles, enormes camas de dos plazas con postes, una de recio roble con adornos de bronce en forma de florecitas y la otra con esferas de plomo en la puntas. Llevaban los veladores empotrados a los lados, así que no había mucho que hacer para moverlos. Ambas piezas, a los lados de la escalera de madera, tenían vista a las colinas.

\- Yo quiero dormir aquí!- Gwen, sentada en una polvorienta otomana en la pieza de las florecitas, subió los pies en la cama y se cruzó de brazos.- Yo lo limpio.-

\- Gwen, creo que deberíamos dormir abajo. No sabemos si este baño funciona…-

\- Bajaré. Pero quiero esta pieza. Y siempre he querido una cama doble!-

\- Para todos tus peluches, no?- Garth probó el baño: aunque anticuado ( el bidet parecía tina) el agua corría limpia tras un rato y el alcantarillado funcionaba.

\- Gwen, y si te da miedo de noche?-

\- Yo dormiré en la otra.- anunció Garth tan ancho. Neve los miró con exasperación y se fue haciendo sonar sus botas por el pasillo, sacudiendo la cabeza y su melena rubio ceniza apagado.

\- Muy bien, pendejos insoportables! Si quieren dormir acá, cosa de ustedes. Si se asustan o se resfrían, no chillen ni me echen la culpa!- les gritó, mientras subía al tercer piso. Allí casi todo estaba lleno de manteles y sábanas blancas cubriéndolo todo, pero era un solo pasillo con vista a las colinas, y una sucesión de tres piezas pequeñas, una media, una doble, una media y una doble hasta la otra escalera. Todas eran muy semejantes, excepto la del medio cuyo espejo estaba roto. Neve se inclinó sobre la balaustrada de la escalera de madera, y entonces vio una puertecita disimulada pero abierta en el rellano, entre ambos pisos.

Bajó, la escalera crujiendo de arriba abajo, los anchos escalones de roble encerado, suave y brillante bajo el polvo quejándose. Abrió la puertecita por completo, y sonrió.

Bajo el arco de la escalera, había una habitación. Tenía ventanas dobles al estar en una esquina, hacia el acantilado y hacia el camino de entrada, y parecía una mezcla entre estudio y dormitorio, con una cama pequeña, un escritorio, estantes de libros, un diminuto baño, jarrones, y una encantadora lámpara de cristales de colores. No era tan grande como las que eligiesen Gwen y Garth, pero era grande para una persona.

Neve se sentó en la cama, que crujió de forma muy hogareña.

\- NEVE! Dónde te metiste?-

\- Ya voy, Garth.- llamó, y salió del cuartito, notando con gusto cómo la madera estaba tan bien encajada que aparte de la pequeña manilla, la madera de la puerta se confundía con los paneles. Subió con cuidado el resto de los peldaños, y llegando a los alto de la escalera, se sobresaltó.

Algo se había movido en una habitación con la puerta abierta, una de las pequeñas.

\- Garth?-

Un chillido de Gwen, en el cuarto piso, la hizo volverse y subir la crujiente escalera de madera a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Arriba descubrió que se trataba de un ático, con una zona descubierta y pelada de escalera a escalera, cubierta de muebles, maniquíes con vestidos, mantas dobladas, cortinas, y…

\- GARTH! CÓRTALA!-

Garth tiró la araña que sostenía por el hueco de la escalera y Gwen se le abrazó a Neve, aún chillando.

\- ME PERSIGUIÓ CON UNA ARAÑA!-

\- No sé cómo egresaste tan bien de sociología siendo el pendejo que eres.- Neve apartó a Gwen para ponerse las manos en la cintura y gruñirle a Garth, que se reía oculto tras un estante polvoriento. A Gwen se le pasó la pena al ver los antiguos y preciosos vestidos que llevaban algunos maniquíes, y abrir un baúl lleno de telas y patrones.

\- Encontraste dónde dormir?-

\- Sí. En un cuarto oculto tras la escalera. Y eso me recuerda…- Neve volvió a bajar, para entrar derecho a la habitación pequeña del tercer piso. Y de hecho algo se movía.

Un enorme, bello espejo.

Neve movió la cabeza. Se volvió, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no soltar un grito.

Una mujer de edad, alrededor de sus sesentas, muy delgada y de pelo blanco, la miraba desde el umbral, un brazado de tela en los brazos. Y parecía tan aterrorizada como ella.

\- Señorita Blanche…?- preguntó la anciana, los ojos enormes.

\- No… yo…- Neve se controló con un esfuerzo. Podía oír la asmática respiración de la anciana.- Soy Genevieve Stendgik. Quién es usted?-

\- Oh, la señorita Stendgik!- la anciana recuperó el encendido rosa de sus mejillas.- Me asustó mucho. Soy la señora Graham. Mi marido y yo venimos cada fin de semana a limpiar un poco la casa y a vigilar que no entre nadie. Lo hemos hecho por los últimos cincuenta años… Hoy vinimos a poner un poco de orden. Pensamos que llegarían mañana.-

\- Veo que no recibió nuestro telegrama. Conseguimos vuelo antes.- Neve respiró hondo.- Mis hermanos, Gareth y Gwen dormirán en la habitaciones dobles del segundo piso. Yo en la habitación de la escalera. Pero me gustaría llevar este espejo allí.-

\- No creo que se pueda mover ese espejo, señorita. Es muy grande.- la señora Graham tenía una expresión extraña. – Lo mostraré en donde le he preparado ropa blanca limpia…-

\----------------------------------------------------

La señora Graham le enseñó un closet del primer piso con sábanas de lino, mantas de lanilla y exquisitos plumones bordados: y le presentó a su esposo, un afable anciano escocés muy callado con la cara como un mapa de arrugas carnosas que se estiraban al sonreír, enseñando dientes muy blancos y radiantes ojos azules. La señora, en cambio, era muy delgada, con el pelo blanco y gris que debió haber sido negro en un apretado rodete, la cara muy tersa y bien cuidada, y ojos negros oscuros y opacos como el cielo de invierno. Tenía una energía increíble, y a pesar de que ya era media tarde los cuartos de Gwen y Garth, la cocina y la sala estuvieron limpios y usables con las camas hechas en un santiamén, e incluso pudo improvisarle un guiso de papas tiernas ( de la cava) y arvejas enlatadas con picadillo de carne seca de lo más sabroso. Tras probarlo, Neve, cuya comida era sana y tragable pero irremediablemente sosa la llevó aparte mientras pulían las ollas y le preguntó si podría trabajar para ellos, como cocinera y mucama. La señora accedió de mil amores, pero ante la sugerencia de Neve de que se trasladara con su marido a la casa, ella movió enfáticamente la cabeza.

\- No, señorita. No podríamos vivir aquí. Pero vendré de lunes a sábado, de ocho a ocho. No se preocupe…-

Neve la miró sorprendida.

\- No vive muy lejos para eso?-

\- A la salida del pueblo, en Kurshwald. Sólo son treinta kilómetros, con el auto lo haremos en un minuto.-

\- Como quiera.- Neve, bien consciente de sus escuálidas cuentas, le ofreció la menor cantidad de dinero que se atrevió, pero la señora Graham la aceptó como si fuera un dineral. Y como anochecía muy temprano, su marido y ella se pusieron en camino en un destartaladísmo escarabajo Volkswagen.

\- Señorita…- le dijo en la puerta antes de irse.- Yo le aconsejaría que no durmiera en el cuartito de la escalera.-

\- Porqué?- Neve era contraria, como siempre.- Hay algo malo?-

\- No. Sólo por sus… rasgos especiales. No es muy lejos de su hermanos?-

Neve movió la cabeza y la dejó irse. Y luego volvió a la cocina, con ganas de una última taza de café, porque estaba rendida.

\---------------------------------------------

Rasgos especiales aparte de que era comodísimo, pensó Neve al amanecer siguiente al estirarse en la cama recién hecha, entre sábanas de lino frescas y olorosas a lavanda, la verdad sólo el detallito de la puerta. La puerta no tenía manija por el lado de dentro, y era imposible de abrir desde dentro. Se dio cuenta a la segunda revisión, pero como al parecer el mecanismo de cierre estaba estropeado, la puerta quedaba junta, pero el pestillo no cerraba. Por si se le ocurría a Murphy que se le cerrara estando adentro, lo aseguró con un clavo, lo que si bien le hacía imposible cerrar la puerta con seguro al menos le evitaba quedarse encerrada. Se levantó pisando la alfombra que al desempolvarla había revelado encantadores y solo un poquitín desvaídos motivos persas violetas y verdes, y descorrió las pesadas cortinas moradas para ver el sol tras la casa trazar su sombra en un mar que se volvía turquesa bajo la luz, la sombra de ellos y el acantilado violeta. Vio saltar una tonina, y sonrió.

La porcelana del baño, de un suave verde una vez limpia, no tenía agua caliente porque habían sido incapaces de encender las calderas la noche anterior: ya arreglaría eso. Se bañó muy rápido con agua fría, y luego abrió la cómoda donde había juntado sus escasas cosas. Se puso jeans oscuros y un largo beatle azul, y se peinó la melena de un rubio ceniza que de noche se veía gris. Cuando se miró al pequeño espejo redondo de la habitación, aparte de pensar que quería un espejo más grande, vio su rostro y suspiró. No poseía la belleza de porcelana de su hermana, sino que tenía el rostro alargado y serio, los ojos profundos y fríos, los labios pálidos y las mejillas hundidas que hacía que lo primero que le preguntaran no fuera " quieres salir conmigo" sino " Te sientes bien?"

De todas formas, se iba a nublar. Se pasó un cepillo por el pelo y tras ponerse un pasador que lo sujetara en una coleta sin gracia bajó las escaleras: empezaba a orientarse. tras bajar medio piso por la escalera crujiente avanzó por el segundo piso hasta las habitaciones donde Garth y Gwen dormían a pata suelta, y comprobó con una sonrisa, de pie en la puerta, que ninguno de los dos parecía en lo más mínimo molestos por el ambiente extraño.

Garth era un auténtico ángel dormido, su larga figura de músculos suaves y cuerpo esbelto un poema bajo las sábanas en las que estaba envuelto, y Gwen una princesa de cuento tendida de espaldas con su casca rubia cayéndole por un hombro, sus jóvenes y redondeados pechos rosados tratando de escapar de su camisola de seda con ositos.

Les dejó la puerta abierta por si acaso el olor del café los despertaba, aunque le olía que era una esperanza algo vana: los dos podía dormir durante un terremoto. Los dejó dormir y bajó por un libro y una taza de café. Y si encontraba algo de comer mejor.

En lo que se tardó en mirar a sus hermanos el día se había nublado por completo a pesar del bello amanecer. Tiempo inglés. En Dinamarca hacía más frío, pero las casas tenían algo llamado calefacción central. Bajó por la escalera de hierro del final del pasillo hasta la cocina, y tras avivar la llama de la cocina a leña en la que aún quedaban rescoldos puso la tetera al fuego.

Y con cierto sobresalto, se dio cuenta que la puerta de la cocina al pasillo principal estaba abierta de par en par.

Pero qué?…

Se movió despacio, para ver la puerta del pasillo a la sala también abierta. Avanzó, y con cierta aprensión revisó todo el primer piso.

No había nada raro, excepto esas dos puertas abiertas.

Las puertas principales dobles y la puerta de servicio al otro lado de la casa estaban cerradas con llave y seguro.

Me estoy poniendo paranoica.

Seguro que a estos dos les dio hambre y bajaron a comerse nuestras reservas. Y hablando de eso….

Neve hizo el inventario de sus reservas: seis latas de arvejas, una bolsa de arroz, una de puré instantáneo y un par de bolsas de sopa en polvo.

Supongo que podría hacerle los encargos a la señora Graham, pero me gustaría conocer el pueblo y ver si tienen un microondas barato.

Aún pensaba, haciendo la lista mentalmente de comestibles, jabón y lo que podían necesitar, cuando sintió un pataleo de pies en la escalera: era Gwen, en patatillas y camisón. Siendo que aún no eran la ocho y media, era un acontecimiento histórico.

\- Que hay de desayuno?-

\- Estuviste picoteando comidita anoche, verdad? Nunca vas a bajar de peso así.-

\- No es verdad!-

\- Está bien, Gwen.-

\- No es verdad! yo no habría bajado sola en la noche!-

\- Si te comiste una de esas latas de carne de 1920, te vas a enfermar.-

\- No bajé anoche!-

\- Ok, ok…- Neve le sirvió café y galletas de limón.- Voy a ir al pueblo en cuanto llegue la señora Graham. Necesitamos un generador de electricidad, el anterior está medio momificado, comida, un microondas y pedir que nos pongan teléfono. Tú y Garth se quedan aquí hasta que yo diga.-

\- Ay, no puedo ir? El pueblo se veía tan coquetón cuando pasamos! Puedo?-

\- No, Gwen, no voy de paseo. Tu y Garth ayúdenle a la señora Graham a limpiar. Y esa debe ser ella…- agregó Neve al sentir pasos en la entrada de servicio. Se asomó, y vio a la señora Graham entrando, despidiéndose de su marido con un besito muy casto y cariñoso. Neve, solitaria por naturaleza, sonrió al ver el amor de los dos viejos.

 

Un rato después, Neve conducía el pequeño y usado Land Rover que habían comprado de ocasión, saltando por el camino de tierra que conducía al pueblo por un atajo entre los bosquecitos de arbustos y abetos que rodeaban el páramo áspero en donde se situaba la casa. Tras pasar un sendero estrecho y más curvado que una ensalada de rábanos, bajo una llovizna fina, fría y persistente no fue hasta bajar una colina que vio el pueblo, que era una tarjeta postal. Diminuto, con una calle principal y unas casitas bien cuidadas y con tiestos de flores en la vereda, Kushwald tenía como único punto de interés una iglesia de piedra medieval, y un edificio de correos de madera tallada y ornada.

A Neve no le sorprendió que la miraran con mal disimulado interés: era lógico que caras nuevas levantaran oleaje en esta comunidad perdida entre los bosques. Se abrochó su chaqueta de cuero negra sin abrillantar hasta el cuello.

Lo único que vio donde podría pensar en que le aceptaran tarjetas fue en una tienda relativamente grande, con puerta acristalada y piso de madera. Entró haciendo sonar una campanita colgada a la puerta, y para su sorpresa en vez de una clásica anciana comidilla apareció un hombre joven, el pelo castaño oscuro en una coleta u luminosos ojos azules, que se bajó los lentes para mirarla por encima de ellos y le dirigió una sonrisa tan amable y abierta que Neve se sintió extrañamente bienvenida.

\- Un minuto, por favor?- le dijo secándose los lentes con la manga.- Estamos en medio de una visita de la cigüeña…-

Neve parpadeó al verlo desaparecer por una puerta al fondo trotando con jeans azules desteñidos y perdidos de agua y un sweater café chocolate matizado que estaba tan deformado como si Mr T lo hubiera usado un rato antes de pasárselo..

Una visita de la cigüeña? Seguro que me está pistoleando…

No serán tan salvajes…

La verdad tuvo que esperar un rato, pero se entretuvo eligiendo verduras, cereales y harina y levadura para hacer pan. No tenían grandes fondos, y el único lujo que se permitió aparte de algunas galletas para Gwen y panceta para el desayuno de Garth, fue una mermelada de naranja casera que se veía muy prometedora en un anaquel. Y estaba en eso cuando volvió el joven, aparentemente recién duchado y con otra ropa.

\- Lo siento mucho.- dijo sonriendo.- Me tuve que bañar. No quiso tenerlos en ninguna parte excepto en mis brazos y eso fue un poquito… ewww. Per son lindísimos…-

\- Mis felicidades para la mamá…- Neve trató de hablar todo lo seria que pudo, pero el joven se echó a reír, y dijo con soltura.

\- Pues ven a dárselas!- dijo riendo. Y antes de pudiera decir algo, el joven la arrastró por la puertecita a lo que parecía un dispensario.

Y hablaba en serio, parece… Neve estaba nerviosa e incomodísima. Que le iba a decir a una parturienta desconocida…?

\- Miaww?-

\- Aquí estoy, Reina…- el joven apartó una cortina, y en cojín limpio, una gatita blanca movió la cola débilmente, con cinco gatitos que más bien parecían pálidos ratones con pelusa aferrados a sus ubres.- No son lindos? Quieres uno? Los dueños me dijeron que si la atendía me daban uno, pero ya tengo dos perros y tres gatos…-

Neve se quedó mirándolo, y soltó la risa.

 

Aparte de hijo de los dueños de la tienda, actualmente en Londres celebrando sus bodas de plata, y veterinario del pueblo, el joven se llamaba Jonathan, y le vendió a precio módico los alimentos y un trozo de tarta caliente de manzana hecha por el mismo con un café. Tenía la risa fácil y los ojos muy honestos, y le preguntó con tanta franqueza sobre la taza de café que Neve casi se atragantó si era soltera o casada, con quien vivía, y qué edad tenían sus hermanos. Neve, que era usualmente era muy reservada y fría, le costó no corresponder con igual franqueza. Jon insistió en que viniera a verlo cuando quisiera, y luego añadió con voz sombría:

\- Desde que se murió el doctor Bradford soy el único auxilio médico por aquí, así que ten cuidado con romperte la crisma en el acantilado, porque no sé hacer trepanaciones para volverte el cerebro a su lugar.-

\- No tengo intenciones de lanzarme, gracias.-

\- Me han dicho que en primavera es tentador.-

\- Conoces la Clover House?-

\- Cuando estaba estudiando, el marido de la señora Grahan se cayó de la escalera de hierro y se fracturó la pierna. Tuve que ir a entablillársela. Y la señora me pagó en mermelada.- Jonathan parecía genuinamente triste a que los Graham no tuvieran más accidentes, para llenarse de mermelada.- Pero todo lo que vi fue la cocina y un dormitorio del primer piso donde lo tendimos. Supongo que es lindo…- no sonaba nada convencido, y acabó su café. Luego le ayudó a cargar todas sus compras hasta el auto, y se despidió allí, cerrándole la puerta con una galantería que era un recuerdo de sitios más evolucionados.

Neve pasó a conocer la estafeta de correos, en donde tenían un único computador conectado a internet y un par de teléfonos públicos. El dueño prometió que le instalarían teléfono a la brevedad, y le vendió un mini generador para instalar junto a la caja de luces de la casa, que aseguraría la luz aunque el viento se llevara el cableado de allí a Londres, algo que le habían asegurado era perfectamente corriente.

Se comió un sandwich en el bar- restaurante hostería del pueblo, el Vicario de Kurshwald, y pudo notar que en realidad caras nuevas llamaban la atención en el pueblo: la cantidad de gente que trató de echarle una ojeada disimulada fue apabullante, y un joven de lentes y pelo negro le pidió prestado un encendedor, que ella siempre andaba trayendo aunque no fumaba.

Cuando al fin se levantó a pagar, y la propietaria, Ms. Dillywigg insistió en regalarle un pastel de bienvenida y en considerar el sandwich y el café cortesía de la casa, la llovizna se había convertido en una verdadera tormenta, el cielo negro y nocturno aunque eran apenas las seis de la tarde. Se apresuró en conducir, pensando con temor en las muchas vueltas y recovecos del camino, y varias veces en la oscuridad un árbol le salió al camino de sopetón. Un relámpago desgajó el cielo: aunque la lluvia no era muy tupida, la oscuridad era completa. Siguió el camino, y descubrió con sorpresa que al salir de las colinas y arboledas, ya la casa a la vista en una intersección de caminos de tierra, el agua llegaba hasta el guardafango.

\- Maldita sea.- suspiró al oír al motor emitir un ronquido, una tos y luego pararse.

Trató de encenderlo.

Nada.

Nada.

Voy a tener que comprar un caballo.

Se envolvió en la chaqueta lo mejor que pudo e hizo un atado a la luz de una lámpara de bolsillo con lo principal de sus compras. Luego, pateó la puerta abierta y salió a la lluvia, la tormenta increíblemente sonora, el mar como una oscura aspiradora de fondo. Pero el viento amainaba, y calculó una media hora de camino hasta las luces de la casa, así que echó a correr.

Media hora después, estaba enfangada, empapada, e impresionada por el vacío y la total negrura. La fuerza del viento ya no la sacudía como un pelele como al principio, pero estaba agotada de caminar contra él, aterida, y las bolsas pesaban como plomo. Tenía el pelo mojado agitándose como un banderín, y la chaqueta completamente húmeda. Trasbillaba en el camino accidentado, y decidió tras caerse por quinta vez que las rocas y accidentes del terreno crecían metros tras el crepúsculo, porque desde la casa el páramo le había parecido una linda y lisa extensión.

De pronto, unos faros la iluminaron, y casi se le fueron encima. Neve saltó al lado, al mismo tiempo que un enorme y agresivo Corda Racer frenaba, llenándola de barro. Y la puerta se abrió mientras el relámpago iluminaba la escena, los focos como dos ojos de tigre en la noche.

\- De fijo que no eres la hermosa rubia que la vieja Graham publicitó ayer.- dijo una voz ronca y tranquila El relámpago iluminó su rostro, dos ojos negros muy oscuros en un rostro seco, una sonrisa sardónica en labios delgados. No era un rostro muy agraciado, la verdad.

Neve lo miró simplemente mientras el trueno rugía, ensordecedor. Luego recogió sus bolsas embarradas, y echó a caminar hacia la casa otra vez, ignorándolo.

\- Te vas a caer.- dijo el hombre.

Neve tropezó, se despatarró, se enderezó y siguió caminando.

\- No quieres que te lleve?-

\- Un hombre bien nacido ya me habría llevado.- respondió Neve sin dejar caminar.

\- Y un hombre con buena suerte te habría atropellado.- contestó el desconocido con un gruñido.

Neve siguió caminando. Ya faltaba poco.

El desconocido se subió al auto y le pasó al lado a campo traviesa, salpicándola, para luego frenar bloqueándole el camino.- Sube, que no digan que soy un hijo de perra. Oh, espera, lo soy. Pídeme por favor.-

Neve estaba mojada, harta y molesta, y le pateó barro en la cara. El desconocido la miró con sorpresa, y luego se limpió.

\- Supongo que califica como un por favor. Sube.-

*******************************************

 

¨ CLOVER HOUSE ¨

A novel by the Fox.

 

Capítulo Dos

SELL MY SOUL

…y siempre te veo en mis sueños…

Sell My Soul, L’Arc ‘n Ciel.

 

El idiota se llamaba Alan Godfrey Holiwell, y era su vecino más cercano, como estuvo encantado de informarle a Gwen. La cara de caliente no se la quitaba nadie, pensó Neve, mientras Garth le vendaba la rodilla que se había pelado hasta el hueso, sus empapados jeans oprimiéndole los muslos al levantárselos. Mañana se iba a sentir como la mierda, pero hoy, lo que sentía era una mezcla de rabia y asco al ver a su hermana coquetearle a ese desgraciado feo y bocón, que de vez en cuanto le echaba una mirada con un mundo de ironías, como si supiera que estaba a punto de gruñir como bulldog.

-… la señora Graham dejó una sopa preparada, le traeré un poco, está empapado…- Gwen continuó revoloteando alrededor del tipo, que afectaba una sonrisa inocente.

\- No se moleste, señorita Gwendolyne. Me alegra haberle sido de ayuda, pero ya me voy.-

\- Por supuesto que no! La tormenta es terrible! No puede irse… tenemos perfectamente donde alojarlo esta noche! Es lo menos que podemos hacer… Si usted no hubiera encontrado a Neve, señor Godfrey!-

\- Sí, la verdad fue una suerte.- agregó Neve con voz monótona. Gwen le echó su típica mirada de no estás siendo nada simpática, y partió a buscarle sopa al impresentable con Garth detrás mientras Neve se arreglaba el pantalón y el tipo se hamacaba en una silla.

\- No se preocuparán por usted en su casa?- Neve mantuvo su voz civilizada, aunque no sabía porqué sentía un desagrado tan notorio por el individuo, aparte de su bocaza, su actitud o sus miradas calientes a su hermana pequeña. Podía ser PMS, o quizá falta de azúcar, o incluso el estar empapada y molesta. No solía sentir ni desagrado ni agrado marcado hacia nadie, excepto sus hermanos ( lo que eran ambas cosas a la vez) así que su reacción era tal vez exagerada.

\- Oh, Lance, Percy y Arthur están acostumbrados a que pase afuera la noche.-

\- Oh.- Neve se acercó a la chimenea que aparentemente Garth había logrado encender sin prender la casa.- Sus hermanos?-

\- Lance y Percy son cocker spaniels. Y a la diferencia de su madre- añadió echándole una mirada de arriba abajo, fijándose en su aspecto.- La mía no practicaba el bestialismo.-

Jódase el PMS, niveles de azúcar, o sus moretones. El tipo era un bastardo.

Eligió ignorarlo, pero luego recordó la sonrisa de su hermana. Qué le veía? El tipo no era nada guapo. Y cruzaba las piernas como una mujer…

\- Y Arthur es qué? Tu amante?-

\- Auch.- Alan se rió suavemente.- Así que comeré sopa y hostilidad por traerte. Nada mal.-

\- No te lo pedí. Y si no quieres comerte tus propias pelotas, manténte lejos de mi hermana.-

La llegada de Garth interrumpió la conversación, que insistió en llevar a su hermana alzada hasta la mesa de la cocina, donde la sentó frente a un plato de sopa caliente. La verdad Neve había estado muerta de hambre, pero tener al tipejo al frente bebiendo su sopa con placer mientras sus hermanos trotaban a prepararle un dormitorio en el segundo piso era un poderoso inhibidor del apetito.

Godfrey era bastante feo. Tenía el pelo de un negro bonito, pero no pasaba de ser una maraña gruesa y grosera completamente indócil, y aunque tenía anchas espaldas y piernas robustas no tenía en absoluto un físico de modelo, sino más bien del tipo cuyas vacaciones son un libro y un plato de galletas en la sombra. Tenía una nariz recta y aguda del tipo que les queda a las mujeres sobre sesenta tras muchas (malas) cirugías, y pómulos altos que contrastaban demasiado con los ojos sombríos, gris deslavado casi de su color y nada notable, irónicos, ojeras tan oscuras que parecía moretones. Y aunque se movía con ligereza, era bastante obvio que era un tipo absolutamente sedentario, sin contar el sweater de cuello de tortuga y los jeans que aunque a la moda no complementaban para nada con sus tonos oscuros su palidez ni su aire byroniano…

Y yo qué le critico su aspecto? El mío es peor todavía…

\- Acabaste la inspección? No tengo enfermedades venéreas: clasifico para ser tu cuñado?- le soltó Godfrey entre bocado y bocado de pan recién hecho, que comía con delectación. Neve tomó el cuchillo de la mantequilla, y lo amenazó:

\- Tócale un pelo a mi hermana, y te arrancaré las costillas para usarlas de sombrero. Me has entendido?-

\- He hecho algo en el pasado reciente que te haya ofendido, aparte de salvarte la vida?-

\- Claro. Seguro que necesito que me salven en mi propio antejardín…-

\- Por favor. Había una tormenta, y las mujeres llaman a un escuadrón de SWATS si hallan un ratón en la cocina…- se estiró.- Tengo una idea. Me muestras mi habitación. Mi celular no está pescando, se acabó el pan y me muero de sueño… Y estimulante como es tu conversación, prefiero contar rayas en el techo.-

\- Tengo otra idea. Porqué no simplemente no te vas?-

\- Por favor.- el hombre se puso de pie, dejando cuidadosamente su platito en el lavaplatos.- Eso lastimaría a tu hermana. Cómo voy a desairar su amable ofrecimiento? –

Neve abrió la boca para responderle, pero Garth y Gwen bajaron arrebolados y sonrientes para llevarse a su invitado arriba y enseñarle su cuarto. Neve los siguió, para darse cuenta con cierta irritación que lo habían puesto en el dormitorio del segundo piso más cercano al suyo, junto a la escalera, el cuarto con el gran espejo. Godfrey les deseó buenas noches y se metió a su habitación, tras lo cual Neve dejó a Garth lavando platos y se volvió a Gwen mientras ésta se ponía su camisón de encaje en su dormitorio.

Cerró la puerta del lujoso dormitorio medio apolillado de Gwen y apoyándose en el poste, la miró.

\- Gwen, no me gusta ese hombre, y la próxima vez me consultas antes de invitar a nadie, menos a un desconocido, a dormir.-

\- Pero Neve! Fue tal gentil de ayudarte! Y parece tan solo y amable! Cómo puedes pensar mal de él?--

\- Intento no pensar.- acabó Neve puntualmente.- Se va en la mañana, y no me pongas esa cara de me-siguió-así-que-deja-que-se-quede. Y si intenta como mucho ponerte un dedo encima, pégale y grita.-

\- Neve, estás paranoica.-

Neve se aseguró que la puerta de Gwen tuviera pestillo para cerrarla al salir, la cerró y pasó frente a la puerta de Alan Godfrey al irse a su cuarto.

El cual estaba apoyado en la puerta, riéndose.

\- Siento lo que dije sobre tu madre.- sonrió en tono de disculpa. Neve se paró para oírlo.-

\- Tu hermana es bella y encantadora. Supongo que lo del bestialismo fue…- añadió, echándole otra mirada de arriba abajo.- Sólo una vez.-

Y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Neve se metió a la suya y dio un portazo.

Hijo de la grandísima puta bastardo maldito desgraciado wanker tosser cara de buey…

 

Se despertó de súbito, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Había tenido una pesadilla, una pesadilla en que se ahogaba, y entendió de inmediato porqué: tenía la nariz completamente tapada, y no era raro con ese bañito en la tormenta. Se sentó en la cama y estornudó, luego tosió, y sintió el pecho doler. Genial. Increíble.

Se sonó la nariz y se tocó la frente: tenía un poquito de fiebre, la suficiente para explicar que le latiera la cabeza. Perfecto. Ahora, porqué no se me desploma la casa?

Tras buscar infructuosamente aspirinas, empujó la puerta-panel y subió unos escalones para ir a pedirle aspirinas o un analgésico o estricnina si era necesario a Gwen, que siempre tenía un botiquín preparado hasta para una amputación.

Y cuando subió los escalones y alzó la vista se quedó parada, quieta y sorprendida.

La tormenta había parado. La luna iluminaba el pasillo, mientras un antiguo reloj de carillón daba las tres.

Las puertas de todo el segundo piso estaban abiertas incluyendo la de Garth, Gwen, y la de Godfrey.

Neve simplemente avanzó por el pasillo, inquieta, caminando cada vez más rápido, sus pasos ansiosos. Gwen dormía como un oso envuelta en su colcha: de Garth ni hablar, que dormía de espaldas abierto como un águila, su pelo castaño ceniza sombreándole la cara.

\- Gwen… GWEN!-

\- mmmh? Qué pasa… déjame dormir… qué quieres ahora…?- Gwen tenía sus espesas pestañas rubias pegadas, el camisón cayéndosele de un hombro.

\- Gwen, te levantaste tú a abrir las puertas?-

\- Mmmh?-

\- Tú dejaste la puerta abierta?-

\- No… fuiste tú…-

\- Qué?-

\- … No estabas recién *ahummm *ahí parada mirándome? Qué quieres ahora?-

Neve abrió la boca y la cerró, una luz roja encendida en su cabeza: no asustar a Gwen.

\- Dónde tienes las aspirinas? Me resfrié.-

Gwen le apuntó completamente dormida a un cajón y Neve sacó una aspirina sin mirar. Luego cerró la puerta, cerró todas la puertas, y entró al cuarto de Godfrey, que dormía de bruces en su almohada, los hombros desnudos visibles, roncando.

Neve usó toda su no-inconsiderable fuerza para agarrar con firmeza un lado del colchón y levantarlo en vilo. Alan Godfrey dio un grito y cayó al piso puteando, los ojos pegados de sueño, parpadeando como un búho con más que un poco de rabia

\- PERO QUÉ MIERDA…?-

Neve le apuntó con el dedo.

\- Espiaste a mi hermana dormida. SAL DE MI CASA.-

\- Que yo qué? Estás loca! –

\- SAL!-

Godfrey se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la cama ( sin colchón)

\- No seas tarada. Si hubiera querido espiar a tu hermana, lo habría hecho mañana, antes de irme.-

Neve abrió la boca para protestar, luego parpadeó y le dio la espalda.

\- Por el amor de Dios, PONTE ALGO ENCIMA! ERES UN INDECENTE!-

\- No suelo andar con un pijama a todas partes donde voy. Mi ropa estaba mojada y…- Godfrey se envolvió con descaro en la sábana, pausándose para hablar, y luego la quedó mirando.- Y la que se metió a mi dormitorio eres tú, permíteme que te lo recuerde… la palabra espiar te vino fácil a la cabeza, no?-

\- Te vas al amanecer.- Neve salió de la habitación. Se iba a comer la tira completa de aspirinas, y no sería suficiente.

\- Y yo que quería ser buen vecino y ayudarte con el auto.-

\- Sé buen vecino, y múdate.-

\- De veras siento el comentario sobre tu madre. Estuvo de más.-

La voz honesta la sorprendió. Se volvió, para ver a Alan acomodando el colchón otra vez.

\- Es que es tan obvio que saliste de un huevo.-

Neve se fue a su cuarto, se metió a su cama y decidió no salir de allí hasta que el tipo se hubiera ido.

 

Por supuesto, no tuvo suerte. Se despertó afiebrada, atontada, desorientada y moquillenta a la mañana siguiente oyendo ladridos, ladridos particularmente agudos y retumbantes. Luego Gwen se rió afectadamente muy cerca, o eso parecía, y aunque amaba a su hermana entrañablemente nada podía evitar el que tuviera una risa que traspasaba cabezas mejor que una bala. Se vistió torpemente con lo que halló a mano, y bajó la escalera apoyada en la balaustrada, la escalera crujiendo aún más ruidosa que lo usual.

Abajo había un animado desayuno en el comedor, milagrosamente barrido y limpio, en vez de en la cocina, y la alegre reunión incluía a Alan Godfrey, dos cocker spaniels que se pusieron a ladrarle, Gwen, Garth y un hombre alto y joven vestido de negro con un sweater violeta, con pinta de seminarista si no fuera por su larga coleta roja. Llevaba lentes fotocromáticos redondos y pequeños, y era tan devastadoramente atractivo como Alan Godfrey era poco agraciado. La señora Graham en cuanto la vio le puso un puesto y le llenó un platito con desayuno, no su usual desayuno de café cargado y pan fresco sino un desayuno inglés con huevos, riñones, panceta y pastel, lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño.

\- Buenos días, te quedaste dormida!- gritó Gwen alegremente. Era una marca que se hubiera levantado antes que ella: Neve miró su reloj de pulsera y no lo pudo creer.

11:50.

Me la sacarán en cara hasta que me muera…

\- Buenos días.- agregó el joven pelirrojo, que no era pálido, regordete, pecoso y con pestañas invisibles, como suelen ser los pelirrojos, sino que más bien alto y delgado, de rostro afilado y ojos grandes y gatunos surcados por espesas pestañas oscuras.

Neve decidió que era teñido y gay.

\- Soy Ryan, primo de Alan. Su secretario me dijo que podía hallarse por aquí y saqué a pasear a los perros, que me condujeron directo a su jeep.-

\- Holgazanes: no querían volverse caminando.- Alan, que no se molestó con el buenos días, bebía café echado atrás en su silla junto a Gwen.

\- Nunca había visto unos perros tan bonitos. Los crías tú, Alan?-

\- Sí, Gwen querida. Son como hijos para mí.-

\- Pobrecitos. – Neve se bebió su café de un tirón mientras miraba a Gwen con una cara mixta entre qué-te-dije-de-los-extraños y gwen-querida?

\- Nunca pensé que el verde y el rojo se usaran así fuera de la época de navidad. Menos con el agregado de morado.- contestó Alan, sonando genuinamente sorprendido. Neve se miró, para ver que había agarrado el sweater del día anterior sobre una camiseta rojo vino y jeans verdes. Y patatillas celestes, que Alan miraba con una sonrisa malvada. Y sin peinarse. Y…

Ah, váyanse a la mierda, pensó Neve, sonándose por enésima vez. Por supuesto, Alan Godfrey no tenía ni un mal romadizo, el bastardo.

El comentario de Neve hizo que Alan Godfrey se dedicara la próxima media hora a diseccionar sus vidas a través de preguntas bien dirigidas a Garth o Gwen, los que contestaban con inocencia, e incluso rieron sobre el hecho de que Neve, en sus veintisiete años nunca había tenido un novio. A esas alturas, con los perros baboseando sus pies, Neve decidió que ya bastaba de pagar mal karma, y se retiró a la cocina, donde la Señora Graham picaba carne como para diez personas con entusiasmo.

\- No prepare tanto, que no se quedarán a almorzar.- Neve fríamente observó sus compras esparcidas y la mayoría ya medio comidas, y suspiró.- Quiénes son esas personas…?-

\- El señor Godfrey es el dueño de Holiwell Hall, diez kilómetros al sur. No se ve por la arboleda. Y tengo entendido que el señor Ryan Godfrey es su primo y un famoso escritor de libros de viajes. –

Esto es definitivamente un pueblo chico, pensó Neve.

Por supuesto, se quedaron a almorzar.

 

\- Vas por al auto? Te llevamos.- Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando al fin se levantaron de la mesa, y Neve, que había querido pasar desapercibida suspiró. Ryan fue muy gentil al ayudarla a bajar los escalones: tenía una elegancia fácil, un encanto fino y delicado que contrastaba con Alan Godfrey como un bulldog y un setter. Se subió atrás del amplio jeep con un suspiro, y Godfrey condujo con Ryan hablándole amablemente, sentada entre los dos babosos cockers. Percival ( o era Lancelot el con manchitas?) le mordió la chaqueta y la masticó encantado, pero no se les podía culpar. Criados con ese tipo, no era sorprendente que tuviesen una disfuncional, traumática puppy-hood…

El jeep saltó que era un gusto en especial atrás, y Neve se convenció que Godfrey lo hacía por pura maldad para revolcarla con los perros, los que ladraban molestos, encaramados en sus piernas. Cuando al fin llegaron al automóvil, Neve saltó abajo, musitó un gracias por traerme y levantando el capó metió medio cuerpo adentro del envejecido Land Rover.

Por supuesto, no se iban.

Neve bajó la vista para ver a los perros moviéndole la cola y mirándola con la cara más estúpida que un perro puede tener, Ryan subiéndose las mangas de su impecable sweater y Alan sentado en el capó de su Copra. Lo ignoró, para darse cuenta con cólera que no sólo el Rover había perdido una correa, sino que se había quedado sin batería.

\- Te puedo ayudar? Qué le pasa?- Ryan Godfrey echó una mirada, tocó con sus dedos finos y pálidos el engranaje del motor, una sonrisa en su rostro agudo de zorro delicado. Neve le devolvió la sonrisa y le explicó a regañadientes que no tenía cómo conseguir otra correa y batería.

Los perros ladraron. Ryan la escuchó con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, su pelo destellando en el día plateado.

\- Alan siempre anda con repuestos, seguro que tiene una correa. Y estoy seguro que debe tener una batería en la casa.- dijo alegremente, para quitarle las llaves de las manos a su primo y abrir el Copra. Volvió con una correa, y al parecer se disponía a instalarla, pero Neve, incómoda, se la tomó y se metió bajo el auto con las pocas herramientas que poseía, entre ellas una llave de tuercas adaptable y un destornillador.

\- Si quieres lo hago yo?- se ofreció Ryan.

\- No. Sé hacerlo.- sonó un poco más seco de lo que hubiera querido, pero Neve tenía cero experiencia en pedir favores y menos en agradecerlos. Pero Ryan, al parecer, no se enteró.

\- Entonces voy por la batería. Espérame aquí.- agregó, como si se pudieran ir a otro lado. Les cerró un ojo, y se fue. Los perros, que le investigaban las piernas a Neve y se las mordisqueaban curiosos para ver si le pertenecían, se echaron a llorar como si se les hubiera ido su madre, y luego se dedicaron a investigar unas matas.

Por supuesto, con la surte que tenía últimamente, Alan Godfrey seguía allí, y avanzó con calma, para luego sentarse en el capó del Rover.

Lo que la aplastó.

\- Te importaría salir? Me estás aplastando!- jadeó Neve, que apenas podía respirar y había quedado atrapada.

\- Oh, sólo cambia la correa de una vez.- Alan parecía más interesado en mirar el paisaje.

\- No puedo contigo sentado ahí como un hamster embarazado. Sal de encima!-

\- Quejas. Y eso que te regalé una correa.- la primera reacción de Neve fue patearle los tobillos al tipo para que se moviera, pero Alan se limitó a cruzar las piernas sobre el capó, lo que duplicó el peso y las dejó fuera de su alcance.

\- Te la pagaré. No quiero nada de ti.-

\- Deja de hablar como si me dedicara a hervir bebés de hobby y cambia la maldita correa para que podamos irnos.-

Neve lo ignoró, y con el peso del auto en las costillas cambió la correa y la aseguró antes de salir arrastrándose.

\- Hijo… de la… grandísima…-

\- Nada de mal lenguaje. Me desagrada mucho.- Alan se puso de pie al ver a Ryan acercándose en el jeep desde la lejanía.- Pero me alegra que llegases. La ironía no es algo que se aprecie mucho en los alrededores. Percy, Lance, vamos.- los perros, sus ojos llorosos y las lenguas afuera, lo siguieron.

Y Neve se quedó pensando cuánto deseaba ver a ese tipo al fondo del mar, cuidadosamente atado a una piedra.

 

No se despidieron hasta la tarde, y Neve se halló extremadamente adolorida y afiebrada esa noche, lo que la empujó a acostarse temprano: era viernes, y le dolía demasiado la cabeza para seguir oyendo a Gwen quejarse por la falta de televisor y el aislamiento, mientras Garth tenía la cabeza hundida en un libro con una taza de café al lado.

Se acostó, deslizándose con gusto entre las sábanas tras echar una araña solitaria por la ventana. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y la cabeza le latía, además de que estaba llena de moretones ya formados y oscuros. Se los miró mientras se acostaba, pero no podía vérselos bien, así que tras palparse inquieta uno abultado que tenía en la espalda, se deslizó al cuarto que la noche anterior ocupase el molesto Alan Godfrey y frente al gran espejo se quitó el camisón, y se miró la espalda.

Tenía en cuerpo como si se hubiera revolcado en tinta aguada.

Se lo volvió a poner con un suspiro. Me veo linda. Parezco un helado mora crema. Con razón le habían dolido las costillas con ese desgraciado bastardo sentado arriba…

Se quedó mirando el gran espejo de pie. Era muy bello, con su gran marco de fino bronce, apoyado tanto en sus pies como en un gancho de la pared, tan amplio como sus brazos extendidos. Se lo podría para llevarlo a su pieza? Encariñada como estaba con ese pequeño escondrijo cómodo verde y violeta, el espejo era una belleza…

Intentó moverlo. Para su sorpresa, al descolgar el gancho, se deslizaba perfectamente, el tallado marco oval fácil de sostener. Lo retiró, lo apoyó en la cama, y se quedó mirando la pared, sintiendo frío en la espalda.

El anticuado papel mural tras el espejo estaba desgarrado. Y manchado con algo café muy oscuro.

Siguió con la vista el sentido de las desgarraduras, y corrió el velador y la cabecera de la cama, para ver a la desgarradura que empezaba al nivel de sus hombros llegar hasta a aproximadamente cincuenta centímetros del suelo, de unos metro y cuarto de largo. Estaba entero salpicado de café, y al raspar la desgarradura con la uña. Neve supo de inmediato qué era.

Sangre.

Sangre vieja. (nota de la A: Sorry sol)

\- Neve, estás ahí?-

\- Espera un momento, Garth, estoy sin ropa.- la voz de Neve sonó perfectamente normal, aunque sus ojos estaban dilatados. Movió todo a su lugar de inmediato, con un esfuerzo, y luego salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta de un tirón, tras ponerle llave por dentro. Al ser de resorte, quedaba cerrado al salir.

\- Por qué le pones llave?-

\- No quiero que entren aquí.- Neve lo miró a la cara, joven y amable. Garth aún estaba vestido.- Entendido?-

\- Pero porqué?-

\- Porque oí un ruido, vine a investigar, y hay ratones.- dijo Neve sin dudar. Garth enarcó la ceja.

\- Entonces mejor te inventas que hay fantasmas, porque Gwen le tiene fobia a los ratones.-

Neve quiso sonreírle, pero no le salió. A la mañana siguiente interrogaría a la señora Graham. Ella debía saber algo.

Tosió toda la noche. De alguna forma, tenía que colarse aire de alguna parte, porq2ue tuvo frío toda la noche. A las tres decidió dejar de tratar de dormir y bajó por una taza de leche: la casa estaba tranquila, aunque un perro aullaba muy lejos. Quizá son los pobres Perce y Lance, pensó, con ese amo.

Se acurrucó en la cama, los pies helados, y alargó la mano a la estantería de libros viejos. Aparte de La Isla Del Tesoro y Tom Sawyer habían pocos libros que conociera, aunque parecía haber un gran surtido de viejas ediciones de Jane Austen y terence Williams. Parpadeó, mirando un tomo de aspecto interesante llamado The Ballad Of Erine con las tapas medio sueltas, los hilos del empastado colgando, y la piel en la que habían estado forrados peladita. Amado, baboseado, llevado a todos sitios, llovido encima, forzado a caber en maletines y bolsillos… un libro amado hasta la muerte, como debía ser. la mayoría tenían escritos con tinta azul en la portada un nombre: Dean Charles Arleton Coaxley. Parecía mano de alguien joven.

Neve tosió, y se le cayó el libro por el costado de la cama entre ella y la pared. Maldiciendo se enderezó para recogerlo y sacar sólo un montón de hojas sueltas de papel biblia, y…

Cartas.

Cartas antiguas.

Neve se sentía una curiosa ternura mirando las cuartillas escritas a mano respetando la línea roja.

Querido Dean…

La puerta se abrió hasta atrás, con un crujido. Neve se estremeció.

\- Gwen?-

Silencio. La luna iluminaba el pasillo, y Neve se asomó al escalón donde estaba la puertecita de su habitación.

Miró al pasillo. Un silencio total envolvía la casa: Neve sentía su respiración, dificultosa por el resfrío. Nada.

Miró debajo de la escalera, y casi se desmayó.

Al pie de la escalera la puerta principal estaba abierta de par en par y allí había un hombre.

Jadeó y se apoyó en la puerta, el corazón saltándole.

\- Señorita, no se vaya a desmayar…- el hombre entró con las manos extendidas como para sostenerla, y Neve vio con sorpresa que llevaba una chamarra de cuero con la placa de policía puesta, una gorra y pistola al cinto. Se recuperó con un esfuerzo, consciente de que todo lo que llevaba encima era un pijama viejo, y alcanzó a toser:

\- Quién es… quién es usted?-

El hombre, alto y musculoso, se quitó la gorra.

\- Perdone, señorita… soy Alfred Kenley, hago la ronda de noche en la zona. Vi luz y vi salir a alguien, y como sabía que había gente, me preocupé… el acantilado está…-

\- Gente?- Neve encendió la luz de la escalera, para hallarse con un policía joven y muy moreno, con el pelo ensortijado y corto, y que parecía muy asustado.

\- Vi salir a alguien hacia el acantilado…-

\- Qué?- Neve corrió a chequear a Gwen, que dormía como un lirón, y a Garth, que se despertó cuando abrió la puerta.

\- Qué pasa…?-

\- Nada… duérmete…- Garth se levantó al verla pálida, y la siguió descalzo por el pasillo.

Neve se mordió los labios.

Garth podía no darse cuenta que la puerta de la habitación del espejo había estado cerrada cuando se levantó por leche, había estado cerrada con llave, cerrada cuando se asomó al pasillo, y ahora estaba abierta de par en par, y los dos se habían reflejado en el espejo al pasar.

 

Alfred les contó que todas las noches, el turno nocturno de la policía del pueblo daba una vueltas por la propiedades adyacentes, y solían acabar su turno echándole un vistazo a la Clover House. Que le había parecido ver salir a alguien, pero que seguramente había sido su imaginación. Desvió los ojos al decirlo, y Neve le clavó la mirada.

\- Vio abrirse la puerta? Lo vio salir…-

\- Señorita, no es la primera vez que se ve algo… a esta distancia… la luz de la luna, probablemente. – Alfred se acabó su café y se puso de pie.- Perdone, señorita, muchas gracias por el café pero me tengo que ir, mi compañero me espera y son casi las cinco.-

\- Lo espera afuera en el auto? Pero le hubiera dicho que viniera…-

El teniente rió como si fuera gracioso.

\- No, nunca vendría…- Alfred Kenley echó una mirada a la sala sombría como si temiera que algo le cayese encima.- Cualquier cosa me llama, señorita…- agregó antes de salir. Neve lo vio irse mientras empezaba a amanecer lentamente.

\- Qué fue eso?- Garth bostezó.

\- No sé.- Neve miró a su hermano muy seriamente.- No tienes la sensación de que aquí hay algo que no nos dicen?-

\- *bostezo*-

-… vete a dormir, Garth.-

 

\- Qué paso en el cuarto del espejo? El papel está desgarrado y manchado.- dijo Neve directamente a la mañana siguiente a la Señora Graham, que amasaba el pan. La señora se paró, y luego siguió, sin mirarla. Pero Neve, ojerosa, resfriada, y con los ojos hinchados por la falta de sueño estaba de muy mal humor. Y quería respuestas, y las quería ya.

\- Lo ignoro, señorita.- dijo la Señora Graham al fin, los ojos fijos en la masa.- siempre ha estado así…-

Neve se quedó mirándola. Vieja mentirosa.

Pero hace sopas tan ricas.

\- Quién fue Dean… – consultó el libro, que había recogido al hacer su cama.- Dean Charles Arleton Coaxley?-

\- No me suena el nombre, señorita. Tal vez algún antiguo ocupante de la casa?-

Neve la miró. Le tiritaba la mano al tomar la levadura.

\- Señora Graham.- dijo con sequedad.- hay algo que no me esté diciendo?-

La Señora Graham pareció luchar un momento con ella misma. Y luego se volvió, digna y conmovedora con las manos llenas de harina.

\- La verdad, señorita, creo que hay cosas que es mejor no hurgar. Cosas que ya pasaron.-

Sus ojos azules parecían traslúcidos, pero Neve sabía que mentían. Bastante amoscada, se fue a sentar bajo el sol en un jardincito de menta y rosas té descuidado que había a un costado de la casa. El viento marino era áspero pero agradable: el día sería soleado. Neve se sentó en una manta, mirando a Gwen que había tendido una hamaca y se peleaba con Gath, que ya había olvidado la visita de oficial.

Había visto a alguien salir de la casa? era posible?

Echó una mirada al acantilado. Por el costado había una bajada a la playa, pero erosionada por el viento y el mar, las rocas abajo eran afiladas como cuchillos. No, no muy prometedor.

Bajó la vista a las cartas escritas con tinta azul ya desvanecida en papel amarillo. Empezaban con un "Querido Dean"y aunque la letra era joven y nerviosa, era también gentil y suave. Neve estiró la carta algo arrugada, y leyó lo que pudo entender, aunque la caligrafía era buena:

Querido Dean.

Puedo ver en la lejanía la luz de tu ventana, y me reconforta saber que estás allá durmiendo. Está a punto de amanecer; el cielo se ha vuelto del celeste que amo, el celeste-gris de tus ojos. Podría pasarme todos los amaneceres del mundo esperando a ver ese color, y el rayo de sol que los ilumina de pronto como tu risa. Extraño tanto tu risa, querido. Crees que tu padre te dejará venir a verme?

Yo estoy bien: he dado algunos pasos por la habitación y como mejor. Quiero ponerme fuerte para ir a buscarte, con Edward si es necesario. Ya verás como estaremos juntos, y nos iremos al sur como siempre hemos querido, te acuerdas? RLS, no moriremos sin ver las palmeras del sur…

Anhelo verte, y tocarte. Te costará creerlo, pero tengo esa camisa tuya de batista puesta, y duermo con ella para hacerme a la ilusión que estás conmigo. Anhelo besarte otra vez, y acariciar tu pelo de seda tan suave y largo. Te lo dejarás largo por mí, verdad? Amo acariciarlo cuando te cae en los ojos… es como miel contra el cielo. A veces casi siento un dolor físico al no tenerte, no poder besarte… pero será pronto.

Te amo siempre,

Christopher.

Neve releyó- Christopher?

Dean?

Oh, wow. A no ser que sea contracción de Deanna, esto es hasta sabroso.

Podía ser…?

Algo grande, caliente y baboso le cayó encima y le lamió la cara.

Dos algos.

Y allí, tapándole el sol en más de un sentido, estaba Alan Godfrey, gafas, un largo abrigo, un gran e incongruente paquete envuelto en papel rojo bajo el brazo, observando a los perros desgarrarle el sweater entre risitas caninas tratando de jugar con ella con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días.-

 

¨ CLOVER HOUSE ¨

A novel by the Fox.

 

Capítulo Tres

All Dead

… It’s time to fall, it’s time to say goodbye …

All Dead, L’Arc ‘n Ciel.

 

\- No te comerán. Les tengo prohibido comer cualquier cosa.-

\- No pensé que fueran peligrosos.- Neve se trató de sacar a Percival de encima, que se comía su pelo pero si estuviera seguro que era una delicia, mientras Lance se echaba una siesta en sus piernas. Y los perros podían ser muy bonitos pero pesaban suficiente para que no pudiera ponerse de pie.- Seguro que no te sirven mucho de guardianes.-

\- No los tengo para eso. Si quiero guardianes, pago por ellos. Éstos…- a pesar del tono despreciativo de Alan Godfrey, era obvio que amaba a sus perros.-… si algo me atacara, les daría sueño entre decidir si ladrar, babearlo, hacerle fiestas o echarse a sus pies. Son los perros más estúpidos que jamás he tenido: se ahogarían si les lloviera.- Alan sonreía, una sonrisa perversa y amplia en su cara áspera.- porqué no me sorprende que les gustes?-

Neve le iba a contestar pero en vez de eso estornudó, lo que hizo que los perros al fin la soltaran y huyeran a esconderse a las piernas de Alan llorando. Sintiéndose demasiado resfriada, trasnochada y miserable para contestarle, se limitó a echarle una mirada atravesada.

\- y a qué vienes?- tosió, por fin poniéndose de pie.

\- Le traje un regalo a tu hermana. Ya que ella fue tan gentil de dejarme quedarte esa noche, y a pesar de tus intentos de meterte en mi cama…- Alan le echó una mirada para ver si estallaba, pero Neve lo ignoró otra vez.- … pensé que le debía un regalo.-

\- Te operaste y te volviste caballero?- Neve lo dijo sin ninguna inflexión, solo cansada. Alan volvió a sonreír maliciosamente.

\- Ante a una dama, uno lo es siempre. En los otros casos, sin embargo…-

\- Hijo de perra.- suspiró Neve.

 

En la tarde se echó a llover como si el sol tempranero hubiera sido sólo una ilusión. Alan se quedó a almorzar mientras afuera llovía, los perros dormitando frente a la chimenea, y Gwen desenvolvió con grititos de alegría un pequeño equipo de música con Cd y parlantes de alta fidelidad. Neve estaba lista para una charla de creo que no deberías aceptarlo pero Gwen ya había puesto a No Doubt y probaba la opción karaoke mientras Alan Godfrey la miraba con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto, consiguió no sólo almuerzo, sino una tarde con ellos mientras Neve se iba a esconder a la cocina a lavar tacitas: la señora Graham estaba ocupada arriba limpiando. Pero sólo había pasado un rato y mientras Gwen ponía a Garbage que resonaba por toda la casa y Neve pensaba inquieta en lo de la noche anterior, las manos hundidas en agua jabonosa, le tocaron la puerta posterior de la casa.

I’m only happy when it rains

I’m only happy when it’s complicated…

Sorprendida abrió la puerta de cristales que separaba la cocina de las habitaciones de sirvientes, siguió el pasillo y abrió la puerta doble. Y allí en los escalones, mojado de pies a cabeza, estaba Jonathan, el veterinario, una luminosa sonrisa y su chaqueta empapada.

\- Hola, señorita Neve.- le sonrió. De su chaqueta abultada salía un maullidito.- Podemos entrar?-

Neve se preguntó si todo el mundo pensaba que a su casa era llegar y decir hola o si en esta isla eran todos metidos. Pero dejó entrar a Jonathan, que la siguió a la cocina temperada, y que al abrirse la chaqueta dejó al descubierto a un diminuto gato blanco de zarpitas rojas, que le siseó, se pasó las patitas por las orejas mojadas, se sacudió y luego se acomodó alrededor del cuello del veterinario.

\- Hablé con Alfred. Me contó lo de anoche…-

\- Te contó…?- Neve suspiró, irritada.

\- Bueno, es un pueblo chico.- ( Nota de la A-Jujuju, Pueblito!)- Y en cuanto supe que estabas tan enferma, decidí venir aunque no me llamaras, ya sé que sólo soy un veterinario pero igual…-

Neve parpadeó.- Te refieres a mi resfrío? Es muy amable de tu parte pero…-

\- Alfred dijo que parecía a punto de desmayarte… estás tomando algo? Has comido bien? Eso de matar al resfrío de hambre es una estupidez, ya sabes…-

Debe ser realmente un pueblo muy aburrido.- Está lloviendo, no deberías haber venido.- Neve sonaba fría, y el gato de Jonathan le echó una mirada sentida. Neve sabía que sonaba fría, pero no podía evitarlo: era su maldición. Aunque le agradecía la preocupación al joven veterinario, no podía evitar opinar que todo esto sonaba rarísimo.

\- Sólo venía a ver si necesitaban antibióticos o algo.- agregó Jonathan con su voz más amable.- Te dejo, entonces…-

\- Neve? tienes visitas?- Garth entró, y le sonrió al veterinario como si fuera un vendedor de seguros.- Hola! Soy el hermano de Neve: me llamo Garth. Tú eres…?-

\- Jonathan. Vine a ver si tu hermana estaba bien, me contaron que estaba muy resfriada.-

\- Neve habló mucho de ti! Muchas gracias por venir-

Neve miró a Garth con cara inexpresiva. Sólo si "conocí al veterinario" cuenta.

\- Tienes que quedarte a comer con nosotros. Es tu gato? Es lindísimo! Cómo se llama?-

\- Cromwell-

\- En serio?- risa de Garth, espontánea y franca.- Pasa por acá… la casa es muy sombría, pero está más calentito en la sala… dame tu chaqueta, está toda mojada… Permiso, gatito…-

Gareth se llevó al veterinario a la sala con gato y todo, y los oyó hablar animadamente. Neve tiró el paño de cocina contra la pared, y suspiró. No era justo que Gwen y Garth se hubieran repartido todas las gracias sociales de la familia y le llenaran la casa de desconocidos. Seguro que el mar echa un narval en la playa igual lo invitan a tomar té.

Casi gritó cuando sintió algo en la parte posterior de sus piernas. Miró abajo, y vio a Percy y Lance, mirándola con ojos lacrimosos, lengua afuera y moviéndole la cola con sus caras de idiota usuales.

Era tan obvio como si hablaran:

Qué hay de comer?

\- …Perros de mierda.-

 

Garth y Jonathan se entretuvieron hablando de sociología un largo rato sobre sus tazas de té mientras Alan escuchaba a Gwen trasmitir sobre música pop. Neve se hamacó en su silla tosiendo, sintiéndose como una abuelita, con los perros echados a sus pies acabando con las latas de lengua en conserva de la cava, de 1920. Afuera llovía, y las charlas ajenas sumadas a su resfrío le empezaron a dar sueño tras el té cargante y dulce que Gwen preparaba.

La lluvia, cayendo.

Sintió a Alan Godfrey mirándola, pero no le importó. No había dormido la noche anterior, y se le cerraban los ojos…

Tras el ruido de la lluvia, alguien cantaba…

Abrió los ojos, y sobre las cabezas de todos en el salón, vio a alguien sentado en la escalera, junto a la puerta disimulada de su cuarto, con la absoluta claridad de la realidad.

Era un muchacho.

Tendría la edad de Gwen, quizá?

Tenía el pelo claro y suave, largo hasta los hombros, y llevaba ropas oscuras. Estaba sentado en un escalón, los codos en las rodillas, el pelo despeinado, y tenía un magullón en la cara.

Y de pronto la miró a los ojos, con ojos verdes muy claros, empalideció y gritó.

Neve saltó de su silla, y los perros se echaron a ladrar ( ocultos tras ella, claro) Sintió a los demás ponerse de pie, y hablarle: pero una niebla le llenó los ojos, el muchacho desvanecido. Y de pronto se halló mirando el techo, y supo que se iba, que todo se iba…

 

\- Te desmayaste.-

\- Yo no me desmayo.- abrió los ojos para hallarse de espaldas en el piso, los perros mirándola muy encima lamiéndole la nariz solícitamente. Alan Godfrey estaba cómodamente sentado en un sillón, mirándola tendida en el piso.

\- Entonces digamos que se te antojó echarte un sueñecito en una linda y amable placa de parquet.-

\- Podrías-decirle-a-tus-perros-que-me-dejen EN PAZ?-

\- No.-

\- Dónde están todos?-

\- Tras tu numerito Gwen y tu empleada están arriba preparándote la cama y tu hermano partió con ese veterinario pobretón a comprarte un antibiótico. Tienes la garganta como un Sim City de bacterias.-

\- Cállate.- Neve se apoyó en los codos, y miró a la escalera. Nada. Había visto visiones, o…

La mano de Alan le tapó la vista al posársele en la frente.

\- Estúpida. Tienes al menos 39 grados Celsius.-

\- Godfrey.-

\- qué?-

\- quién es Dean Charles Arleton Coaxley?-

Los ojos oscuros de Alan Godfrey parecieron bailotear de risa.

\- Sabía que preguntarías…-

 

Si bien la visión de su hermana revoloteando solícitamente alrededor del pelmazo era suficiente para hacerla sentirse aún más enferma, Neve soportó la situación lo mejor que pudo, ansiosa de oír respuestas a sus preguntas. Alan Godfrey no dijo nada pero ayudó silenciosamente a llevarla a su cama, y tenía un brazo fuerte, seguro que Neve agradeció para subir la maldita, crujiente escalera hasta su habitación. Se tendió en su lecho, y Gwen le quitó los zapatos y la ayudó a meterse bajo la colcha en ese mundo que giraba y se balanceaba. Neve cerró los ojos mientras Gwen bajaba a hacerle una infusión de hierbas, y Alan se sentó en una silla a los pies de la cama, mirando alrededor con ojos opacos y tranquilos, su cara angulosa y poco atractiva de alguna forma tranquilizadora.

Todos tienen miedo de decirme algo que me disguste o me asuste.

Pero a este bastardo le importo nada, y me dirá la verdad.

\- Háblame de Dean.-

\- Seguro que te sientes como para oírlo? Pareces un rábano pisado.-

-…-

\- Si te interesa, creo que esta era su habitación. O su celda, si prefieres.-

\- Dilo de una vez.-

\- Érase una vez un muchacho que conoció en Eton a otro muchacho. Se enamoraron y pasó lo inevitable. Su padre se enteró y encerró al muchacho. El otro vino a rescatarlo y el padre lo mató. El chico se arrojó por el acantilado. El padre fue hallado culpable de la muerte y la violación de como siete chicos. Y su madre, poco después, se colgó de la lámpara del living. Todo en 1890. Alguna otra pregunta?-

Neve enarcó las cejas.

\- No, la verdad no.- luego cerró los ojos cansados. Qué fino. Si creyera en espíritus, me daría miedo. Pero si Gwen se entera, se irá a acampar a otro lado.

\- Te prohíbo decirle una sola palabra a mi hermana.-

\- No pensaba hacerlo.- Alan estiró sus largas piernas envueltas en pantalones oscuros.- Pero podrías preguntarme qué paso después.-

\- Muy bien, Godfrey: qué pasó después?-

\- Tu familia se la arrendó a unos irlandeses. Vivieron aquí tres días y se largaron.-

\- Oh.-

\- Tenían un bebé, que apareció colgando de la lámpara.-

\- Estrangulado?-

\- No, haciendo bungee.-

\- Godfrey, no me estás asustando, si eso es lo que pretendes.-

\- Luego, en 1920 vino a vivir aquí una familiar tuya, que hacía espiritismo y que se trajo a una cohorte de fiesteros a la cola para hacer aquí todo lo que en Londres no los dejaban. En esa época hubieron varias muertes en el pueblo: como tres chicos asesinados.-

\- Y?-

\- Blanche Sterling se abrió las venas en el baño de arriba mientras sus amantes de mataban a tiros y cuchilladas. Sólo quedó uno vivo, y se suicidó antes de que lo enjuiciaran.-

\- Qué bonito.-

\- Se pone mejor.-

\- Godfrey, no me interesan tus historias… quiero hechos.-

\- Revisa los periódicos de la época. Yo lo he hecho.-

\- Y a tí porqué te importa?-

\- Entre los años 25 y 55 la casa tuvo no menos de doce arrendatarios: nunca se quedaron más de unos días, y murieron también una abuela y su nieto. En el acantilado. Luego, en 1963, la rentó un actor de Hollywood retirado: supongo que eres muy joven para recordar a Gilbert Cuthbert…-

\- La Voz Del Espino? Sigue.-

\- Vaya…- Alan sonrió secamente.- Viste Vino Con La Lluvia?-

\- Y La Calle De Las Almas Perdidas. Pero sigue.-

\- Vivió aquí entre 1963 hasta su muerte en 1975. En esos años hubieron como tres casos más de chicos muertos. La señora Graham era su ama de llaves en esa época. –

\- Dijiste que murió?-

\- Sí: se pegó un tiro en el estudio.-

Neve casi se echa a reír.- Debería habérmelo imaginado… Y luego?-

\- Por un detalle del contrato, la casa volvió a tu familia. Estuvo vacía hasta los ochentas, cuando se vino a vivir acá un mocoso millonario malcriado.-

\- Amigo tuyo, supongo.-

\- Dijo que no importaban los espíritus, los fantasmas o cualquier idiotez, y se quedó aquí hasta que se casó y su mujer apareció ahogada en la tina. Lo enjuiciaron y salió libre en el ochenta y seis. –

\- Cómo supiste todo eso?-

\- Testifiqué en el juicio, igual que la señora Graham. Estábamos los tres en la sala cuando oímos a la mujer gritar.-

Alan Godfrey hablaba con marcada soltura, pero tenía los ojos brillantes, el ceño tenso.

\- Godfrey…- a Neve le palpitaba la cabeza.- No creo en fantasmas o en espíritus, y no creo que en realidad me vayan a hacer daño…-

\- Eso mismo dijo él, y aunque a él no le pasó nada, mira lo que le pasó a su esposa. Si no me equivoco, ahora vive en Edimburgo, y bebe mucho.- el tono de Alan era cansado y triste, y cuando miró afuera a la ventana al otro lado de la cama, y la luz se reflejó en sus ojos, Neve se dio cuenta que sus ojos eran realmente negros, negros.

\- Era tu amigo.-

\- Sí.-

\- Y quien era Christopher?-

Las cejas negras de Alan se enarcaron, y la miraron con súbita diversión, como una madre gata sorprendida porque el menos prometedor de sus gatitos le había traído su primer ratón.

\- El hermano menor de mi abuelo.-

\- Que se llamaba Edward.-

\- Ése fue un tiro largo, verdad?-

\- Di en el blanco?-

\- Sí.-

La camioneta del veterinario interrumpió su conversación, para que vieran por la ventana a Gareth y al joven Jonathan bajarse y entrar a la casa con una bolsa de farmacia bajo una llovizna que parecía perlar todo. Reían juntos, y Neve tuvo la impresión que al verlos salía de una habitación cerrada y vieja a una ola de aire refrescante y húmedo…

\- The rooms that smells like old yellow papers

The places that haunt my dreaming

Stiff air to conserve spiderwebs of remember

That wich linger on my breathing…-

Neve se volvió: era como si Alan Godfrey le hubiese leído la mente. El poco apuesto escocés no la miraba sino que miraba la puerta. Y Neve se sintió por primera vez agradecida de que ese desagradable, bocón y feo bastardo la hubiese hallado en el barro. Porque no le importaba herirla o asustarla. Hasta cierto punto, podía ser un cumplido…

\- Gracias por tu honestidad, Godfrey.- dijo con toda la suavidad que le permitía su voz fría por naturaleza, y su timidez. Cómo sería vivir sólo? El hombre era irónico y amargo, pero hasta cierto punto, triste…

\- De nada. Sólo intento acostarme con tu hermana.-

Neve se atoró, y le echó una mirada atravesada. Pero los ojos negros en su cara fea brillaban de malicia, y Neve le respondió con su mejor cara fría y seca.

\- Ni lo sueñes.-

 

El antibiótico hizo efecto, y Neve se durmió como un muerto mientras le bajaba la fiebre. Gwen se quedó a su lado leyendo un libro que halló en su velador, la balada de Erin, mientras Garth se quedaba un rato abajo con Jonathan y Alan, a los que se unió Ryan, el pizpireto primo de Alan. El veterinario prometió venir a ver a Erin a la mañana siguiente, así como Alan en una muestra de caballerosidad que encantó a Gwen ofreció sus servicios para cualquier cosa. Ryan estuvo de acuerdo, y les dejó su celular, ya que aún no les conectaban el teléfono, por cualquier cosa, para que llamaran a Jonathan o a Holiwell House. No se fueron hasta el anochecer, junto con la señora Graham, que le dejó una jarra de tisana en el velador a Neve y le tomó la temperatura antes de irse de la forma más maternal.

\- Gracias por todo, Señora Graham.- Gwen parecía un hada, su largo pelo dorado miel y rizado envolviéndole los hombros donde se había echado un chal celeste, su cara rosada por el calor de la tisana que sostenía en sus manos, su falda recogida, con motivos orientales rojos y negros extendida sobre la colcha verde. Sonreía, y su aspecto era a la vez dulce e infantil, y maduro y femenino. La Señora Graham le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, tras echarle una ojeada a Neve, que dormía pálida y exhausta, con los labios ya de por sí pálidos y delgados más pálidos y aún más exiguos.

\- Que pasen buena noche.- respondió la Señora, como si lo dudara, y se fue.

Gwen se absorbió en la lectura, que parecía un tanto aburrida. Bostezó, y le acarició la frente a su hermana dormida. Y luego se quedó dormida a su lado, mientras anochecía. Era tan rico regalonear con Neve: era tan seria, tan no maternal, sino tan paternal … desde que perdieran a su padre, y considerando lo volátil y diseminada que su madre era, no era extraño que Neve hubiera sido el hombre de la casa. Gwen se había criado creyendo a pies juntillas que Neve podía arreglar todo, solucionar todo y averiguar todo, siendo ella quien la regañaba, la cuidaba y la aconsejaba, a pesar de ser sólo seis años mayor. Garth cumplía con el papel de hermano mayor a la perfección, pero Neve era su padre. Aunque al abrazarla como ahora, Gwen no podía menos que pensar que tenía omóplatos frágiles y pechos demasiado pequeños para ser esa fuerza imparable que había admirado siempre en su niñez…

Mi Neve.

Mejórate.

Te exiges demasiado, y lo haces por mí…

 

Garth cerró la puerta tras los invitados, el celular de Ryan en la mano. El delgado y apuesto pelirrojo era muy amable, y un verdadero hombre de mundo, pero no se comparaba a la gentileza de Jonathan: el joven veterinario tenía un aura, una sensibilidad en la mirada que hacía que cualquiera simpatizara y se sintiera a sus anchas con él. Y Gareth que, a pesar de lo que pensara Neve, era dolorosamente tímido, había simpatizado con él de inmediato. Le agradecía tanto su ayuda: ver a Neve desmayarse era una de las experiencias más aterradoras de su vida. Neve jamás ni siquiera se resfriaba: era firme y fuerte como el suelo que pisaba, y al verla caer atrás en los brazos de Godfrey pálida como un fantasma lo había aterrorizado. Esa sensación de descubrir que te has sentado y la silla ya no está. El temor de lo que creías firme al punto de no dedicarle un pensamiento y que de repente ya no lo es…

Fue a la cocina por una taza de té y un sandwich: era cierto que el aroma marino abría el apetito, ya que había comido más en esos últimos dos días que en toda su vida en Dinamarca, donde solía sufrir de dispepsia, anorexia y otras tonteras mientras que a Gwen le daba bulimia, desórdenes que según su sicólogo se debían a la falta de una figura paterna y una materna estable.

El sicólogo ofreció un tratamiento de cinco años.

Neve les racionó las comidas y mandó el sicólogo a la mierda.

Subió con ellas a su habitación, y pasó a echarle una mirada a sus hermanas dormidas. Tapó a Gwen, y tocó el pelo de Neve, extendido en la almohada. Algunos encontraban más bella a Gwen, pero él nunca pudo decidirse. Gwen era toda curvas suaves y carne rosada, su pelo vivo y rizado como oro puro, no paja ni amarillo, sino ese tono medio castaño del oro de 24 kilates, sus ojos alegres e inocentes, sus labios rojos y carnosos e infantiles a la vez. Naricita respingada, risa fácil, voz cantarina. La adoraba. Si le pasaba algo, se moriría. Y Neve a su lado, piel tan delgada que los huesos amenazaban atravesarla, cuello largo y frágil, esa melena de pelo ceniciento como bronce viejo y pálido, sus rasgos quietos sin vida, que a veces le daban ganas de morderla para que se moviera y saber que su amada hermana estaba viva. Nunca podía leer en sus ojos como leía en los de Gwen, eran como espejos cerrados con ese gris frío y brillante. Y la amaba por ello.

Incluso en la Universidad de Kornbörj, donde estudió cinco años, nunca halló a nadie que le tocara el corazón la mitad de lo que quería a sus hermanas. Tal vez fue demasiado tiempo encerrados solos toda su adolescencia con tutores en la casa de Copenhague, quizá fue simplemente que era demasiado tímido. Pero aunque tuvo amigos, aunque salió e incluso tuvo algunas novias, siempre volvía a casa.

Una vez le preguntaron cómo era que sus hermanas y él no se aburrían los unos de los otros tras pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

Y él preguntó: " qué otros?".

Las dejó dormir y se fue a su habitación a dormir temprano: esperaba no contagiarse, pero si había alguna chance de que se cogiera algo, lo hacía: tenía un historial médico que parecía una enciclopedia.

Un movimiento lo sobresaltó. El bendito espejo: la puerta estaba abierta, aunque creía que Neve la había cerrado. Se acercó, sorprendido al ver que el viento le había tostado las mejillas, a pesar de que no había nada de sol.

Tocó la superficie del espejo. Era un bello trabajo, ovalado, en su punto más alto de dos metros por metro y medio, enmarcado por madera y pasto broncínea en forma de diminutas florecitas, rosas silvestres. A pesar de los años, era de un agua purísima, aunque estaba seguro que tenía un leve, levísimo tinte azulado.

Y reflejaba claramente que no estaba solo. En el momento en que pasó la mirada por él, vio reflejado en el espejo a un hombre alto y moreno, con pelo negro y vestido de oscuro, de pie tras los visillos de las cortinas.

Dio un grito y se volvió. No había nadie. Nadie, los visillos blancos quietos e intactos.

El corazón le latía a mil. Estaba sin aire, y se sentó en la cama, la piel de gallina. A diferencia de Neve, sí creía en los espíritus.

No le diría nada a ninguna de sus hermanas: Neve se reiría de él y Gwen se asustaría mucho. Pero estaba seguro de lo que había visto.

No olvidó ni su taza de té ni su sandwich al huir a su cuarto. Pensó en quedarse con sus hermanas- no quería quedarse solo- pero si cualquiera de las dos se despertaba y lo veía tan alterado se lo sacarían de alguna forma. Y estaba temblando.

La figura no se había movido, ni había dicho una palabra, pero el terror lo había atenazado.

Y el miedo.

Sería un antiguo ocupante de la casa? Estaba aterrado. Y sin saber bien que hacer, se sentó con la espalda a la pared y marcó el número de Ryan. Él era de la zona: debía saber. Y tenía un aire a hombre de mundo que no se asustaría ni se burlaría…

\- Gareth? Qué pasa? Empeoró Neve?-

\- No, Ryan… perdona que te llame tan tarde…-

\- Pero si son las once… pasa algo, Gareth?-

\- La verdad, sí.- la voz de Garth estaba tensa. Cómo decirle a alguien que crees que has visto una aparición? No lo tomaría por idiota?

\- Creo que… vi algo en una habitación… no quería decirle nada a las chicas, pero…-

\- Viste un fantasma?- aleluya. Ni una duda, ni una burla. La voz de Ryan sonaba tan tranquila.

\- Crees que es posible?-

\- En esa casa? Claro que lo es. Si quieres pueden venirse a dormir acá.-

\- No… no quiero decirle a Gwen y Neve está muy enferma.-

\- Quieres que vaya a acompañarte?-

\- No me atrevo a molestarte…-

\- Voy.- Ryan colgó el teléfono y Gareth se sintió profundamente conmovido. Aunque Jonathan le caía de maravilla, había algo muy maduro en Ryan, algo que en él recordaba a Neve, aunque Ryan fuera descaradamente apuesto, con esa nariz recta y las sueltas guedejas rojas. Tenía algo eficiente, maduro.

Gareth suspiró, y se apoyó en la pared, su pelo color miel cayéndole en la cara sobre sus mejillas suaves.

Gracias, Ryan. Me estoy portando como un niño sin Neve…

Esperó a que Ryan llegaran para bajar a abrirle la puerta. Bajo la lluvia, que de nuevo había vuelto a arreciar, Ryan bajó un envoltorio, cerró la puerta del jeep de una patada y trotó hasta la entrada entre el barro, su chaqueta negra de cuero brillante por el agua. El rumor del océano llegaba tan fuerte como el de un taladro. Pero al cerrar la puerta, se trocó en sólo un lejano rumor.

\- Lo siento, sacarte de noche con este tiempo…- empezó Garth, pero Ryan se sacudió el pelo y le dirigió una sonrisa.

\- Mal tiempo? Esto no es nada, estamos recién en el otoño… espérate a noviembre. Cuando empieza así ya en setiembre, es que vamos a tener un invierno blanco. – se quitó la chaqueta empapada, se echó atrás el pelo rojo y le tendió el paquete.

\- Qué es…?-

\- Un tablero Ouija. Los conoces, verdad?-

Garth casi lo suelta como una papa caliente.

\- Un…vamos… espiritismo?-

\- Siempre he querido hacerlo en una casa embrujada. – se rió.- Espiritismo, quiero decir. Aunque lo otro también…-

Garth lo llevó al salón y de allí al comedor, donde estaba todo puesto para el desayuno. Mientras se servía una taza de café, que realmente necesitaba, lo escuchó explicarle las reglas básicas. Dios mío, cómo le explicaba esto a Neve?

 

\- Mi nombre es Ryan Godfrey y él es Gareth Stendgik. Si hay un espíritu aquí, por favor, respóndannos.- Ryan estaba muy serio con su dedo anular e índice izquierdos apoyados en la estúpida tabletita con una ventana al medio, sobre el tablero con un círculo de letras y números, y SI y NO en letras grandes al centro. Al lado, Garth lo miraba estupefacto, sus dedos anular e índice también apoyados. Se habían instalado en el cuarto donde Gareth tuviese su visión, y no podía evitar echarle miradas nerviosas al espejo. Ryan había insistido en apagar todas las luces, y sólo una vela verde de aromaterapia de Gwen les proporcionaba luz. También tenían un cuadernito para anotar, entre las piernas cruzadas de Ryan, que parecía hacer esto todos los días. Se subió los lentes, y luego preguntó:

\- Hay una presencia aquí?-

Silencio. Gareth se empezó a sentir idiota, sentado allí con las piernas cruzadas frente a un tablero puesto sobre un cojín, pero Ryan seguía muy serio.

\- hay una presencia aquí?-

Silencio. Gareth suspiró, y de pronto sintió un deslizamiento.

La tabletita se deslizó en sus patitas de fieltro, suavemente.

NO.

Gareth se echó a reír.

\- Muy gracioso.- Ryan le echó una mirada exasperada.- No que estabas asustado?-

\- No la moví yo, Ryan.-

\- Ah, no? Córtala y…-

La tabletita se movió, de NO a la R.

Los dos guardaron silencio.

\- hay una presencia aquí?-

Más movimiento. Eran bruscos, pero sostenidos. Gareth miró a Ryan, que parecía encantado. Pero era un poco siniestro para su gusto.

\- NO.-

\- Con quién hablo, entonces?-

R  
I  
C  
H  
A  
R  
D

\- Muy bien, Richard. Hay algo que quieras decirnos?- Gareth estaba boquiabierto. Esto era en serio?

SI

\- qué es?-

L  
M  
M  
N  
M  
I  
O

\- No te entendemos, Richard. Otra vez?-

M  
M  
I

O

\- Dices que algo es tuyo? Qué es tuyo, Richard?-

NO

\- Richard?-

NO

\- Quién es?-

C  
R  
I  
S

\- Cris, qué quieres?-

A  
Y  
U  
D  
E  
N  
M  
E

A Gareth se le secó la boca. Ryan, en cambio, tenía la cara brillante, satisfecha, y estaba inclinado sobre el tablero, su nariz casi en la tabla.

\- En qué podemos ayudarte, Cris?-

La tableta volvió a NO.

\- Quién está ahí?- Ryan parecía frustrado.- Hay una presencia aquí o no?-

La tableta se movió rápido, certero.

M  
U  
C  
H  
A  
S

Gareth giró la cabeza y miró el espejo. Y entonces, la puerta se azotó y se cerró por completo, apagando las velas en su violencia.

En el espejo había visto una sombra…

Hubiera querido gritar pero una mano fuerte y firme lo tiró para ponerlo en pie y lo aplastó contra la pared de bruces, un jadeo. Se aferró a Ryan, temblando, hasta que sintió que su corazón se calmaba. Estaba tan oscuro.

\- Ryan?- susurró.

\- ya voy.- dijo la voz de Ryan.

Al otro lado del cuarto.

Gareth se quedó helado un momento. Y luego se soltó de lo que fuera que lo atenazara y encendió la luz.

Nada. Ryan al otro lado de la habitación: había tropezado con el tablero, y se reía al ponerse de pie, hasta que lo vio blanco como un espectro.

\- Gareth?- tosió, poniéndose de pie. – estás bien?-

Gareth se quedó mirándolo. Luego se sentó en la cama, temblando, para mirar sus brazos enrojecidos en el espejo, con marcas de dedos en la carne.

\- Eso fue…- Ryan se inclinó, examinándole los brazos: le brillaban los ojos.- No lo puedo creer, un encuentro del tercer tipo…-

\- Las chicas!- Gareth corrió a la puerta y la abrió para bajar los pocos escalones crujientes en dos saltos y abrir de un tirón la puerta disimulada y discreta del cuarto de Neve. Neve dormía, quieta y pálida, y Gwen a su lado estaba acurrucada, como un angelito, un libro en sus manos.

\- No les digas nada, se aterrarán.- Ryan movió la cabeza.- Déjalas dormir. Sólo cerremos la pieza y no pasará nada. En estos casos, los fenómenos se hallan circunscritos a un solo perímetro…-

\- Eso esperas.- susurró Garth, aún temblando.

Entonces sintieron un golpetazo que los hizo saltar y despertó a Gwen y a Neve. Gareth se volvió, y vio no sólo la puerta del cuarto abierta como la habían dejado, sino que también la principal.

La lluvia y el viento entraban a raudales, y el mar aullaba.

\- Qué pasa?- preguntó Gwen con la balada de Erin aún en las manos.

\- nada, Gwen.- sonrió Ryan, sus ojos preocupados en los aterrorizados de Gareth.- Vine a acompañar a tu hermano… duérmete.-

\--------------------------------------------------

 

¨ CLOVER HOUSE ¨

A novel by the Fox.

 

Capítulo Cuatro

STAY AWAY

… Trying in yourself:… Cause stain, STAY AWAY …

Stay Away, L’Arc ‘n Ciel.

Very graphic wetdreams warning..

 

El sol, si había sol tras esas nubes, debía estar alto. Y Garth hubiera pensado que todo había sido un sueño, no hubiera despertado con la cabeza en el brazo protector de Ryan, delgado y fuerte. Se habían quedado hablando hasta el amanecer, y ahora estaban tendidos en la amplia cama de Garth, Ryan sin zapatos ni lentes, Garth aún entero vestido y adolorido a medio cubrir con la colcha.

Cerró los ojos, apretándolos. A la luz plateada del día, todo parecía una pesadilla idiota. No podía ser. No podía.

Ryan suspiró medio dormido, y onduló, al parecer incómodo en su ropa. Garth se enderezó en un codo: tenía el pelo tan rojo que parecía mermelada de cerezas, las pestañas largas y oscuras, la cara afilada con un aire de seguridad y confianza a pesar de que no era ni muy alto ni muy fuerte, seguro pesaba la mitad que Alan. Pero había un aire de eficiencia en él que era agradable de mirar.

Él era muy agradable de mirar.

Ryan abrió los ojos lentamente, esas espesas pestañas aparentemente tan pesadas como se veían. Luego, le sonrió.

\- Hola, guapo.- dijo, tocándole el pelo castaño, y apartándoselo de la frente. – Buenos días.-

Garth se echó atrás, incómodo: no sólo Ryan debía pensar que era un bebé llorica, sino que su toque se sentía demasiado agradable. A veces era consciente de que hasta Neve era más hombre que él, pero le habría gustado causarle buena impresión a Ryan, y no lo lograría acurrucándose contra él como un gato, que era lo le habían dado tentaciones de hacer. Casi preferiría que piense que soy gay a que soy tan bebé, pensó con una breve rabieta. De alguna forma, se sentía tan infantil…

Ryan saltó de la cama, se estiró, hasta que crujió entero, y se reabotonó los pantalones con total soltura. Garth tuvo la absurda sensación de que habían pasado una noche de amor. Porqué pienso en eso?

\- Qué…?- se aclaró la voz.- Qué vamos a hacer?-

\- Voy a llamar a unos amigos de CBS que entienden más de esto que yo.- Ryan parecía tan tranquilo como si hablara de llamar unos fumigadores.- seguro que te solucionan el problema.-

\- Pero…- Garth se pasó una mano por el pelo.- Qué hago mientras…?-

\- Manténla cerrada. La pieza y la boca. No hay necesidad de asustar a tus hermanas.-

\- No conoces a Neve. Se va a enfurecer si sabe que hay algo que no le dije…-

\- Le dices todo? Todo-todo?-

Garth asintió y luego, al verlo alzar una ceja se puso fucsia.

\- Bueno… todo lo importante…-

\- Okeeeey.- Ryan se anudó el pelo al descuido y echó su tablero de vuelta a la bolsa.- hmm, va a despejar. Lo que aquí significa morirse de frío. Bueno. Nos vemos. Te dejo el celular, cómprate uno. Mua.- Garth siguió su paso veloz por las escaleras, en donde vio a Gwen bajar con cara de adormilada y un libro bajo el brazo, su chal arrugado.- Chao, preciosa, cómo amaneció Neve?-

\- Buenos días, Ryan. Mejor.- Gwen rió cuando el ágil Ryan pasó a su lado, la tomó de la cintura, le estampó un beso en la mejilla y siguió bajando la escalera sin perder el ritmo ni detenerse. – Quédate a desayunar…-

\- No puedo, Alan me mata, le prometí ir al pueblo por él. Ayer. Nos quedamos sin Doko. Le he dicho que no se los coma de desayuno, pero bueno…- les cerró un ojo y salió: Garth se quedó mirándolo saltar a su camioneta y salir rebotando por las colinas. Era tan vivo, tan eficaz…

Todo lo que yo no soy.

\- Garth?-

\- Qué?-

\- Te dije si panceta o huevos.-

\- Ambos.-

\- Te estás aprovechando porque Neve está durmiendo.- rió Gwen.

 

La Señora Graham ya estaba en la cocina, encantada de servirles desayuno, y Garth se fue a dormir otro poco tras el opíparo comistrajo inglés, exhausto por la noche en vela. Gwen se acomodó frente a la chimenea con el libro – lindo lugar para una tele, cuando la tengamos- y siguió leyendo. Estaba hechizada por la apasionada historia. Con los ojos grandes leyó la antigua narración irlandesa sobre el poeta guerrero Ossian y la doncella druida Erin, unidos y perdidos a la vez en las redes del destino, su lucha con el dragón, y las muy, muy descriptivas frases para narrar cómo…

…El acantilado rugía a sus pies, pero no con tanta fuerza como sus venas. Ossian se erguía allí orgulloso, su largo cabello de noche al viento, desnudo y poderoso, espada en mano, desafiando a los elementos y al Señor Brujo Erik, a que él y su armada intentasen atacar su isla defendida por farallones dentados. Así como cristal se hace pedazos contra una roca, así se hará pedazos tu fuerza contra la mía, tu voluntad contra la mía, Erik.

Y jamás, jamás, tocarás mi tierra o a la mujer que amo. Consúmete en deseo por Erin, que no es tuya ni mía, sino que es una sacerdotisa libre como un pájaro. Yo defenderé su libertad y su pureza, de ti, y de mí mismo…

No importa como grite mi carne…

Era apasionado hasta decir basta. Gwen leyó hasta que le dolieron los ojos y la llamaron a almorzar. Y como leer tanto le había dado un dolor de cabeza tremendo, se acostó a dormir un rato, y el día pasó en silencio para ella, sólo para levantarse a comer algo luego y seguir soñando que era amada así por el orgulloso pero dulce Ossian.

Garth se quedó despierto en el sillón, mirando el fuego. Y aunque él rogaba que no anocheciera, anochecía igual….

Se sentía extraño, como acalorado. Distraído, tomó el libro, y lo abrió al azar. Recién empezaba a enfocar la vista, para leer una sola línea:

… envolviendo su carne temblorosa, señor de los ciervos, príncipe nocturno que devora la luna, su pálida amante, con codicia y egoísta hambre…

\- Garth?-

Neve, en lo alto de la escalera, se veía en verdad mejor, cuando bajó tras el almuerzo. había algo más de color en su rostro, aunque usualmente pálido, y más firmeza en su paso. Bajó, su ropa algo arrugada, un viejo sweater gris y pantalones gruesos lilas, su pelo en lisos separados y despeinados.

\- La Señora Graham te tiene el almuerzo. No quisimos despertarte.-

Neve pasó a su lado, y le echó una mirada. Garth se preguntó si tenía un Pasó Algo Anoche Y No Te Lo He Dicho pintado en la cara, pero al parecer Neve no le prestó atención y fue a correr una pesada cortina, su mirada pensativa. Afuera el cielo se había vuelto azul gris, el bosque de un verde vivo tan intenso que era irreal.

\- Quién vino?-

\- Qué?-

\- Hay marcas de ruedas en el pasto de la entrada, y anoche llovió a cántaros.-

\- Ryan. Fue tan amable de venir a acompañarnos…- Garth esperaba que no se la creyese, esperaba la pregunta que venía: pero Neve parecía aún cansada y débil como una viejecita.

\- Y Gwen?-

\- Durmiendo… le dolía la cabeza.-

Tampoco una respuesta. Ésa no era en realidad la Neve que conocía y volvió a sentir ese leve sensación de mareo. De veras he estado tan apegado a las faldas de mi hermana? Por Dios…

 

La tarde transcurrió sin ningún incidente, siniestramente tranquila, aunque Garth no podía evitar echar miradas tanto a la puerta cerrada del segundo piso como a la puerta de entrada que Ryan y él hallaran abierta de par en par. Neve leía, y Garth luego desafió a Gwen a un partido de damas, la charla de la señora Graham con su marido un amable contrapunto desde la cocina, la puerta del pasillo abierta. Anochecía calmadamente, y Garth casi logró sacudirse el recuerdo de la noche anterior, casi.

Los ojos de Neve, por encima del libro miraban la escalera, pensativos y grises.

La partida de la señora Graham, al anochecer, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando Neve cerró la puerta tras la anciana pareja, y le echó llave, Garth sintió un impulso extraño de dejarla abierta. No nos encierres adentro.

Y sin embargo, todo era tan pacífico.

Gwen se levantó y puso en el miniequipo que le trajera Alan algo de música: Dreams de los Cranberries. La voz, casi de banshee de la cantante llenó los espacios, en su dulzura haciendo más amables los vacíos, más cálidos los rincones. Garth inspiró, relajándose, y entonces Gwen se sentó, sus rizos desordenados en un banco bajo y apoyó las manos en las rodillas.

\- Anoche tuvo un sueño raro.-

Si a Garth no se le hubiera erizado todo el vello del cuerpo de pronto, se hubiera dado cuenta que Neve simplemente se había tensado como un arco.

\- Qué soñaste, mi ángel?-

\- Me quedé dormida leyendo ese libro en tu velador, y soñé con un chico muy guapo.- Gwen sonreía, un poco roja. – Se sentaba a hablar conmigo del libro…Era muy amable. Era como de mi edad, y me besaba la mano, después…- se rió. Su risa hizo un eco extraño, y luego, dulce y curiosa con sus rizos desperdigados sobre el chal, sus ojos claros y suspicaces levantó la cara al verlos a los dos tan serios.

\- Qué pasa? Están muy callados.-

Como espejos, Garth y Neve sonrieron para tranquilizarla, sus gestos idénticos.

\- Nada, cariño…-

 

Gwen se fue a dormir algo tarde, cuando ya no podía bostezar más o se partiría la cabeza. Empezaba a hacer frío, y se acomodó en su lecho con una sonrisa satisfecha al sentir el calor de las mantas, su pijamita de raso rosa sedoso y cálido alrededor de su piel. Había dejado las cortinas algo abiertas, porque la noche estaba maravillosamente estrellada y clara, el rumor del mar paz en sonido, calmo y gentil como la respiración de una madre. Se cubrió, se hizo una trenza para que sus rizos no aparecieran imposibles en la mañana, y se quitó el rímel cuidadosamente.

No les había dicho la verdad, pensó con una risita.

Había sido un sueño erótico.

Muy.

Neve se volvería a desmayar si supiera lo que había soñado. Se despertó húmeda, sudorosa, pulsante, su cuerpo satisfecho como nunca lo había estado. Gwen podía ser una artista en fingir inocencia y encanto infantil: pero tenía dieciocho años, y el que hubiera podido ocultar su floreciente sexualidad a sus hormonalmente inválidos hermanos mayores no significaba que fuera una muñequita asexual. Tenía una buena idea de lo que se esperaba de un hombre y una mujer tras cuatro años en un internado en el que las muchachas desarrollaban su femineidad juntas, comentándose con curiosidad todo lo que se les venía a la cabeza, y más de una vez en alguna loca y risueña borrachera había terminado en la cama con alguna amiga.

Pero sin embargo, cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido se desvanecía ante el sueño de la noche anterior. Su cuerpo ahora estaba exquisitamente relajado, y cerró los ojos, tocándose, una mano apoyada en sus senos suaves y sedosos, mientras revivía…

Soñó que la ventana del cuarto de Neve se había abierto y por allí había entrado un hombre muy joven, de tez amielada y pelo negro, vestido de oscuro. Había sonreído, había avanzado casi corriendo a su lado, donde ella estaba sentada en la cama, y la había tomado en sus brazos con besos ardorosos, frenéticos, susurrándole palabras de amor. Gwen no podía dejar de pensar en que Neve, allí al lado se despertaría y los vería, pero cuando él le quitó el chal y empezó a arrancarse la ropa ya no le importó. Era un joven hermoso, de brazos fuertes, de cuello recto en el que los tendones se marcaban, y el muchacho la besaba con todas sus fuerzas, aunque de alguna forma Gwen sabía que si hacían ruido pasaría algo terrible. Y no hizo ruido aunque el muchacho le besó los pechos, deslizó una mano por su espalda y luego, tras susurrarle algo apasionado en un idioma que no conocía, la tendió de bruces sobre su hermana dormida y la sodomizó con pasión tierna y ardiente. Gwen nunca podría olvidar la sensación mientras gemía un orgasmo, la cabeza apoyada en los senos pequeños de su hermana, un pequeño pezón erguido contra su boca, sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar, su desatendido sexo empapado y ardiente. Los besos del muchacho, su fuerza increíble, y cómo habían estallado juntos, cuando al fin Gwen llegó al clímax sin que su clítoris hubiera sido tocado. Cómo se despertó tendida a través de la cama, incapaz de moverse por su vida, la ventana abierta por el viento, dando golpes contra el marco que seguramente se habían convertido en el sonido húmedo de sus nalgas contra la pelvis del muchacho, un sonido que aún podía oír en su cabeza. Aún oía sus jadeos ahogados, podía sentir sus dedos y uñas en la piel, su lengua metida en su oreja tan adentro como su pene duro y juvenil se movía, entraba y salía de su recto como si ella fuera otro muchacho, húmedo y a la vez áspero y locamente delicioso, haciendo que sus tejidos se contrajeras espasmódica, desesperadamente….

En su sueño, Neve no había abierto los ojos aún mientras el chico la sacudía con poderosos empujes sobre su hermana. Pero la sola idea provocaba un oleaje en su cuerpo. Lo que hubiera sido ese sueño, la había despertado de golpe, había despertado su carne, y ahora mientras se dormía, no pudo evitar una breve oración…

Ven a mí otra vez, Chris…

 

\- Ve a acostarte.-

\- Me he pasado los días acostada. Ya estoy bien, Garth, deja en paz.- Neve estiró los brazos que crujieron. – Necesitamos un televisor, un celular, y un computador. Ya estoy harta de todo esto. Voy a sacar lo que nos queda en el banco, y lo invertiremos.-

\- Cuánto nos queda?-

La voz de Neve era seria, algo cansada. Tanto Neve como Garth habían acabado sus estudios rápido para poder apoyar a su madre en sus enfermedades, hasta que se dieron cuenta con desmayo que lo que su madre tenía no era un cáncer ni un tumor sino una enfermedad psiquiátrica que la hacía buscar atención desesperadamente, con hipocondría y manifestaciones de dolor psicosomático. Con ella en la clínica, la mensualidad que recibían de la empresa que retenía las acciones heredadas por su padre, con su madre como usufructuaria legal de la familia, se hacía terriblemente escasa, lo que los había hecho venirse de su departamento en Dinamarca en búsqueda de un lugar más barato donde vivir, tras convertir ese departamento en dinero, tan pronto como Gwen acabó la secundaria. Tras pagar los gastos de su madre en la clínica, de donde esperaban que saliese el próximo año, no les quedaba más de un octavo de ese dinero, lo justo para vivir los tres modestamente. Pero necesitaban un trabajo, pronto, y necesitaban para ellos, reconectarse con el mundo… además, qué uso tendrían un sociólogo y una filóloga en la rudimentaria Isla de Skye?

\- No mucho.- Neve, que contaba hasta las moneditas menudas y llevaba una libreta con la que archivar cifras y gastos, suspiró.- hablaste con Gwen?-

Gwen había hablado sobre estudiar parvularia, pero no tenían cómo costear sus estudios en el momento. Y, muy notoriamente, con sus miserables notas no iba a sacar las flamantes becas que sus hermanos consiguieran.

\- No.-

\- Lo haré yo…-

\- No, Neve, déjame… quiero hacerlo yo.- sonrió Garth.

\- Pero si no me la voy a comer…-

\- Al primer " Y cómo tú estudiaste esa cosa absurda", le darás un cachete.-

\- Garth…- Neve rió suavemente. Garth se levantó para abrazarla y desearle buenas noches, antes de sugerirle, mirando por la ventana, que se fuera a la cama temprano…

Neve despacio fue hasta el equipo de Gwen, y reemplazó a la dulce voz de la vocalista de Cranberries por black lab’s Learn To Crawl. Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, aunque Garth había dejado encendida la de la escalera, y la puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada, así que la única luz que recibía era la sedosa luz amarilla de una lámpara de pie, y la luna que aparecía en el cielo tras los bosques, su brillo amarillo también pero frío, derramando pálidos ríos imaginarios en el verde botella de esta tierra en la noche. Neve sonrió.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no iba a bailar a ninguna parte. En su época de universitaria, antes de que su madre devorase todo su tiempo, había ido sola a aquellas oscuras fiestas en las que adolescentes angelicales se vestían de negro y cuero y fingían ser lujuriosos demonios, sacudiéndose bajo luces enloquecidas, buscando algo que ignoraban. Y había bailado entre ellos, absorbiendo esas sensaciones en su piel: ese año el punk había sido la ola más alta en la cambiante faz de un Copenhague aburrido. Un par de noches de locura que, como el maquillaje negro salía con un poco de crema y un pañuelo para dejarla igual. No la habían tocado más que un suspiro lejano. Pero aún gustaba de la música oscura y opaca de ritmos violentos, como amaba las películas muy antiguas y las muy nuevas. Sus únicos momentos personales, no dedicados a sus hermanos. Cuando Neve era ella misma, aunque fuera un rato…

 

Already asking, down on my knees

I'm already begging, begging you please

Can you teach me how to fly?

You see I'm scared to die

I've only just begun to learn to crawl

 

Se dejó arrastrar en el ritmo un momento, una pequeña sonrisa al darse cuenta que aún su cuerpo reconocía esas vibraciones. Nadie creería que ella, fría, estoica Neve, podía disfrutar esto, pero sí podía. Lento y malvado:

 

Can you teach me how to fight?

You can keep me up all night

Would you be there on the ground if I should fall?

Fall for you …

 

Me importa muy poco qué demonios haya pasado o no en esta casa. Es nuestra, todo lo que tenemos, y tenemos cosas más prácticas que preocuparnos.

Un susurro de viento rodeó la casa, y Neve giró de pronto alerta, su pelo abanicándose alrededor suyo.

La ventana de la sala.

Tras el borde la cortina, tras el vidrio frío, había alguien allí, de pie entre los rosales del jardín, mirándola.

Una sombra oscura.

Algo que no se movía

Una mano, que rozaba los vidrios de la ventana.

Neve tenía los instintos de una leona protegiendo sus crías: nadie más hubiera avanzado hasta la ventana, la hubiera abierto, y en vez de molestarse abriendo la puerta principal saltó afuera, aterrizando de pie entre las clavelinas medio secas que adornaban el lado oeste de la casa, espesa madreselva fragante en la noche, las sombras nítidas y cortadas a cuchillo. No vio a nadie, pero al girar alrededor, sus ojos acostumbrándose a la oscuridad, vio la figura de un hombre alto al pie de un ciprés, en la esquina de la casa.

Te atrapé.

Neve se movió con toda la rapidez que tenía, y saltando desde los matorrales lo aferró de un brazo y le encajó todo el hueso del codo en el pecho.

\- UF!- muy poco fantasmalmente, la figura tropezó en una raíz y cayó de espaldas. Neve parpadeó, y de pronto se halló de bruces sobre el extraño al perder el equilibrio, oyéndolo soltar un chorro de obscenidades que merecía un premio por la creatividad: Neve nunca hubiera supuesto que podías hacer eso con un bate de baseball.

Todas la sobscenidades con una voz muy familiar, un acento áspero y cortante.

Alan Godfrey.

Y entonces supo porqué se había caído, y era porque estaba horriblemente mareada. saltar una ventana heroicamente y correr por el jardín de noche y atacar como Jackie Chan estaba bien para Jackie Chan, pero no para una joven de cincuenta y cinco kilos recién levantada de una gripe infernal con fiebre alta.

\- Qué hacías espiando por la ventana?- estaba irritada, pero aún más intrigada.

\- No espiaba. Nadie me abrió aunque golpeé la puerta así que como vi luz me asomé. Al verte allí decidí seguir volver a golpear…- Alan se explicó con voz ronca e igualmente irritada.- sal de encima, pesas igual que una vaca.-

\- Me temo que no va a ser posible.-

\- qué?-

Neve se echó a reír, muy bajo. Alan la miró asumiendo que estaba loca, y sentándose bruscamente con ella arrodillada en sus muslos, hizo un movimiento para levantarse apartándola al lado ásperamente. Neve se deslizó como si no tuviera huesos, y alzó la vista a él, su pelo plata a la luz de la luna, para explicarle que estaba tan mareada que tenía la impresión de estar de cabeza, cuando sintió algo un tanto inconfundible contra su muslo.

Lo miró a la cara, que era inescrutable, y se apartó con torpeza, cayendo en el césped bajo ese cielo que giraba y se balanceaba.

\- Párate.- Alan Godfrey la miraba, aunque sólo podía verle el brillo de los ojos en la noche.- Dios, pareces una anguila en aceite.- la tomó de la mano y la enderezó bruscamente, poniéndola en pie. Neve, que se mordió la lengua para obligarse a enfocar, sintió el mareo yéndose, aunque no sólo se sentía humillada, volvía a odiar al tipo.

\- Tarado.- Se soltó, se enderezó, hizo un breve pataleo para mantenerse de pie, y respiró hondo, apartándose el pelo de la cara. Luego decidió ignorarlo al avanzar hacia la puerta de la casa, olvidando que estaba cerrada por dentro. Rodeó el ciprés, sintiendo a Alan Godfrey riéndose tras ella con esa risa perversa, y se asomó al frontis de la casa.

La puerta de entrada estaba abierta otra vez, de par en par. Alan Godfrey tras ella susurró un oh, great motherfucker, pero no lo oyó, y corrió con sus pies inseguros hacia la entrada.

Cuando entraron, Neve se quedó parada un momento, antes de entrar.

No era sólo la puerta del frente: todas, absolutamente todas las puertas de la casa dentro de la cual ella había estado sólo momentos antes estaban abiertas de par en par. Todas: sintió la corriente en la cara, una corriente marina que venía desde la puerta al otro lado de la casa, a través de la cocina, los cuartos de sirvientes, el pasillo y la gran sala. Podía oír claramente las puertas del segundo piso golpeándose: las ventanas también estaban abiertas, todas, incluso las que se cerraban con pestillos.

Neve echó a correr escaleras arriba, a ver a sus hermanos. Pero en ese momento, Alan cerró la puerta tras ellos, y todas las puertas se cerraron dando un portazo antes sus ojos, como manos que aplauden. Neve miró con ojos dilatados, y siguió subiendo, Alan detrás. Abrió la puerta de Garth, y lo halló dormido, al parecer inquieto, recostado en las almohadas: Gwen dormía como un ángel en su camisón de seda, delicada y tierna.

Neve cerró las puertas de sus hermanos y se apoyó en la pared, sin voz.

\- Creo…- dijo con voz tranquila Alan, su ceño fruncido.- Que me debes un trago.-

 

Fue Alan quien bajó a la cava en búsqueda de una botella polvorienta y llena de telarañas, la lavó, descorchó y sirvió dos vasos llenos: fue él quien empujó a Neve a una silla y luego le quitó la taza de café de las manos para reemplazarla por el vaso con líquido de un dorado sucio, y finalmente quien se sentó frente a ella en la mesita de la cocina y bebió casi de un trago la mitad del vaso.

\- Cómo no los sintieron? Los portazos fueron fuertes.- Neve susurró, parpadeando como si despertara al tocar con labios temblorosos el fuerte licor. Alan se echó atrás en la silla, mirándola.

\- Si no me equivoco, los dos dormitorios principales están insonorizados con capas de yeso y madera. Las paredes son muy gruesas.-

\- Cómo lo sabes?-

\- Daniel solía bromear sobre como allí dentro no se oía nada. Es mampostería del siglo pasado.-

Neve bebió un poco más, los ojos humedeciéndosele por el fuerte sabor.- Alguna vez… esta casa le ha hecho daño a alguno de sus propietarios?-

\- A algunos.-

Neve se puso de pie, y se llevó las manos al pelo, apartándolo de su cara maquinalmente.

\- Tú de veras crees que hay una presencia… una manifestación paranormal, por decirlo así?- dijo de pronto, mirando a Alan de hito en hito, que bebía su licor.

\- En mis treinta y cuatro años de vida he aprendido que si algo camina como pato y hace cuac es probablemente un pato. Sí, creo que hay una… cómo lo dijiste tan gracioso? Una manifestación paranormal en estas cuatro paredes.-

\- y qué voy a hacer si algo más sucede? Si algo más ocurre, en frente mis hermanos?-

\- hablando estrictamente por mí… un plan sería huir gritando " Oh Dios, oh Dios, un fantasma!"-

Neve le echó una mirada homicida.

Alan siguió hamacándose en la silla.

Neve dio un portazo y luego pateó la puerta de la despensa.

Alan miró al techo, bebió su trago y cerró los ojos, la perfecta foto de paz.

\- Cómo… te quedas tan tranquilo, porque tus hermanos no están durmiendo en sus camas en una casa embrujada!-

\- Si quieres, tu hermana puede irse a dormir a mi cama, la cual está en una casa notoriamente normal.-

\- NO!- chilló Neve.

\- Oh, muy bien, ahora estás histérica.-

\- No lo estoy, Godfrey!- Neve apretó los dientes, observando al calmo dueño de Holiwell House bebiendo brandy con piernas y brazos cruzados.

\- Está bien, muérdeme si no puedes resistirte… pégame un grito si eso te hace sentir mejor. Grítame en variadas ocasiones si te hace sentir mejor, tira objetos a las paredes. Lo que se te antoje. Tienes perfecto derecho. Si te hace sentir mejor, adelante…-

Neve se calmó de inmediato y de pronto su mirada se enfocó en él.

\- De paso, qué haces aquí?-

\- Me parece recordar que me caíste encima y luego…-

\- No. A qué viniste?-

\- Ah, eso. Venía a avisarte que se desapareció un muchacho del pueblo, y querían saber si estaba aquí. –

\- No podías decirlo antes?!-

\- Me distraje cuando alguien me hizo un salto del ángel, perdona que te lo recuerde. Para no hablar de puertas que se abren y cierran solas y no son de centro comercial. Ya que estamos, podrías tener una escalera mecánica…-

\- Cállate.- Neve se volvió a sentar.- Un chico desaparecido? Como en la época de…?-

\- Haces tus tareas, no?- Alan estiró sus largas piernas y agitó su vaso negligentemente.- Ten cuidado. Cada vez que la casa está ocupada, empiezan a desaparecer muchachos de Kurchswald, o al menos es el procedimiento en la agenda-.

\- Me estás diciendo que tenga cuidado por Garth?-

\- Te estoy diciendo que tengas cuidado en el pueblo: posiblemente te echen vidrio molido en la harina que compres.-

\- Qué?-

\- No me oíste?-

Un silencio.

\- No seas ridículo. Seguramente hay algún psicópata que se aprovecha de las coincidencias…-

KNOCK KNOCK.

Con admirables reflejos, Neve pescó en el aire el vaso que se le había escapado de las manos.

Los dos se miraron, y luego avanzaron juntos hasta la puerta principal para abrirla: Neve con su paso rápido y rígido, Alan con pasos suaves de gato meloso.

Alfred Kenley, rodeado por una decena de persona usando parkas y gorros por la helada noche estaba allí, su auto de policía con la baliza brillantemente roja dando vueltas. Habían muchachos y niños incluso allí, que se mantenían a cierta distancia de la casa. Sólo una figura se despegó del grupo y avanzó: era Jonathan, el veterinario.

\- Qué es ese ruido…?- Garth apareció en lo alto de las escaleras, en pijama. Tras él apareció Gwen, con un chal sobre su revelador camisón, y Neve no pudo evitar ver a Alan sonreírse.

Bastardo.- Sí, oficial Kenley?-

Alfredo Kenley se quitó el quepis.- Señorita Stendgik, estamos realizando una búsqueda: Tom Crenning no llegó a su casa hoy. Es un buen chico de quince años… tenemos que buscar alrededor de su casa, y si no lo hallamos…- Alfred parecía supremamente inconfortable.- … podría revisar su casa?-

Neve entrecerró los ojos.- Qué está sugiriendo…?-

\- Por supuesto que ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos oficial!- Gwen bajó, bellamente desordenada, para abrazar a su hermana.- Dios mío, que espantoso para su mamá! Ojalá que lo encuentren pronto! Busque, oficial, nosotros le ayudaremos!-

\- Eres tan dulce, Gwen.- le digo amablemente Alan, mientras Neve los miraba como si tuvieran otra cabeza.

\- Hola, Alan! Vino a ayudar? Qué amable que es…- Gwen se arregló el chal: sus pechos rosados quedaron en vitrina cuando cruzó los brazos bajo ellos. Alan bajó la vista y sonrió como lobo mientras Garth se ponía zapatillas y jeans y se unía a la búsqueda junto a Jonathan.

Pues si es tan amable, que vaya a ayudar!

\- No vas a ir a ayudar?- Alan la miró como si leyera sus pensameintos, su sonrisa de carnívoro firmemente en su lugar.

Si crees que voy a dejar a mi hermana en camisón contigo…

\- Tienes razón. Vamos.- dijo agarrándolo de un brazo y arrastrándolo afuera.

 

\- Me pregunto como será ver a tu hermana desnuda.-

Neve tropezó, le echó una mirada ácida y siguió bajando por entre las afiladas rocas camino a la playa.- Cierra los ojos e imagínatelo, porque es lo más cerca que estarás.-

\- Oooh.-

\- Estás muy enfermo.-

\- Y estás acá abajo sola conmigo. Te das cuenta que tras ser visto a esa hora en tu casa, este pueblo chismoso ya debe asumir que dormimos juntos?-

\- Genial. Amante imaginario y ningún beneficio.- Neve salvó de un salto los últimos dos metros a la playa. Alan, de pie en la áspera bajada, acabó el descenso con más cuidado, siendo obvio que aunque diestro no estaba acostumbrado a estos ejercicios. La miró entre sus mechas negras y disparejas, descansando un momento, algo sin aliento.

\- Quieres beneficios?-

Por la oscura playa, varios grupos avanzaban llamando y agitando fantasmales linternas. Las estrellas eran alucinantes sobre ellas, profundamente brillantes en el negro cielo nocturno. No había una estrella oculta: el cielo era un mar claro. Y bajo las olas, se oía el susurro del mar.

Neve miró hacia arriba, su afilada mandíbula tensando el fino cuello. Nunca había visto estrellas tan hermosas…

Alan invadió su visión, ojos negros reluciendo. Estaba tan cerca que podía ver sus colmillos blancos y afilados al sonreír.

\- No creo que lo hayan abducido, si eso están pensando. Vamos?-

\- Tengo una idea mejor. Busca por allá, yo por acá.-

\- Te da miedo estar sola conmigo acá, en la oscuridad?-

\- No. Si intentas algo, te patearé donde te duela.-

Alan rió suavemente en su oreja, mientras los dos caminaban entre as rocas del acantilado bajo la casa. Era imposible atravesarlo de lado a lado: como un cuchilla de roca gris, el acantilado entraba en el mar, las rocas como dientes de una mandíbula monstruosa. Avanzaron la izquierda, cubriendo una amplia área, la linterna moviéndose inquieta como una luciérnaga hacia todos lados. Y de pronto, iluminaron una mano que parecía cortada sobre una roca. Neve corrió, Alan iluminándole el camino. Y al inclinarse, Neve se encontró con un muchacho semidesnudo, manchado de sangre, que la miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

\- Qué te pasó? Estás bien…?- Neve se inclinó, le tocó el pelo pegoteado de sangre. Y el chico, aferrándosele, temblando, empezó a gritar y llorar mientras se estremecía espasmódicamente. Sus aullidos atrajeron la gente, y pronto Neve se halló guiándolos con una linterna acantilado arriba, donde el viento le flameó el pelo y empujó a la triste comitiva a la camioneta de Jonathan, donde metieron al muchacho en shock. Garth insistió en acompañarlo, mientras la gente se retiraba. A Neve no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas poco amables que la gente echaba en su dirección, pero la presencia calma e imponente de Alan tras ella era como una pared de apoyo. Alfred Kenley, el oficial, dijo que volvería mañana, no especificó para qué, y se retiró. Y Neve y Allan se quedaron allí solos en la noche, mirando las luces de la casa que desafiaban la oscuridad, su enorme mole coronando el acantilado como un viejo secreto.

El mar y el viento les rugía en los oídos. Y el viento en los aleros de la casa emitía un aullido que parecía eco perdido de los gritos histéricos de Tom Crenning.

**********************


	2. GARETH

¨ CLOVER HOUSE ¨

A novel by the Fox.

 

Capítulo Cinco

GHOST IN MY ROOM

…love me, look at me, drive me, play with me, kiss me, knock on me…he says! steal your love…the ghost in my room…

The Ghost In My Room, L’Arc ‘n Ciel.

 

El amanecer fue helado y gris, y Neve tenía tanto frío. La casa a su alrededor guardaba silencio, en una paz inquieta, mientras Neve le echaba distraídamente otro leño a la chimenea, que rugía a sus pies. Estaba echada en un sillón todo lo cerca de la chimenea que podía sin quemarse, sus piernas enfundadas en jeans gruesos separadas mientras apoyaba los codos en las rodillas, su melena despeinada y desordenada, sus ojos ojerosos pero obstinadamente abiertos.

Alan se había ido hacia un rato, cuando Neve, tras entrar en la casa y mandar a sus hermanos a la cama se había encerrado en un mutismo tenso, su mirada en el fuego del salón.

Ese chico… sangrante, shockeado, desnudo… eran esas excoriaciones fruto sólo de haber resbalado por el acantilado? O alguien, una mano humana, lo había lastimado?

O una mano no humana?

Neve descansó la cabeza en el respaldo: sentía los párpados pesados. Mientras amanecía, y el rumor del mar reverberaba por los muros de la casa, las esquinas y los rincones se confundían. Aquí el amanecer no llegaba como rayos de luz que despacio trazaban hilos dorados, entrecruzándose hasta formar una visible red de luz, sino que una especie de luz neblinosa, plateada, invadiendo los espacios, borrando los contornos. Y el olor a mar, tan primal e incongruente con los barrocos tallados, las brillantes maderas, las alfombras orientales. Un trébol brillante a la vera del mar.

Se estaba quedando dormida? Fluye, fluye. Un cansancio, y aunque sentía la frente fresca, un calor tan agradable en pies y piernas, tan cerca del fuego. Estaba cansada. No recordaba haber estado nunca enferma, ni jamás tan cansada: pero sabía que ese resfrío le había pegado fuerte. Y quizá, pensó con sorpresa, sí tenía que agradecerle al cínico y bocón Alan Godfrey por haberla traído. Quizá hubiera sido peor aún, más tiempo allá afuera…

Allá afuera, ese chico…

Si se hubiera caído del acantilado, a las rocas y no directo al mar, habría reventado como un huevo. Quizá…

Calor. Calor fuerte y agradable, y los párpados pesados, esa niebla luminosa del amanecer haciendo todo tan cómodo, su mente llenando los vacíos con lo que le placiera. Los ojos entrecerrados mirando el fuego danzar, más rosa que naranjo y dorado, el olor a la madera quemada mezclándose al del mar.

Cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo, su pelo acariciándole el cuello extrañamente sensitivo. Se acarició la garganta, sin saber lo que hacía.

El fuego crepitaba fuerte, y a la vez rítmico y soñador.

Como una canción melancólica y olvidada, y lejana.

El calor le subió por las piernas, los jeans calientes cuando pasó una mano por la costura del muslo. Sentía las piernas como lana, flojas, las rodillas adormecidas. Reposó todo su peso en la fuerte silla, de madera torneada como los brazos de un amante, extendiéndose como una tela puesta a secar. Tan cómodo…

Calor, tan cómodo…

Supo que soñaba, completamente vulnerable, su cuello desnudo y extendido, a pesar de que seguía mirando la pesada lámpara de cristales, que relucía como una gema irreal a la luz vacilante de las llamas, la niebla plateada que invadía el lugar.

Alguien leía, o recitaba…

Dust to dusk, ashes to ashes…

Song to song…

A wild thing, never here again

Remember now…

Un piano, tocado con sencillez y delicadeza, una canción de amor lejano y melancólico.

Y suave, su propio corazón reaccionando entre sueños a esa voz juvenil que recitaba palabras de ansia y ternura.

One more kiss

Die dying more

Remember now

The dream you had,

before you were born

The dream has died…

Sus rodillas temblaron, espasmódicamente: sus párpados también, pero no se veía capaz de abrir los ojos. Y supo que alguien estaba de pie en la habitación con ella, aunque parecía tener los párpados cosidos, su cuerpo lacio y desmadejado…

 

Come and touch

To feel it

There is calling at you now,

come on touch,

Is calling to explain

Carry on to find you

To the end…

 

Calor. Una ola de calor inenarrable subiéndole por los muslos, suave como una brisa, que atravesó su ropa como una simple ilusión, ardoroso entre sus muslos, fresco y suave contra su pecho. Un latido, y su vientre, su corazón, contrayéndose, o desplegándose, en intensidad, al límite, hasta casi desgarrarse.

Olas estallando en sus oídos, aterrada en algún lugar vago de su inconsciente, el resto de sí misma inundada por una extraña emoción. Su cuerpo se contrajo como un títere, sus piernas recogiéndose espasmódicamente, su cabeza atrás y adelante echándole el pelo en la cara, mientras sentía humedad ardiente empaparle los jeans. No podía respirar: sólo emitió un gemido ahogado, un sofocado grito. Y luego, la ola de calor atravesándola, llevándose los últimos restos de la melodía, de la voz, de su consciencia.

Abrió los ojos súbitamente. El fuego eran brasas murientes, la luz de un día pálido y gris llenaba la habitación. Una corriente de aire en su cuerpo exhausto, y al girar el cuello adolorido, la señora Graham, en su trajecito almidonado, de pie mirándola como si fuera lo más normal hallarla desmadejada frente al fuego en un sillón, cada mañana.

\- Son las nueve, señorita. El desayuno está listo.-

Neve asintió ciegamente. Tenía la cabeza llena de algodón, y al tratar de levantarse casi cayó, sus músculos completamente agarrotados, como si hubiera hecho un esfuerzo físico extenuante. Le temblaban las manos como una anciana, hasta que se enderezó, y se miró a uno de los anticuados espejos rectangulares del salón, su marco de hierro.

Tenía ojos de enloquecida y estaba pálida, con dos manchones rojos en las mejillas. Pero fueron sus labios los que la sobresaltaron. Rojos como nunca habían sido, carnosos y temblorosos, estaban mordidos y lastimados. Se forzó a pensar que había sido ella misma, pero al mirarlos de cerca, al tocarse el labio inferior mordido de abajo arriba, supo, con un escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza que no era posible.

El té con limón le ardía en la boca. Pero lo bebió maquinalmente, y luego tras ponerse una campera y murmurar algo a la neutra señora Graham, se lavó la cara, se puso un pasador en el pelo y salió maquinalmente a buscar el auto, para enfilar al pueblo.

 

\- Murió.-

No era necesario que Jonathan, tan pálido y trasnochado como ella, se lo dijera. Las miradas que le había echado la gente en las veredas, en las esquinas, eran suficientemente elocuentes. Realmente lo creían. Neve sintió un impulso de ira, un impulso de rabia, matizada por el cansancio. De veras estaba agotada: no recordaba nunca haberse sentido así. Qué pensaban? Que ella había empujado al chico acantilado abajo? Qué ella había invocado algo que lo lanzara?

Jonathan bebió un café negro como ala de murciélago, cansado.- Lo intentamos todo, pero cuando llegó el helicóptero, ya estaba muerto.-

\- Qué lo mató?-

\- No estoy seguro. Creo que fue una hemorragia cerebral, pero tenía muchas heridas internas.- suspiró.- Un chico tan joven. La familia está destrozada.-

\- Pero qué fue lo que le pasó? Se cayó por el acantilado, o no?- una anciana que compraba una lata de duraznos en conserva la miró, y Neve supo que había elevado la voz. No recordaba haberse sentido jamás tan exasperada tampoco. Pero Jonathan la miraba como si comprendiera, sus ojos castaños amables y tristes, blanco como lienzo, ojeras bajo sus lentes, sus rizos castaños despeinados cayéndole en la cara.

\- No debería decírtelo, Neve. la familia…-

\- No me vengas con el secreto profesional, veterinario.- El dardo salió con voz ronca, los puños apretados. De pronto parpadeó.- Lo siento. No quería decir eso… Jonathan, necesito saber. El chico fue asesinado a pasos de mi casa, estando yo dentro!-

El amable veterinario la miró, sus ojos aún adoloridos y cansados, pero comprensivos.

\- No puedo decírtelo, pero puedo hacer otra cosa. El chico murió como han muerto otros chicos… exactamente de la misma forma. Me entiendes? Está todo documentado…-

Neve lo miró, los ojos brillantes. Jonathan, seguramente con sangre seca del chico aún bajo las uñas, se esforzaba por ayudarla caminando de puntitas por los límites de su consciencia. Agotado y triste, el veterinario era un hombre bueno. Neve respiró hondo.

\- Tienen una biblioteca municipal, verdad? Cómo llego?-

 

Archivos era tal vez la palabra más apropiada, porque para el montón de diarios amarillentos pegados ( con goma) en álbumes de cuero negro que abarcaban todo un mes, eran una colección heterógenea que al parecer los bibliotecarios habían recortado a su gusto y pegoteado al azar, en los enormes tomos forrados en papel cuerina castaño. La mayoría tenían apuntes y subrayaduras de tinta, así como las fechas puestas donde bien les antojase. Tuvo que entregarle su billetera completa a la anciana bibliotecaria, que la miraba como si alguien pudiese tener interés en robarse esos tomos polvorientos, pero volvió a su tejido y la dejó buscar a placer. La " biblioteca", un mero salón con estantes y pocas mesitas de fierro barato estaba en el ático del edificio de la municipalidad, que necesitaba urgentemente una reparación general, o quizá una honrosa inhumación y luego uno nuevo. Las ventanas sin cortinas tamizaban la luz con una espesa capa de polvo: los fantasmales estantes tenían tal aspecto de abandono, hablaban de arañas y humedad con tal fuerza, que a Neve no le habría sorprendido hallarse con una antigua bibliotecaria momificada en el piso de madera rayada y deslucida.

Página a página. Recordó las fechas que Godfrey le diera: 1890, luego los años veinte, luego los sesentas y ochentas… Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que el libro más antiguo tenía, en letras medio borradas, escrito Diciembre, 1743.

Oh.

Once pesados libracos: casi tropezó en el desparramo de sillas rotas y viejas alrededor de las mesas. La anciana no levantó la vista. Neve eligió una silla buena, dio vuelta una página al azar, y se enamoró.

Las mejillas rojas, los ojos palpitando tras las sienes, Neve buscó afanosamente el pies de foto. Y bajo la vieja fotografía en blanco y negro, vio un rostro inolvidable, cabello negro rizado e indómito, rasgos de boceto holandés, mandíbula puntiaguda, pómulos altos y rebeldes, ojos enormes, rasgados, negros y expresivos, labios carnosos… esa fotografía había capturado al hombre en el momento que dejaba de ser muchacho, un alto cuello blanco contrastando contra piel que parecía dorada. Una sonrisa.

La fotografía, oval, era del porte de una moneda.

La familia Holiwell se complace en anunciar a la comunidad que el joven Christopher Godfrey, tras su exitoso internado en Eton vuelve a Holiwell Hall este viernes, con cuyo motivo se realizará un baile en la mansión.

1880, marzo.

Era ése el muchacho que había escrito tan dulces cartas de amor? Neve sintió que su labio irritado le dolía al apretarlo. Cómo podían haberlo matado…?

Vio varias esquelas que citaban su nombre en las páginas sociales, como prominente partícipe en las ingenuas diversiones de este pueblito: El joven Christopher Godfrey y sus amigos ofrecieron un baile… El joven Godfrey invita a la caomunidad a celebrar su cumpleaños número diecinueve… Los cotos de Holiwell Hall han sido testigos de la cacería anual, en la cual el premio por más cazas cobradas al joven Godfrey…

Y seguía así hasta octubre, en el que una referencia casual le paró el corazón, en medio de una insípida y detallada descripción de una sesión de tableaux vivant, es decir de cuadros en los que los jóvenes se complacían en vestirse para representar una escena histórica o mítica, una especie de mini teatro: El joven Christopher Godfrey y el joven Dean Arlington consiguieron el primer premio con su representación del tableaux vivant "Mercuccio y Romeo".

Dean.

Neve cerró Octubre, y al alargar la mano, hubiera dado un grito de frustración.

Faltaba noviembre.

La primera cosa en diciembre era: Se han celebrado las exequias de Richard Arlington en WeatherHill. Requiescat in peace…

Ni una palabra sobre Dean o Christopher, o Edward…

Nada.

Oooh, maldita sea…

 

La luz ya era oblicua cuando cerró el tomo de septiembre de 1986, con al escueta noticia que Daniel Milliard había dejado la casa Clover para irse a Londres tras ser exonerado por el asesinato de su esposa. Hasta salía una foto de él y Alan Godfrey: Alan con el pelo más corto y cara de pocos amigos, con un hombre joven, de pelo color arena, lentes y ojos verdes de traje, muy serio, con la cara prematuramente envejecida: ninguno de los dos podía haber aún cumplido treinta. Los dos de negro, al parecer estaban en el funeral de su esposa.

Si había duda que había algo en la casa, ahora estaba casi segura. Lamentablemente tras la masacre de 1920, los periódicos habían dejado de reseñar nada sobre la casa, o al menos no habían sido archivados. Faltaban libros, encima: los tomos de enero de 1942, junio de 1950, el suicidio de Gilberth Cuthbert en marzo de 1975 y sólo pudo hallar los datos sobre los muchachos hallados muertos. Maldiciendo a los periodistas, que en esa época escribían ampulosos ensayos que aludían de paso a los hechos, se detuvo en las descripciones de los chicos asesinados en el período de Gilberth Cuthbert, tres de ellos entre 63/75, y uno en el 81, cuando se fue a vivir a la casa el amigo de Alan, Daniel Milliard.

Todos con heridas superficiales, como si hubieran sido arrastrados en las zarzas.

Todos sin señales de lucha.

Todos con señales de abuso, aunque ninguno tenía restos de fluidos.

Todos, sin excepción, arrojados por el acantilado.

Neve se puso la chaqueta y se fue. Había tenido suficiente.

 

En la oficina de correos que parecía iglesia tenían un solo computador conectado a Internet ( tan extraño junto al tazón de Dresde en que le trajeron el café que pidió), desde donde pudo conseguir averiguar que su madre estaba aún bajo medicación, pero bien: que el corredor que manejaba sus finanzas exiguas había pagado a tiempo las mensualidades de la clínica hasta diciembre, y que los intereses estaban retirables, por lo que los transfirió de inmediato a su tarjeta y compró aparte de víveres un pequeño televisor, una radio reloj, una manta de lana autóctona con motivos de ciervos y los más importante, un par de celulares, ya que el teléfono no se lo fueron a instalar nunca. Tuvo que hacer tres viajes para cargar todo: y en el último vio, junto a su Land Rover de la era glacial de pie al policía, Paul Jenkings, que parecía supremamente incómodo, y a un hombre alto con lentes de sol y el pelo castaño y rizado en una coleta.

\- Miss Stendgik?- dijo el hombre, con un movimiento tranquilo.- Ralph Cranning, Scotland Yard. Necesito hablar con usted.-

Neve le echó una mirada de irritación.

\- Podríamos hablar en la Casa Clover, Miss Stendgik?-

\- Sólo si trae una orden de registro.- Neve miró al alto investigador con mal disimulado disgusto. Creían que cualquier mequetrefe con placa la iba a intimidar?

\- Pensé que le interesaría saber que no es primera vez que…-

\- Ya sé. Ahora piense otra vez. Si le alcanza.- Neve se metió al Land Rover, dio marcha atrás y enfiló por la calle principal, mientras el investigador se metía las manos en los bolsillos mirándola irse. Paul Jenkins al lado parecía al borde de la apoplejía.

\- Miss Stedgik…!-

\- Déjala, muchacho.- Fuera lo que fuera, el inspector no parecía haber cumplido cuarenta, menos con su pinta hippie.- Está molesta… es comprensible. Pero además, creo que está muerta de miedo…-

 

\- … y me encantan los animales! Me gustan también los deportes extremos…-

\- GWEN! QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?!- Neve dejó sus paquetes en la entrada al ver a Gwen dando una conferencia de prensa en el salón, su vestíbulo abarrotado de camarógrafos y periodistas, algunos instalando luces blancas en la escalera, otros empolvándole la nariz a una desconcertada señora Graham. Había tres desconocidos y Ryan(con un traje verde palta), sentados alrededor de Gwen, y de un hombre de edad que a Neve le sonaba la cara. Si no hubieran tratado de empolvarle la nariz en ese mismo momento.

-… Y ella es mi hermana mayor Genevieve!-

\- Neve, dile hola a los televidentes.- saludó Ryan alegremente desde su asiento.

\- Sáquenme esa %&/($# cámara de la cara!-

\- Eso es un hola muy personal.- Alan, que estaba acodado en la escalera fuera del alcance de las cámaras se reía solo al ver a Neve sacarse de encima a palmadas a un par de esos tipos con gorra de jockey gorditos que siempre hacen bulto tras cámaras, con la cara iracunda.

\- TODOS USTEDES, FUERA DE MI CASA DE INMEDIATO!-

\- Pero, Neve…- Garth, con audífonos grandes, agitó los brazos.- esta gente sabe de esto, y nos van a pagar…-

\- No me interesa! LARGO!-

\- Neve, nos van a pagar MUCHO por la entrevista!-

-… como cuánto?-

El hombre canoso, que al parecer conducía el programa, señaló la cifra.

Neve se sentó y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Muy bien, pero dejan limpio.-

 

\- No sabía que vendieras a tu hermana con tanta facilidad. De haberlo sabido…- mientras Gwen se remaquillaba y se preparaban para volver a grabar todo lo que la aparición de Neve arruinase, ella y Alan se fueron a la cocina, donde tras gritarle quince minutos a Garth y a Gwen por haber invitado a " Crime Stories" a la casa en una notoria falta de buen gusto resultó ser Ryan el último responsable. Alan se disculpó con la cara llena de risa, y se ofreció a hacerle un café a Neve, que parecía al borde del asesinato. Y mientras lo bebían, negro y fuerte y sólo algo dulce, Neve suspiró y hundió la cabeza en los brazos.

\- Esto no nos va a traer más amor del pueblo, saben. Qué falta de sensibilidad…-

\- Neve, dudo mucho que esto les empeore su opinión de ti.-

\- Gracias, Alan, eso de veras me reconforta.-

\- Déjalos que chillen. Si entre esto y la cara de Gwen en la televisión no convencen al mundo que no son asesinos, nada lo hará. Quiero decir… mírala.-

Neve echó una mirada y vio a su hermana con su chal calado poniéndose un lazo rosa en lo alto de la cabeza.

Suspiró, y Alan se echó a reír cruelmente.

\- Mejor no sales en pantalla. Tienes una cara francamente…- volvió a reírse muy bajo.- Tan mal te fue hoy?-

\- Había un inspector de Scotland Yard y lo mandé a paseo.-

\- Así se hace. Esos prepotentes…-

-… y estuve buscando a ver si hallaba algo sobre la casa en la biblioteca, pero faltan todos los libros claves…-

\- Ah sí?-

\- Sí, no los pude encontrar…-Neve alzó la vista y vio los ojos negros de Alan sobre su taza, su fea cara con la sonrisa del gato que se comió el canario, el pececito y fornicó a todos los gatos del vecindario.- … hijo de la grandísima…-

\- … me los robé en el 85. No quieres ir a casa a verlos?- voz malvada. Neve se rió, las palmas en los ojos.

 

CRIME STORIES: episodio 43, Muerte En Clover House.

( La cámara enfoca a Hal Green, el sonriente, cuarentón, experto en lo oculto que en un salón de casa antigua iluminado con velas y luces fuertes sonríe cegadoramente)

HAL GREEN: Bienvenidos a otra edición de Crime Scene, en donde conoceremos la historia de una antigua casa de los Highlands cuya historia está plagada de oscuridad y CRIMEN!( acorde de piano) Ayer, un muchacho fue asesinado en el acantilado que rodea esta casa ( vista del acantilado, de vuelta a Hal Green) y nuestros investigadores han descubierto que no es el primero en la zona víctima de CRIMEN!

Neve:( sentada a un rincón, lo más lejos posible de la cámara) Criminales.

Hal Green: (sonriendo) Beg your pardon?

Neve: Criminales. La gramática sería…

(Van a la presentación, que muestra los alrededores de la casa, con música de fondo, tipo marcha fúnebre y mucho ulular de búhos- que no son autóctonos de la costa-)

Hal Green: La casa Clover, en la cual me encuentro hoy, ha sido el escenario de CRIMEN! desde 1920, en la que la belleza inglesa de la season Blanche Sterling se suicidó en el baño abriéndose las venas ( en espiral, la foto borrosa de una mujer en falda de charleston y pelo negro corto), mientras sus amantes se batían en duelo en este mismo salón hasta sólo quedar uno vivo, que se suicidó luego en prisión. En al época ocurrieron varias muertes de jóvenes, como en el CRIMEN! de ayer. Hoy nos encontramos en la compañía de los actuales ocupantes de la casa, los hermanos Gwendolyne, Garland y Genevieve Stacy…-

Neve: (gruñido): Stendgik.

Hal Green: … como sea. Gracias por recibirnos!

Gwen: Hola!

Garth: (rojo como un tomate) Hola…

Neve: Hm.

Hal Green: … y con un plantel de expertos en lo oculto y en CRIMEN! El ecsritor de novelas, Ryan Godfrey Holliwell…

Ryan: (sonrisa, sacudida de flequillo)

Hal Green:… el pastor ecuménico, Donald South…

Pastor: ( mirada perdida, luego sonrisa en su cara huesuda y orejona)

Hal Green: … y el experto en CRIMEN!, Joseph Norton!…

Norton (cara de aburrido, eleva espesas cejas grises, con barba a la Sean Connery)

Hal Green: Muy bien, es hora de hablar de… CRIMEN!

(ida a comerciales)

( a la vuelta de comerciales)

Hal Green : Anoche fue encontrado el cuerpo de un muchacho asesinado a los pies del acantilado que rodea esta casa con historia de CRIMEN! Mr Godfrey, cree usted que los dos hechos están relacionados?

Ryan Godfrey: Yo diría que son muchas coincidencias para ser sólo coincidencias, Hal. Después de todo, no menos de doce chicos han muerto alrededor de esta casa en idénticas condiciones en este siglo.

Norton: lo que lleva a pensar en un criminal con un modus operandi claro.

Pastor: o en fuerzas sobrenaturales.

Hal: Qué opina de esto, Garland?

Neve: Gareth.

Gareth: Qué?

Neve: Es " Gareth".

Gareth: sí, soy yo.( mirada de incomprensión)

Gwen: Estamos aquí, Neve, ves?( mirada dulce)

Neve: ( cara en las manos)… olvídenlo…

(la risa perversa de Alan Godfrey se oye en algún sitio cerca de la cámara)

Hal: Se comprende que han estado bajo mucha presión…

Neve: (Mirada homicida )

Hal:…. como decía, Garland, qué opinas? Temes por la seguridad de tus hermanitas?

Gareth: (nervioso) La verdad sí, hemos estado muy asustados… pero no tenemos donde más ir, y espero que todo esto se resuelva bien y podamos …eh…ayudar…

Ryan: (mano en la suya) ha habido manifestaciones paranormales en la casa de las que Gareth y yo hemos sido testigos. Al parecer, hay varios espíritus inquietos en esta casa.

Hal: Gwen, querida, te da miedo vivir en una casa donde haya ocurrido un CRIMEN!

Gwen: Un poco… nunca había vivido en una casa así antes ( risa) Encuentro terrible lo que le pasó al muchacho, aunque es muy interesante, claro.

Hal: (mirada de ah ya): qué clase de manifestaciones han ocurrido en la casa, Garland?

Gareth: Bueno, mi hermana se desmayó…

(cámara en Gwen)

Gareth:No, fue Neve…

(cámara en Neve)

Hal: hablamos de manifestaciones * paranormales*.

Gareth: bueno, vimos un figura en un espejo, y cuando… eh…

Ryan: El tablero Ouija nos habló.

(Neve bosteza, luego le echa una mirada súbita y asesina a Garth, que se encoge)

Gareth: en realidad sólo nos mostró una secuencia de letras…

Ryan: Pedía ayuda. Pensamos que podía ser un espíritu inquieto y sufriente, quizá el de Blanche Sterling.

Hal: Doctor Norton, es posible que el CRIMEN! de los muchachos hayan sido ejecutados por un espíritu?

Neve: (susurro) … crímenes…

Norton: (incómodo) Bueno, Hal, todo es posible.

Hal: Tras unos comerciales, no se vayan, porque hablaremos más de CRIMEN!…

 

\- Si decía eso una vez más, lo mataba…- Neve, observando con desmayo el despelote que quedó tras la ida del equipo de grabación y los impresentables del pésimo programa sensacionalista se echó en el sofá y se negó a moverse. Alan, registrando sus libros con soltura, Percival y Lancelot babeándole los pantalones con descaro, le echó una mirada por sobre el hombro.

\- Seguro que mi primo se te ha vuelto persona non grata.-

\- Mm.-

\- Al menos te pagaron.-

\- El dinero me sirve, pero creo que me lo gastaré en analgésicos…- suspiró.- Una vez que acabe de asesinar a Gwen y a Garth, claro está.-

Alan se acomodó en el sillón del sofá, hojeando las ilustraciones de un paraíso perdido de Milton lleno de hongos.

\- Apestoso.- Alana estiró las piernas.- mañana conduce derecho hasta el bosquecito de pinos: al otro lado está mi casa. Te veo en la mañana. No te atrevas a llegar antes de las once o el crimen lo voy a cometer yo.-

\- Mm.-

\- Te estás quedando dormida ahí tirada. Vete a la cama o te agarrarás otro resfrío.-

\- Gwen y Garth se fueron a la cama, verdad?-

\- Gwen: Garth está afuera charlando con Ryan.-

Neve se acomodó en el sillón. Le dolían las piernas por la tensión. Su pelo ceniza le caía a los lados de la cara, su rostro medio hundido en el viejo sofá de cuero beige. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados ya: el día ( y la noche anterior) habían sido demasiado pesados, y no le importaba si Alan la veía, no le importaba si Atila el Huno venía a observarla, se estaba cayendo de sueño…

Neve no sabía que su aspecto era dulce y frágil en el áspero sofá, ni que Alan la miraba con una expresión de autodesprecio que no se le veía con frecuencia. Era como si en parte se odiara y se riera de sí mismo, y que a la vez observara la escena con la frialdad de un investigador. Dejando el libro, se inclinó sobre el sofá, mientras Percival y Lance intentaban treparse al sofá, fracasando por sus cortas patas y gimoteando.

Neve abrió los ojos y se parpadeó al ver la cara áspera de Alan tan encima, mirándola con ojos negros que de pronto eran aterciopelados. Tenía los labios rojos para ser hombre, sensuales que no casaban nada bien con sus ojos fríos y cínicos. Y ese pelo era un desastre…

\- Olvidaba decirte algo…-

\- qué?-

\- Crimen!- canturreó Alan.

Neve le dio un puñetazo.

 

\- No creo que Neve esté feliz.- Garth movió la cabeza. Ryan iba a hablar, pero se apartó de un salto de la escalinata exterior de la casa en donde los dos estaban sentados cuando Alan pasó riéndose entre ellos con un pañuelo en la nariz y los perros ladrando furiosamente detrás.

\- Ngo, pueges estag segugo.- Alan echó a andar hacia la camioneta mientras Garth lo miraba desconcertado. Ryan, su pelo rojo sangre en la noche se encogió de hombros con su típica sonrisa y se acercó a Garth.

\- Estaré en la casa Holliwell estudiando teorías… seguro que hallaré algo que nos sirva. Mientras tanto, trata de estar tranquilo…- sonrió.- y cualquier cosa, me llamas.-

\- Ryan, no sé cómo agradecerles esto…-

\- No-no.- Ryan se echó a reír.- Cuando escriba un libro sobre esto, mejor compras uno.- el pelirrojo hizo un mohín y echó a andar con su paso ondulante tras Alan, que ya ponía en marcha la camioneta, y subió con Lance en brazos. Garth les dijo adiós, sintiendo que se sonrojaba. Había algo en Ryan que lo hacía sentirse un colegial. Era tan profesional… tan mundano, y enfrentémoslo, Garth no sabía más de la vida que lo que había leído en los libros. Era un niño…

Qué estoy pensando?

Volvió a la casa y se acostó de inmediato. Pero esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo que hundir la cabeza en la almohada y aliviarse con los dientes apretados, su mano un áspero apoyo mientras sus caderas se agitaban bajo la sábana, incontenible, imparable. Cuando al fin acabó, le dolía la cabeza, le latía como si fuera a explotar. Y se durmió con la sábana húmeda, soñando inquieto…

…un hombre en su cuarto, que le arrancaba la sábana y gritándole, aunque no podía entender porqué le gritaba, se quitaba el cinturón y le daba de correazos…

Su rostro, el del hombre en el espejo, oscuro, con barba en punta, ojos azules llenos de furia…

Dolor cuando la punta de metal azotó su frágil, blando sexo…

Oscuridad cuando le pegó un correazo de lleno en la cabeza…

Oscuridad…

 

Gwen, en el cuarto contiguo, gemía en sueños, pero no eran pesadillas lo que la hacían gemir. Y Neve, sentada en el sofá aún vestida, las rodillas abrazadas, los oía a ambos, los ruidos de pasión que la habían despertado, aún tendida en el sillón.

Las sombras eran intensas, salvajes. Había viento afuera, pero el mar era más poderoso y ahogaba todo otro ruido. Mientras que la luna trazaba quietas siluetas de agua en los pisos vidriados, Neve, temblando de súbito frío, se había incorporado y había volteado atrás.

Y miraba.

En el marco de la puerta que conducía al pasillo del comedor, cocina y estudio, una mujer demasiado flaca, de pelo oscuro, con un vestido blanco, estaba de pie, los ojos vacíos fijos en ella.

Era tan blanca, y tenía las mejillas hundidas.

Ojos inmensos.

Ella despacio, alzó una mano y apuntó arriba, sus movimientos lentos y borrosos.

\- qué quieres?- susurró Neve, los ojos dilatados. se enderezó, sintiendo otras presencias en la sala. Como otras personas, sombras que se movía pero que no se atrevió a mirar. Y con el un esfuerzo, avanzó una paso a esa sombra blanquecina…

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que algo colgaba de la lámpara. No miró. Todos sus sentidos en la mujer huesuda. Más cerca, pudo ver que tenía las muñecas cortadas.

Neve se miró, y vio las mismas heridas en sus muñecas, que a diferencia de las suyas sí sangraban.

Y despertó. De pie en la cocina, con un cuchillo, lista para cortarse las venas.

Neve se apoyó en la mesa y se cubrió la boca con la mano tras respirar una sola vez, ruidoso, al borde de un grito.

Y tomando todos los cuchillos de la cocina, los arrojó al mar por la ventana.

*******************************************************************

(Nota de Fox: Y OUCH, dijeron los pececitos…)

 

¨ CLOVER HOUSE ¨

A novel by the Fox.

 

Capítulo Seis

LOVE FLIES

…Right side of the dream, Left side of the truth , Show me the way…The color is singing, shining rain is overflowing all in your mind. Look at the skies ... And then I feel Love flies, go on fast awake…

Love Flies L’Arc ‘n Ciel.

 

Neve estaba de pie frente a la puerta de roble negro de Holliwell Manor antes de las ocho. Cuando tres toques de timbre y seis golpes a la puerta no funcionaron, pateó la puerta.

\- NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!- chilló Alan Godfrey, aparentemente aún dormido, asomando la cabeza de golpe de una ventana en el tercer piso, los ojos como dos líneas.

\- ABREME, GODFREY!- gritó Neve de vuelta, y le dio una segunda patada a la puerta.

\- PATÉALA OTRA VEZ Y TE DEGÜELLO!-

\- BAJA, ENTONCES!-

Percival y Lancelot, al parecer tan molestos y soñolientos como Godfrey, se asomaron a la ventana y se pusieron a ladrar, para añadirse a la pelea.

Pasaron otros diez minutos, y Neve le dio una segunda patada a la puerta. Pero quien abrió no fue Alan, ni Ryan, sino un hombre alto, muy canoso, que no podía bajar de los cincuenta, con un bigote a lo Mon General, con un traje victoriano de mayordomo.

\- El amo la espera para desayunar, señorita Stengdik. Buenos días.- dijo con severidad. Neve, que traía su chaqueta llena de barro, las botas sucias y una cara apestada de todo, le dirigió una mirada fría y una inclinación y entró.

Oh wow.

Había que reconocer que el maldito bastardo tenía buen gusto. Pisos entarimados, bellos tapices, todo muy minimalista y varonil.

Un par de acuarelas de caza de esas sangriiientas.

Ignoró todo eso y fue dirigida a un estudio tan grande como un comedor. Allí, con cara de odio, Alan, con unos jeans puestos de cualquier manera y un sweater al revés pizarra, el pelo imitando a una palmera y ojeras, revolvía unos libros, entre los que reconoció sin dificultad los tomos faltantes en la biblioteca.

A un lado, una bandeja tenía todo lo necesario para un desayuno de cuatro personas, incluyendo riñones revueltos con huevos y queque inglés. Neve ignoró la bandeja como ignorase al mayordomo y tomándole de las manos a Alan uno de los tomos se echó en un sillón y empezó a leer.

\- Buenos días a ti también. – Alan se sentó al frente. – He leído esos tomos tantas veces como tú has sido desagradable. Porque mejor no preguntas?-

Silencio. Neve pasaba hojas como un profesional.

\- No puedes venir a mi casa y no hablarme. – Silencio.- Neve, es grosero no hablar con la gente!-

\- Haces mucho ruido, Alan. Porqué no te vuelves a dormir?-

\- Qué?!-

\- Ooh, pareces una guagua…-

Probablemente los perros se habían ido a echar con sus patas en las orejas a algún rincón para bloquear los gritos, porque cuando acabaron de pelearse ni Percival ni Lancelot estaban a la vista.

\- genial. Me has agriado la leche del desayuno.-

\- Acostúmbrate a la leche agria.- Neve, tras contarle su experiencia de la noche anterior había reconocido sin temor ni duda alguna a Blanche en una fotografía grupal, para luego frotarse los ojos y cerrarlos un momento, exhausta en el sillón. – Ooh, maldita sea… ví algo que no puede haber estado allí y casi me corto las venas. Y si hubiera atacado a alguno de mis hermanos? No puedo estar perdiendo el control así!- exclamó, pálida e irritada.

\- Asumo que viniste por los libros, porque si viniste por un terapeuta ya te estás yendo.-

Neve le echó una mirada rencorosa y tomando uno de los libros, el más reciente de los que Alan se robara, empezó a leer.

Daniel Milliard. Heredero de una fortuna en cosméticos, porqué arrendó la casa y vino a enterrarse tan lejos de la civilización?

\- Porque sus padres no soportaban ni olerlo. Lo traumaron toda su vida con que era un hijo no deseado: Daniel pasó su vida tratando de esconderse.- Alan habló con voz ronca, como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos. Ella podría haber sido cortés y haber ignorado la pasión en su voz, peeeero no tenía porqué ser cortés con ese bocón.

\- Significaba mucho para ti.-

\- No es asunto tuyo.-

\- Todo esto es mi asunto hasta que descubra qué mierda pasa, Godfrey, así que me respondes.-

\- Eres intragable.-

\- No te he pedido que lo hagas.-

Godfrey le dirigió una súbita sonrisa burlona que la hizo ahogarse en el café mientras él abría el diario.

Hijo de la g…

Volvió la vista a los miserables recortes, apuntados de puño y letra de Godfrey. No le sorprendió para nada verlo en varias fotos, incluso en una inclinado sobre un bello muchacho desnudo que parecía dormir tendido en el césped: la primera víctima de tres en el período de Milliard.

\- Porqué no me dijiste que ya habías visto a otros chicos…?-

\- Me vas a dejar leer arte y espectáculos tranquilo?!-

Neve leyó los reportes del forense. Yadda, yadda, yadda, lo mismo. Arañazos, abuso, sin lucha, heridas internas y shock.

Todos encontrados aterrorizados vivos o dulcemente muertos, como dormidos.

El siguiente recorte narraba el asesinato de la mujer de Daniel Milliard, Aline. Cuatro meses de casados, sin móvil para matarla.

Ahogada en su tina. Marcas en su cuello.

Dictamen: asesinato realizado por persona o personas desconocidas. Caso cerrado.

Cómo cresta podía un jurado haber creído en la inocencia de las tres personas en la casa en ese momento?!

\- Manos de niño.-

\- Qué?-

\- Las marcas eran de manos de un niño o joven. Ninguna de las nuestras casaba con la suya. Creéme, la leyenda de la casa bastó para no investigaran mucho.-

\- Pero…- Neve entrecerró los ojos.- Si la oyeron luchar… no hay más que treinta segundos entre la sala y el baño.-

\- No es un recuerdo que disfrute exhibir, Neve. No hablaré de ello.- la voz de Alan era extrañamente rígida.

\- Yo estoy viviendo allí.-

\- Y yo vivo aquí. Una palabra más, y te vas. Y no creas que bromeo.- una amenaza en su figura firme, seca. Neve volvió a leer, un gesto de irritación en su rostro, abandonando los libros de Daniel Milliard para volver a otros más antiguos.

 

A la hora de almuerzo, a Neve le dolía la cabeza, los ojos, y los labios de tanto mordérselos.

Muerte.

Tanta.

Las fotos de Gilberth Cuthbert aparecerían en sus sueños. Las fotos que habían de él caminando por los pasillos de la casa para mostrar sus trabajos de restauración, fotos lejanas del famoso actor vagando por los alrededores de la casa daban escalofríos en sus borrosos negros y sepias. Tenía una mirada vidriosa, extraña, enajenada. Digna de Psicosis. Y su suicidio. Marzo del 75.

Cómo podían haber publicado una foto, tomada seguramente desde el ventanal, de un cuerpo cubierto con una sábana manchada que se parecía horriblemente a un sillón, del que sólo emergía una mano sosteniendo un arma?

En el estudio junto a la cocina.

Ella se había sentado en esa silla, maldición!

Y los libros más antiguos… Deseó no haberlos leído. No iba a dejar que sus hermanos los olieran siquiera. Junio de 50: los cuerpos de una abuela y su joven nieto que se suicidaron arrojándose por el acantilado, uno tras otro. Destrozados. Y el de enero de 42… Dios mío. Las letras impresas cargando tanto horror: tras hallar a su bebé ahorcado en la lámpara de cristales, una madre se había colgado allí. En la sala.

La lámpara, aún allí.

Neve habría dado sus ojos para olvidar lo que había leído en el más antiguo de todos. La historia de Richard, Dean, Edward y Christopher.

Richard había matado a Christopher cuando fue a buscar a Dean, que enfermo de hambre era retenido contra su voluntad en su habitación bajo la escalera. Richard, su padre, había baleado a Edward, el hermano mayor de Chris, al tratar de salvarlos a ambos. Y tras asesinar a Chris, salió a perseguir al sobreviviente Edward, sólo para volver y hallar a su único hijo colgado de la lámpara. Suicida, al ver el cuerpo roto de su amante.

La madre de Dean lo vio todo y se arrojó por el acantilado.

Richard se suicidó pocos meses después.

Neve cerró el libro y se frotó los brazos. Estaba helada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Ya pasó. No creas eso. En poco tiempo te llevarás a tus hermanos de aquí y se acabó. Olvida lo que leíste…

Olvida anoche…

Manos fuertes, guardando los libros.

\- Y sabiendo todo esto, me dejaste instalarme en la casa.- dijo Neve, sin mirar a Alan que guardaba los libros.

\- No ibas a creerme media palabra.-

Neve volvió a frotarse los brazos, y dio un tiritón.

Y otro. El mundo se sacudía y se balanceaba: súbitamente, ya no oía.

Temblaba como azogada, y aterrada, miró a Godfrey, de pronto muy cerca, tocándola. Le dolía todo.

\- Qué?- su voz sonó ensordecedora en sus oídos.

\- Tienes un ataque de histeria.- dijo Godfrey con una extraña voz retumbante. El mundo se oscureció.

 

\- Qué hora es?- Se sentó, de golpe, en el sillón. Tenía calor, y se sentía bien, casi energetizada.

\- Dos y media. Sólo dormiste una media hora. Tranquilízate.- Alan Godfrey, ya apropiadamente arreglado, le acercó una taza de sopa. – Te dio un sabroso ataque de histeria, legal: hacía tiempo que no veía uno.- dijo con una sonrisa enloquecedora, como si contemplase el Discovery Channel.- Lo que tú necesitas es un poco de diversión y olvidarte de ser la Madre Teresa plus Agatha Christie un rato. –

Neve se sentó, avergonzada. Estaba cubierta con una manta en el sillón del estudio, pero tenía la impresión de haber dormido horas: estaba relajada y tranquila, aunque tenía un peinado de loca y tenía toda la ropa desabrochada, incluso el sostén, que para lo que servía... Miró la hora, sorprendida.

\- No lo puedo creer. Jamás había tenido algo así.-

Devorando una tostada Alan asintió indulgentemente. – Seguro que nunca habías vivido en una casa maldita con asesinatos en tu antejardín…-

Los hombros de Neve se sacudieron. Alan la vio rodar en el sillón riéndose hasta casi ahogarse, con una sola ceja levantada, como decidiendo que era una chica muy extraña.

 

La casa estaba en completo silencio cuando Garth se levantó. Nueve y cuarto y ni señales de Neve. Tan sólo la señora Graham, fregando el escritorio del estudio…

\- Qué hace, señora Graham? Neve no ocupa este estudio… no es necesario que limpie todo!- Garth la reprendió amablemente, su sonrisa gentil.

\- Me gusta que esté todo limpio.- la anciana se puso de pie con sencillez.- Le tengo el desayuno casi listo. Qué le parecen unos huevos revueltos, joven Gareth? Traje del pueblo también pan fresco. Y café.-

\- Perfecto. Muchas gracias, señora Graham!-

Garth no se dio cuenta que las manos de la señora Graham estaban más rojas en el paño de lo que ameritaba una simple fregadura. Yendo hacia la cocina con su paso rígido haciendo oscilar sus faldas amplias, la señora Graham se fue a hacerle desayuno.

 

Tras almorzar en la Casa Holiwell, Alan dejó un rato a Neve en el estudio mirando pinturas, de las que tenía una bonita colección de marinas y paisajes. Mientras observaba una gorda oveja al óleo bebiendo agua, Neve se volvió y vio a Ryan acercarse, bostezando, con un sweater blanco y unos jeans verdes que casi se le caían de la cadera.

\- Ahummm. Buenos días.-

\- Debería darte un puñetazo, Ryan.-

\- Estás enojadita por los de CRIMEN!-

\- Podrás no repetir eso nunca más, por favor?!-

\- Te acompaño a casa? Prometo contarte por el camino lo del tablero Ouija. De hecho, quiero pedirte permiso para hacer otra sesión.-

\- No, Ryan.- Neve movió la cabeza.- Se acabó. Nos mudaremos, aunque sea a una casucha, y punto.-

\- Puedes enviar a Gwen y a Garth a vivir acá, si quieres.- Alan bajó con el pelo húmedo. La casa tenía una cavernosidad, una vejez que olía a cera y a madera antigua y fría, pero no trasmitía es sensación de llenura de la casa Clover, pensó Neve. Aquí todo estaba vacío. En cambio, la Casa Clover daba la impresión de tener gente dentro.

Neve se volvió a la ventana.

\- Tu también te vienes, por supuesto.- agregó el amable Ryan, dándole un codazo a Alan.

\- Claro. Puedes dormir con Lance y Percy.-

\- Alan!-

 

Se volvió sola: necesitaba pensar. Y sin embargo, la casa era tan acogedora en lo físico: los amplios cuartos, las ventanas luminosas, todos esos rincones que les habían servido para colocar sus cosas casi como si la casa les esperara. Una dulce espera de la casa vacía….

Estacionó el vejete Land Rover a un lado de la casa y bajó. Subía la escalinata que conducía a la puerta principal, cuando recordó que de los dos celulares que comprara había dejado uno en el auto. Volvió por él, y un ruido en el precoz, largo atardecer de invierno la hizo volverse de golpe.

Un conejo saltó a sus pies y pasó como una exhalación.

Neve sonrió y alzó la vista a la casa.

Alguien en su ventana. Seguramente la Señora Graham, ordenando el cuarto. O Gwen, buscando algo.

Subió, y la imagen se hizo más clara.

Era un muchacho, pensativo, mirando hacia afuera.

Neve se llevó el celular a la oreja y marcó sin despegarle los ojos a ese rostro que había visto en sepia y que había visto en un sueño, pero nunca así, nunca tan real.

Joven, triste, suave…

\- Garth? Dónde están Gwen y tu?! Y la señora Graham?!-

\- En la casa?-

\- En qué habitación?-

\- La cocina. Desayunamos tarde así que recién estamos almorzando. Hay un paté de hígado que no…-

\- Levántate sin asustar a Gwen y ve a mi dormitorio.- Ordenó con voz clara y seca. Neve empezó a correr, sus ojos fijos en el rostro en la ventana.- Hay alguien allí!-

Cortó para abrir la puerta principal bruscamente con su llave. Alcanzó a ver a Garth, metiéndose en el dormitorio, Gwen y la señora Graham asomándose preocupadas del pasillo de la cocina. Trepó la escalera de tres en tres y abrió la puerta.

Garth estaba allí, recogiendo algo del piso. Un florero.

\- No hay nadie.- dijo moviendo la cabeza. Pero Neve, que no había usado su dormitorio la noche anterior, sabía que alguien había habido. La cama estaba deshecha, y cuando pasó la mano por ella, aún tibia. Los libros estaban cambiados de lugar, ese libro que Gwen leía, la balada de Erin otra vez en su velador, abierta.

Neve respiró hondo.

\- Está todo bien, Miss Neve?-

\- Sí, Señora Graham.- Neve movió la cabeza.- sigan almorzando… iré en un momento.-

Sus hermanos bajaron, Garth oprimiéndole el brazo con afecto. Neve se sentó el la cama, aún tibia, y miró alrededor en cuanto los pasos de sus hermanos desaparecieron.

Cálida.

La cama estaba tibia como si alguien hubiera estado allí tendido hacía momentos.

Suspirando, Neve cerró los ojos.

 

"…habían soñado y sufrido por ello: y por fin, tantos años de deseo y noches de soledad se disolvían en un abrazo escrito en las estrellas. Erin besó a su amado con el abandono de las olas, hambre y deseo agitando su cuerpo como la tormenta agitaba la tierra que era suya, mientras el mar embravecido cubriéndola en abrazos de espuma era su amado señor, Alberich. Los dos se tendieron en las pieles al pie del acantilado, y nadie más que las gaviotas, el cielo nocturno y el mar fueron testigos de su pasión devastadora, como habían sido testigos de sus turbulentos tormentos. Erin, generosa como la tierra en estío ofreció sus cosechas listas para ser tomadas: y como un beso del cielo, Alberich, el lobo, unió su carne a la suya y aulló como un lobo a la luna en la cúspide de su pasión. Una luna llena se dibujó en el vientre de Erin, y Alberich la besó y adoró, reina, druida, avatar, y ella se le entregó por completo, rey, guerrero, verdugo. Su amor que había esperado una vida, que había consumido su ardor sólo para emerger más salvaje e incontrolable que nunca al fin estallaba como estalla el huracán, y no podía ser detenido, no debía ser detenido…"

Wow.

Había almorzado de nuevo con sus hermanos y luego se había sentado a leer la balada de Erin que le quitase a Gwen mientras su hermana veía televisión con Garth. El libro lograba distraerla, con sus apasionadas exageraciones. Una novela irlandesa apasionada y salvaje en el siglo antepasado: quién lo hubiera dicho?

Knock knock.

\- Debe ser Ryan.- Garth saltó a abrir. Pero quien estaba allí no era Ryan, sino un hombre con abrigo, gafas y una placa en la mano.

\- Ralph Granning, Scotland Yard, buenas tardes.- dijo con voz tranquila.- Gareth Stendgik?-

\- Sí?-

\- Esta usted acusado del asesinato de Thomas Arthur Berkel, cuyos restos aparecieron aquí anteayer. Tiene que acompañarnos. Todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su…-

 

 

 

Alan llegó a las ocho: Garth estaba sentadito en su celda, leyendo un periódico y bebiendo café, tomándoselo tan bien como era posible, con una notoria falta de histerismos, Ryan sentado y dormitando junto a la celda. Gwen, que se había quedado en casa, lo había llamado medio frenética y Ryan se fue volando a ver a Garth, pero Alan se tomó su tiempo antes de llegar a la mini penitenciaría del pueblo, tres salitas setenteras en el edificio principal, en el subterráneo, porque pasó a hacer unas llamadas y conseguir al único abogado residente. Al llegar allá, sin embargo, sonrió a Ryan al darse cuenta que era casi innecesario: los cargos contra Garth eran ridículos.

\- Cómo lo llevas?- preguntó tratando de no reírse al ver a Garth haciendo crucigramas sentado a lo indio en su celdita.

\- Y Gwen?-

\- Viene en camino, para traerte ropa y lo que te haga falta. Cuando te sueltan?-

\- Dijeron que me dejarían toda la noche.- suspiró Garth, la frazada de la prisión roja con rayitas doblaba bajo él.- Hasta me dieron una almohada.-

\- Y se queja. Yo me voy a sentar aquí afuera en el suelo duro.- gruñó Ryan.

\- Quédate tranquilo, te sacaremos.- Alan se encaminó al despacho del que venían voces. Un policía recién salido de la nursery intentó pararlo, pero Alan le echó una mirada y o pensó mejor. Caminó con seguridad y abrió la puerta de la oficina, y allí se encontró con cuatro agentes de policía, Alfred Kinley, el sheriff del pueblo, el enorme, grosero y malhablado John Cheeseman, y un hombre estirado y joven con abrigo rodeando a Neve, que parecía exhausta.

Alan se detuvo, y su gesto se contrajo para enseñar los dientes. No por Neve.

El sheriff siempre había sido un dolor en el trasero para él, el rubicundo y gritón bastardo siempre convencido de que un día lo agarraría en algo que le permitiese cobrarle una multa indecente que le asegurara la escolaridad a sus mocosos. No, era el hombre del abrigo, joven aún, con un abrigo beige y ese rostro alargado y zorruno, sus cejas castañas y rectas ligeramente enarcadas, sus gestos calmados de actor consumado.

Ralph Granning, Scotland Yard.

\- Godfrey, tanto tiempo.- dijo el joven con ojos grises y calmos clavados en los negros y ardientes de Alan.- Parece que no puedes mantenerte lejos de la casa Clover.-

 

Soltaron a Garth a medianoche cuando estuvo claro que cualquier cargo era una ridiculez. Ralph Granning lo soltó tan pronto como se puso a interrogar a Neve y Alan, y era obvio que había sido sólo la forma de cobrarse el desplante de Neve y de usar una posición de poder para hacer sus preguntas. Los dos iban hirviendo de vuelta, mientras que Ryan se había llevado a Gwen y a Garth a la casa Clover en cuanto lo soltaron, medio dormido y cansado.

Alan y Neve volvían en silencio. Ralph se les había reído en la cara cuando mencionaron los espíritus, antes de dejar caer un folio en la mesa.

\- Ese muchacho fue asesinado y violado por carne humana, Miss Stendgik, Godfrey. Vine a acabar con esto y lo haré. Y ya es bastante casualidad verse envuelto en tres casos de asesinato, no es así, Godfrey?-

Iban en silencio en el Land Rover, cuando de pronto Neve se estacionó en la berma húmeda. En la oscuridad, apenas podían verse las manos con las luces bajas de la camioneta.

\- Qué? te va a dar otro ataque?- preguntó Alan de mal talante.

\- Tres?-

\- Qué?-

\- Tres casos, Alan?-

Era extraño que lo llamase por su nombre. Alan miró por la ventana, con un bufido.

\- No estoy de humor para eso.-

\- Contéstame.-

\- No podías simplemente oírlo y no archivarlo, no? Estaba contigo, maldita sea. No pude haber lanzado al chico, sabes?-

\- Te hallé rondando mi casa. Tuviste tiempo.-

\- Maldita seas.- Alan se volvió y la miró con ira y algo de autodesprecio en la cara.- Yo trato de ayudar y tú me miras como si fuera Freddy Krueger.-

\- Ves esas películas baratas? Qué decepción…-

\- Pesadilla I fue buena. Para la época, los efectos…- Alan asumió una pose docta.

\- No hablamos de eso, Alan!-

\- De qué hablamos?!-

\- De a qué tres homicidios se refería el tarado ese.-

\- No lo dejarás ir si te digo que a los tres chicos de los ochenta…?-

\- No. –

\- Estuve en la cárcel a los 22. Dos años y medio. Homicidio involuntario, tercer grado. Satisfecha?- la voz de Alan era ronca y cansada. Neve se quedó callada y luego echó a andar el Land Rover. Avanzaron en silencio, y Neve se estacionó frente a la Casa Clover. Se bajó cansada bajo la llovizna, y luego se volvió a Alan, su rostro claro bajo la lluvia oscura.

\- Ya me voy, no me eches.- Alan se bajó de la camioneta, dando un portazo, las manos en los bolsillos.- Dile a Ryan que salga y…-

\- Ven. No quieres café?-

 

Llovía, y Garth se había quedado dormido en el sillón de costado porque tenía el trasero adolorido. Pero Gwen les había servido café y se había sentado en un cojín junto al fuego mientras Ryan, Neve y Alan discutían alrededor de la mesita, sus gestos cansados y hartos.

Guardaban silencio, los tres al parecer desconcertados e indecisos. Ryan le hacía cariño en el pelo al dormido Garth, sus lentes que reflejaban el fuego haciendo su mirada inescrutable.

\- Neve.- Gwen los sobresaltó al hablar, mientras removía los troncos con el pincho de hierro que solía colgar junto a la chimenea.- Dime que está pasando o te convierto en Neve a lo spiedo.-

\- No sabía que ese chal traía agallas incluidas cuando te lo compré.- Neve sonrió a su hermana.- Gwen, tememos que pueda haber algo en la casa. Ha habido demasiados, más que demasiados incidentes para pensar que no.-

\- Has visto algo?- Gwen estaba pálida, pero parecía tranquila.-

\- Quizá.- Neve parecía tensa.- Creo que deberíamos irnos, Gwen.-

\- Irnos? Pero adónde? Tú dijiste que no teníamos…-

\- Tal vez si vendemos algunas cosas y Garth y yo buscamos trabajo rápido…-

\- Pero no nos han hecho daño, o sí?-

\- Y si lo hace?-

\- Entonces nos vamos.-

\- Claro, en un ataúd.-

La voz de Alan fue ronca. Se enderezó para mirar a Gwen.

\- Te preocupas mucho por nosotros… muchas gracias, Alan.- sonrió Gwen, acercándose a él.

\- Gwen, creo que podrían estar en peligro.-

\- A la primera, nos vamos.- Gwen movió la cabeza.- De veras, pero no creo que haya nada por lo que alarmarse aún.-

Neve parecía cansada y no discutió. Ryan insistió en quedarse y se llevó a un adormilado Garth a su cuarto.

Alan se veía muy sombrío. Y de súbito, al dejar a Neve y a Gwen en la puerta, dijo que vendría a almorzar con ellos.

Cuando se fue, Neve le puso una mano en el pelo a Gwen.

\- estás segura?-

\- Siiii.- *bostezo *- Buenas noches…-

\- No quieres que duerma contigo?-

\- No.- sonrisa.- pateas mucho.-

\- Pero Gwen...-

\- * beso * buenas noches…-

 

Gwen cerró la puerta tras suyo y su sonrisa se desvaneció. No la sacarían de la casa, de su casa. No cuando cada noche era amada con pasión inenarrable por un fantasma de ojos oscuros y dedos mágicos. La sola idea de que ese fantasma que la acompañaba le fuese arrebatada le daba frío.

Especialmente porque ningún chico antes, ninguna chica, ningún toque le había hecho estremecerse así. Se había vuelto adicta a esas noches de pasión medio en sueños, medio real, que la obligaban a dormir hasta mediodía, noches que se hacía eternas y a veces aún demasiado breves. No podía dejarlas atrás. No cuando al fin había hallado lo que soñaba, lentas mañanas de placer en que aunque su cuerpo protestase su alma estaba saciada por completo de amor. Sus palabras.

Sonaba como Alberich en la balada de Erin.

Hablaba de amor apasionado e idólatra mientras se movía dentro de su cuerpo con la fuerza de la tormenta y la suavidad de las olas. Era intenso, destrozador.

Gwen no se había dado cuenta hasta que intentó meterse en unos jeans viejos, pero estaba bajando de peso.

Se rió como loca. Una dieta que al fin le funcionaba.

Hubiera sabido antes…

No la sacarían de la casa. No de la casa en donde era amada así. No. Antes…

… haría cualquier cosa…

Cualquier cosa.

Oyó un susurro, y su amante estaba allí, ese muchacho de ojos oscuros, esperándola con hambre en su rostro. Gwen se inclinó sobre él, manos casi inmateriales, tan cálidas y suaves en su rostro. Le importaba muy poco que ese ser fuese un fantasma, tal vez un espíritu. Le importaba muy poco que la llamase con otro nombre, o que a veces incluso la lastimase. Sólo le importaba su amor…

Estaba enamorada, como jamás creyó que lo estaría.

Oh, Neve, Garth. Qué saben ustedes de estremecerse entera? Qué sabes tú, mi frígida hermana, de esto? De lo que es la pasión y el miedo y las sombras? De lo que es gritar con la cabeza en la almohada?

\- Dean…-

Oh, amor mío.

Nada me sacará de tu lado: aunque tenga que matar.

 

En la habitación del lado, Ryan, tendido de costado en calzoncillos y camiseta ( usaba unos muy breves y sexys, color vino) observaba a Garth, que abrazado a la almohada se movía inconsciente, inquieto, murmurando. Le había quitado la mayor parte de la ropa: pero Garth parecía completamente exhausto y no se movió. Y Ryan, que era un auténtico tigre y tenía más ex novias que pelos en la cabeza, se sonrojó.

NO era que fuera gay: ya había pasado por esa etapa en la secundaria y ya había admitido que le atraían tanto chicas como chicos. Pero Garth tenía algo especial: una trasparencia, una delicadeza en su pelo castaño cayéndole en sus ojos, su sonrisa luminosa, las curvadas pestañas. Su aspecto de fresca fruta de primavera. A Ryan le gustaba, pero de alguna forma lo turbaba. Después de todo, Garth parecía ser tan straight como una flecha. Qué hacer, qué hacer…

Le gustaba cuidar de él. Le gustaba… ayudarlo. Se sentía bien…

Había algo en él que empujaba la gente a su lado, o al menos así le parecía. Algo independiente de que fuera apuesto y adorable como un ciervo, o delicado como una talla intrincada. Había una sencillez que no era estupidez, una inocencia que no era ingenuidad. De eso, Ryan había visto muy poco en su vida. Y eso le fascinaba.

Ryan viajaba desde que era adolescente y no era exagerado decir que lo había hecho todo. Tenía un truco o dos que enseñarle a las host de Wild On, incluso. había amado y sido amado, jugado, usado, devorado. Y cuando todas las llamas habían sido cenizas frías o amables rescoldos había vuelto a su tierra, a la isla que era su hogar.

Y había encontrado a alguien que le robaba el corazón.

Tan dulce…

\- Noo…- gimió Garth en sueños y movió una mano como si quisiera protegerse.- papá…-

Ryan sintió una oleada de ternura. Era un niño. Despacio lo acunó contra su cuerpo, y no se habría sorprendido más si el techo hubiera echado a volar cuando Garth se volteó encima suyo y lo besó con abandono.

Oh.

Ryan cerró los ojos con fuerza, las luces apagadas, sólo la luna entre la lluvia a veces enviando una pálida claridad. Parecía que Garth había decidido tomar las cosas en sus manos, lo que lo hacía aún más dulce. El besarse así en la oscuridad tenía una dulzura, una maravilla, una sensación adolescente, en particular por la forma dulce y entregada en que Garth acariciaba sus labios con los suyos. Ryan le acunó la cabeza, temeroso de asustarlo, pero Garth se le aferró aunque los separaban las mantas de la cama, y oprimiéndose contra él, lo sorprendió al sentir un cuerpo muy dispuesto, y en verdad ansioso.

\- Garth…?- susurró Ryan, desconcertado. Garth le echó los brazos al cuello y empezó a moverse en una lenta fricción que pronto tuvo a Ryan sin aliento a pesar de su experiencia. Y Garth… bueno, Garth, parecía casi listo para estallar, vocal y tembloroso.

\- Garth, te quiero… Garth… te quiero…- susurró Ryan, desesperado por apoyarlo, sorprendido por la ternura y la felicidad en su pecho. Ese muchacho apenas unos años menor que él, que en verdad era un niño… Tenía algo, algo que lo enamoraba, algo intocable y dulce, y a la vez poderoso que empujaba a la gente a ayudarlo, un poder diferente del de sus hermanas, que en Gwen era ternura imposible, que en Neve era un respeto, un leve temor. Su poder, del que era inocente. Esa sonrisa...

Garth gimió, y estalló, su rostro hundido en su hombro.

\- Oooooh, Christopher…-

Un susurro.

Ryan manoteó la luz y vio a Garth completamente dormido en sus brazos.

Pero qué… con quién te estabas…

El cuarto estaba súbitamente helado.

*******************************

 

 

 

 

 

**************

 

¨ CLOVER HOUSE ¨

A novel by the Fox.

 

Capítulo Siete

A SWELL IN THE SUN

… and a time rushes me to travel into labyrinth a swell in the sun and I have come a long way round with a sense of it never be able get rid of it, why he won't tell me the way? why he won't stop this?…

A Swell In The Sun, L’Arc ‘n Ciel.

 

L casa estaba extrañamente tranquila al día siguiente cuando Alan llegó a almorzar. Ryan se había ido muy temprano, alegando trabajo, mientras que Garth, que había dormido como un bendito hasta tarde le explicaba que Neve se había ido a comprobar sus estados de cuenta porque seguía con la idea de mudarse. Tras un sabroso almuerzo con Gwen y Garth, el chico los dejó para subir a tomar una siesta, y Alan se sentó junto a Gwen para ver un programa musical en la pequeña televisión. Alan le sugirió ir a verlo retrasmitido por cable y con mucha mejor señal en su casa, y Gwen aceptó alegremente, aunque un poco renuente a la idea de salir de la casa. Se abrigó, y Alan condujo velozmente hasta la casa Holiwell, que impresionó mucho a la menor de los Stendgik, al menos todo lo que no había impresionado a la mayor.

\- Quieres algo de beber?- Alan la llevó a una sala llena de tapices, con un gran espejo en un lado y un juego de sillones color vino desperdigados frente a un Home Theater, en donde tras poner el canal que Gwen quería le entregó el control a ella. Gwen se acomodó sonriendo y estirando su falda de encaje a su alrededor, y asintió, y mientras la música empezaba, Alan le preparó un café irlandés con licor, y de espaldas a ella, le echó una píldora que se disolvió en el fuerte sabor. Luego se sirvió un café con brandy, y fue a sentarse a su lado en el sofá.

\- Esto tiene alcohol!- Gwen se echó a reír al probarlo.- Y aún no son las seis de la tarde!-

\- hace frío acá. Tómatelo, te hará bien.-

Gwen, aspavientos aparte, se lo tomó en un ratito. Y sentada allí junto a Alan mirando el programa de videos que tanto le gustaba, fue objeto de la mirada del amargado Godfrey sin darse cuenta. Alan la observó con poca discreción, fijándose cómo a pesar de todo lo que dormía tenía ojeras profundas, cómo su piel de porcelana se había vuelto aún más traslúcida, cómo sus ojos tenían ese aspecto cansado de las noches en vela y su cuerpo esa redondez floja y esa esbeltez enfermiza en las articulaciones típicas de las personas que dejan de comer y no hacen ejercicio aunque fuesen regordetas. El abandono de su postura, medio tendida en el sofá, sus ojos lo que tenía más vida en su carita. Los rizos enmarcando su cara, como helechos.

Alan suponía que Neve, por verla todos los días, quizá no se daba cuenta, pero Gwen se estaba muriendo, como si algo la sorbiese, como la víctima de un vampiro hambriento. Sus pómulos, tan marcados en su carita redondeada. Y esa mirada que aparecía a veces en sus ojos amables, esa mirada… famélica?

En cuanto se aseguró que tenía las pupilas pequeñitas, Alan se enderezó en el sofá. Gwen, sacada de su ensueño, lo miró.

\- Qué pasa?-

\- Gwen, te traje porque tengo algo que decirte.-

\- Qué?- Gwen se sentó con cierto trabajo, dirigiéndole su sonrisa infantil tan extraña en ese cuerpecito de ojos adultos y sombríos.- Dime, Alan…-

Alan le puso ambas manos bajo los brazos, sus pulgares firmemente apoyados en sus senos, y la atrajo de un tirón para besarla con salvajismo. Gwen hizo un gesto, no supo si de sorpresa o de negación, pero Alan siguió, con sin detenerse, con tanta hambre y habilidad que unos momentos después la joven se había aferrado a él y jadeaba, su cuello desnudo echado atrás blanco contra el cuello del sillón. Alan lo besó y mordió, arrancándole gemidos, y luego la alzó, comprobando que Gwen estaba completamente mareada.

Neve, me vas a matar.

Subió escaleras arriba sin dejar de besarla y acabó tendiéndola en su cama, en donde le quitó los zapatos y el sweater con habilidad sombría, sin dejarla siquiera pensar. Gwen de pronto se envaró y trató de detenerlo, pero Alan le apartó las manos y arrodillándose en el lecho le apartó los muslos, le subió la falda y llovió caricias en la suave carne allí hasta que Gwen tembló entera, los ojos cerrados, las mejillas rojas, su respiración frenética. Le quitó la ropa interior, deslizándosela por los muslos, y sus dedos hicieron una magia prohibida, la niña bajo él gimiendo y gritando y estallando una vez, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra… Gwen le arañaba las manos tratando de apartárselas, hasta que al fin gritó su nombre, y Alan se abrió los pantalones para acomodarla bajo él y penetrarla fácilmente, empapada y húmeda, espasmódica y jadeante. Le abrió la blusa, y le acarició los pechos suaves y temblorosos, grandes y cálidos en sus manos, y luego empezó a moverse con dolorosa habilidad. Con un dedo apartó los pétalos carnosos de Gwen, y presionó su clítoris contra su dura masculinidad, para que cada movimiento fuera sentido en toda su extensión, un roce áspero y a la vez un relámpago en sus nervios. Gwen empezó a chillar, enloquecida de placer, tan húmeda que a duras penas podía mantener su clítoris sujeto, y luego sollozó desesperada, los pechos agitándose, mientras los ojos negros de Alan seguían serios y fijos, aunque tenías las pupilas dilatadas. Al fin, tras una larga cadena de orgasmos, Gwen, ya sin voz, se convulsionó y se desmayó. Y Alan sólo entonces se permitió retirarse de ella y terminar rápidamente en su propio puño antes de arreglarse las ropas. Se secó la frente, se volvió a Gwen, la desnudó por completo y observó su espalda desnuda, sus pechos, los muslos.

Marcas. Marcas de dedos que no eran suyas.

Manos de muchacho, de niño.

Le puso la parte de arriba de su propio pijama y la acostó. Luego se sentó junto a la ventana, y fumó un cigarrillo.

Daniel.

Desde su ventana miró cómo el atardecer caía temprano y luego los faros de ese maltrecho Land Rover: Neve. Volviéndose a Gwen, respiró hondo, y la despertó dulcemente, besándole la frente.

\- Mi amor.-

\- A-Alan…?- Gwen parecían confusa, y luego desorientada, para finalmente abrir los ojos muy grandes.- Alan?-

\- Perdóname por haberme lanzado así. Te necesitaba.- dijo Alan con grave ternura, tomándole la mano y sentándose en la cama a su lado.- Te casas conmigo?-

\- Yo… no… no sé…- la voz de la muchacha era dudosa, y aún medio drogada.

Alan la atrajo a así y la besó mientras sus manos buscaban bajo el pijama. Y la acarició con tanta decisión, que Gwen gimió y se apretó contra su mano, aún mientras la indecisión seguía en su voz.

\- Dí que sí, Gwen. Yo creo que te gusto… sí, yo diría que te gusto. No quieres librarte de Neve? Podrías quedarte conmigo aunque ellos se vayan…- agregó perversamente. Gwen jadeó, dos dedos de Alan dentro suyo mientras hablaba, su cabeza cayendo en la almohada mientras Alan se inclinaba sobre ella besándole el oído.- Si te aburres, me dejas… venga, Gwen, dí que sí, trata… te va a gustar… vamos, quédate conmigo…-

Alan poseía un encanto malvado y rudo cuando hablaba así. Los duros planos de su rostro, que carecía de la delicadeza de Ryan o de la gentileza de Garth eran misteriosos, casi perversos. Y Gwen, bajo la posesión de esos ojos negros e hipnotizantes, no puso más que jadear un tembloroso " …Sí-í!!" al mismo tiempo que ese pulgar incansable gatillaba otro orgasmo y Neve irrumpía en la habitación.

\- GWEN?- Neve tenía los ojos enormes, observando la escena. Gwen convulsionándose desnuda entre sábanas de satén claras, sus mejillas rojas, su rostro descansando en un nido de rizos desperdigados y húmedos de sudor, mientras sobre su blanco, blando cuerpo se inclinaba Alan completamente vestido de oscuro como un ave de carroña cruel, su sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes, crueles y agudos.

\- felicítanos, Neve.- dijo Alan con voz tranquila, mientras Gwen se arqueaba a por última vez.

 

El griterío despertó a los perros, y Percival y Lancelot arrastraron sus regordetes cuerpos perrunos llenos de curiosidad y medio asustados por el sonido de porcelana rompiéndose. Alan sujetaba a Neve de los brazos, que parecía empeñada en sacarle los ojos, y los dos trasbillaban dando vuelta mesitas arriba y abajo del estudio. Alan al fin logró sacarse a Neve de encima arrojándole en un sofá, y se enderezó, mientras los perros gruñían y ladraban.

\- Hijo de perra… abusaste de mi hermana…- eso y cosas menos amables resonaban en un bajo gruñido continuo de Neve. Alan, exasperado y despeinado, la fijó al sillón pisándole una mano.

\- Quédate quieta y deje que te explique!-

Neve le dio un puñetazo en los testículos.

Los perros saltaron encima del caído Alan para empezar a morderlo y pisotearlo con sus patas embarradas.

\- No perros estúpidos… CÓMANSELA A ELLA! Yo les doy de comer, perros de mierda, malagradecidos, BÁJENSE!- Los perros, sin haber entendido qué habían hecho mal se replegaron, y Alan se volvió enfurecido ahora a Neve, que intentaba levantar un Mercurio de bronce para arrojárselo.- qué estás haciendo? Te vas a electrocutar, es una lámpara!-

Neve se volvió.

\- No quiero verte nunca más…-

\- Maldita seas, mujer, escúchame…-

\- Neve…-

La bata de Alan, verde oscura y enorme, hacía ver a Gwen aún más niñita. Despeinada y bella, su pelo una cascada, el corte de la bata dejando ver sus suaves hombros redondeados, avanzó con una extraña decisión hasta Alan, y pasándole una mano por la cintura miró a Neve de frente, sin rubor ni dudas.

\- Gwen.- Neve la tomó en sus brazos, pero Gwen no soltó a Alan.- Qué te hizo este desgraciado bastardo? Vámonos a casa…-

\- Estoy bien. Y quiero quedarme con él, si ustedes deciden irse.-

Neve la quedó mirando boquiabierta y luego miró a Alan.

La cara de Alan era la de alguien a quien le apena el cariz de las cosas pero apenas se aguanta para no reventar de risa.

\- Ya ves.- Alan le dirigió una media sonrisa no desprovista de sarcasmo.

Neve, que cada vez se parecía más una olla a presión, emitió un gruñido dolorosamente contenido:

\- me-puedes-explicar?-

\- Neve, no seas medieval. Alan y yo tendremos una relación, eso es todo. No es como que yo fuera virgen ni nada.-

Neve pareció aparcar la última afirmación bajo un afiche que decía "desglosar más tarde".-Pero Gwen… él es… mayor que tú…- tosió.

\- Me gustan los hombres mayores.-

Neve estalló.- GWEN, BAJA Y MÉTETE AL AUTO, NO DEJARÉ QUEDARTE CON ESTE PERVERTIDO!-

\- Podrían dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí?-

\- TU TE CALLAS!-

\- Neve, no te pongas mal, por favor? De verdad, me estás avergonzando.-

La hermana mayor al fin calló, y se quedó mirándolos como si el cielo se hubiera vuelto naranja, se le hubiera caído en la cabeza con la consistencia de un yunque y luego la Tierra hubiera empezado a girar en sentido opuesto.

\- Irás a casa?- dijo finalmente.

\- Yo la llevaré. Mañana.- Alan miró a Neve, mientras Gwen sonreía beatíficamente. Pero Neve no le devolvió la mirada, antes de recoger sus llaves, asentir, y largarse.

Percy y Lance la siguieron, claramente curiosos.

\- Qué haremos esta tarde, entonces, oh mi flamante novio?-

\- …Ah?-

\- Alan, te pregunté quennggghhh! Oh, wow…-

 

Venía otra tormenta. Las nubes cubrían todo el horizonte marino, y las olas eran de un gris sucio, azulado, brillantes bajo la luz plateada, y el paisaje en gris era hermoso e inmenso, las rocas mojadas por el rocío salado de las olas amargas y negras a su alrededor. Y sola al pie del acantilado, un grueso chal de Gwen agitándose a su alrededor como alas enloquecidas, Neve caminó sola, los pájaros a su alrededor levantando el vuelo en el aire con fuerte olor a pescados muertos, azotados por las olas contra las rocas, como cuchillos.

Era como si el viento, violento y salvaje, tratase de decirle algo. Al borde de una revelación, Neve aguardó sola ante el abismo, sus ojos abiertos aunque lloraban por la fuerza del viento frío, sus mejillas rojas por su fricción, y una sensación medio mística, medio aterrorizante flotando a su alrededor.

Desde que había llegado a la Casa Clover, su mundo había dado un giro salvaje. Un giro violento y brutal, que había puesto su mundo de cabeza. Súbitamente, ya no tenía de quien cuidar: en semanas, Garth había hallado un amigo y Gwen un amante, y ella, que había pensado hallar un amigo se había dado cuenta rápidamente que se equivocaba. Había visto horror y había temblado de terror: se había retorcido de risa y había llorado de angustia: había, a fin de cuentas, vivido situaciones mucho más extremas de lo que creyó que su frío envoltorio podía sufrir.

Esto nunca le pasaba a ella. Mientras que sus hermanos se dejaban arrastrar sus emociones, ella se mantenía fría e inalterable. Pero ahora de súbito, sus hermanos vivían sus vidas con remarcable normalidad y era ella la que era asaltada por miedo, angustia, deseo, negación, ira, todo en rápida e incesante sucesión. Emoción, emoción, emoción.

Si me trajeron aquí sólo para que este frígido corazón mío se descongelara, sí que lo lograron.

Se había hecho más amigos de los que nunca tuvo: amable Jonathan, sofisticado Ryan, odiosa Alan. Sí, Alan era su amigo, sedujese a su hermano o no. No puedes insultarte con un hombre por tres semanas y seguir viéndolo si no es tu amigo.

Había hecho tanto por ellos.

Era doloroso darse cuenta que su hermana ( y hasta su hermano, de hecho) tenían mejor ojo para los hombre que ella.

Era, después de todo, tan mala elección?

Oh, nos insultaremos ahora en familia, Alan Godfrey.

El viento, tan cortante. Tan como era este lugar. Nada donde esconderse o huir.

Como había sido todo, al fin. Era posible que entre todas estas… rocas afiladas, metafóricamente hablando, hallase a la verdadera Neve, al fin, que había estado escondida?

Tantos fantasmas.

Siempre pensé que era fuerte y tenía que hacerme cargo de todo, que todo lo podía… y ahora que ellos se van, no sé si puedo hacerme cargo de mí misma.

Pero lo haré sola, fracase o no. Tengo que ser capaz, o nunca podré mirarme al espejo otra vez.

Neve miró hacia la casa, erguida e imponente medio culta por el risco del acantilado, alguna sventanas iluminadas, otras ominosamente no.

Estaría sola. Ryan se había llevado a Garth a cenar al pueblo con unos amigos y probablemente llegarían muy tarde. La señora Graham se iría en cuanto oscureciera, por la tormenta que venía. Prometía ser la mamá de las tormentas. Las nubes eran increíbles e inmensas, vagando sobre mar abierto, resaltando contra el fondo aun claro, sus formas claras y distintas, increíblemente tridimensionales. La tormenta sería inevitable y brutal: desde todos los horizontes, sin importar qué tan lejos Neve mirase, las nubes se cernían sobre la casa Clover con hambrienta prisa.

Neve había decidido que esta noche, sola, vería qué podía conseguir de la casa. Y si no conseguía arreglar nada, se iría mañana mismo. Y olvidaría todo.

No puedo seguir durmiendo con un ojo abierto, temblando.

Ya basta.

 

A clouded dream on an earthly night, hangs upon the crescent moon

A voiceless song in an ageles light, sings at the coming dawn

Birds in flight are calling there where the heart moves the stones

It's ther that my heart is longing, all for the love of you

 

No quería que ni Garth ni Ryan ni nadie l acompañaran. Casi le agradecía a Alan su guarangada: había evitado tener que echar a Gwen a algún sitio por la noche. Un quebradero de cabeza menos. Pero aún se sentía herida por ello. Porqué le dolía tanto que Alan al fin hubiera hecho su movida en su hermana? Lo único que le había faltado para anunciarla había sido pintar un letrero de NEVE: VOY A COMERME A TU HERMANA EN CUANTO PUEDA. Pero de alguna forma estaba inquieta.

Confiaba en él.

No, no confiaba en él.

Oh, demonios.

Cómo podía, ese hombre misterioso y oscuro, cruel y amable, grosero y educado, apasionado y frío, amar a su hermana?

Sería como un botecito blanco en esta tormenta. La destrozará…

Gwen, no es para tí, ese desgraciado bastardo es para mujeres como…

… como yo…?

\- Miss Stendgik!- Jonathan, ese amable veterinario, bajó saltando con destreza el caminito del acantilado.- Ya me iba, no podía encontrarla…-

\- No te dijo la señora Graham que estaba aquí?- Neve sonrió al ver cómo el gatito que siempre lo acompañaba mantenía el equilibrio en sus hombros, firmemente agarrado.

\- No la ví.- Jonathan sonrió. Su último encuentro había sido tenso, con Jonathan firmando la autopsia del muchacho muerto, pero ahora parecía calmo y amable, su actitud usual.- venía a verte por otro motivo.-

\- Qué?-

\- conoces a Ralph Granning?-

\- Ese jodido Scotland Yard?-

\- … asumo que sí?-

\- Me ofreció dinero por decirle todo lo que supiera de tí. La verdad, creo que quería que te espiara.-

\- Jodido hijo de perra.-

\- lo mandé a freír espárragos… qué hiciste para caerle tan mal?-

\- Jonathan, no juegues. Sabes que todo el pueblo cree que fui yo quien mató, si no directamente al menos por vivir aquí a ese pobre chico. Si no me han embreado y emplumado debe ser que es porque soy mujer…-

Jonathan murmuró algo inaudible.

\- Qué?-

\- Dije que no es tu culpa. Cuándo te mudas?-

Neve miró el mar gris y amenazante. Ahora que le preguntaban, ahora que se esperaba que se fuera, se sentía extrañamente renuente. Pero tenía que irse, no?

No?

\- No sé…-

\- Miss Stendgik…- Jonathan parecía inquieto, nervioso. Había tanta franqueza en sus ojos claros, que hablar con él tras una charla con Alan era como beber un vaso de agua fresca tras una hora de whisky cruel. Pero porqué demonios se preocupaba por ella? Qué demonios hacía aquí?

Las olas a su alrededor estallaron muy cerca, y los hicieron dar unos pasos hacia las rocas. La marea subía, y su fragor devoró las palabras de Jonathan, mientras la espuma lamía la playa y los salpicaba, la arena gris negra y lustrosa. Buscaron la protección del acantilado, y el viento alborotó el pelo de Jonathan, azotó el de Neve y agitó sus ropas. El frío se hacía penetrante.

 

A painting hangs on an ivy wall nestled in the emerald moss

The eyes declare a truce of trust and then it draws me far away

Where deep in the desert twilight sand melts in pools of the sky

When darkness lays her crimson cloak, your lamps will call me home

 

Jonathan hablaba con rapidez, y le tomó un brazo. Neve no podía entender de qué hablaba tan serio, tan urgentemente: algo sobre la necesidad de dejar la casa, de irse, su sugerencia de que pasara la noche en la veterinaria, la súplica de que se cuidara, que nada le pasara… y de pronto Jonathan hablaba de cosas más puntuales, de lo distinta que era a todo lo que conociera, de irse a Londres y verse allá…

Neve alzó la vista, incapaz de mirar al dulce muchacho que sujetaba su brazo y le hablaba. Y mientras su voz se mezclaba con el rugido marino, ella sólo podía mirar la solas embravecidas y las nubes enormes sobre ellos, tan cerca. Alzó la cabeza arriba, arriba…

Una figura en lo alto del acantilado.

Neve parpadeó. Un bello muchacho en lo alto del acantilado, joven y delicado, cabellos de suave miel al viento…

\- NEVE!-

Al mirar allí arriba vio a Garth de pie, peligrosamente cerca del borde.

Sin saber porqué, se le paró el corazón, como si lo hubiera alcanzado una ola helada y violenta. Se parecía a alguien…

\- GARTH! Apártate de ahí!- gritó, sorprendida al sonido de su propia voz, tan agudo y angustioso. No solía gritar nunca, pero lo hizo con tal fuerza que sobrepasó el fragor de las olas.

\- Qué?? No te escucho!- el grito de Garth era algo divertido, mientras s einclinaba sobre la srocas desnudas del farallón, su gesto ligero, sus ropas delgadas agitándose en el viento. Pero Neve sintió una extraña angustia, un temor palpitante, algo que la hizo correr trasbillando, aunque sabía que su voz no iba a alcanzar a Garth…

\- ALÉJATE!-

Jonathan a su lado la miró, como sorprendido por la angustia en su voz, y Neve pensó que se estaba poniendo en ridículo, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía miedo. Tenía… pánico.

\- GARTH!- qué demonios hacía aquí? No se había ido con Ryan?! No que iban a ir a cenar?!

Garth se inclinó sobre la roca para oírla mejor.

\- QUÉ?!-

\- GARTH, APÁRTATE DE AHÍ!-

Neve apenas se podía oír a sí misma: de pronto el viento se había hecho más fuerte. Neve bajó la vista con súbita comprensión y se dio cuenta que la roca estaba mojada más arriba de sus cabezas. Era espuma o…

Fuerte, como un aullido lejano, un fragor…

Como un latigazo.

El viento fue feroz y súbito en su golpe.

El viento la empujó al mar, y perdiendo pie por su increíble fuerza metió una bota al agua, las olas estallando cada vez más cerca, las piedrecillas haciéndola lenta.

\- GARTH!-

\- NEVE! -gritó Garth, asustado por ella.

\- NEVE, CUIDADO!- gritó Jonathan de pronto. Neve no alcanzó a volverse, pero Jonathan la protegió con su cuerpo cuando una ola estalló brutalmente en una roca a pasos de ellos, como un cegador rocío blanco y una mano que los arrojara al piso, áspero, desigual, la mismas piedras mordiéndolos como una fauces feroces e irritadas mientras las olas les pasaban por encima. Piedrecillas reventaron y cruzaron el aire: la ola mojó hasta mucho más arriba de sus cabezas y los derribó a los dos juntos, sumergiéndolos por un minuto en agua amarga y oscura, sus cuerpos azotados contra las ásperas, desiguales rocas. Neve abrió los ojos entre sus cabellos flotantes, arena en sus ojos, y se preguntó porqué Jonathan la aferraba con tal desesperación, en el segundo de paz en que la ola se quedó quieta.

Eso, hasta que empezó la resaca, y supo.

Se oía un fragor como de voces llorando bajo el agua oscura. Y luego, como miles de manos de ahogados, la resaca tiró de ambos con una fuerza asombrosa. Neve sintió como la arena a su alrededor se iba en oleadas: cómo una traba de su pelo era arrancada por la fuerza, cómo Jonathan encima de ella apretaba los dientes y se aferraba a ella, empujándola contra la arena, fijándola.

No podían respirar.

No podían moverse.

Neve se agitó, jadeó, el agua penetrándola como una violación oscura. No podía…

Y de pronto la ola los soltó como un demonio cansado, y pudieron respirar. Neve, tendida en la arena como una sirena varada con su chal y su pelo cual recién peinado todo en dirección al mar se quedó mirando al empapado, jadeante Jonathan sobre ella, que trataba de sonreírle.

Jonathan…?

Por supuesto, Cromwell, listo gatito, los miraba desde una roca lejana con sus ojos amarillos, sequito, como diciendo humanos imbéciles.

\- GARTH!- un grito allí arriba. Neve echó la cabeza atrás.

Garth colgaba sobre el vacío, de la mano de Ryan, del fino, elegante Ryan, que lo sujetaba como si estuviera dispuesto a partirse la columna y a que sus tendones se rajasen como cables viejos antes de dejarlo ir. Pero era dolorosamente obvio que acabarían cayéndose los dos, mientras Garth pataleaba y luchaba por aferrarse con uñas y dientes a la roca, jadeante y aterrado, y cada movimiento hacía que Ryan resbalase un poco más en la roca húmeda y lisa hacia abajo…

\- Suéltame!- gimió Garth, a quince metros de altura sobre las rocas. El viento lo había empujado como una mano material y poderosa, irresistible. Y el mundo daba vuelta…

\- No! Te matarás!- rugió Ryan, con los dientes apretados, sus uñas sangrando en donde se agarraba a la roca.

Neve echó a correr acantilado arriba, sabiendo que no llegaría, que no llegaría, que no…

\- GARTH!-

Y una sombra tras ellos: el jardinero. El esposo de la Sra. Graham…

CON UN HACHA!

QUEE?

Ryan lo miró helado alzar el hacha junto a ellos directo a Garth, los dos gritando.

K-THUNK!

 

And so it's there my homage's due

Clutched by the still of the night

And now I feel you move

Every breath is full

 

El Sr. Graham pegó tres hachazos, y luego dos más, creando unos escalones en la roca donde primero Ryan y luego Garth pudieron apoyar los pies antes de aferrar el otro brazo de Garth y tirarlo arriba con una fuerza asombrosa para su edad. Luego fue a ayudar a Neve, que se desgarraba las manos tratando de subir de cualquier manera, empapada, mientras Garth y Ryan se hacían una bolita tiritando, abrazados, estrechamente unidos Ryan cubrió a Garth de besos sin importarle que los viesen, sin importar si lo sorprendía, y Garth se quedó muy quieto en sus brazos, hasta que Neve le acarició el pelo, los ojos angustiados, echada a su lado en el pasto áspero del acantilado, el mar rugiendo como una risa maligna abajo.

Ya había caído la noche.

\- Garth…-

\- Estoy bien, Neve…-

\- Te llevaré al dispensario.-

\- Sólo necesito descansar un poco.-

\- No, Garth.- dijo Ryan con una voz seria y severa, que contrastaba terriblemente con su rostro usualmente despreocupado y alegre.- No, vamos al dispensario.- insistió, acariciándole las sienes con manos ensangrentadas.

Jonathan, que acaba de llegar allí, asintió enfáticamente.

Neve los miró a los dos y sonrió por primera vez desde que dejase la casa Holiwell.

Ryan, lo…?

 

\- Sí, Neve, creo que lo amo.- dijo Ryan con certeza respondiendo a su pregunta muda una vez que ella estuvo seca y limpia, y Ryan, con unos jeans de Garth que le quedaban grandes porque había desgarrado la rodilla de su pantalones de gabardina gris se bebía un café con ella y con un Jonathan con un viejo overol de Garth, porque a pesar de las apariencias era más alto y algo más atlético.

Jonathan casi se ahoga con el café.

Neve sonrió sobre su taza. Confiaba tanto más en Ryan, a pesar de su aparente vaguedad. Era quizá… la devoción en sus ojos? O quizá la forma en que Garth lo miraba a él?

\- Lo llevaremos al dispensario. Sólo veníamos a cambiarnos ropa.- Ryan se encogió de hombros porque era justo lo que habían hecho.- Si se siente bien, nos iremos a cenar y nos quedaremos a dormir en la casa Holiwell.-

\- Gwen esta allá. No vengan hasta mañana.- dijo Neve con serenidad. Ryan le echó una ojeada inquieta.

\- Y tú? Te vas a quedar sola?-

\- …- un silencio. Neve tenía unas cejas tan expresivas.

Tienes tantas probabilidades de hacerme cambiar de idea como de que Alan baile la lambada con tutu.

\- Seguro que estás bien? Debes estar llena de moretones… esa ola podría haberlos matado del trancazo… no te duele? Te reviso?-

\- Estoy bien, Jonathan.-

\- La verdad, fue muy De aquí a la eternidad.- Bromeó Ryan. Neve le echó una mirada atravesada.

\- me preguntaba quién iba a hacer esa estúpida broma.

\- Neve, no quieres ir con nosotros?- auténtica preocupación en la voz de Jonathan. Era un chico dulce, y bueno, y había algo en sus ojos, una pena secreta al mirarla.

Detesto la gente que sabe cosas que yo no y no me las dice por mi bien.

\- No. Gracias.-

\- No quieres que me quede a hacerte compañía?-

\- No, Jonathan. Tienes que atender a mi hermano.-

\- Pero, Neve…-

\- Váyanse. Los veré mañana.-

El señor y la señora Graham pasaron a despedirse: la noche se había llenado de nubes negras y amenazas de tormenta que borraban los contornos para afilarlos bruscamente con lejanos relámpagos. Tras agradecerle mucho al señor Graham su ayuda, Neve le pidió a la señora Graham que no viniese mañana: no iba a haber nadie más que ella en la casa y ella se las podía arreglar sola. La señora Graham objetó, aparentemente muy preocupada, pero Neve fue terminante. Después de todo, no sería un desastre mayor que se juntase un poquitín de polvo, no? Y en cuanto a comida… se las arreglaría. Después de todo, no tenía pensado comer mucho.

No creía que tuviera ganas.

Neve se puso un cómodo jeans ya celeste de tanto lavarlo, un sweater abrigado negro muy viejo, botines cómodos y calcetines gruesos junto a una antiestética camiseta roja con florecitas hippies (regalo de Garth) y bajó a despedirlos. Garth la abrazó con fuerza, pero sin temor, como un hermano normal que acaba de tener un roce con la muerte normal y que se despide por una noche de su hermana normal que también tuvo un roce con la muerte normal. Ryan, en cambio, le apretó los brazos como si quisiera decirle algo, le besó la frente y se fue, llevándose a un renuente Garth, Jonathan con su gato Cromwell prometiendo venir en la mañana.

Y cuando todos se fueron, Garth mirando hacia atrás, Neve entró a la casa, cerró las pesadas puertas tras ella, y apoyándose en la madera corrió los cerrojos.

Estaba sola: a solas con la casa Clover, y sus fantasmas, y sus propios miedos.

Muy bien, ahora somos tú y yo.

Veamos si eres capaz de asustarme o no.

 

So it's there my homage's due

Clutched by the still of the night

Even the distance feels so near

All for the love of you.

 

¨ CLOVER HOUSE ¨

A novel by the Fox.

 

Capítulo Ocho

Get Out From The Shell

… get rid of your notions haven't you realized yet? (do it) get feel of your passion haven't you realized yet? (go for it) you get out from the shell …

Get Out From The Shell, L’Arc ‘n Ciel.

 

Muy bien.

Ahora somos tú y yo.

Veamos qué eres capaz de hacer para asustarme.

Miaw?

Neve casi sufrió un ataque cardíaco cuando sintió algo contra su pierna, y cayó enredada en sus propias piernas en el duro enmaderado, tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Cromwell ladeó un poco la cabeza para mirarla, como intentando adivinar qué pretendía esa humana extraña despatarrada en el piso.

\- Qué haces tú aquí? Porqué no te fuiste con tu amo?-

\- Prrr- el gatito ( la verdad era gatita) se acercó, se frotó contra los jeans de Neve, y subiéndose encima se acomodó como para una siestita.

\- No deberías quedarte…-

\- Miaw * bostezo* prrrrrrrr…-

 

El gato probó ser buena compañía durante su solitaria cena, evitándole un largo rato de mirar por sobre su hombro y alrededor a cada rato. Sin embargo no podía evitarlo: a cada rato se levantaba y daba una vuelta, dejando a medio terminar su modesto plato de habas y picadillo de pescado, cuyos restos el gatito devoraba feliz en un platito de té en una silla. Tras acabar un vaso de té tibio, y sentarse a tratar de ver televisión, no le sorprendió que la señal fuera horrorosa. Se dio cuenta que el viento de la prometida tormenta ya empezaba a soplar como un trueno lejano, y en ese mismo momento una cortina de lluvia rodeó la casa, imparable, Cromwell inquieto yendo a acomodarse en su regazo.

Neve, que tenía cero experiencia en animales y bebés, lo sostuvo torpemente.

\- No deberías haberte quedado.-

*Miaaaaow*

\- Sí, tampoco yo.- Neve respiró hondo, y apagó la televisión en la que se veía muy poco más que nieve. Estaba bien abrigada, y calzada con comodidad. Tras una breve excursión a la cocina por más leña para el fuego, lo avivó, y las chispas la sorprendieron por un momento. Se sentó en un cojín junto al fuego, apoyada en las piedras de la chimenea que se entibiaban con las llamas, y apoyada en un hombro leyó otro poco de la balada de Erin, con el gatito hecho un nudo contra su cuerpo.

Había otro ruido, aparte del crepitar de las llamas?

Neve levantó la cabeza muy despacio.

Pasos en el ático?

 

Ryan le había presentado a sus amigos: un periodista muy interesado, un camarógrafo de un estudio de cine independiente, y una joven de cabello negro muy atractiva que se interesó en Garth en diez minutos, llamada Lorraine, y médium experta, los tres de Edimburgo. Era de esperarse en qué versó la conversación, y aunque ni Garth ni Ryan sacaron el tema, fue el periodista quien tras tres copas dijo con interés:

\- No era que por acá cerca de tu retiro pastoral había una famosa casa embrujada? No que habían muerto unos chicos y no se qué más? Me contaste algo así una vez en la Universidad…-

Ryan le echó una mirada a Garth, y se limitó a asentir. Afuera llovía con muchas ganas, el pequeño pub/restaurant mal iluminado y gótico con sus vigas ennegrecidas un cálido refugio contra la tormenta, la comida deliciosa y casera de carne, papas fritas y cebolla en jugo para picar extendida allí cerca. Los amigos de Ryan habían sido muy amables con Garth, y éste, aunque al comienzo no había podido sacarse a Neve de la cabeza tres mistelas después estaba tranquilo y sereno, y hasta un poco filosófico. Ryan, que la verdad había esperado que se pusiera idiota, llorón o somnoliento con el alcohol, no se esperaba que su inocente sociólogo sacara un aire a Nietzche.

Dios, me lo *zamparía*

\- Oh vamos, Mark. Todo el mundo sabe qué es una casa embrujada, pero el qué lo produce… alguien alguna vez a tratado de * hacer * una casa embrujada?- argumentó el periodista, con voz algo alcoholizada, apoyado en su copa. Era bastante guapo, en un sentido de jugador de rugby, y Ryan, con su figura de excéntrico modelo por un minuto se preguntó si ese aspecto sanote no sería más sexy para Garth…

Y ahora me pongo celoso. Si soy patético. Si Alan lo sabe, se zafará un disco de tanto reírse.

\- Pero todo el mundo sabe que un alma en pena…-

\- Bobadas!- el camarógrafo agitó una mano en la cara de la médium.- No sabías de esas gemelas que tenían un poltergeist y al final eran ellas, que tenían poderes extrasensoriales cuando les venía la menstruación?-

\- Ése no es un libro de Stephen King?- intervino Ryan, enarcando las cejas.

\- Poderes extrasensoriales es una cosa, formas gaseosas vagando por ahí es otra…- el periodista movió la cabeza. La conversación se cortó brevemente cuando Jonathan, que había ido a cerrar su tiendita, volvió, con una mezcla curiosa de gin y café con crema en la mano.

\- De qué hablan?- preguntó gentilmente.

 

Neve se enderezó muy despacio. Pasos, muy claros y leves.

Muy bien, como tú quieras.

Subió la escalera lentamente, cada recodo un desafío. Cada vuelta con el estómago apretado, que se soltaba al no ver nada. Luego arriba, nadie en la baranda. Abajo, nadie en el pie de la escalera.

Debí quedarme con el celular, y no dejárselo a Garth.

Como si en esta tormenta algo fuese a pescar…

Un trueno.

Casi de inmediato, un relámpago, trazando su silueta descarnada contra las paredes.

Luego, oscuridad y silencio.

Neve subió el último rellano, y se quedó de pie en la barandilla del ático, que se extendía por el largo de la casa, un enorme vacío lleno de muebles viejos cubiertos con sábanas y cómodas de pie, enormes, los cajones y compartimentos llenos de vestidos y abrigos viejos, apolillados.

Otro trueno.

niiik niiik niiik.

Neve se acercó, para ver que la puerta de uno de los armarios se movía.

Una corriente de aire, agitando la puertecita. La abrió. Algunos vestidos de señora, un extraño y feo uniforme de colegial color rojo oscuro con ridículas solapas redonditas, y una corbata con entrecruzado rojo y negro.

Neve rozó el uniforme, para ver un montón de antiguos cuadernos de clase, de esos empastados en un lado. No necesitaba tomarlos y abrirlos para saber a quién pertenecían: al desgraciado Dean Charles Arleton Coaxley. Su letra de niño en sus cuadernos mohosos, aprendiendo cálculo. Y de qué le había servido?

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada al hallar bocetos a tinta, de colegial, de una mujer en los cuadernos. Una mujer muy alta y delgada, con curiosos rasgos afilados, pómulos altos. Dean sin duda alguna tenía un don para el dibujo. Adornada con joyas góticas, con una túnica que no disimulaba su dureza, de pie junto al mar. Con letra graciosa con arabescos, escrito junto a ella:

Erin.

Así que a ti también te gustaba ese libro caliente, no?

Neve sonrió, hasta que de pronto sus ojos se posaron en lo que parecía una hoja suelta. La tomó, y leyó…

Y se quedó helada.

… una mujer en el sofá, aunque llevaba pantalones y un sweater. Tenía el pelo de un rubio mediogris y suelto: y parecía estar llorando, muy triste. Chillé como un niño y Padre se molestó mucho, acababa de castigarme y…

No, no llorando, mi amor, estaba resfriada y casi quedándome dormida.

Oh Dios.

No, no, no. Es egolatría, puede haber visto cualquier cosa, no puede ser…

Un relámpago. La luz del ático, que no era más que una ampolleta desnuda, parpadeó.

\- Oh, no.- susurró Neve en voz alta.

\- Miaw?-

\- Cállate, Cromwell.-

\- Miawww.-

\- Cállate.-

\- Miaw.-

\- Cállate.-

\- Miaw.-

-… eres exasperante.- Neve, el viejo cuaderno en la mano, cerró la puerta de la cómoda. Allí de pie entre los viejos muebles, había un silencio ominoso. Tenía erizada y tensa la espina dorsal, un miedo frío y tranquilo, controlado y amargo en su boca. Se giró para volver por donde bajase, y con el rabillo del ojo, vio algo moverse tras los armarios.

Neve se lanzó afuera. Allí, fuera del círculo de muebles, lo que había cubierto por una sábana era un montón de alfombras viejas. Cromwell las olisqueó y torció el gesto.

Nada más.

Neve se giró, su corazón volviendo al latir usual, y vio a Blanche Sterling de pie en lo alto de la escalera, mirándola fijamente, quieta y muda, con los ojos desorbitados, con algo en la mano.

Un cuchillo fino de cocina.

Cromwell le maullaba, a sus pies. La tormenta rugió otra vez, y con un relámpago la luz parpadeó y se apagó.

 

\- Las teorías son las mismas en todas partes. Todos creen que las casas en que ha muerto alguien, quedan encantadas. Si fuera por eso, no podrías andar por un hospital.-

\- Los hospitales suelen tener mucha energía…-

\- Cállate, Lorraine. Deja que Mark exponga su brillante teoría.-

\- Creí que había consenso en que no hay posesiones en todas las casas…-

\- Posesión? Cuándo saltamos de Cementerio Maldito a El Exorcista?-

\- No mezclen las cosas. Se supone que cuando alguien es asesinado, o muere de forma muy horrible, o quizá ha tenido una vida horrible, regresan para vivir en donde sus vidas, o sus muertes, ocurrieron.-

\- Se supone… se suponía que algunos son buenos, otros malos y otros sólo perdidos… igual que nosotros.-

 

Cromwell le saltó a los brazos. Neve, con pasos firmes, retrocedió hasta pegar la espalda a la pared y siguió mirando.

Blanche Sterling, su vestido años 20 lleno de gasa rizada, perlado en la casi total oscuridad, susurró:

\- Él está en esta casa…-

Se desvaneció como humo en la brisa. Neve respiró hondo, y su aliento pareció horriblemente ruidoso. Con Cromwell en brazos, empezó a bajar, sin mirar atrás ni a los lados. El carillón del reloj daba las doce cuando puso pie en el primer piso, y no le sorprendió ver todas las puertas abiertas, creando túneles oscuros que se perdían en sombras. Y a la luz de un relámpago pudo ver con claridad que el fuego se había apagado, como si lo hubieran pisoteado.

Despacio se arrodilló, y reuniendo las brasas con el atizador, que habían chamuscado la alfombra, puso otro tronco y avivó el fuego, arrodillándose a su lado. Allí miró a la casa, la espalda hacia el calor

Cromwell se había hecho una bolita en un sillón de orejas. Estaba extrañamente petrificado, quieto, las orejas en alto, su pelo erizado y aún así sus ojos rasgados de gato entrecerrados en placer. Y Neve sabía porqué:

Alguien lo acariciaba.

Neve se puso de pie y se acercó al sillón. Y cuando alargó la mano, tocó algo… una zona de aire helado, una presencia.

Un suspiro le rozó la mejilla. Y quedándose allí arrodillada, sintió a alguien dejar el gato, levantarse del sillón, y ponerle una mano en la mejilla, una mano helada.

Pero era una caricia, igualmente.

Algo, alguien se instaló en su regazo. La besó. La acarició con indecible ternura, labios húmedos buscando los suyos.

Haz venido por mí al fin, verdad?

Haz venido…

Me amas?

Un relámpago, y las olas afuera adquiriendo un ritmo frenético. La tormenta se volvía huracán violento y gimiente. Y en la oscuridad Neve abrió los ojos para encontrarse con dos dulces ojos pardos, tiernos y angustiados.

Neve, susurró el espíritu. Te llamas Neve.

Dean?

Sí.

Un gemido ingenuo, y un beso. Neve se quedó tendida en el entarimado de madera y la alfombra, tibios y cálidos, iluminados por la chimenea en la completa oscuridad. Dean, sobre ella, era inmaterial y tibio a la vez. Cómo podía alguien haber herido a este niño? Ingenuo, puro, recién abriendo los ojos, que mano tan cruel lo había lastimado como para obligarlo a saltar por el acantilado, ofrendándose a esas fauces de cruel piedra entre olas saladas como sangre?

Te robaron tu amor.

Neve, te amo…

Si me quieres, me tienes…

Él vendrá, Neve…

Quién?

Mi padre…

Un susurro en su oído, un beso, y Neve, que siempre había sido la más fuerte, la que cuidaba a los otros, se arqueó como envuelta en sueños febriles, de drogas y de locura, deleite envolviéndola en dulzura y oscuridad lento y acariciable. Lento y onírico y extasiante, y demasiado perfecto…

Me matarás, Dean…

Dean, sus manos amantes y dulces que suplicaban por una caricia. Neve rozó cabellos que eran casi reales, una melena castaña, rozó labios húmedos y párpados tiernos.

Su gemido, y su beso, y Neve se estremeció, su toque poderoso y avasallador haciéndola climaxarse en la alfombra, hecha un ovillo junto a la chimenea, arañando la alfombra, sintiendo como Dean se desvanecía…

No te vayas…

Y una presencia, una presencia aterradora y seca, en la puerta del estudio. Alto, vestido de negro, ese mismo cuchillo de caza en su mano. Cruel y opaca.

Neve se sentó, aún temblorosa, y sus ojos se endurecieron. Ya no dudaba. No: todo calzaba.

\- Richard Arlington, supongo.- dijo con los ojos brillantes.

Un relámpago recortó sólo su sombra. Y la presencia, oscura y densa como alquitrán, avanzó hacia ella, flotando, reptando. Un trozo de oscuridad en la noche, y algo espantosamente antinatural, y enfermo. Sintió su vello erizarse, pero aunque hiperventilaba no se dejó caer en pánico.

No.

No.

Neve oyó a Blanche suspirando cerca. Vio algo agitarse colgado de la lámpara, pero lo ignoró. Oyó a Dean, llorando encerrado en algún sitio.

Oyó gemidos en el ático.

Un llanto, en el segundo piso

Alguien que recitaba o cantaba en el cuarto de música, un hombre adulto… eran palabras de amor.

Pero no apartó la vista de la oscura figura que hierática y lívida parecía flotar acercándose. Enorme y fuerte, poderoso, apenas contenido en ropas de mil ochocientos, que hacían poco por civilizar el rostro poderosamente ascético y salvaje.

Un señor feudal. Dueño, y torturador… y asesino. Y acostumbrado a ser su único juez…

\- Tú matabas a los muchachos. Tú lo hacías… lo haces aún, verdad?- dijo Neve con engañosa suavidad.

El fantasma pareció asentir como una ondulación en el agua. La lluvia afuera era fuerte y firme, como un sonido mecánico, atemporal, una ducha de agua que caía firme y ominosa, aislando la Casa Clover del resto del mundo.

La figura estaba casi encima de ella, rozándola. En algún lugar, oyó a Dean sollozando y gritando "Vete! Vete! Corre, por favor… no le lastimes! Por favor, padre!"

Es mi habitación. Lo encerrabas allí, verdad?

\- Lo torturaste. Porqué? Por qué lo odiabas?-

\- Lo hice porque lo amaba.- la voz no salió de la figura, sino de algún lado en la casa. El sótano?

Qué demonios hay en el sótano?

\- Mataste al niño que él amaba… porqué?-

\- Porque era mío.- siseó la figura. Una vaharada de algo cálido y sucio salía de ella.

Neve cerró los ojos un segundo, el horror obligándola, para mirar de frente a esa figura en la que apenas ásperos ángulos podían verse entre las sombras.

\- Abusaste de tu hijo, bastardo.-

\- Era mío…-

La tormenta lanzó un rugido tan feroz que Neve casi saltó atrás. La casa crujió entera, como un quejido, y la sombra pareció desvanecerse y reaparecer lenta, inconexamente, hasta que Neve la tuvo encima.

Corre, Neve! Corre corre!

CORRE!

Dean gritaba, y con él Blanche, y ese hombre en la sala, y otros: pero Neve no pudo escapar cuando algo poderoso la empujó con fuerza irresistible contra la chimenea, abriéndole la frente contra la piedra gris que se había vuelto helada, un poder como una prensa de acero presionando su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que sus muslos, su abdomen suave, sus senos se amoldaron a las irregularidades de la piedra, mientras el viento ahogaba sus gritos. Se debatió, pero era imposible, y la volvió a golpear hasta que todo se puso borroso.

Sólo se dio cuenta que la arrastraba por la escalera arriba, colgando del cuello del swater y el cinturón como un animal, cuando vio los escalones pasar rozándole la nariz. Intentó aferrase, pero era inútil, y claramente como nunca, sin poder esquivar la mirada, vio a un bebé muerto, triste y pequeño y arrugadito colgando de la lámpara desde ese ángulo extraño, mientras oía a una mujer aullar.

Se debatió y pateó, de pronto recuperando su voluntad. Cayó de bruces en el segundo piso, y trató de gatear, pero ese algo le agarró las piernas y la arrastró por la alfombra, dejando las señales de sus uñas por donde pasaba. Neve no gritaba: sabía que nadie podía oírla. Y sin embargo sabía que la miraban, que veían cómo esa fuerza con la forma de Richard Arlington la azotaba contra la pared del cuarto del espejo, la aplastaba contra la pared manchada y cómo sus unas ensangrentadas dejaban señales gemelas en donde la s había dejado Christopher Holiwell, mientras lo violaban y asesinaban.

Su cuerpo contra el viejo papel, dio un gemido y cerró los ojos cuando sintió a esa fuerza invadirla, manos grandes y ásperas y heladas buscando entre sus muslos algo que no existía, enfureciéndose, empujándola contar la pared con tanta fuerza que podía sentir los huesos de su pelvis a punto de ceder y abrirse como dos frágiles alitas de ave. Sus manos y rostro manchados de sangre siguieron el camino descendente de la pared, hasta acabar de rodillas , y esa mano abandonó sus muslos para atraparla de la nuca.

Una presión.

Un quejido.

Así lo mataste? Le rompiste el cuello al niño que tu hijo amó tanto?

La tormenta hizo saltar la ventana de la habitación en pedazos, y la lluvia entró como una tromba de lágrimas salvajes. Y aunque no podía oír sus propios gemidos por el viento, podía oír a Dean llorando y suplicando desde su habitación, arrancándose las uñas mientras trataba de forzar la puerta, Dean rogando en su cabeza…

Dean, que murió desesperado…

Dean, niño dulce que has sido tan amado a través de tantos años en esta casa, incapaz de amar.

Supo, que con otra presión, le partiría la nuca: que con otro empuje brutal de su fuerza imposible, de esa sombra áspera y dura que desgarraba su interior le rompería la columna.

Neve se volvió como un tigre furioso, sin importarle la dolorosa presión en su nuca. Y en un desesperado manoteo, aferró una pata del espejo y tiró, haciéndolo desplomarse en trizas, los fragmentos espejados mezclándose con los trozos de vidrio en la alfombra. Gateó, y aferrando un trozo afilado asestó estocadas al aire, hasta alzarse, hasta que la presión se aflojó, y Richard Arlington retrocedió como humo frente a un vendaval.

\- No me matarás, Arlington! Yo no soy Christopher, ni Dean! Yo no soy tu víctima!- gritó.

La sombra se echó atrás, y de pronto se le abalanzó encima: pero era menos sustancial, menos brutal, y la atravesó como un baño de hielo y fuego. Neve, tropezando, huyó escaleras abajo, saltando escalones de tres en tres con piernas que no la obedecían, hasta caer de bruces en la entrada.

La casa estaba oscura: el fuego se había apagado, y la lluvia resonaba en los rincones. Y entonces oyó golpes, y Dean aullando.

Un disparo. Allá en el estudio.

Y Richard, bajando tras ella, otra vez sólido, otra vez real, mirándola por sobre la barandilla.

Neve tironeó la puerta: no se abrió. Y bajo la mirada helada de Richard Arlington, echó a correr hacia la cocina, y se encerró en el estudio.

Pero había alguien allí.

Neve contuvo el aliento cuando Gilbert Cuthbert, su actor de cine negro favorito se giró en su sillón antiguo y la miró desde el otro lado del escritorio.

\- Buenas noches.-

 

Ryan conducía entre la lluvia, mediodormido, tras despedir a sus amigos y a Jonathan, cansado, y consciente de lo difícil que era manejar en ese maldito camino en medio de la tormenta. Debieron haberse quedado en el pueblo, pero Garth insistió en que quería ver a su hermana, y que tenía que irse a la Casa Clover, no con la terquedad de un borracho, sino que con la calma resolución de un hombre, que declaró que si Ryan no lo dejaba, iría caminando.

Todos los instintos de Ryan le chillaban que no lo llevase.

Pero no podía decirle que no.

No podía.

\- Garth…- el muchacho, a su lado, se veía tenso, pensativo. Ryan se dio cuenta, en la lobreguez de la tormenta, que Garth iba muy tieso, las manos crispadas.

\- Garth…-

\- Cállate, Ryan. Me está llamando. Apresúrate de una vez, quiero llegar a casa!-

\- Garth!-

\- Maldita sea, si no eres capaz de manejar lo haré yo!- y un Garth desconocido aferró el volante. Ryan se aterró, y lo aferró de regreso.

\- Garth, te volviste loco!-

\- Acelera!-

\- No!-

\- RYAN, TENGO QUE VERLO!-

Ryan comprendió en un segundo, el rostro de Garth, sudoroso y bello pegado al suyo, y arrancando las llaves de la ignición y clavando los frenos, se bajó del auto en la lluvia, en el barrial salvaje que era esa carretera.

\- Ryan!- gritó Garth furioso.

Ryan supo que tenía un momento antes de que Garth se le fuese encima.

Alan tenía razón… esa casa los posee…

\- Quieres ver a Neve o a ese espíritu que te folla de noche, Garth?- gritó de regreso. El rostro de Garth en la noche fue su respuesta, y apuntando como un lanzador de baseball, lanzó las llaves con tanta fuerza y puntería como pudo a los campos inundados y negros en la tormenta.

Garth le saltó encima. Rodaron por el asfalto, el barro, el agua. Se desasió y luchó: pero Garth, aún joven, era mucho más fuerte que él, y en el barro lo golpeó una y otra vez, y continuó hasta que Ryan logró echarle los brazos al cuello y besarlo, clavándole los dientes.

Se amaron como animales, en el barro, bajo la lluvia, rodando como enemigos, gritando como agonizantes. Y cuando Garth cayó sobre su cuerpo, Ryan miró al cielo, que llovía sobre él, extendido y entregado en el barro, que la lluvia lavaba dulcemente.

Dios.

 

La sangre le empapaba los jeans: pero Neve avanzó, temblando, hasta apoyarse en una silla.

\- Gilbert… Cuthbert?-

Sólido, mucho más sólido que Richard, y con un aspecto casi normal. Sólo sus manos y pies parecían extrañamente incorpóreos, como un efecto de cine, una imagen sobreimpuesta.

Claro, si exceptuamos que tenía un agujero en la frente, casi sin sangre. Era el escritorio el que, como una lujosa cobertura de cuero rojo, estaba empapado.

\- Encantado, Miss Stendgik.-

Y yo soñando con oír esas palabras tras verlo guapo y severo en Todos Eran Mis Hijos.

Cuidado con lo que deseas, dicen.

Tarada.

No era el alto y rubio, estricto y fino preceptor de esa película, ni el delicioso villano sombrío y víctima al final de La voz del espino. Era un hombre de mediana edad, aún con una sonrisa fascinadora, algo calvo, de aspecto pulcro y educado. Sus brillantes ojos azules parecían deslavados, pero vivos.

Y Neve tuvo el súbito deseo de tocar era mano incorpórea, que parecía blanca y suave, pero que acababa de dejar caer un revólver humeante a la alfombra manchada.

\- Porqué…?- jadeó, a punto de desplomarse.

\- Quería irme con él.- susurró, esa voz inolvidable y profunda, rozándola.- Pero él ya no me ve…-

La puerta tembló tras suyo con golpes brutales. Neve giró, para verla desprender polvo a cada golpe, y cuando volvió a mirar el antiguo actor ya no estaba.

Corrió por la puerta que comunicaba el estudio con la sala de música, y de allí a la cocina. podía sentir tras ella pasos, estrépito, aullidos: si era la tormenta o no la tenía sin cuidado. Pero aunque pateó y luchó contra la puerta de la cocina no pudo abrirla, hasta volverse y hallarse con la médium, con su antepasada, Blanche, que aún con el cuchillo con el que segara su vida, lloraba…

\- Dean no te ve, verdad?- preguntó, jadeante.

\- No.- susurró Blanche.- Y él los enloqueció…-

\- Richard?-

\- No… Christopher…- un suspiro, un gemido.- Sólo quieren que vean… todo… y el sótano…-

Neve, aún aterrorizada, supo de pronto lo que Blanche, la pobre médium quisiera decir.

Tiritando, no de frío, sino de miedo, vio los vidrios a su alrededor empañarse como de un súbito vaho, mientras la casa completa parecía volver a la vida. Neve ya no sabía qué hora era, o si amanecería alguna vez: sólo sabía que la tormenta se hacía increíblemente ruidosa, y que sombras vagaban libres por la casa, las puertas abriéndose a su paso de par en par, las cosas cayendo de sus sitios, fantasmales canciones sonando entremezcladas en los salones. Gemidos y gritos, y Neve se hizo un doloroso montoncito contra la puerta de la cocina, temblando de pies a cabeza, las manos en sus oídos, en sus ojos.

Susurros a su alrededor…

Manos en su cuerpo…

Y el enloquecedor aullido del viento.

 

-Miaw?-

Neve despertó con algo peludo y tibio instalado en la base de la columna. Aún llovía, pero un primer rayo de desastroso amanecer se filtraba bajo las cortinas. Se había despertado con el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, y de lentos pasos cansados.

Y sin darle crédito a sus ojos, vio a la Señora Graham entrar, ponerse su delantal, y tomando un repasador y un trapo partir hacia el salón, casi pisándola.

\- Señora Graham!- su voz era casi un ladrido.- Qué hace aquí!- Nunca me he alegrado de ver a alguien…

\- También vengo los domingos.- dijo la mujer, maquinalmente sin detenerse. Y Neve tropezó y trastabilló tras ella, pálida como un fantasma, dándose cuenta con horror que estaba sentada en una mancha de sangre, y que el dolor la atravesaba: debía tener el recto completamente destrozado.

El gatito lamía la sangre, sin ninguna inhibición.

\- Señora Graham… ayúdeme… estoy herida…-

La mujer la ignoró, y abriendo el estudio, empezó a frotar la mesa con un paño húmedo.

\- Señora Graham…-

\- El señor Richard se enfurecerá si no limpio la cochinada que hizo ese actor. Tendrá que esperar, Miss Neve.-

A Neve se le secó la boca al verla frotar y otra vez ese escritorio que ahora brillaba de limpio, pero que una vez había estado empapado de sangre. En el 68.

\- Richard…-

\- El padre del señorito Dean es muy estricto, Miss Neve. Y si me echa, nunca más podré ver al señorito Dean…-

Dios mío.

Neve comprendió todo con horror. Esa mujer estaba completamente loca, más allá de la locura. Cuándo había enloquecido, día tras día en esta casa por más de cincuenta años? Cuántos abusos, cuánta brutalidad, cuánto horror había tolerado esa ancianita en esta casa?

El fantasma de Dean también te amó cuando eras una adolescente, y aún te ama a veces?

\- Señora Graham! Necesito ayuda, ya!- exclamó Neve, intentando lograr su atención. Pero la Señora Graham se había detenido, y parecía escuchar, o ver algo diferente.

Despacio, alzó los ojos del escritorio a ella, y luego, rodeándolo, empezó a caminar hacia ella.

Neve dio un paso atrás.

La mujer hizo un extraño movimiento, veloz como un escorpión, para agarrarle la muñeca, y Neve, un instinto dominándola, saltó atrás.

Cuántas vidas destrozaste ofreciendo amor que no podías dar, Dean? Cuántas vidas- Blanche, Gilbert, quizá ese muchacho que se arrojó por el acantilado, y esta pobre anciana- vivieron tratando de alcanzar tu promesa de amor más allá de la tumba? Cuántos te buscaron?

A cuántos amaste, a cuántos tu padre mató como hizo con Christopher? A cuántos tu canto de sirena perdió?

Christopher, tú también vagas aquí para vengarte de aquellos a quienes Dean se atreva a amar, celoso y cruel?

Eres tú quien colgó ese bebito, quien mató a la esposa del amigo de Alan?

\- Señora Graham!-

\- Es mi casa, Miss Stendgik… usted no ha limpiado cada gota de sangre de estas paredes, no ha hablado con sus espíritus… yo los veo todo el tiempo… ellos me hablan… me dicen lo que desean y yo…- la mujer parecía desvariar, pero su mirada era firme y enfocada mientras daba pasos cortos y rápidos y Neve seguía retrocediendo.

\- Qué hay en sótano, Señora Graham?- Intentó distraerla con voz temblorosa. Sabía que la respuesta no le gustaría…

\- El señorito Christopher.-

Neve comprendió, y una mortal palidez le cubrió el rostro. El piso de tierra.

Y las papas, que se cultivaban en esa tierra, que ella había comido…

Retrocedió hasta que quedó pegada la puerta de la cocina. Y allí, con los ojos enormes, vio a la mujer tomar el cuchillo de picar carne del lavaplatos.

\- Qué… va a hacer…?-

\- No quiero que Dean la vea más.- la sencilla respuesta le erizó el pelo.

Neve se dio vuelta y salió a la lluvia fuera, a la ventolera. Pudo ver cada luz de la casa encendida mientras se corría tropezando, el dolor en su interior intolerable, en el sombrío amanecer, mientras la anciana la seguía con calma. Y era cl porqué: a no ser que se arriesgase a correr por el mismo borde del acantilado, su única salida, era el mar…

\- Señora Graham! Dean está muerto! Richard Arlington y los demás también! – gritó desesperada, cuando le fallaron las piernas y cayó dando tumbos al borde mismo, sin tener para dónde correr. Abajo, el mar había subido durante la noche, y aunque había cubierto los dientes de roca al pie del acantilado, podía saber que estaban allí.

La mujer pegó una estocada como para cortar un trozo de carne. Alcanzó a girar, y en vez de clavársele en el pecho se le clavó en el costado, entre dos costillas. Gritó y se hizo una bola, rodando, el dolor atenazándola.

Un grito en el viento. Algo chilló y empujó a la anciana, que tropezó con el cuerpo de Neve, y que dando un tumbo, rodó al abismo.

Neve se estiró para atraparla, y la mujer se aferró de ella y la llevó consigo por el borde. Un momento de locura y confusión, y la mujer cayó al mar en un chasquido horrible, mientras Neve se aferraba a la roca resbalosa en donde sólo ayer – sólo ayer?- su hermano se aferrase…

Ante ella, delicado y envuelto en luz, Dean llorando por ella, su mano inmaterial casi en ella…

Amor mío…

Perdón…

\- No es tu culpa, Dean…-susurró Neve, los ojos cerrándosele. Tanto silencio…

Su beso. Ya nada dolía…

Y su mano resbaló.

Otra mano seca y caliente la atrapó. Abrió los ojos, y muy lejos oyó a alguien gritar su nombre. Un minuto después estaba en el pasto, con alguien que pesaba una tonelada encima, sus manos en su pecho, su boca en la suya, y gritándole…

Volvió a escuchar cuando volvió a respirar. Y de pronto, todo, el sonido del mar, del viento, y la voz de Alan, ronca y furiosa, le inundaron los oídos.

Respiró, una bocanada de aire, que dolía.

El feo rostro de Alan estaba muy cerca suyo: los ojos de ese negro intenso ardían como carbones. Añadiéndose sobre su estropeado estado, le dio un bofetón.

\- Estúpida pendeja suicida!- le gritó, sacudiéndola.- Hija de la grandísima puta, me las pagarás!-

Neve se preguntó si ahora faltaba que Jonathan viniera y empezara a patearla. Qué era esto, el día de súrtase-a-Neve?

Y sin embargo se quedó de una pieza, aunque claro, se estaba desmayando, cuando oyó a Alan aferrarla y llorar.

\- Neve…no te mueras…no me dejes tú también…-

*********************************


	3. Chapter 3

¨ CLOVER HOUSE ¨

A novel by the Fox.

 

Capítulo Nueve

Dive To Blue

…We were not stuck to the old chain since the beginning: In my chest, in my chest the sky grew heavier, and I want to dive in this deep blue… the predestined future it dissolves and I ran to heaven …

Dive To Blue, L’Arc ‘n Ciel.

 

\- Neve…no te mueras…no me dejes tú también…-

Huh?

Garth?

No, no era Garth. Garth no tenía espaldas amplias que inclinar sobre la cama, ni pelo negro en que los dedos pálidos se hundieran en un gesto de cansancio y desesperación antiguo como el tiempo.

Godfrey?

Qué demonios? Entonces sí era Alan Godfrey el que me sacó del acantilado?

Un temblor súbito y violento estremeció a Neve de arriba abajo, despertándola por completo. Le ardía el costado: la puñalada de la señora Graham. Tenía un dolor pulsante en el cóccix y la parte baja de las nalgas: el abuso del fantasma de Richard Arlington. Y tenía las manos destrozadas y ensangrentadas, las uñas rotas, por tratar de aferrarse a la roca del acantilado.

Qué dijiste, Godfrey?

Alan alzó la vista: tenía los ojos rojos y cansados, y podía ver, donde estuviera, que atardecía. Estaba tendida en su cuarto en la casa Clover, acostada en el mínimo de ropa, calzones y camiseta, incluso su sostén ido a algún sitio, vendada y limpia, el pelo húmedo.

Tenía frío, y se estremeció otra vez, su costado protestando. Se movió, asustada de pronto, y aspiró: pero la vieja no le había puncionado el diafragma ni los pulmones, sino que pinchado hacia abajo, entre las dos últimas costillas, y tampoco había tocado su riñón aparentemente.

\- Quédate quieta.- le soltó Alan, sentado allí muy quieto.- Casi te mueres, loca estúpida.-

\- La Señora Graham?-

\- Con los peces. No pudieron hallar el cadáver. Su marido también desapareció. Y considerando la puñalada que tenías, Alfred Cunningham no tuvo problemas en dejarte declarar la otra semana y creerme que la vieja loca te había apuñalado. De hecho, le están echando la culpa de los muchachos muertos. O al menos todos piensan eso excepto Ralph Granning.-

\- jodido Scotland Yard bastardo. Una pena no haberlo tirado a él por el acantilado.-

\- O haberlo enterrado en el sótano…-

\- El sótano… Alan, dónde está Gwen?-

\- En mi casa viendo Temptation Island. Ryan está abajo con Garth. Y ahora sólo tengo una pregunta.- dijo Alan, enderezándose en su amenazadora estatura, envuelto en ropa oscura, su rostro tenso.

\- Mmh?-

\- Qué mierda pretendías quedándote sola de noche aquí?!- ladró, sus manos yendo a apoyarse en la almohada como dos puñetazos, su rostro furioso muy cerca de Neve.- Si no llego a tiempo, te habrías matado!-

\- Hey! No me habría matado, me habrían matado. Hay una diferencia.- gruñó Neve, tapada hasta el cuello, agotada e incapaz de moverse.- Además, tenía todo planeado…- objetó como un niño, con un mohín.

\- Ah, sí? También tenías planeado ser una completa idiota?!- aulló Alan. Pateó la cama, sacándole un " Ay!" a Neve. Luego la fulminó con sus ojos negros en la cara poco agraciada.- Respóndeme!-

\- Te tengo una respuesta.- gruñó Neve.- Sólo que no la ves, porque tengo las manos tapadas.-

Alan bufó, y le dio la espalda aparentemente para calmarse y no arrojarle algo. Neve se quedó allí echadita, sintiéndose exhausta, pero no pusilánime.

\- Cuándo te vas?-

\- No me voy.-

Alan se quedó mirándola, como si finalmente hubiera perdido la paciencia.

\- Me estás diciendo que te quedas en la casa que casi te mata anoche, y que parece ser la casa más embrujada de UK?!-

\- Sí.- Neve asintió.

\- No te entiendo, Stendgik.-

\- No me interesa, Godfrey.-

Alan suspiró.- Neve…- pausa - Deja que te diga algo…-

\- Si es otra historia de fantasmas, vete a la mierda, Godfrey. Te aprovechaste de mi hermana y no se me ha olvidado.-

\- Te salvé la vida.-

\- Sólo porque quieres mi bendición en tu matrimonio con Gwen, no?-

\- No se trata de eso!-

\- Ah, encima vivirán en pecado.-

Alan lanzó un adornito de porcelana contra la pared.- Eres imposible, para hablar de esto!-

\- Qué quieres hablar?-

\- De porqué me acosté con tu hermana.-

Neve se enderezó y le tiró la lámpara.

\- Quédate quieta, mujer! No te das cuenta que te puedes morir!?-

\- Hijo de la grandísima puta…- Neve empezaba a tratar de alzar el velador cuando Alan se sentó sobre ella y le aferró las muñecas.

\- Me puedes escuchar!? No puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta que tenía motivos ulteriores!-

\- Suéltame las manos y despídete de tus "motivos exteriores", Godfrey, maldito bastardo!!-

\- Maldita sea, Neve, cállate por una vez en tu vida y escúchame!!- Alan le puso una mano en el cuello y apretó para obligarla a callarse. Neve intentó morderlo, hasta quedarse sin aire. Luego lo miró simplemente, sin cambiar la expresión furiosa de sus ojos.- Daniel pasó por lo mismo que tu hermana. Tenía los mismos síntomas, y al final cuando acabó en el hospital por inanición me confesó que dormía con Christopher. –

\- Qué?!- dijeron los ojos de Neve.

\- Sí, y se volvió adicto a ello. Se pasaba todo el tiempo en cama. Era como una droga, me dijo. Y una noche, me pidió que me quedara con él para probármelo. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. Era grotesco.-

Neve lo quedó mirando, y de pronto sacó un puño de la cama y se lo estampó en la nariz.

\- AWCH!-

\- Me… estabas… asfixiando, hijo de perra…-

\- No fodías defírmelo?-

\- No, porque tenía tu mano en el cuello!-

Los dos jadeaban, un momento en silencio. Luego Neve miró a Alan a los ojos.

\- Entonces dormías con Daniel.-

\- Sólo una vez. Dos veces. Mi presencia espantaba a Christopher, aparentemente. Quizá porque los dos somos Holiwell… no sé, después de que dormimos juntos Christopher no volvió a acercarse a Daniel, o eso creímos.-

\- Creímos?-

\- Sí. Daniel… él no me amaba, sólo lo hizo, y con mucha fuerza de voluntad, para librarse de Christopher. Sé que una parte de él no quería librarse. Pero… después de casado, insistió en vivir aquí, y al fin sucumbió a la tentación. Y Christopher, creemos que celoso, ahogó a su esposa en el baño.-

\- Me estás diciendo que lo hiciste para librar a Gwen de Christopher, por tus suposiciones? Me estás diciendo que dormiste con Gwen, y no la amas?!-

\- No quiero verla lastimada.-

\- Pues si violación de menores es tu forma de ayudar, te…-

\- Gwen no es menor de edad, y trataba de ayudarla, que es más de lo que tú hiciste!- explotó finalmente Alan. Los dos se quedaron mirándose desde los extremos de la pieza.

\- Amabas mucho a Daniel.- soltó finalmente Neve.- Por eso te interesa la casa. Por eso te interesa todo esto.-

\- Estás equivocada. Si te sirve de algo, lo siento.- dijo Alan en voz muy baja, sentándose cansadamente.

\- Cómo Gwen no me dijo nada?-

\- Oh, venga, se lo dirías tú a ella si te pasara? Si yo te violara, y encima te gustase irías corriendo a decírselo?-

\- De dónde sacas que me gustaría?!- gruñó Neve.

\- No tiene sentido tratar de razonar contigo.- Alan se dejó caer en un sillón, las sienes en las manos.- Vete a la mierda, pendeja estúpida. Pero recuerda que te acabo de salvar el pellejo.-

Hubo un largo silencio. Era verdad: era Alan quien la había sacado del abismo, quien la había mecido en sus brazos mientras sangraba.

\- Cómo supiste que estaba en el acantilado?-

\- No lo sabía. No sé porqué fui allá.-

Más silencio. Alan se sobresaltó cuando de pronto Neve puso una mano vendada delicadamente sobre su mano áspera.

\- Gracias por salvarme. Siento que…-

\- No te disculpes. No se te da bien y a mí tampoco. –

\- Qué más no se te da bien?-

\- Cantar.-

\- Pero eres un buen recitador.-

\- Bueno, tú no tienes ningún gusto para vestirte.-

\- Cállate, Alan.- hubo un momento de sonrisa, y luego los dos se quedaron serios, sentados allí, los dos rendidos, el sweater de Alan aún manchado de sangre, la mano de Neve aún en la suya. Alan alzó la vista, y con dedos sorprendentemente ágiles y precisos le echó un mechón de pelo atrás.

Neve cerró los ojos, cansada.

\- No va a funcionar.-

Alan emitió un gruñido mitad risa mitad enfado.

\- No va a funcionar qué?-

\- Nada. Estás pensando que " oh, la tengo en el bote, funcionó con una hermana funciona con la otra" No funcionará, Alan. Gwen y yo somos verdaderos opuestos, así que vete con ella.-

\- No tengo la menor idea de qué estás hablando. Seguramente al veterinario ese se le pasó la mano con los calmantes…-

\- Calmantes?-

\- Ajá. Tienes más puntos que un sweater.-

\- Alan?-

\- Qué?-

-… será muy pronto para otro calmante?-

 

Ryan estaba esperándolo cuando salió de la ducha. Garth se había puesto encima un pantalón de buzo viejo y se secaba el pelo con una toalla, y se paró en seco al ver a Ryan sentado en su cama, piernas cruzadas, el pelo aún húmedo, con ropa de Garth que le quedaba suelta, un viejo sweater verde y jeans guinda. Parecía pensativo, pero el efecto era ridículo mientras se sobaba un brazo magullado con la mejilla magullada, exactamente igual que un gato. Y los dos tenían la espalda y el pecho para la historia.

Cómo nadie los atropelló la noche anterior, había que darle las gracias a la tormenta.

\- Estás… bien?- preguntó Garth con voz extraña, tomado de sorpresa. Se habían vuelto en absoluto silencio, Garth medio dormido y exhausto, y Ryan había insistido en dejarlo dormir aún antes de ducharse, en cuanto se aseguró que Neve estaba bien. Alan había sido categórico respecto a que él, y sólo él, ayudaría a Jonathan a atenderla, y un Garth cayéndose de cansancio no dijo que no, cayendo dormido en cuanto su frente tocó la almohada. Ryan durmió en el sillón junto a la cama tras bañarse, y lo vio levantarse tres horas después, medio dormido, para ir a meterse a la ducha.

Y ahora volvía, por fin despierto.

\- Sí. Y tú?-

\- Sí.-

Los dos se movían con tanto cuidado, con tanta delicadeza, como si hacía unas horas no hubieran estado azotándose como animales en celo bajo la lluvia, Ryan sobre Garth, Garth sobre Ryan, aferrándose con uñas y dientes, empujándose el uno dentro del otro con violencia, dejando señales sangrientas en el asfalto, la lluvia y la tormenta ahogando sus gritos salvajes. Como si no hubieran succionado y mordido hasta la locura la carne del otro: como si aún no tuvieran los besos frescos en sus rostros. Los dos se apartaron lentamente, manteniendo sus distancias, animales nerviosos tras la violencia.

\- Ryan…-

\- Garth…- los dos hablaron a la vez y se callaron. Fue finalmente Garth quien se sentó cerca, pero sin tocarlo.

\- Te…te hice daño?-

\- No.-

\- De veras?-

Ryan, que apenas soportaba sentarse en cojines, asintió.- No.-

\- Lo siento…-

\- Estás…- Ryan sostuvo su voz, aunque temblaba.- … arrepentido?-

\- Sí…-

Ryan cerró los ojos con fuerza.

\- … no debí haberte pegado…-

\- Huh?-

-… no sé qué me pasó.-

\- Es esta casa. Alan me dijo que enloquece a la gente que vive aquí.-

\- Ryan…-

\- No te preocupes.-

\- Ryan…-

\- Qué?-

-… tú… tú…- su voz bajó. Garth ocultó sus mejillas rojas en las manos.- Lo que pasó anoche… -

\- Si no quieres hablar de ello…-

\- Te quiero.-

Ryan contuvo la respiración.

Garth lo miró a los ojos, con honestos, dulces ojos pardos.

\- Garth…-

\- No sé qué… qué mas puedo decir…?-

\- Me dices que vas a corresponder a mis sentimientos?-

Silencio.

\- Lo dices en serio?-

\- Te parezco bromista, ahora?-

\- La verdad no.-

Lentamente, Garth le tomó la mano. Tan cálida, tan suave, tan…

Tan rasmillada.

\- Gracias.-

\- A ti.-

\- Y ahora… qué? hacemos una fiesta de compromiso? O … les decimos a todos? O tal vez tendríamos que… no, no quieres hacerlo ahora, verdad?-

\- Garth…-

\- mmm?-

\- Vamos a ayudar a Alan antes de que tu hermana lo castre.- dijo Ryan con una sonrisa.- Tenemos que decirles que van a ser familia.-

Garth sonrió tímidamente. Y compartieron su primer beso, tímido y tierno.

\- Ryan?-

\- Mmm?-

\- Quítate los pantalones.-

\- … ahora?-

\- Esos me los voy a poner yo. Ponte los celestes…-

\- Y me quito también el sweater?- * movimiento de cejas *

\- No, ése te queda bien…-

 

\- Adónde * corno * se supone que vas? No me escuchaste que según Jonathan perdiste como un litro de sangre?!-

Neve se estaba levantando. Se puso encima un pantalón, torpemente, y luego se metió por la cabeza un canguro, luchando con el ajustado cuello. Alan, que casi se había quedado dormido vigilándola mientras caía la tarde, se puso de pie de un salto, listo para meterla sin ceremonias de regreso al lecho.

\- Godfrey, me vas a ayudar o no?-

\- A qué? Lo único que te ayudaría ahora sería a suicidarte!- exclamó.

\- Entonces ándate y llévate a Ryan y a Garth.-

\- Quieres pasar otra noche sola aquí? Qué te crees que eres, Terminator?!-

\- Ves esas películas basura?!-

\- No estamos hablando de eso, estúpida!-

\- Y moqueaste con Titanic.-

-… DiCaprio se parecía a Daniel…-

\- ahhh, ya, y tú eras Kate Winslet?-

\- Estamos hablando de algo diferente! No cambies el tema! Para qué * corno * quieres quedarte? para que te dejen parejita?! A qué mierda te vas a quedar?!-

\- A desenterrar los huesos de Christopher del sótano. Esta noche.-

 

Gwen estaba tendida, envuelta en lanas, observando la pantalla de televisión mientras lentamente se bebía un café con chocolate muy caliente, lamiendo la espuma de crema en sus labios. Holiwell House estaba perfectamente tibia a pesar del frío devastador que había seguido a la tormenta, las ventanas manchadas de hielo. La salita, a pesar de ser del tamaño de una capilla mediana, estaba tibia y acogedora a punta de buen gusto de diseñador y dinero. Muchos, muchos billetes verdes…

Obervaba la televisión, pero en realidad no la veía.

Había un susurro en su cabeza, persistente, amargo.

No me dejes…

… no dejes que me lleven…

… ayúdame, mi amor, mi último amor…

… ven…

Era tan leve. Si se forzaba a oír, no había nada. Ni una sombra de caricias, ni un suspiro de tristeza: nada. Ni un solo roce de piel en su piel, nada.

El sol caía como un péndulo del infierno, como una fantasía alucinada que creaba largas, esbeltas sombras.

Oscuro.

Gwen miró por la ventana, sus rizos sueltos, el chal enmarcando su figura suave y cálida como los velos de una estatua recién hecha a punto de revelarse.

Luego el chal cayó, y Gwen se volvió mientras el último rastro del sol tácito entre las nubes se desvanecía, opaco y secreto, las nubes bajas y grises otra vez cubriéndolo todo.

La oscuridad dejó de ser insidiosas líneas para invadir cada rincón.

Y Gwen, su falda agitándose, dejo la casa en medio de la penumbra ciega del atardecer, sus pasos lentos pero directos, hacia el bosque y el acantilado detrás, hacia la casa Clover.

 

\- Irnos otra vez?-

\- Quiero que vayan a ver a Gwen, que está sola.- la voz de Neve sonaba tensa, mientras se frotaba la pancita herida, que empezaba a picarle. -Alan y yo me ayudará a recoger unas cosas y los seguiremos. No se preocupen, llegaremos en un rato.-

Garth miraba a su hermana con escepticismo. Podía no ser el poroto más listo de la lata, pero conocía a su hermana para saber cuándo cocinaba algo en la olla de su cabecita. Ryan asintió, sin embargo, claramente pensativo.

\- Sí. Vamos a ver a Gwen, Garth. Creo que nos necesita.- dijo con una inflexión en la voz. Alan y Ryan cruzaron sus miradas y de pronto el primo pelirrojo sonrió pícaramente, antes de echarle una ojeada a Neve. Naughty, naughty Alan… - Nos vamos.-

\- Lleguen allá temprano. Neve estás herida, por favor, podemos esperarlos…-

\- No, estoy preocupada por Gwen. Vayan, por favor, debe estar asustada.- Neve se negó, muy seria. – Vayan, por favor…-

Ryan se llevó a Garth, que aún parecía inquieto. En cuanto se fueron, Neve desechó su acto de estoy perfectamente y se sentó en un sillón, los brazos cruzados sobre su pancita pinchada.

\- Deberías ir a un hospital. Por otro lado, con suerte te pinchó un ovario…- Alan se cruzó de brazos, mirándola sin una pizca de lástima.

\- Cállate, Godfrey.-

\- Y con la panza así piensas cavar? Buscaré un cojín, para dormir mientras…-

\- Un caballero bien nacido se ofrecería a ayudar.-

\- Pero sólo hay un pico y una pala. Ya revisé.- apoyado en el sofá, Alan era el poster boy de la indolencia.

\- Bastardo.-

\- Servidor.-

 

Alan se tragó sus palabras, y a pesar de su bocaza fue él quien usó su no inconsiderable fuerza para picar la endurecida tierra en trozos, que Neve iba detrás retirando con la pala y el rastrillo, en el húmedo sótano-cava, con los dientes apretados por el dolor de su puñalada y de su cansada columna. Alan pareció ignorarlo, mientras recogían montones y montones de papas crecidas en la humedad, que amontonaban a un lado tras un gesto de asco.

A las diez, Alan tenía los brazos cansados, pero no se detenía. A las once, Neve sintió humedad deslizársele por el abdomen hasta los muslos, pero no dijo nada.

\- Estás segura que están aquí?-

\- Cava, Godfrey.-

Cerca de las doce, sintieron pasos arriba. Pasos claros y firmes. Y luego un susurro y un frío que bañó la casa, mientras Alan dejaba de cavar y Neve se estremecía súbitamente de pies a cabeza.

Alan levantó lo que parecía un bloque de tierra endurecida, y una vaharada de podredumbre se elevó, casi cegándolos. El hedor era espantoso, y los dos se encontraron de frente con el cuerpo corrupto, ya casi un esqueleto agusanado de un muchacho que había sido bello, cuyos ojos Neve y Alan habían visto en fotografía. Alan se quedó de pie, la herramienta en su mano, su cuerpo tenso en lo que parecía ira y parecía odio: pero Neve se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a temblar rítmicamente.

Lo habían enterrado aún vivo. Todo en su postura hablaba de alguien que trató de escarbar de arrastrarse, los huesos blancos de sus dedos aún unidos por ligamentos putrefactos estirados en una última resistencia desesperada a los casi cuatro metros de tierra encima.

Alan se inclinó y apartó los restos y jirones de carne que aún se aferraban a un vientre patéticamente abierto. La columna rota a la altura de la cintura. Lo habían enterrado paralítico, en medio de la agonía, pero aún vivo.

Neve huyó a la cocina. Alan, tras una última mirada a el que había sido su pariente, muchacho enamorado y amado, la siguió.

 

Ella estaba apoyada en el fregadero, las arcadas recorriéndola. Alan cortó un trozo de limón y se lo dio.

\- Deja de hacer arcadas, melindrosa. Se te va a abrir la herida si sigues contrayéndote.- dijo con sequedad. Neve mordió el limón, pálida como una sábana, mientras Alan, cuya tez se veía casi grisácea, se sentaba pesadamente, frotándose sus brazos adoloridos.- Te das cuenta cuántas generaciones comieron tubérculos alimentados con …-

Neve vomitó en el fregadero.

Alan alzó una ceja.

\- Vaya, qué sensible.-

Neve se lavó la cara, le arrojó el limón con brazo débil, y luego trasbilló. Alan la sostuvo de un brazo y la sentó bruscamente.

\- Tu concepto de mint condition para estas escapaditas deja mucho que desear. Estás ideal para The bachelor. Qué hombre se puede resistir a una noche cavando en búsqueda de un cadáver? Mejor que la anticuada cena a la luz de las velas… maldita seas, Neve, no te desmayes! No te atrevas! háblame!-

\- Imbécil… bastardo…-

\- Mejor.-

 

\- Crees que ya vengan en camino?-

\- Garth, por enésima vez, me da tortícolis verte mirando atrás de esa forma. No verás nada con esta noche tan cerrada. De una vez, siéntate derecho antes de que te rompas el esternocleidomastoideo.-

\- El qué?-

\- Olvídalo.-

Garth se enderezó, resignado y tenso. Ryan, sentado a su lado y conduciendo en la noche total que se había cerrado parecía tranquilo, aunque sus ojos traicionaban otra cosa. El jeep de los Holiwell saltaba a cada bache, y a pesar del espacio cerrado, los dos tenían la sensación de ir solos a la deriva en un oscuro mar de olas punteadas por crestas de espuma de pinos, moviéndose en la brisa. La noche era tan oscura que sólo los faros iluminaban una franja de barro frente a ellos, el sucio y mal cuidado sendero a través del bosque de pinos y robles de Clover House a Holliwell House.

Don’t dare come back now

Don’t look at my eyes

And if you never had why to run

I’ll be praying

Inconscientemente, la oscuridad los encerraba en sus tonos azules y grises, su opresión de no ver un alma viva a kilómetros y de oír, lejano pero indistinguible, el sonido del mar, los paralizaba. El frío era seco pero soportable tras la tormenta: el viento, un leve, lejano murmullos de palabras sin ilación en las ramas. Garth se pegó a la ventana, buscando una estrella, la luz de la casa Holiwell, algo, pero no había nada más que oscuridad y un lejanísimo horizonte de negro sobre pizarra.

Su corazón se aceleró. Tenía miedo, sin saber porqué. sabía que iban camino a la casa, podía ver que seguían el sendero, sabía que Ryan no iba a despeñarlos: pero a la vez un miedo inenarrable empezó a hacer presa de él, un temor ciego, una agonía de miedo que le apretaba el vientre y le contraía los músculos de la cara. No quería hablar, no confiaba en la firmeza de su voz. Y no sabía si Ryan sentía igual. No se atrevía a preguntar.

Porque si Ryan sentía igual…

Es normal que estemos asustados con todo lo que ha pasado, con este paisaje… piensa que todo esta bien, que Gwen está a salvo en la casa, que Alan traerá a Neve a casa, que nos iremos, que…

Algo blanco en la noche, más adelante.

El jeep dio un salto, y en el momento en que Garth fijó la vista y vio a alguien allí en un segundo de espantosa claridad, Ryan clavó los frenos y el jeep resbaló en el barro dando u giro completo sobre las ruedas mientras el pelirrojo hacía esfuerzos para controlarlo. Ominoso. Ominoso. Garth no podía gritar, aunque en uno de los giros vio eso blanco casi pegado a la ventana. Golpearon algo seco: un retumbo, un chirrido, y frenaron, sus respiraciones tan salvajemente ruidosas como de dos amantes, los dos pálidos y con el pulso como una vibración ininterrumpida, solos en la oscuridad.

\- Qué fue… fue un ciervo? – La voz de Ryan era aguda. Garth sentía que empezaría a gritar si abría la boca. Sólo pudo negar, rápida, histéricamente. Tenían que salir a ver si habían atropellado a alguien. Tenían que salir.

No querían.

Estaban aterrados!

Rya quitó el seguro de su puerta y al mismo tiempo oyeron un golpe seco en el capó, leve y sedoso.

Ryan encendió las luces, y Garth empezó a chillar.

Una mano. Una mano de alguien afirmándose en el capó para levantarse, pálida en la noche.

Garth seguía chillando. Los tendones de la mano se tensaron, y de pronto emergió una cabeza sucia de barro, y un par de ojos que relucían bajo las luces.

La figura se enderezó frente a ellos, como un vacilante fantasma, embarrado de pies a cabeza, colgajos de tela sucia rodeándole y agitándose levemente en su insegura postura, las luces altas bañándola, sin dejar un detalle siniestro oculto a sus desorbitados ojos. Las uñas casi desprendidas, rotas. Los arañazos, los pies tan sucios que era imposible saber si estaba calzada.

Luego, la figura rodeó el jeep trabajosamente, golpeándose contra la carrocería, y siguió su camino con el paso abandonado y muerto de un sonámbulo.

Garth se quedó sin voz.

Un momento después, se trenzaba en locura contra la puerta hasta abrirla a patadas, y se lanzaba tras la figura vacilante corriendo como un loco, gritando desaforado en la oscuridad:

\- GWEEEN!-

\- Dios mío, Gwen!- oyó a Ryan susurrar horrorizado mientras se desprendía del cinturón de seguridad y lo seguía, pero garth había corrido en la noche tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, hasta alcanzar la frágil, fantasmal figura, y aferrarla, fría como un cadáver, esos ojos insensibles, dilatados y vagos, de pez muerto…

\- Gwen, Gwen, qué te pasó, Gwen…?!- jadeó aferrándola, meciéndola: la hubiera alzado, pero la niña se mantenía de pie, rígida y tensa, su rostro sin expresión, los brazos colgando a los costados.

-… ir…-

\- Vamos a ver a Jonathan… estás herida… Gwen…?-

Garth se sobresaltó entre lágrimas inoportunas cuando la niña lo miró de súbito, su cabeza moviéndose como un resorte, azotándose su pelo, con esos sus ciegos ojos. Estaban vacíos, pero llenos de algo terrible.

No eran los ojos de su hermanita.

Un extraño frío seguido de una oleada de calor y dolor floreciendo en su espalda lo hizo de pronto sentir que se le habían dormido los brazos. Abrió la boca, pero no emitió sonido alguno mientras las piernas se le doblaban, sus manos engarfiadas en la gasa empapada, que se desgarró con un sonido chirriante. cayó, y oyó a Ryan gritando, sintió sus manos sosteniéndolo, cálidas y dulces, mientras desde un ángulo muy extraño veía a Gwen alejarse como si caminase por un ángulo del cielo, un ángulo en donde su hermanita amada ya no lo necesitaba más…

\- … Gwen…-

\- GAAAARTH!- oyó chillar a Ryan. Y luego, la oscuridad.

 

Rociaron los restos con cloro puro para matar los gusanos y atreverse a tomar el cadáver de a pedazos y ponerlo en una camilla improvisada con las herramientas y una sábana vieja. El hedor era aún espantoso, aunque lo taparon con otra sábana, y trastabillando con una linterna prendida en los dientes de Allan, los dos salieron afuera, a la total oscuridad.

\- Ahora, al pinar .-

\- Qué? pensé que los llevaríamos al cementerio…- siseó Alan, casi dejando caer la linterna.

\- y que nos pesque Granning? Camina.- Neve estaba blanca como la misma sábana, pero seguía adelante con terquedad.

\- Y enterrarlo allí va a lograr precisamente qué?-

\- Haz lo que te digo.-

\- Dominatrix, eh?-

\- Alan…- Neve tropezó y cayó de rodillas con un gemido: Alan la miró enderezarse, sosteniendo la camilla con su sola fuerza.- … cállate, por favor.-

 

Lo enterraron bajo el pinar, hacia Holiwell House y el sur, bien obvio como una mancha negra en el césped plateado por la leve escarcha. La tierra estaba blanda y olorosa de pino y la última palada se llevó algo del olor que sentían impregnado en su pelo, su piel, sus ropas, sus mismas almas. Los dos dudaban poder comer carne nunca jamás.

Cuando apilaron una última piedra como modesto túmulo encima de los restos mortales de Christopher Holiwell- que Alan casi lo apiló solo- Neve se dejó caer, acezando, al pie de la tumba. Alan, la cara sucia de tierra, se cruzó de brazos.

\- Espero que sí fuera Christopher, y no alguno de los pobres mocosos que Richard matara…-

\- Lo fue. No me preguntes porqué, pero estoy segura.-

\- Ahora, si crees que ponerle unas bonitas gardenias encima va a acabar la "maldición", tengo que recomendarte que dejes de leer novelas rosa.- susurró Alan con voz ronca, que ocultaba su agotamiento. Neve, sentada en sus talones, con un brazo rodeándose la cintura que la herida no dejaba de morder se apoyó en un brazo, respirando hondo, el pelo en los ojos.

\- Lo llevaremos a tierra sagrada. Cuando los tengamos juntos.-

\- Qué?-

\- Supongo que se te ocurrió que esto no es dos por uno, hora feliz, no? Tenemos que llevarnos a ambos de la casa para que esto pare. Todo lo que han hecho lo han hecho por desesperación… tratando de reunirse, otra vez…-

\- Neve, de qué estás hablando?-

\- Revisé cada centímetro de esos papeles. Y en ninguna parte hay una documentación de dónde enterraron a Dean, o de si lo enterraron.-

\- Quieres decir…?- Alan se volvió a la casa oscura, y como en una respuesta, una luz se encendió sola, en el ático. Y luego bajó, se apagó y reapareció, como si alguien vagase dentro con una palmatoria.

Los dos guardaron silencio, sus respiraciones cortadas. El viento traía un olor a pescado corrompido.

\- Crees que su cuerpo está en algún lugar de la casa, todavía…?-

\- Creo que Richard Arlington lo guardó, aún tras que el chico se ahorcase, para usarlo.-

\- Para qué?-

\- Saca tus propias conclusiones, Alan.- Neve se cubrió los ojos un momento.- ya vomité hoy.-

La espalda de Alan se tensó, y cerró los ojos un segundo. Luego se quedó mirando a Neve enderezarse trabajosamente, y volverse hacia la casa.

\- Qué corno vas a hacer?- exclamó en un susurro apresurado. Los ojos de Neve eran ardientes y fríos a la vez en la oscuridad al volverse a él. Su pelo de ese rubio gris flotaba mitad en un moño, mitad suelto, desordenado en la brisa corrupta, dos magulladuras de ojeras bajo sus ojos haciéndolos extraños y anormales, su voluntad reluciente en ellos, lo único vivo en su figura al decir con voz cansada:

\- Voy a preguntarles dónde está. Luego lo sacaré, y como sea, se termina hoy.-

\- Estás loca? No lo permitiré…-

Neve se volvió. Y Alan vio la pala cruzar el aire con un segundo de retraso, antes de caer sobre la tumba, la sien sangrando.

\- Lo siento.- susurró Neve, sus ojos ferales.- Ya voy, Dean.-

 

¨ CLOVER HOUSE ¨

A novel by the Fox.

 

Capítulo Once

TEMPORAL BURIAL

… Outside in the chaotic night a sleppless soul melody… the darkness floating flower is he one gift… we’re here at the end, pain of reincarnation, swallowed by earth… promise ended in the world of dead……

Kasou (Temporal Burial) L’Arc ‘n Ciel.

 

Gwen entro y salió de shock, y luego los doctores fueron optimistas, proclamando que sus funciones cerebrales eran normales. Garth despertó en la mitad de cirugía, llamó a Ryan, y volvió a dormirse, sus ojos inflamados, pero al amanecer siguiente despertó y reconoció a Neve, sentada junto a su cama, con una suave sonrisa.

\- Neve…?-

\- Aquí estoy, Garth.-

\- Te ves para la goma.-

\- Le dice la tetera a la sartén.-

\- Neve, ven acá… tengo frío…-

Neve abrió las tapas y se echó junto a Garth, que recién cosido y recién saliendo de la anestesia era dulce y desvalido a esa hora, a esa hora incierta, sus labios pálidos, sus ojos grandes y húmedos de sueño. Acurrucados el uno junto al otro, mirándose tendidos de costado, la tenue luz los hacía más semejantes que nunca, sus cabellos con la misma propiedad vaga de luz retenida.

Estaban casi nariz con nariz, sus manos unidas, acurrucados como dos niños en la noche. Garth estiró de pronto el cuello y cubrió de besos a su hermana, su frente, sus sienes, sus labios rosados, en besos húmedos e inocentes, mientras su hermana con mucho cuidado por su herida se le abrazaba y se echaba a llorar en su hombro, temblando. Cuando al fin los sollozos de Neve se calmaron un poco, Garth le cantaba muy bajo con voz rasposa, acariciándole el pelo con dedos débiles.

\- Estás bien?-

\- Sí, Garth…- un suspiro. Garth volvió a besarla, más lenta y profundamente esta vez, y luego su voz salió como un graznido.

\- Dónde estamos?-

\- Aún en la isla de Skye, en su capital. Era el único hospital con neurocirugía.-

\- Y Gwen?-

\- Dormida. Los doctores creen que tuvo una crisis psicopática por stress… y eso que no le he dado los antecedentes de la familia.-

\- Has sabido algo de la mamá?-

\- No.-

\- Neve, y la casa?-

\- … la policía se está encargando.- dijo Neve con súbita sequedad. Garth suavemente tironeó de ella hasta poder tenderse encima, y la abrazó.

\- Se ha acabado, Neve?-

\- Espero que sí.-

\- Ryan no ha…?-

\- Ya lo llamarás.-

 

Tres semanas después, una Gwen convalenciente pero normal, delgada y envuelta en chales, una Neve pálida pero segura y un Garth que aún cojeaba un poquito firmaron por un préstamo y se trasladaron a Londres, a un pisito en Chelsea cerca de una boutique juvenil en donde Gwen, irónicamente, fue la primera en hallar trabajo. El piso era diminuto y Neve dormía en el living en una camita plegable, el departamento inundado de la luz blanca de un foco cercano. Garth halló trabajo al fin en un instituto como profesor adjunto de sociología, y por supuesto tuvo un éxito loco entre las adolescentes, algo a lo que Ryan le arriscaba la nariz cada vez que venía a verlos y a quedarse. Y fue al fin por recomendación de Ryan que Neve halló trabajo en una editorial como correctora especializada en textos antiguos, tres días a la semana, y el resto de los días hacía de ama de casa.

El pisito al comienzo se les antojó un armario tras la grandiosidad de la Casa Clover, pero se acostumbraron a no caber los tres en la cocinita americana. Habían comprado ropa nueva, cosas nuevas, a pesar de que sus sueldos apenas alcanzaban para el alquiler. Ryan había hecho embalar y les había traído la televisión y otras cositas de la casa, pero lo tenían arrumbado en un pequeño armario. Todo era normal otra vez, y perfecto.

Ryan venía con frecuencia, y solía ir a dejar a Garth a su trabajo, lo que provocaba desmayos entre las alumnas. Neve no se oponía a su relación, y Gwen menos: tras ver a Ryan llorar como un niño junto a la cama de Garth en esos días locos, no podían dudar de sus sentimientos. Menos de los de Garth que se le abrazaba y lo besaba con una confianza conmovedora en su timidez.

Las dos hermanas pretendían no notar que a veces volvían el uno con la camisa del otro tras ir * al cine*. A veces las dos discutían que casi daban ganas de gritarles que no tuvieran temor de besarse, y que si querían ellas se largaban a la cocina, por si querían quedarse en el diminuto armario-dormitorio de Garth… qué tan ingenuas creían que eran? Bastaba con oír a Garth suspirar su nombre en sueños…

Gwen, una Gwen con el pelo cortado, jeans y sweater rosa enseñando sus bien formadas curvas se reía, ya no una niñita frágil. Era difícil que Neve siguiera tratándola como un niña tras todo, y aunque hubieron algunas peleas y Neve extrañaba a su tesoro, pronto se dieron cuenta que el cambio era para mejor. Eran dos mujeres ahora, y lentamente aparte de hermanas se hicieron amigas. Gwen se gastaba una parte de su sueldo en ropa a la moda y salía del brazo de Garth y Ryan a bares, presumiendo de lo lindo, mientras Neve se quedaba en casa corrigiendo manuscritos.

Empezaba a nevar, pronto sería Navidad.

Y sin embargo había algo en los ojos de Gwen, cuando suspiraba.

Algo en la mirada de Garth, cuando se quedaba hasta tarde viendo televisión y se quedaba mirándola aunque no mostrase más que estática.

Y algo guardado en los ojos de Neve cuando se quedaba sola mirando los neones nocturnos de Londres.

Nadie hablaba de ello. Nadie hablaba de Alan o de la casa.

Nadie hablaba de Dean.

Nadie jamás hablaba de la Casa Clover.

 

\- Neve, para Navidad te compraré algo de party gear.- Gwen solía traerse cosas "prestadas" de la boutique, pero esta vez según Neve había ido muy lejos. Ryan, Garth y ella en una de sus abundantes incursiones fiesteras habían descubierto un Pub- disco cercano llamado Lad City regentado por un amante del disco de los 80, y con muy mal gusto se habían aficionado a él de tal manera que pedían "lo de siempre" al barman (vestido de purpurina de paso). Faltaba una semana para Navidad, y con Garth y Ryan libres de sus respectivos trabajos Gwen no podía controlar sus ganas de fiestear viernes, sábado y algún miércoles perdido por la noche.

Si no hubiera sido el cumpleaños de Ryan, Neve no hubiera movido un pie. Pero se hallaba frente al espejo de su hermana, dejando que ésta le sombreara los ojos de azul intenso, le pusiera una camiseta ajustada de escote asimétrico color negro viejo con mangas flotantes y encaje sobre sus jeans grises y le cargara las orejas con lo que parecían, honestamente, bibelots de living de viejita.

Gwen llevaba una falda de vuelos a la cadera, un peto de encaje blanco con mangas de volantes laaargas, y zapatos de tacón de bailarina española. Su pelo cortado y rizado se veía muy bien recogido con pinches a los lados, evitándole el aire de niña santa. Estaba tan feliz con la idea de llevar a Neve con ellos a su escondite favorito que su hermana no tenía el corazón de decirle que sólo ansiaba quedarse en casa con una taza de sopa y ver una película de intriga política por la televisión.

\- Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?-

\- Que pareces algo que trajo el gato.-

\- Gwen, no seas sin respeto con tus mayores.-

\- además que le gustas al encargado de la sección zapatos de la boutique. Me preguntó quién era la belleza rubia que me fue a buscar el jueves pasado.-

\- lamento informarte que tu dependiente es gay, porque yo fui el miércoles y Garth fue el jueves.-

\- Oh.- Gwen se echó a reír.- Pues si no sales, cómo conocerás a alguien?-

\- No tengo ganas de conocer a nadie, que en tu léxico significa tener sexo.-

\- El sexo casual tiene lo suyo, Neve.- dijo Gwen con una sonrisita.- En una palabra…-

\- En tres palabras. Gonorrea. Sífilis. VIH.-

\- VI qué?-

\- Ay, Gwen. SIDA. AIDS-

\- Neve, existe algo llamado condón…-

Las " algunas peleas" habían tenido su base en que Gwen empezara a maquillarse y salir con poco menos ropa que Kyle Minogue. Los instintos protectores de Neve habían pateado fuerte, pero Garth, que desde afuera parecía dominado por su hermana fría y su hermana alegre fue quien puso paz, declarando que Gwen podía hacer lo que se le antojara si tenía cuidado, y que él, Garth, sería quien le daría una paliza no a Gwen, sino a Neve si no la dejaba divertirse en paz. Y con el tiempo Neve se dio cuenta, con no pocos suspiros internos que Gwen podía parecer un querubín pero se sabía cuidar.

Por supuesto, no iba a reconocer que eso la hacía sentirse… vieja e inútil?

 

El pub era aún más flamboyantly gay y brillante de lo que Neve se esperaba. Mientras Ryales hacía señas de una mesa con cubierta de plástico imitando vidrio burbujeante con banquetas cromadas Neve trató de evitar que los brillantes focos la deslumbraran mientras todo el mundo sacudía sus pancitos furiosamente en la pista al ritmo de Let’s hear it for the boy!, seguido por Sexual Revolution y The Emperor’s New Clothes. Para espanto de Neve, la gente saludaba a Gwen, Garth y Ryan a coro, y la mesa pronto estuvo llena de desconocidos cantando Happy Birthday to you, Ryan-chan, happy Birtday and a good fucking to youuu. Garth le puso delante lo que parecía- y era- un elefante de plástico relleno de un licor azul eléctrico, y tuvo que mirar a Gwen comiéndole la cola a un cocodrilo relleno de cerveza para darse cuenta que tenía que chupar la trompa del elefante.

Dejó el trago al lado.

Ryan recibió besos, regalos y abrazos, incluyendo el sweater de Gwen, el reloj de Garth y el libro de historia del arte que ambicionaba: Neve tenía muy buen ojo para los regalos. La parte más divertida fue verlo desenvolver un enorme oso plushie de sus amigos artistas hecho con patchwork, y cuando al final desenvolvió un notebook hubieron ladridos de envidia.

\- De quién es?- gritó uno de sus amigos, que parecía muy unido con Garth.

\- Es de Alan.- dijo Ryan sin mirar a Neve, que sintió a Garth echarle una mirada a ella.

\- Quién?-

\- El primo ricachón de Ryan en Skye.-

\- Ryan tiene primo ricachón? Presenta!-

\- No, yo lo quiero!-

\- Cómo es? Vejete?-

\- Olvídalo, Kay, es straight.-

\- Hmph. Desafío.-

\- Idiotas…-

\- Cómo está Alan, Ryan?- preguntó Neve con voz clara. Ryan se encogió de hombros, apartando la vista.

\- Bien… creo. Lo he visto poco.-

\- Seguro que ha preguntado por nosotros! Porqué no le has dado nuestro teléfono?!- Gwen pateó a Neve bajo la mesa, olvidando que era trasparente.- Anda! llámalo! Seguro que te ha preguntado por Neve…-

\- La verdad… no, pero seguro que…-

Neve se hartó de las miradas y fue al baño, para descubrir que el rímel barato de Gwen iba por sus rodillas. Mientras se lo frotaba con parsimonia, se miró a los amplios espejos iluminados del solitario baño de mujeres, sin dejar de pensar lo ridículo que era todo.

Alan. No éramos amigos. Era extraño. Éramos… aliados, supongo. Compañeros. Era como si te conociera de antes, a ti y a tu piojosa personalidad. Yo también quiero olvidar todo, aunque tenga que olvidarte a ti…

Pero te extraño. Casi tanto como extraño a…

*…Neve…*

Neve se detuvo en seco.

Estaba sola en esos baños, verdad?

*…Neve, por qué me abandonaste? Porqué, si te amé tanto?…*

Por un momento pensó que era la voz de Alan. Pero era tan claramente, tan obviamente…

DEAN.

No, Por Dios, tú descansas en paz… verdad? Te sacamos… te salvamos…

Neve levantó la vista del lavatorio, y allí estaba Dean inclinándose sobre ella, aún lleno de clavos, sus ojos vivos bajo la cortina de pelo…

Gritó, y corrió como pudo fuera de ese baño mientras afuera todo era oscuridad y luces y música ensordecedora. Corrió, y chocó contra la espalda de alguien para derribarlo y caerle encima como un saco.

La música se detuvo y se transformó en Here With Me.

Y Neve, los ojos mojados, se halló de bruces sobre un hombre de cabellos rubios, ojeras, rasgos finos y afilados, un cuerpo delgado bajo su cuerpo, ojos expresivos y tristes, oscuros como una noche neblinosa. No opacos, pero ausentes de luz. Llevaba una casaca castaña y jeans simples que destacaban en el entorno como una monja en un prostíbulo, su rostro pacífico y sencillo a pesar de todo resultando amable a la vista. Le tomó la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, y los dos se pusieron de pie, lentamente, mirándose, el corazón de Neve redoblando su loco latir como si en vez de escapar del peligro corriese a él. Y aunque parte de ella era consciente de Ryan, Garth y Gwen con sus amigos riéndose y apuntándoles, sólo podía sentir esa mano cálida en la suya, y esos ojos tristes y extrañamente intensos en los suyos.

 

I don't hear you leave I wonder how am I still here

 

\- …Neve.- dijo, presentándose, sin aliento. La música era envolvente, y él estaba cerca. Y no supo porqué, pero no se alteró cuando tomó su otra mano y la llevó a la pista de baile.

 

I don't want to move a thing It might change my memory

 

Ondularon juntos, amablemente en pasos tímidos y leves. Neve no podía respirar sin inhalar su aroma a cedros. Era… envolvente.

 

Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can hide

 

Otro sueño?

Él la miraba fijamente, como si la conociera, como si buscara algo en sus ojos. Era alto, un poco más que ella, y el pelo rubio ceniza casi de su mismo color le caía en los ojos un poco largo, un poco Christopher Lambert’s Highlander en sus gestos, en la curva de su rostro agraciado y desvaído. Las ojeras estaban bien marcadas: no podía bajar de los treinta, pero los llevaba con gracia, una gracia un poco aguada pero cálida.

 

(I won't go) I won't sleep, I can't breath, until you're resting here with me

 

… Si esto es un flechazo, es como una pared de ladrillos….

 

\- Me llamo David.-

 

I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here (with me)

 

Neve se había olvidado de todo como si un velo cálido le hubiera cubierto los ojos. Tenía… no sueño, pero una necesidad súbita de cerrar los ojos, y sintió el aliento del desconocido en su rostro, tenue y sin embargo tibio, sus manos en su cintura, firmes y fuertes pero tomándola con la delicadeza de un algo frágil.

La severa, rígida, aburrida Neve apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de David, y cuando los labios de David rozaron los suyos su cabeza resbaló hacia atrás entregándose en el beso, un beso largo y lento y a la vez intenso y apasionado, un calor extraño como alcohol en las venas o drogas en el cerebro dominándolos mientras los dos se hundían en el lento ritmo de sus caricias. Todo se había desvanecido: los dos buscaban con ansiedad algo en su beso y lo recibían a manos llenas con una abundancia antinatural. Como si hubieran estado contenidos por un dique, el fiero deleite, el ahogo, la pasión de Neve que Dean una vez había llevado a una altura imposible giró fuera de control, y ella empezó a temblar en el beso mientras le parecía que se moriría si David la dejaba, si Dean la dejaba, pero que le estallaría el corazón el asfixiante placer continuaba, inundándola como se llena un vaso de agua, hasta no poder contener más…

Un jadeo, y los dos se echaron atrás temblando de pies a cabeza, mirándose con ojos dilatados, sin aliento, sus cuerpos aún pulsando, gritando, sus piernas débiles.

 

I don't wanna call my friends they might make me from this dream

 

La música les parecía ensordecedora: les zumbaban los oídos.

 

And I can't leave this bed, risk forgetting all that's been

 

\- Lo siento…- dijo David, de pronto su mirada horrorizada, sus manos extendidas en súplica.- lo siento de veras… perdóname… no quería hacerte daño, lo siento…-

Neve movió la cabeza aún helada, aún temblando. Buscó una silla a ciegas en la barra y se sentó, la cabeza dándole vueltas mientras la maldita canción no paraba. Y David pidió dos vasos de whisky con agua y se sentó a su lado, mirándola con expectación, aunque sus ojos rehuían los suyos.

 

Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want but I can't hide

 

\- De veras perdóname, no sé que me pasó…- dijo, como si tratara de calmarla, como si ella estuviera chillándole y abofeteándolo en vez de quedarse mirando la barra con ojos que no veían nada.- Perdona… te llamas Neve?-

\- Sí.- dijo ella en un suspiro.- Me llamo Neve.-

\- Yo soy David.- repitió él, poniéndole el vaso delante.- Estás muy pálida, bebe algo…-

Neve no se sentía pálida: se sentía afiebrada. Puso las manos en el vaso frío y lo llevó a su frente para tratar de calmar la sangre que rugía ferozmente en su cabeza.

\- Estás bien?- dijo David. Neve lo miró.

Él parecía tan afiebrado como ella.

\- Sí.- dijo con voz temblorosa. Sin saber porqué, tenía ganas de llorar. Y su cuerpo temblaba de insatisfacción, un dolor localizado en su bajo vientre, como si un pequeño demonio allí exigiera…

 

(I won't go) I won't sleep, I can't breath, until you're resting here with me

 

Neve bebió un poco del vaso, tosió, y bebió otro sorbo. hielo ardiente en su garganta la trajo rápidamente de regreso de ese país neblinoso y extraño. Y se halló sentada en un pub ochentero con un desconocido, bebiendo whisky con agua y acabando de habérselo comido.

Estoy volviéndome loca, si ya no lo estoy.

\- Viniste con alguien? Quieres irte a casa? Puedo llevarte.- dijo amablemente el hombre llamado David. Neve se fijó en su tono amable y sus ojos cansados, pero también en que apretaba su copa hasta hacerse daño.

Tenía el nombre de Dean en la punta de la lengua. Quería estar sola, pero tenía miedo.

Y vio a Gwen y a Garth bailando con Ryan y un amigo del cumpleañero, y supo que no podía arruinarles la noche. No solo la noche: si la pesadilla se las había arreglado para alcanzarla en Londres, tenía que haber una manera de protegerlos de ella. Si ella le hubiera hecho caso a Alan y los hubiera sacado de inmediato…

Cerró los ojos. De pronto dolía tanto pensar en Alan.

 

I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here (with me

 

Se acercó a Ryan para explicarle lo mucho que se había divertido, pero que tenía que irse temprano, pretextando un resfriado, esquivando con cuidado los – de un tiempo a esta parte- agudos ojos de Garth. Pero Gwen, que parecía haber visto el numerito con David, había sacado veloces conclusiones y un poco más y la empujó a la puerta de entrada, trajo a David, lo saludó como si lo conociera de toda la vida y los echó del Pub tras preguntarle a Neve si tenía condones suficientes y que no se preocupara por la hora de llegada, que ellos tenían llave.

Neve se quedó en la calle oscura de pie con David, sin poder evitar sonreír a Gwen, que se volvió a la fiesta. Afuera la noche era imposiblemente deprimente tras el calor y las luces de afuera, pero eso le parecía bien: otra vez sentía los pies sólidamente en la tierra.

Estoy… viendo cosas otra vez.

Me eh vuelto loca. Seguro.

\- Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?-

Neve negó. Necesitaba caminar, aclara su mente.

\- No, gracias… David. Adiós.- dijo, antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse por la calle, sus pasos aún algo temblorosos.

No había cruzado la calle cuando sintió que David había cruzado la calle tras ella. Se volvió a mirarlo y lo vio en medio de la acera, su rostro indeciso, angustiado. Tanta angustia, y una sombre de locura en su rostro.

Debía tener treinta y cinco, no más, pero una sombre de amargura envejecía su rostro, sus ojos, los planos demasiado delgados de su rostro. Pero sus ojos eran distintos, diferentes, tan claros que eran febriles, tan intensos que quemaban cuando la miró, mordiéndose los labios como si quisiera preguntarle algo.

Neve sintió un súbito vacío que le decía que corriese, que huyera. Un instinto. Dio un paso atrás, y como si hubiera sido una señal David se lanzó tras ella y le atrapó un brazo para decir en un tono en el que se traslucía una lucha interna.

\- Por favor…- jadeó.- Dime… te parecerá una locura, pero sabes… alguna vez has estado en la isla de Skye…? Te suena…la casa Clover?-

 

I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here (with me

 

David.

El David cuya esposa murió ahogada en la tina. La voz de Alan volvió a su mente, sarcástica y fría.

* Por lo que sé de él, vive en Edimburgo, y bebe mucho.*

No, Alan. No Edimburgo. Londres.

Y el cuerpo de Neve se desmadejó un poco, para luego cubrirse el rostro con las manos sin saber si reír o llorar.

 

Encontraron otro pub, un pub inglés antiguo de encantadora madera ennegrecida y lamparitas intimistas en donde se sentaron en una mesa y hablaron hasta que no quedaba nadie y empezaban a poner las sillas sobre las mesas. Empezaron de atrás adelante: lo que ahora hacían comparado a lo que hacían antes, a lo que había pasado, los años en la casa Clover. Neve le contó sobre los días y las noches, la Señora Graham, y finalmente sobre Alan y lo que había hecho para ayudar a Gwen. Habló de Ryan y Garth, de Richard y Jonathan, y al fin de Dean, y de los cuerpos. La palidez cubrió el rostro de David al oír sobre el cuerpo de Dean, emparedado en la pared, y el de Christopher en el sótano, y se tensó al oírla hablar sobre la posesión de Gwen. Y rió con ella al enterarse que Alan aún criaba cocker spaniels, si bien él le había conocido a una pareja llamada Morgana y Mordred.

Monotemático, el hombre, dijo David con un mohín que hizo reír a Neve. Era un hombre serio, pero no severo como Alan: no reía mucho, pero sí sonreía y sus ojos aunque doloridos eran también amables y dulces, gentiles, cálidos. Tenía gestos delicados y diestros: una gracia, un nobleza de raza en su aspecto a pesar de que su ropa necesitaba un descanso en paz y que sus zapatillas viejas de gimnasia no eran exactamente el último grito de la moda. Llevaba el pelo un pelín largo, pero era claramente más descuido que fashion, y tenía las manos callosas aunque de dedos largos y delicados, manos de artista encallecidas por trabajo que no era el suyo.

Entre las amables lucecitas amarillas, los dos consumieron una cantidad de café tal que se sentían como esos elefantes y cocodrilos llenos de líquido del otro pub. Caminaron, una vez que los echaron para cerrar, insomnes, intentando hablar de algo que no fuera la casa Clover, lo que habían amado y perdido, del bello Dean y el triste Christopher. Mientras amanecía, cruzaron una plaza desierta, cubierta de césped fresco y verde, y Neve se sentó en un columpio de cadena mientras David se quedaba de pie apoyado en un juego de fierro forjado en forma de barras entrecruzadas como escaleras.

\- Filología, entonces?-

\- No te burles.-

\- Cómo podría? Tengo uno de Lengua Inglesa.-

\- Y ahora qué haces?-

\- Trabajo en una construcción. Cuando paso mucho tiempo con la vista en un computador, acabo con pesadillas.-

\- Yo corrijo manuscritos.- dijo Neve con un gesto.- No es Filología exactamente pero…-

\- Una editorial? – David movió la cabeza.- lo más cercano que he estado a libros desde esa época ha sido hacer flores de papel para vender…-

\- Flores?-

\- Sí.-

David sonrió, y dobló una servilleta del pub que había traído. Un momento después, una rosa blanca de papel estaba en su mano, y se la ofreció a Neve, que la tomó maravillada. dedos callosos, pero tan ágiles y diestros.

Él se acercó para ponérsela en la solapa, y luego que quedó un momento tocando su hombro. Los dos se miraron, y Neve fue consciente que David miraba su pelo, tan semejante al desvaído rubio del suyo propio: sus figuras altas y secas, sus rostros cansados de pómulos marcados, sus manos frías y largas.

Tenían tanto en común, que daba frío.

Las mismas películas, música, libros. Ropas semejantes – cuando a Neve no la vestía Gwen- los mismos años en la universidad. Los mismos gustos, incluso en tonterías como colores, marcas de automóviles, bebidas, comidas favoritas.

David tenía a su madre en una clínica para ancianas afectadas del mal de Alzhaimer, pero, como dijo con una súbita risa, no tenía hermanos.

Neve se echó a reír con él mientras pensaba que por eso había durado tanto en la casa, y acabó abrazando sus rodillas de tanto reírse.

El sol empezó a salir, transformando la noche neblinosa en un día claro. Hacía un frío brutal, y empezaba a nevar: David insistió en ir a desayunar juntos y compartieron café hirviente, pan con queso y jamón muy caliente y una fuentecita de maní viejo, comprada en un puesto callejero para oficinistas con prisa. El anciano que atendía les echó una mirada risueña, y los dos se sonrojaron como escolares, antes de irse por las calles heladas. Tras unos patinazos que casi acabaron con Neve sentada en la acera helada caminaron del brazo, en silencio, por las calles desiertas.

David la acompañó hasta su casa, y Neve se sintió extrañamente cómoda con él. Era… pacífico. Era casi como estar a solas, pero sin sentirte sola.

\- Y no te has comunicado más con Alan?-

\- No.-

\- Típico. Cuando dejas la casa, el también se esfuerza en olvidarse que existes- dijo David sin amargura, pero con cierta sequedad en la voz.- la última vez que lo vi fue en el juicio. Nunca trató de buscarme.-

\- Nunca pensaste en … volver?-

\- No.- dijo David con voz definitiva. Luego miró a Neve a los ojos, y ella se quedó sorprendida de la profundidad que tenía su mirada.- Y tú?-

\- No.- dijo ella rápidamente.

Los dos sabían que el otro mentía. Que lo pensaban cada mañana y cada noche.

Que ansiaban volver a pisar esa casa, y volver a ser amados así, aunque eso los destrozara. No recuerdas mejor las cosas que de veras se meten en tu carne y sangre? Quién desea arrancarse toda emoción, renunciar al éxtasis y a la agonía, como pretendes olvidarlo con una vida gris?

Y los envolvió el recuerdo del mar inmenso y libre desde el acantilado, de su rumor su aroma y esa libertad que te hacía sentir que podía abrir vuelo desde esa roca. El recuerdo pasó y se fue, dejándolos de pie en la calle fría y estrecha, mirando el mezquino paisaje de la ciudad.

\- Adiós, David.-

\- Adiós, Neve.-

Un silencio. David se inclinó y le besó la mejilla. Pero un segundo después estaban fundidos en un abrazo, besándose, sus rostros frío bajo la nieve despidiendo un calor salvaje, aferrándose, besándose otra vez, frenéticos y ansiosos.

Era mucho más fuerte, más intenso que antes: Neve estaba segura que le estallaría el corazón, que David podía sentir la vibración de su sangre bajo sus manos mientras los dos se tironeaban la ropa como poseídos, buscándose como si quisieran hundirse el uno en el otro, desaparecer, ocultarse. Llevó sus dedos a su pelo claro, sintió a David aferrándole la cabeza con ambas manos para inclinarla en un ángulo que la hizo completamente vulnerable, y se estremeció cuando lo sintió entrar lentamente en su boca, su lengua invadiendo cada rincón mientras con los ojos entrecerrados veía su rostro concentrado, abandonado en su acción de besarla. Podía sentir una pared a su espalda, podía sentir el muslo de David entre los suyos, firme y fuerte entre sus rodillas que se había vuelto de agua, y parte de ella sólo quería dar la bienvenida a ese calor, a esa onda de poder y furia y fuerza e intensidad que los arrastraba a los dos como a dos enamorados, besándose en un callejón.

Pero no eran dos enamorados, aunque sus cuerpos se amoldaran siniestramente a la perfección, aunque su piel rugiera por su toque, por manos que le eran familiares, labios que le eran familiares, un aroma que le era perfectamente familiar. Había un nudo, algo en la profundidad de su estómago que se sentía frío aunque el calor la atravesaba como agujas hasta la punta de los pies, a pesar de que cada caricia de David, cada presión de sus caderas contra las suyas en su frenética búsqueda la hacía estremecerse a la ola monstruosa de placer que provocaba. No era fuego, sino la lenta intoxicación del chocolate, el calor del sol inundando su piel mientras nevaba a su alrededor cada vez con más fuerza. Como si la ventisca sintiese su pasión, su soledad…

Neve bajó el rostro, y con un esfuerzo David calmó el temblor de su cuerpo, inhalando su pelo.

Y se quedaron un momento así, tensos entre la nieve que caía y que amenazaba ser una tormenta, hasta que David emitió un susurro.

\- Qué… es lo que…- no terminó, jadeando. Neve podía sentirlo claramente palpitando contra su vientre, podía sentir el autocontrol que David ejercía sobre sí mismo como si cerrase una puerta.- Nunca me había sentido así, excepto con él…-

Neve negó. Tampoco yo.

Estamos solos. Es eso lo que nos atrae de manera tan desesperada. Es eso? Qué nos hiciste, Dean? Qué clase monstruoso cupido eres?

\- Has vuelto a verlo… a él?-

Hubo un largo, largo silencio. Y entonces Neve asintió, el rostro oculto.

David dobló la cabeza sobre la de Neve, y se quedó en silencio. De alguna forma, podían sentir la presencia de Dean ahora que estaban los dos abrazados en esa inmensa calle silenciosa.

Dean estaba con ellos, en su piel. Y al tocarse, los dos hubieran jurado que el aroma de vainilla, cenizas y flores secas que impregnaba el recuerdo de Dean inundaba sus sentidos.

Somos suyos. Para siempre.

Y seguía nevando.

 

(I WON'T GO) I WON'T SLEEP, I CAN'T BREATH,

UNTIL YOU'RE RESTING HERE WITH ME

 

¨ CLOVER HOUSE ¨

A novel by the Fox.

 

Capítulo Diez

Heaven’s Drive

… My body gets into poison, Oh, I’m prisioner of the Death Angel… the nightmare grows out of anybody’s control… Aren’t you satisfied? What do you want now? I feel I’ll be eaten till the bones for those hungry lips unconscious of its sins… Leave me ALONE!…

Heaven’s Drive, L’Arc ‘n Ciel.

 

Muy bien, aquí estoy, Dean, esperándote.

Neve se había quitado la ropa, y tendida desnuda – y era curioso, no recordaba jamás haber estado tendida totalmente desnuda en ningún lado, ni siquiera frente a un médico- se quedó muy quieta en la cama de su habitación, las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho tras haberse dado una ducha ausente, la esponja dejando rastros en su ropa mientras se quitaba con frenesí ese olor a muerte. Hacía frío, pero no lo notó: tampoco que se había bañado con agua helada, ni que su pelo empapado mojaba la almohada.

Cerró los ojos.

Ven, Dean. Dijiste que me amabas: ven y demuéstramelo. No era esto lo que querías de mi? Ven a tomarlo, y luego por favor dime qué hacer para acabar esto…

Golpes, apagados y lejanos en algún sitio de la casa. Pero se desvanecían, ahogados por algo. Neve casi sonrió.

Qué, les molesta que me una al club de los amantes de Dean? Mala suerte. Una vez que acabe con esto, se acabará todo…

Dean…

… el único amante que he tenido…

Ven… creo que, de alguna forma, he esperado mi vida entera para esto.

 

El ojo de la tormenta había pasado. Un postigo golpeó ásperamente, una y otra vez, un costado de la casa, abandonado como un toque de difuntos. Era lento y ominoso, libre en el viento, y mientras la última estrella se borraba de la noche, como si un manto oscuro cubriera el cielo, la luz moría con precisión inexorable.

Era una hora opaca y gris, sin detalle sin líneas: un sueño de alcohol viejo, un óleo polvoriento. Era ver a través de agua sucia, sombras moverse. Las siluetas tenían ángulos extraños, cerca y lejos a la vez.

Una figura envuelta en un vestido desgarrado, pequeña contra la inmensidad de la casa, avanzó paso a paso por el oscuro césped, inaudible, insignificante bajo el cielo que resonaba ronco, contra el mar que empezaba a embravecerse en un crescendo, golpeando las rocas. Los árboles se agitaron, oscilando en el viento indeciso.

El mar respondió, una ola estallando negra en la noche con espuma salpicando el aire frío. Como una mano, acarició el acantilado, llegando a salpicar las ventanas

Un trueno.

Y Neve, que miraba por el ángulo de la ventana sintió la casa crujir de arriba abajo, como un quejido. Ondas de frío en su piel, vulnerable. Y mientras la noche se hacía negra, negra por completo, sintió manos suaves acariciándole las piernas, los muslos, con temblorosa ternura, una dulce anticipación de recién casado, la libertad de ser prisionero de tus deseos, un ansia leve y ahogante de ofrenda expuesta. El ruido seguía subiendo, como subía esa caricia sobre su piel contraída, y sintió un beso en su estómago, un beso asustado y tibio, el beso de un prisionero.

Neve cerró los ojos, y unos lagrimones escaparon de sus ojos cerrados. Su piel era perfecta y redonda, pálida y tersa, fina como papel de arroz listo para ser desgarrado: y lo era con esas leves caricias, expandiéndose. Pintura inundando el esponjoso papel.

Sí. Ahora sé porqué he venido hasta aquí. Para amarte, Dean, para al fin, tras tantas armaduras, sentir, vibrar y vivir bajo tu toque, bajo tus ojos. Lo que he buscado toda la vida: el segundo perfecto en que siento tu amor: todo lo que quiero, lo que anhelo, como un sollozo en la oscuridad.

Libre.

Puro.

Efímero, como tú lo fuiste.

Ido.

Neve sintió, vio en la penumbra casi negrura una breve línea de luz en piel desnuda, la claridad de sus ojos maravillosos. Dean había venido a ella, y tendido a su lado era tibio y real, suave y cálido, y a la vez inmaterial como una fantasía triste.

Dean le cantaba al oído, dulce y anormal, mientras sus caricias se hacían ansiosas. Era como si el gemido del viento acompañase su voz, que cantaba o recitaba, sus gemidos… su respiración audible, clara… sin sentido, enloquecedora…

En su oído, como una canción, palabras incoherentes que tenían un significado terrible y a la vez definitivo.

Canciones.

Suspiros.

Olvidado.

Dust to dust

ashes to ashes

song to song…

Neve se echó a temblar, temblar violentamente de pies a cabeza mientras acostada de costado era acariciada íntimamente, mientras besos húmedos le cubrían la piel de la espalda. La mano entre sus muslos era fría y fina, delicada pero dominante, y a la vez leve. No se atrevía a cerrar los ojos. No podía.

Había alguien de pie en la puerta, mirándolos, pero no quería darse vuelta.

Aunque lo sabía.

Alguien los miraba con odio. Alguien deseaba romperle los huesos, destrozar su carne en jirones, pero por ahora miraba, al miraba temblando como un recién nacido bajo las manos mágicas de Dean, de ese amante de leyenda que había buscando tanto el amor y lo había perdido tantas veces. Solo, por años, amor amargo y letal ahora.

Pero no era amor al fin?

Sabía que alguien miraba su espalda desnuda, que observaba a Dean envolverla, sus brazos alrededor, mientras ella sentía que las lágrimas le dejaban regueros en las mejillas. No podía de dejar de llorar, ni siquiera cuando sin dolor, sin nada más que suavidad algo la hacía suya por completo, algo dilataba su carne frágil obligándola a recibirlo, a acogerlo en su interior, distendiendo carne jamás distendida antes. Algo que llegó al fondo de su ser, y más allá, dejándola vulnerable por completo, su cuerpo transformado en un ánfora llena, vibrante. La inundaba: la ahogaba. La poseía.

Algo que la hizo estremecerse y arquearse como si un golpe de electricidad fuera a matarla.

A wild thing

never here again

remember now…

No podía controlarse, y su grito resonó en la casa oscura, reverberando, su gemido, su incoherente súplica entre paredes opacas que crujían con el viento. Jadeó, sin aliento, mientras sentía a Dean apresurarse, sentía la fuerza de su cuerpo joven. Dean no la amaba como un hombre, ansioso de probarse a sí mismo dándole placer, enloqueciéndola. No: la amaba con la inocencia de un muchacho perdido en sus sensaciones, en su propio placer, su ritmo inocente, sus temblores, sus gemidos, reales y abandonados, que no fingían fortaleza ni poder. Gemía como un animal lastimado, incapaz de reconocer lo que lo llenaba, gemía pidiendo liberación, ayuda. Se agitaba, se apresuraba, sin saber, sin importarle lo que la carne que penetraba sintiera: se estremecía desigualmente, empujaba, se retiraba, giraba, empujaba con la inexperiencia y la desesperación de alguien encadenado tratando de soltarse, de un crucificado agonizante. Y Neve sentía cada uno de sus movimientos dentro de su carne, llevándola a un límite de dolor e invasión fría y temblorosa, mientras su cuerpo aprendía a reaccionar al fin, se humedecía, la estremecía.

Neve clavó las uñas en el edredón, antes de gemir:

\- Christopher… tú amas a Christopher…-

Un sollozo fue su respuesta. Un sollozo inmaterial, y etéreas guedejas de un flequillo le rozaron la espalda, antes de sentir…

El rostro de Dean contra su espalda. Un rostro helado y huesudo, un rostro del que en la piel desnuda podía sentir sus mejillas, sus labios, sus... pestañas húmedas…

Un rostro…muerto?

Su labios se movían… su lengua era… suave…

One more kiss

Die, die more

Remember now

Christopher, parecía decir el rostro pegado a él.

\- Tu padre te encerró aquí… dónde, Dean…- jadeó Neve, que sentía que en cualquier momento le estallaría la cabeza. Era como si en vez de penetrarla así estuviese estrujando su cerebro, su corazón… como si esa daga se moviese dentro de su misma cabeza, revolviendo y destrozando sus pensamientos. ya no podía… pensar. No quería que Dean la dejase. No quería… que se fuera y sin embargo… sentía que se iba a morir. Que él le arrancaría todo lo que era, que había sido, que la haría suya por completo, hasta convertirla en una extensión de su carne etérea y amorosa…

Tenía que saber! Ahora!

\- Dean, te sacaré de aquí, me oyes? Sólo dime dónde te puso! Yo te sacaré de aquí!- gritó, su voz entrecortada. Ya no podía más: tenía que huir! Reptó en la cama, y cayó al suelo, intentando volverse, mirar a Dean: pero la invasión no se iba, y aunque se arrastrase Dean seguía aferrado a ella, sin detenrse, sin soltarla ni por un segundo. Su ritmo era frenético y Neve vio su propio cuerpo con espantosa claridad, sacudido y poseído como un animal por Dean mientras empezaba a llover, ruidoso, ensordecerdor, ahogando sus gritos. Y en el momento en que un rayo desgarró el cielo, tendida en el piso, Neve emitió un aullido y se convulsionó en el mismo momento en que algo estallaba en su interior, en que entre la brutal, poderosa, enceguecedora explosión de un orgasmo inenarrable vio a Dean sobre ella, sus bellos rasgos también crispados de placer, bello, bello como un ángel, mirándola con su sonrisa, los ojos húmedos, el trueno ahogando su grito salvaje.

-… su… dormitorio…-

Dean se desvaneció. Ella se quedó allí de rodillas un momento, sintiéndose espantosamente vacía y adolorida, empapada y temblorosa, abrazándose a si misma mientras el frío le arrancaba cada jirón de tibieza que Dean hubiese traído. Con manos torpes se vistió, su cuerpo pulsando de hambre por el brutal simulacro, por el ansia de algo real, de un hombre cálido, no de un fantasma.

Y aun así, por primera vez, los calambres del deseo haciéndole apretar los dientes como relámpagos bajo su carne, sus muslos temblorosos, sintió la calidez del amor en su interior. Sus articulaciones… se habían soltado? Apenas podía caminar…

Hasta ahora he sido un fantasma como tú, Dean. Pero ahora, por primera vez, algo me importa. algo que sólo puedo hacer yo… lago que me importa más que nada, más que mis hermanos, más que mi vida, más que mi madre o la paz mundial o el hambre en la India.

Tú.

Tú eres más valioso que todo, niño encerrado y asesinado, Tu dolor, tu soledad, sintetiza mi propio dolor, mi soledad que no reconocí hasta mirarme en el espejo de tus ojos claros.

No es sorprendente que te ame.

Pero te liberaré, porque nunca podremos estar juntos.

Tú me has abierto los ojos, me has hecho tuya. Tu amor y el mío son efímeros, lejanos. Con un segundo de perfección, ha bastado.

Soy tuya.

Siempre.

Pero no cometeré el error de la Señora Graham o de Gilbert o de Blanche… no te guardaré para mí.

Y nadie, después de mí, te tendrá.

Eres libre, mi ángel.

Serás libre con Christopher, para que consumen su amor en donde nadie pueda volver a separarlos, tras jugar a estas crueles escondidas por tantos años…

Tropezando, se asomó al pasillo.

Todas las puertas… abiertas otra vez…

Un golpe.

Neve dio un paso, y la casa empezó a retumbar. Retumbaba como si alguien golpease con un hacha o un martillo ferozmente, al límite de su rabia, las paredes. En la sala, algo cayó, pesado. Los candelabros se agitaban, las lámparas vibraban.

Luego, las escaleras crujieron.

No, Neve, no vayas…

Era Blanche, blanca y pálida y bella, que le tendía su mano asustada, desde la escalera? Era quizá Gilbert, con su apostura legendaria envejecida como un viejo marco, negando con la cabeza, su mirada triste?

Era Dean, o Christopher, o uno de los tantos muertos de la casa, que la miraban?

O eran todos, llamándola, pidiéndole que no se uniese a ellos, que no se convirtiese en otro fantasma sin nombre que inundaba las paredes de la Casa Clover?

No lo haré.

No me dominará.

Neve se cerró el cierre de la chaqueta de un tirón y echó a andar al fondo del pasillo, mientras los cuadros de las paredes y las puertas se azotaban solos en medio del ruido de la tormenta afuera.

 

-… hija… de la… grandísima… puta…- Alan se sentó, consciente que era observado. Ralph Granning, que estaba inclinado sobre él, tenía su abrigo flotando al viento, mientras le inspeccionaba la nuca.

Justo la última persona que yo quería ver. Me hubieran dicho que este bastardo patrullaba… creí que sólo hacía de oficinista, podríamos haberlo enterrado de paso.

\- Me puedes explicar qué haces aquí? – rugió, su arma a la vista.

Alan le echó una mirada de envenenadísima de estoy haciendo picnic, gracias.

\- Esto es lo que parece?- dijo el Scotland Yard, señalando la tumba de Christopher.

\- Qué te parece a ti que es, Sherlock?-

\- Quién te golpeó?-

\- Extremadamente no asunto tuyo, Granning.- Alan se estiró, palpándose la nuca. Oh, cuando la encuentre, la mataré de tal forma que Richard parezca criador de rositas a mi lado. la destazaré y patearé y luego la convertiré en la Mrs. Pala De Cementerio. Lo que saco por hundirme en cadáver putrefacto hasta los codos. Si no fuera porque voy a agarrar una pulmonía, agradecería la lluvia que me lavó un poco…

Alan se volvió a la casa, que estaba ahora completamente oscura. Un postigo y la puerta de la cocina se azotaban solas, abiertos, en la tormenta.

No había luz, sólo el viento, y el golpeteo de los postigos sueltos…

\- Neve, maldita seas…- jadeó. Se enderezó, Ralph gritándole que se quedara quieto.

Lejos se oían golpes.

Golpes distintos. De dentro de la casa.

Alan tropezó, y luego corrió, con Ralph Granning detrás, hacia la Casa Clover.

 

The dream you had

before you were born

The dream that has died now…

Carry on…Carry on… till the end…

 

No era difícil saber cuál había sido el dormitorio de Richard. El que había estado usando Garth, amplio y enorme, con su papel rayado en las paredes.

Era el único dormitorio cuya puerta permanecía cerrada, entre toda la locura. Era como si la casa no le importase disimular. No, simplemente quería a Neve fuera de ese cuarto, y ya.

El ruido siguió en aumento. Neve sintió manos que la agarraban, pero no miró atrás, enfurecida, temblorosa.

Aire helado. Había algo dentro de esa habitación, algo que todos sus sentidos le decían que olvidase, que no mirase, que se limitara a bajar y salir de la casa tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitiesen. Que corriese, hasta Alan, que era fuerte y la protegería.

De dónde salió eso?

Neve puso la mano en el tirador de la puerta.

Y saltó atrás como si la hubiese quemado cuando golpes salvajes e irregulares azotaron la puerta desde dentro.

Una voz.

Era el viento?

Una voz, gemidos roncos, una voz poderosa, y sin embargo lenta y fuerte y melodiosa.

La voz la asustó más de lo que nada que hubiera ocurrido en la casa podía asustarla. Porque era humana, porque era clara y determinada:

Si pones los pies en mi cuarto, morirás.

Neve tenía un límite para enfurecerse, y el miedo la hizo cruzarlo. Y con manos bien firmes se lanzó contra la puerta y la pateó abierta, entrando a la oscuridad en medio del enloquecido pasillo.

 

Una vibración, y silencio. Alan y Ralph Granning abrieron la puerta de la cocina a golpes, y entraron, para ver la casa temblando en el temporal, y el candelabro del living azotándose de un lado a otro locamente como un columpio. Un olor a humedad que impregnaba todo, a papel viejo, a madera húmeda.

Ralph, su rostro curtido de terco inspector de Scotland Yard se tensó, mirando el candelabro que bailaba solo, sin sentido alguno en la casa que temblaba. Se giró, y con el rabillo del ojo vio a alguien el la escalera.

\- Pero qué… demonios…-

Alan lo ignoró e iba a lanzarse escalera arriba, cuando de pronto pegó una frenada de emergencia y casi resbalando en la madera, miró afuera por la ventana de la cocina.

Y se le subió el corazón a la boca.

En el acantilado. Gwen, parada justo en el borde.

Descalza, los deditos de sus pies curvándose en la áspera roca.

Gwen. Y él creía que estaba segura!

El mar embravecido la bañaba en un spray de agua salada, en estallidos como pulsaciones. Ella estaba mirando a la casa de frente, de espaldas a la tormenta, como lista para dejarse caer, brazos abiertos…

A una caída de quince metros sobre rocas afiladas!

\- GWEN! – la voz de Alan se elevó en la tormenta, y tras una milésima dee segundo dio media vuelta y corrió afuera otra vez al acantilado.- NEVE, GWEN ESTÁ EN EL ACANTILADO!- gritó.

 

Porqué había venido aquí?

Neve se acurrucó en el lecho que olía a alguien, no sabía quien. La habitación no era familiar: nada lo era.

Las sombras envolvían suave, y a la vez opresivamente como un edredón demasiado pesado. Vagó, sus pies leves en la vieja alfombra, y sintiéndolos fríos, los subió la cama, los ojos cerrados. Estaba sola.

Estaba sola.

No, no lo estaba.

Alguien desde la pared, o quizá junto a la ventana hablaba… le hablaba…

Palabras de amor?

Tenía tanta pena… ganas de llorar, de dejar todo…

… dormir…

…quizá soñar…

Tenías las manos completamente rojas, y no sabía porqué, ni le importaba.

Y por la ventana podía ver a una niña en el acantilado que parecía un pájaro a punto de echar a volar, sola.

Se va a caer.

Neve se tendió en el lecho, los ojos cerrados sin hacer caso de la sombra enorme que se materializaba sobre ella. Un hombre de ojos oscuros…

Vienes… voy…?

Un arma, o eran sólo sus manos grandes y nudosas?

La niña en el acantilado se dejó caer al mar embravecido.

Y Neve cerró los ojos otra vez, en el extraño silencio poblado de palabras, sin sentir esas manos, sin sentir un filo como una gota de mercurio que resbalaba por sus muñecas, su cuello…

…neve, gwen está en el acantilado…

Quién grita?

De quién… hablan…?

Es a mí…?

…neve, maldita sea, no me dejes tú también…-

Y Neve abrió los ojos de golpe, oyendo a Alan gritando afuera, su voz más cortante que el viento de la tormenta.

El dolor fue como una ola de frío, para ver sus muñecas cortadas hasta el hueso, sentándose en la cama empapada de sangre, sintiendo la oscuridad de la habitación encabritarse en cólera.

\- GWEN!- gritó, volviéndose a la ventana. Pero eso, ese algo inclinado sobre ella, la empujó, inmaterial, antes de hacerse material otra vez, y atenazarla en brazos fuertes…

Alguien… arañaba… un panel… el piso?

Neve se soltó tironeando como loca de esa fuerza que la sujetaba, su cólera dándole una fuerza que nunca había poseído. Y supo, con un flash, de dónde venía ese arañazo…

Olvidando el closet empotrado, palpó la pared, que de pronto sonó hueco, pateó locamente el panel, para luego destrozarlo con un candelabro en un frenesí, como una fiera, destrozándose las manos.

La pared era hueca.

Metió la mano y la cabeza por el agujero que había hecho para mirar dentro de la pared hueca, y alguien crucificado le devolvió la mirada.

Como un Cristo grotesco, Dean, bello aún, su pelo colgando, sus ropas en jirones, estaba clavado a la pared de pie con los brazos abiertos, su cabeza colgando hacia delante, su rostro casi en el suyo.

Un niño aún, con su melena caída al piso, lleno de polvo, su trajecito de Eton comido de polillas y gusanos, pero reseco y arrugado como una momia triste de bellos huesos. Expuesto, abusado hasta en la muerte sin el brazo maternal de la tierra.

Estuvo aquí todo el tiempo. Todo el tiempo, mirando, atrapado. Todo el tiempo mientras nosotros comíamos y dormíamos en esta casa, mientras veíamos televisión, mientras hablábamos… él nos miraba aquí, clavado, torturado… muerto…

Clavado y abandonado allí sesenta años, vigilando a través de la pared a todos los que usaron ese lecho, todos los que soñaban con él. Oculto.

Un monstruoso mirón.

Olvidado.

Vagando por la casa mientras sus ojos se secaban en sus cuencas.

Encadenado.

Neve temblaba tanto que no podía encontrar el interruptor de la luz, un profundo abismo de histeria frente a ella. buscó, retrocediendo, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a ese niño tan amado mientras sus manos sangrientas buscaban locamente luz. Cuando la encendió, vio a Ralph Granning, pálido en la puerta, su abrigo empapado goteando..

Y empezó a gritar, hasta que Ralph le dio una bofetada.

La casa estaba en súbito silencio. Neve respiró hondo, y se desplomó junto a la pared, sus inspiraciones breves y agudas. Sabía que la histeria la dominaba, y se clavó las uñas en la carne. Histeria. No te derrumbes. No te derrumbes.

No ha terminado aún.

\- Gra…cias… lo … necesitaba…-

\- Dios mío.- dijo Granning, mortalmente pálido, observando el viejo cadáver reseco, clavado entre dos paredes de pie, con los brazos abiertos.- Cómo…-

Neve movió la cabeza y de pronto, recordando, se aferró a la ventana, tropezando, sus manos como garras, su voz un ladrido.

\- GWEN!-

La noche era negra, y la arena y las rocas eran negrura quieta contra la negrura móvil del mar. Alan caminaba, medio tropezaba, por la playa, con un bulto en brazos. Su paso era errático, el viento empujando su terca figura.

Neve se lanzó escaleras abajo y corrió a la puerta de la cocina, en donde lo encontró, y tendieron a Gwen inconsciente en la mesa de la cocina.

Empapada y fría. Parecía desnuda, la falda blanca desgarrada y pegada a la carne, arañazos y moretones que florecían como fresas y moras reventadas contra su piel blanca.

Y no respiraba.

Ralph se abocó a RPr, mientras Neve, torpe y fría se tambaleaba apoyada en la pared, y Alan casi se desplomaba rendido por el esfuerzo. Había agarrado a Gwen justo cuando una ola caía encima y habían rodado entre rocas afiladas, él protegiéndola lo mejor posible, cubierto de heridas, de golpes. Cuando la ola los había cubierto en su manto, todo había estado a punto de terminar: pero Alan había aguantado con la terquedad suya, agarrado con manos ahora destrozadas a las rocas afiladas.

Y a pesar de su esfuerzo, la niña parecía muerta y fría, sus ojos dilatados, blanca como el interior de una concha de nácar…

Neve alzó la vista, y vio a Dean en la puerta de la cocina, o era Blanche?

Gilbert detrás, sus ojos de vieja fotografía dulces y apenados.

Miraban.

Todo miraban, la casa aguardaba.

Gwen dio un grito ahogado y se sentó chillando. Neve la aferró con brazos helados, meciéndola con fuerza salvaje, feroz, avariciosa, sollozando con gemidos roncos y secos mientras la niña gemía y jadeaba, el sonido viniendo de su garganta, esforzándose por sacarse de encima a Neve, que la apretaba como una camisa de fuerza. Alan se dejó caer sentado en las baldosas, la cara entre las manos. Y Ralph Granning, con manos temblorosas, agarró una silla, y se sentó, quieto, su pelo castaño pegado a la frente y despeinado. húmedo de sudor por el esfuerzo.

Había un quejido, un llanto en la casa.

Un llanto que venía de arriba, del piso superior.

Era Dean, su vocecita apagada, suplicando que lo desclavaran con su vocecita sin sentido, sin ilación.

Su llanto se apagó con el amanecer. Poco después llamó Ryan, de la veterinaria.

 

Garth estaba entre la vida y la muerte, la cuchillada habiendo penetrado su estómago con certera, cruel profundidad. Gwen tenía calmantes encima, pero cada vez que despertaba lloraba y arañaba hasta que volvían a sedarla. Tuvieron que atarla firme con correas de perro a las patas de la cama, amordazarla para que no se comiera la lengua, mientras echaba la cabeza atrás y gritaba.

Ryan no dejaba el lado de la cama de Garth, pero ayudó a vendar las muñecas cortadas de Neve, que temblaba presa del shock de haber perdido un litro de sangre, sus ojos dilatados, en un silencio que era estupor.

Jonathan, tras coser a Garth lo mejor que pudo, pidió un helicóptero médico por radio de la policía previo apoyo de Ralph Granning, que aparte dirigía la inhumación de los restos de Dean y Christopher.

No consiguieron helicóptero con ese tiempo, pero sí que les enviaran una ambulancia equipada para viajes largos que los llevaría a Portree. Durante esas dos largas horas de espera, Neve y Alan se quedaron en silencio, medios sentados, medio tendidos lado a lado sin tocarse en una camilla de ganado de Jonathan, junto a las camas de Gwen, atada para que no se lastimara, y Garth.

Alan tenía una concusión leve, y una muñeca partida.

Neve un hematoma monstruoso en el cóccix, costillas curándose, y tanta sangre se había ido…

Fueron dos horas largas, largas. Sentados allí, los dos tiritaban a veces, gemían a veces por el dolor o el mareo, incapaces de ponerse de pie, incapaces de cerrar los ojos, mudos. No tenían fortaleza para darse cuenta, pero ambos estaban en shock, helados. Habían hecho todo lo que habían podido, y habían perdido brutalmente, tras dar todo lo que tenían. Habían perdido el control que creían que tenían: su fuerza había sido nada. No tenían ni fuerza par mirarse, para apartar los ojos del vacío, no tenían más fuerza que el apoyar las manos en algo sólido y luchar contra la locura, que parecía lo más cuerdo en ese momento. Sus simples presencias les recordaban todo como un oleaje, los gritos y la sangre y los cadáveres y el miedo y el ruido y…

Neve se sujetó las sienes con las manos y ahogó un gemido. Jonathan vino, le hizo tragar un calmante, le dio agua con una cucharita, la abrigó.

En alguna radio lejana, una canción les hacia resonar la cabeza.

Cuando llegó la ambulancia, Jonathan y Ryan ayudaron a meter a los heridos en el vibrante aparato. Los expertos médicos los amarraron con correas, pusieron suero, chequearon constantes vitales, y se apresuraron para irse, rápido, gritando órdenes, en un ruido ahogado por la lluvia que aún caía, y sin embargo brillante y cortante y ajeno tras tanto tiempo oyendo las mismas voces.

Neve, envuelta en una chaqueta de Ralph Granning, miró a Alan un segundo antes de trepar a la ambulancia con sus hermanos, blanca, muda, vacilante, su pelo un nido de hilos sueltos, quieta en medio del frenesí de actividad de los paramédicos.

Ryan prometía llegar, Jonathan trataba de explicar cómo había cosido a Garth, pero ella y Alan sólo se miraban en silencio. El silencioso Godfrey la empujó a la ambulancia y la metió dentro con fría eficiencia, aunque sus gestos eran lentos por la concusión. Y luego apoyó sus labios fríos en los secos de Neve, sus ojos abiertos, y se echó atrás mientras la ambulancia se llevaba del pueblo a los hermanos Stendgik.

Se quedó allí de pie, como una ave vieja, despeinado y encorvado, bajo la lluvia. Sin decir adiós ni saber si volverían a verse, se la llevaron.

Probablemente, no.

Cuando las pesadillas acaban, uno no sueña con ellas, no busca soñar otra vez, no quiere dormirse…

Mirando el vehículo blanco alejarse en la tierra negra y verde, Alan dio media vuelta y se encaminó a su casa, mirando desde la lejanía la casa Clover invadida por la policía que desclava a Dean y registraba la casa.

Tú ganaste.

Una vez más, la Casa Clover le había traído una promesa de amor, y luego se la había quitado. Había vuelto a pasar unos momentos de… qué era…? esperanza?

La locura había estallado como una ola silenciosa, y había arrastrado todo, llevándoselo todo.

Bajo el cielo oscuro, seguido por un Ryan que no callaba nunca, que buscaba sus llaves, una muda de ropa para volar a Portree, Alan cayó en una extraña mudez, sordera total cerrándole los oídos. Llegando a la Casa Holiwell, en donde todo parecía extraño, recogió un chal que Gwen dejase caer tan sólo ayer y tendiéndose en el lecho, se quedó largas horas con los ojos abiertos y vacíos.

Se ha ido.

Todo ha terminado otra vez, hasta que vuelva a empezar.

Te enterraré, Dean. Y luego, escupiré sobre sus tumbas. Tú has amado tanto, y nunca me has dejado un solo segundo de amor a mí. Me quitaste a David, y a Neve.

Los podría haber amado.

Si, podría.

Quiero irme de esta maldita isla, y sé que no lo haré.

Es esto la maldición? Es esta… inercia…?

Es este silencio como un ruido ensordecedor…?

 

There's no time for us

There's no place for us

What is this thing that builds our dreams

And slips away from us?

 

El paisaje era tan veloz a través de las ventanas de la ambulancia. El pueblo, por una vez sus horizontes familiares se desvanecieron, cambiando, dejando la tierra negra y húmeda por colinas verdes y praderas intensas y cultivadas. Todo cambiaba: dejaban la tormenta atrás con lentitud. La radio estaba encendida: y entre esos ruidos familiares, las voces, los pálidos rostros de sus hermanos acostados Neve sintió que despertaba de una pesadilla, que amanecía al fin mientras el horror se alejaba kilómetro a kilómetro.

Le hablaban. Se oía tan lejos como sintonizar una radio. Tenía la lengua pastosa… qué le habían dado?

\- Qué…?-

\- Previsión. Tiene seguro médico?-

Sí, en otra vida…- Cruz Blanca…-

\- Los llevaremos al Hospital general de Portree. Allí puede recibir tratamiento. Necesitamos sus datos, puede dármelos?-

\- Sí.-

\- Ve con claridad?-

\- Sí…-

\- cuántos dedos son estos?-

\- Dos.-

\- Muy bine. Necesitamos sus nombres, Miss Stangwick.-

\- Es…- Neve se estremeció, y luego no lo corrigió.- Genevieve. Mis hermanos son Gareth y Gwendolyne.-

\- Edad?-

\- 25, 23, 18.-

Susurros… Neve apoyó su frente en el frío vidrio, y se quedó dormida.

Dicen que uno a veces se lleva los lugares consigo adonde quiera que va. La casa era una daga clavada en Neve, tan profundo como Dean había poseído su cuerpo. Y sus sienes latían mientras se alejaban, combatiendo un deseo enfermizo de volver… de volver en búsqueda de amor y oscuridad y locura.

Neve no soñó en todo el camino, con los labios de Alan aún impresos en los suyos pálidos y temblorosos.

 

There's no chance for us

It's all decided for us

This world has only one sweet moment

Set aside for us

 

¨ CLOVER HOUSE ¨

A novel by the Fox.

 

Capítulo Doce

WINTERFALL

… She watched the glass in the window it made thought in the shining clear snow crystals… in my growing sadness I continued whirling more than my heart’s spiral …In the pure white age you were stolen between the bright sunlight I’ll search for your lost image… but I’ll wait for spring….

Winterfall, L’Arc ‘n Ciel.

 

Neve sonrió para sí misma cuando en el mismo momento en que cerraba su carpeta de cuero con traducciones de Marco Aurelio vio a David de pie al otro lado de la mampara de vidrio de la editorial. Con un largo abrigo castaño y sus lentes, David tenía un aire profundamente intelectual, plus las zapatillas de gimnasia y su rostro cansado pero alegre de verla. Dejando sus lentes en su cajita con cierre relámpago, y soltándose el pelo, consciente por primera vez en mucho tiempo de su aspecto, Neve apagó su computador y se levantó para abrir la puerta de su oficina liliputiense.

\- Hola.-

Tras que David pasara la Navidad con ellos, y comiera sin quejarse el pavo experimental de Gwen sus dos hermanos lo habían aceptado sin reservas y con magníficas sonrisas, y con promesas de salir a bailar toda la noche en Año nuevo. Era 31 de diciembre, y Neve era la última trabajólica en dejar la editorial entre una nevada suave, a las cinco de la tarde, mientras Londres se oscurecía lentamente para dar paso a la última noche del año.

\- Hola.- David sonrió, su rostro suave alegre al verla. Se había afeitado y eso lo rejuvenecía diez años, sus rasgos tranquilos y regulares sonrojados por la brisa helada.- Perdona el retraso. Vamos por un café antes de ir a buscar a tus hermanos? Es muy temprano.-

\- Quedé de reunirme con ellos a las nueve en cuanto abran ese pub nuevo que descubrieron.- Neve se colgó el amplio bolso al hombro, atiborrado de textos.- la verdad, prefiero no ir a casa, o a Gwen se le antojará hacerme un piercing de urgencia.-

David rió, ofreciéndole el brazo.- Pues vamos a comer algo, aún no almuerzo.-

\- David!-

David estaba trabajando en las muy modestas oficinas de un bufete, como archivero: y aunque le pagaban muy poco la hora, a veces recibía jugosas sumas por trabajar fuera de horario o en días festivos, y aún más jugosas sumas por hacer desaparecer algún archivo comprometedor. la mayor parte de su fortuna se había ido en abogados y juzgados cuando el caso de su esposa. Sin embargo tenía para vivir ( y para regalarle a Neve las obras completas de Maupassant para Navidad) y sus ropas eran más bien excentricidad que otra cosa. Neve le aceptaba café y pastelito a veces, aunque otras veces exigía pagar ella la cuenta del silencioso compañerismo que compartían por horas.

Se había acostumbrado a su aroma usual a café, algo de humedad, lavanda y glicina. David la hacía reír con levantar una ceja, y calmaba a veces la nerviosidad que Gwen y sólo Gwen le provocaba con un gesto de sus manos maltratadas.

David era vendas tibias sobre su corazón y sus nervios lastimadas por Dean, Alan y la Casa Clover. Y podía notar, por la simpleza y la entrega con que él se dejaba llevar por su fácil amistad, que el corazón de él también agradecía su compañía.

CLOSED FOR NEW YEAR’S EVE_ OPEN AT 10:00

\- Oh, damn.- David se cruzó de brazos cuando hallaron el mismo cartel en el Café Número Ocho. – Qué, nadie trabaja hasta las diez? Es día laborable!-

Neve movió la cabeza. Londinenses fiesteros.

\- Qué hacemos?- dijo con una sonrisa.- Podemos sentarnos en la plaza y comprar un café…-

Un trueno. Neve miró con tal odio al cielo que David se echó a reír.

\- Te invito un café en mi casa. No será de cafetera pero se deja beber.-

Neve pareció dudar, pero David alzó el rostro, y miró a la plaza llena de copos de nieve.

\- En mis habitaciones estarás segura como en un templo, os lo juro.- añadió sin mirarla. Era una cita de Alejandro Dumas, pero Neve movió la cabeza, conmovida.

No había tenido un solo roce desde la primera vez, desde la noche se conocieron. Y aunque Neve a veces había sentido ese tirón tan Dean en sus entrañas, David parecía haberlo superado. Con un gesto leve, hizo una reverencia, y apoyando su mano en el hombro de David se dejó conducir.

\- Me entrego confiada a vos, amigo mío.- dijo, recitando la cita correcta con sencillez. David la miró, y con esa sonrisa pensativa suya le echó atrás la bufanda para abrigarla con cuidado.

\- Vamos. No es lejos.-

 

Cuarto piso de un antiguo edificio gris y desgastado, con ventanas altas y viejas que no abrían. La luz era plata y suave, y la vista valía subir cuatro tramas de escaleras con escalones grandes y antiguos. Aún no se largaba a llover, pero era cuestión de tiempo, mientras nubes negras se extendían como goterones de tinta en un lienzo gris.

David sólo contaba con una pequeña chimenea que hacía esfuerzos patéticos por calentar el lugar, que era casi un mausoleo. Tenía tres ambientes, y la verdad tenía la sospecha que el departamento podía ser más alto que largo. Estaba bastante vacío, aunque la luz lo hacía agradable, y las cortinas eran grises como el cielo, pesadas pero desprovistas de visillos.

David le hizo los honores de su humilde casita con sencillez, trayendo dos sillas viejas pero muy cómodas hasta frente a la mini chimenea, y trajo un café instantáneo muy bueno del que de veras Neve sospechó David se alimentaba.

\- Tengo panecillos de anís.- dijo, trayéndole unos pancitos pequeños con semillas.- Te gustan?-

\- Mucho.- asintió Neve, dándole una mordida a uno.- cómo te fue hoy?-

\- Bien. Ya sabes que nadie quiere trabajar el 31, así que me pasé el día ingresando datos, y eso lo pagan bien.-

\- Oh. Y tuviste tiempo para almorzar?-

\- Una hamburguesa sobre los archivos, sin mostaza.- dijo él sonriendo.- les molestan mucho las manchitas.-

Neve se rió, para luego alzar la cabeza, y mirar afuera, en donde una gota siguió a otra, y con un vuelo de palomas enojadas, la lluvia empezaba a caer como una cortina suave y brillante.

\- Llueve…-

\- Bien. La lluvia se llevará toda esa nieve sucia.- David se metió las manos cruzadas por dentro de su viejo sweater.- Y dejará de hacer tanto frío…-

Neve se quedó mirándolo, mirando su rostro algo envejecido pero aún agudo contra el rescoldo, sus ojeras lila. Despacio avanzó, sus manos tibias por la taza, y le rozó el hombro con ella, por detrás. David llevó una mano allí y se la acarició suavemente, apoyando la cabeza, rozándola con su mejilla.

\- Eres muy amable.- dijo él con voz profunda. Echó la cabeza atrás y la miró a los ojos, esas pupilas desteñidas en las suyas propias deslavadas.

Neve sonrió cálidamente, e inclinándose le besó la frente. David estiró un brazo, y deslizándola despacio hasta su nuca, atrajo sus labios a los suyos, en donde se rozaron con maravillosa falta de fiebre, sino que en una suavidad dulce y envolvente, y maravillosa.

\- Te quiero.- susurró David, su mano masajeándole la nuca y el cuello.- Te quiero, Neve.-

 

Oh my life is changing everyday, every possible way

Though my dreams, it's never quite as it seems, never quite as it seems

 

Neve se quedó quieta a su declaración, pero los labios de David eran tan suaves, tan envolventes, tan satisfactorios. Él la atrajo al sillón sin levantarse, y Neve se halló sentada en sus piernas, medio sentada y medio tendida en sus brazos mientras sus besos se hacían más tiernos, más lentos, el arco de su mano tibio contra su pecho agitado, su abrazo total y entregado. Neve se sentía como un poco de masilla en las manos de un alfarero, masajeándola dulcemente en caricias tranquilas. Reposó contra su cuerpo, que era tibio pero no ardiente, y apoyó la frente en el hueco de su cuello, los dos respirando profundo el aroma del otro.

 

I know I felt like this before, but now I'm feeling it even more, because it came from you

 

\- Neve…?- susurró David, su mano deslizándose lentamente con su abdomen, dándole todo el tiempo del mundo para protestar. Pero ella no lo hizo, y su mano le acarició un seno delicadamente para continuar su viaje y acomodarse en su cuello, acariciándole con el dorso la piel desnuda sobre el cuello del beatle, la yugular, el suave espacio tras sus oídos.

Neve respiró hondo, su corazón latiendo más rápido. Era dulce, y maravilloso, y… normal. Se sentía segura en los brazos de David: segura como nunca se había sentido. David se enderezó, para poder mirarla a los ojos, y ella le devolvió una mirada serena antes de bajar la vista y morderse los labios. Él sonrió, y separándole el labio inferior con los suyos la besó profundamente, rodeándola con sus brazos, por un largo rato antes de tirar de su sweater de lana y sacárselo de los pantalones, acariciándole la espalda desnuda. Le besó el rostro, y luego sorpresivamente el costado antes de quitarle el beatle, soltándole el pelo en el camino, y Neve tuvo que reprimir un deseo de cubrirse. Soy fea, no tengo pecho, soy muy pálida, muy huesuda, tengo la espalda…

 

Then I open up and see the person fumbling here is me, a different way to be

 

Tarde. David la miró con tanta paz en sus ojos de días nublados y cálidos que Neve dejó que la acariciara sin despejar sus ojos de la pequeña camiseta que le cubría los senos. Le besó los hombros pacientemente, y luego la soltó para empezar a luchar con su propio sweater y su propia camisa, una tarea confusa en la que Neve le ayudó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Cuando su pecho pálido, esbelto y firme quedó descubierto, atrajo a Neve contra él, y el ardor de su piel hizo que Neve soltase una exclamación cuando entraron en contacto, inconscientemente arqueando sus caderas, casi desequilibrándolos. Ella sintió la vehemencia de David contra la sensitiva parte inferior de sus muslos, pero David parecía ir con mucha calma con sus manos cálidas completamente abiertas contra su espalda, los huesos de sus muñecas claros en su presión para acercarla a él, los erguidos pezones del hombre rozando los suyos y haciéndola temblar.

 

I want more, impossible to ignore, impossible to ignore

They'll come true, impossible not to do, impossible not to do

 

David repitió su nombre, deslizando sus manos por sobre los pantalones de lanilla gris que llevaba, continuando su masaje hasta sus nalgas y la sensible, sensibilísima banda de piel en el nacimiento de sus muslos. Ella no pudo evitar un gemido, estremeciéndose contra él, deseando de pronto sin voz las manos de Dean sobre su piel desnuda, y a la vez deseando que acabase de una vez. Sus besos eran más lentos y húmedos, y Neve se halló echándole los brazos al cuello con todas sus fuerzas cuando sus dedos siguieron su camino bajo sus nalgas, por sus muslos y abajo, para subir y lentamente rozar su entrepierna cálida, hasta que con un suspiro de ansia acunó su femineidad en una sola palma, sus dedos tocando una polonesa de locura.

 

Now I tell you openly you have my heart so don't hurt me for what I couldn't find

 

Quiero a David. Lo quiero de verdad, pensó Neve, mordiéndose los labios, sus ojos cerrados a la sensación de su lengua inundándole el oído. Lo quiero, es mi mejor amigo, y nadie nunca me entenderá como él.

Lo quiero, y me voy a entregar a él. Es como si su toque me fuera… familiar…

 

Talk to me amazing mind so understanding and so kind you're everything to me

 

La pasión de David era tranquila y dulce mientras la besaba, desabrochándole el pantalón con gestos leves, para luego subirle la camiseta y presionar sus pequeños senos desnudos contra su pecho. Neve sintió un mareo, casi un vahído cuando el calor de David le atravesó los pechos, pero emitió casi un grito cuando David de pronto flexionó un muslo entre los suyos, alzándola un poco, y con una mano atrapándola por entre las nalgas masajeando su sexo a través del pantalón, llevó su seno a su boca, y succionó poderosamente al ritmo de sus dedos mientras su otra mano trazaba caricias torturadoras en su otro seno. Neve se aferró a él, sus muslos temblando, y gimió y gritó, tan bajo como pudo, lágrimas inundándole los ojos mientras atrapada en sus brazos sus caderas se estremecían y sus dedos aceleraban su velocidad.

 

Oh my life is changing everyday every possible way

 

Estaban casi en silencio hechos un nudo en el sillón de David, y sus movimientos eran muy leves: pero la sangre en sus oídos era casi un grito, y los bíceps de David estaban tensos casi hasta romperse en su delicada tarea, la espalda de Neve tensa de placer hasta que ella emitió un gemido y su pelo se volvió un oleaje de miel lechosa al arquearse y gemir en violentos, espasmódicos arcos, las caderas de David incontrolablemente agitándose bajo ella…

 

Though my dreams, it's never quite as it seems

Cause you're a dream to me, dream to me

 

Entonces la ventana estalló en miles de trozos y la lluvia de vidrios los llenó de cortes, en la mejilla de David, en el escote de Neve: la chimenea soltó una feroz lluvia de chispas, rojas contra sus pieles desnudas: una ráfaga de viento helado pareció remecer todo el departamento, y hubo un grito, y sonido de porcelana rota en el baño, de vidrios rotos cuando todas las fotos sobre una mesita se hicieron añicos…

Los dos se cayeron del sofá al piso lleno de hollín y vidrios: los dos vulnerables, sus pechos lastimados desnudos, David intentando protegerla de los trozos de vidrio que aún llovían. Un crujido monstruoso llenó la habitación, y entonces la puerta se abrió hasta atrás en un golpe seco.

Neve gritó: una mano como de acero la dio vuelta sobre la alfombra sembrada de vidrio, y sintió un furioso revés darle vuelta la cara mientras alguien, o algo, se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus pechos. Con una oleada de pánico, sintió a David emitir un sonido ahogado, sonido de ropa rajándose, y un simple, leve gemido de su casi amante, un sonido de piel contra piel, un grito áspero y dolorido, y luego David medio arrodillado y medio tendido a su lado, los ojos entrecerrados como en intenso dolor, su mano con un trozo de vidrio en ella tiñendo la alfombra de rojo mientras un ritmo violento lo hacía estremecerse empujado, empujado, empujado cada vez con más brutalidad hasta que sus brazos no pudieron sostenerlo, su rostro contra el vientre contraído de Neve…

David gimió, ronco, y de pronto el viento helado se desvaneció, para quedar los dos tendidos mirando el techo, salpicados de sangre, abusados y exhaustos, en la alfombra entre la destrucción del apartamento de David.

Sus jadeos eran el único ruido, David de bruces medio recogido, Neve tendida de espaldas con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ella levantó los brazos, y presionándose las muñecas sobre los ojos se echó a llorar. Y David se puso de rodillas tembloroso, sus jeans manchándose de sangre, y la abrazó tenuemente como dos fantasmas en la noche que caía del último día del año.

 

Él barrió los vidrios, ella fijó cartones a las ventanas rotas con cinta de embalar. Él limpió las cenizas y carbones y rehizo el fuego en la chimenea a llamas vivas: ella hizo otro café muy cargado, y los dos se dieron duchas hirvientes en la pequeña duchita teléfono de David.

El mismo aire parecía tenso, helado, mientras los dos notaban sus manos temblorosas. David tenía cortes en la espalda y las manos, Neve en el escote y un brazo, y se acabaron una tira de parches para heriditas al afeitarse.

A las nueve los dos se enjugaron lágrimas de miedo y shock para mirarse a los ojos, mientras afuera se encendían las primeras luces de la calle.

\- Dean.-

\- Christopher.- dijo David apretando la taza de café en su mano.- Fue Christopher. Lo ha hecho antes. Lo conozco.-

\- Fue Dean quien me sujetó. Yo lo conozco bien.- dijo Neve, su voz muy baja.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Idéntico miedo se leía en sus ojos.

\- Qué vamos a hacer…?- preguntó David con voz cansada. Neve se acercó a la ventana, y miró afuera a la noche, negra como un espejo.

\- Creo que nos quieren separados.-

\- Pero porqué? Ellos están juntos ahora!- exclamó David, poniéndose de pie en exasperación. Era bello con su pelo despeinado, era bello con sus cortaduras, era aún más bello tras el abuso como una pintura perfecta sólo es bella en un marco irregular. Era bello de una delicadeza sin exageración, sus rasgos simples y sencillos en su pureza.

Neve lo miró, casi dolorosamente. Y ella también era bella en su soledad. Desvaída y clara como una acuarela vieja o un daguerrotipo, su pelo deshecho en hilos claros que reflejaban la luz, sus ojos grandes y dolidos, ojos que sabían de amor y muerte y locura en una ausencia virginal.

Y deseo frustrado en ambos. Y amor frustrado. Tanto, tanto, helado de raíz en una tormenta inesperada.

Neve se abrazó a sí misma, su cuerpo aún oprimido como por manos invisibles sobre su diafragma, todo su cuerpo doliendo de deseo contenido. Él se puso de pie, su paso lento por el dolor en su intimidad, sus muslos inseguros, su cuerpo noble y cansado a la vez.

David la abrazó por detrás, y Neve se apoyó en su cuerpo, suavemente.

\- Creo que no nos dejarán en paz.- dijo ella, derrotada.- Pensé que los había liberado, pero ahora no sé…-

David bajó la cabeza y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Neve. Ninguno de los dos dijo lo que pensaban: que los dos fantasmas no los atacaron hasta que estuvieron a punto de amarse. Era amor, odio, celos?

Abrazada por David, Neve empuñó las manos.

\- Tendremos que…-

\- No.- susurró Neve.- No lo digas.-

-… tendremos que ir por tus hermanos y Ryan? Nos deben estar esperando.- dijo David, con voz suave. Y los dos, al borde de la histeria y las lágrimas, rieron ahogadamente, para luego disolverse en temblores de miedo.

 

Los dos estaban callados, y aún nerviosos cuando llegaron al pub en el que Gwen los había citado para disfrutar su noche de Año Nuevo. Ninguno de los dos deseaba ir, pero fueron, arreglándose con dedos torpes el uno al otro antes de entrar al elegante café concert. Los dos iban de oscuro, Neve con un beatle que había llevado para cambiarse, y silenciosos cuando avistaron al alegre grupito que hacían Garth, Gwen, Ryan y una amiga de Ryan que era médium, Lyssa. Era obvio que el lugar lo había elegido Ryan, por su elegancia. Él y Garth estaban muy guapos de pálido gris y cálido ocre, mientras que Gwen llevaba uno de esos conjuntos de satén rojo que enfatizan las curvas grandes.

\- Llegaron tarde, tortolitos!- cantó Gwen al verlos.- Ya ordenamos. Pavito relleno con champignons, ensalada rusa y esos repulsivos langostinos que te gustan tanto.- agregó, alzando su copa de champaña.

\- Me alegra que llegaran.- dijo Garth, sonriéndole a ambos. Ryan asintió, sus ojos perceptivos deteniéndose un segundo más en Neve. Neve le dirigió una leve sonrisa, pero apartó la mirada, y por suerte la comida, y el actual trabajo de Lyssa, asistente de un modelo famoso y excéntrico, ocuparon la conversación la mayor parte del tiempo. Neve y David acabaron riendo con ellos de las manías del modelo y actor, un tal Slade Haydn, afecto a los pájaros tropicales y a los baños de leche, que tenía a Lyssa al borde del colapso.

A las once se abrió el baile, con una mujer de color que cantaba en el escenario con voz profunda casi de varón canciones del repertorio clásico de night-clubs. La emprendió con On Your Mark mientras Ryan bailaba con Gwen y Lyssa con Garth, mientras David y Neve permanecían sentados en silencio.

\- A bailar, par de flojos!- sonrió Ryan, pero Gwen movió la cabeza.

\- Déjalos en paz!- exclamó a toda voz, su pelo corto agitándose.- Deben estar can_sa_di_tos!- añadió, guiñándole un ojo a los dos. Neve se sonrojó levemente- la verdad, si estaba cansada.- pero David concedió derrota y la invitó a bailar Lady In Red, antes de que la música se volviera demasiado salsera para su gusto y sus adoloridos cuerpos. (-Guantanamera, etc) Pero Ryan insistió en sacarla a bailar Africa Moon minutos antes de las doce, y luego Garth, y finalmente acababa de sentarse junto a David cuando la cuenta atrás los sorprendió juntos.

La cantante contó la cuenta atrás y todos saltaron y se abrazaron: llovieron globos y confeti, y en medio de la confusión de gente gritando y riendo Neve se volvió a David, más que nada para ser menos conspicua de sola entre toda ese gente feliz.

\- Quizá signifique que nos vamos a pasar el año juntos.- dijo David con su cálida sonrisa, para darle un abrazo un poco tembloroso.

Yo también querría, David, pero…

Neve sonrió, mirando a Garth y Ryan abrazarse y besarse sin inhibiciones mientras Gwen saltaba bajo una lluvia de papel picado y Lyssa a su lado se abrazaba a un hombre alto, de color, que pasaba por allí.

\- Creo que te quiero, Neve.- dijo David, rozándole la mano.- Ojalá podamos…-

Neve sólo lo miró, pero brindó por eso, una leve sonrisa de humor negro en su rostro. Los dos tocaron los labios a sus copas, y una ola de deseo los atravesó entre la lluvia de escarchilla. Ella clavó la vista en la copa, y vio que David entrecruzaba los dedos sobre la mesa, los nudillos aclarados, pero era como un rush de adrenalina: la visión súbita e indecente, el calor intenso que les llenaba la cara. Neve se estremeció, porque en su memoria aún podía sentir los dedos de David acariciando su femineidad a través de su ropa interior, y se preguntó si David aún podría sentir su seno contra el paladar.

Maldita sea.

Con un estremecimiento, Neve se puso de pie, fue al baño, y se lavó la cara, el pelo brillante por la escarchilla dorada. No quería estar sola frente al espejo. ahora tenía miedo, pero se lavó la cara con movimientos estudiadamente lentos, forzándose a calmar su temor. Pero aún temblaba, y cuando volvió, la cara húmeda vio a David de pie en la entrada del vestíbulo, aparentemente a punto de irse.

\- David.- dijo suavemente. Él se volvió, y la miró con pena.

\- Es mejor que me vaya a casa, verdad?- dijo con voz suave. Ella se clavó las uñas en las palmas, porque la verdad lo único que quería era que David se quedara, la abrazara y continuase con lo que habían interrumpido esa tarde: pero era mejor así, y asintió, el cuerpo doliéndole de deseo.

La música en el Pub ahogaba sus respiraciones. Dos mujeres morenas y un hombre alto de cabello negro entraron, pero ellos sólo tenían ojos el uno para el otro.

 

I heard he sang a good song,

I heard he had a style,

And so I came to see him and listen for a while.

 

\- Es por él, verdad…?- dijo Neve, bajando la mirada.- Amabas a Dean como yo, y por eso Christopher te persigue… porqué a mí no?-

\- Porque amé a Christopher también. Dean era todo, mi dulce sombra de pálidos reflejos… pero Christopher era real, para mí. – dijo David, la puerta abierta hacia la noche de Año Nuevo dejando entrar viento helado y copos de nieve que flotaban alrededor de su cansada figura. - Es mejor que nos separemos.- agregó David.- Si vas a quererme algún día, que sea real. No esto… que nos empuja…- susurró.

Neve cerró los ojos, antes de volverse.- Sí, David. Tienes razón.-

\- Adiós, Neve.-

\- Adiós, David.-

 

And there he was this young boy, stranger to my eyes...

 

La puerta se cerró, y Neve alzó una mano para secarse los ojos súbitamente llenos. En tan poco tiempo, David había invadido su vida, haciéndose un ancla ahora que Garth tenía a alguien y Gwen ya no la necesitaba. había volcado más afecto del que creía en él, y ahora la idea de un adiós dolía tanto, con el único del que podía hablar de Dean, del miedo, del deseo…

Del deseo… el mismo deseo que ahora le vibraba en las venas como una maldición, vivazmente coloreada y ardiente, pulsando hasta que le doliesen las sienes, se le acalambraran los muslos. Era como en el poema de Erin que Dean leyese: El guerrero y la druida, arrastrados por la ola incontenible aullando su placer a la luna en una gloria que no debía ser detenida, no podía ser detenida, ardiendo brillante y salvaje, estallando en poder…

David, pobre joven cansado y maltratado por la vida, de manos suaves, que era capaz de producir esto en ella. Que podía con sus dedos crear chispas en su piel helada…

Era un extraño, y a la vez no lo era, tan familiar como su reflejo en un espejo. Sus mismas frases, sus gustos, y su mirada: una mano lejana idéntica a la suya que se había topado con ella, una oportunidad en un millón de años, que amaba y había sentido igualmente el amor, el deseo y el terror como bengalas atravesando los abúlicos cielos sombríos que eran ellos. Poemas, y baladas a la vez, y polonesas lentas pero imparables. Dean había visto a través de ellos para ver sus entrañas de acero, algo que nadie más reconocería. Y los había hecho vibrar, para convertirse sólo una vez en amantes legendarios, antes de devolverles a la fría y nublada rutina de todos los días.

Era sorprendente que les doliese como la abstinencia de una droga, entonces?

Era imposible que ansiasen la mordida del veneno, si era todo lo que podían sentir?

Era extraño que, como dos viejos adictos, tuviesen tanto en común de lo que hablar? Que sintieran de nuevo ese rush de adrenalina al… amarse?

 

Strumming my pain with his fingers,

Singing my life with his words,

Killing me softly with his song,

 

Neve se estremeció al sentir el aire frío en la espalda, y luego se halló contra la pared del vestíbulo, brazos alzándola contra un cuerpo que conocía bien, besando a David como enajenada, sus manos rapaces en sus muslos, sus caderas, sus pechos, en todas partes. David se presionaba contra ella como si hubiera perdido todo control, y su lengua se introdujo hambrienta en su boca para quedarse allí, mientras sus manos la alzaban de las nalgas para frotar frenéticamente su intimidad contra la dureza en sus pantalones, agitándose frustrado y furioso. Neve le echó los brazos al cuello, su excitación tan salvaje que estaba virtualmente mareada, ondulando sus caderas sin vergüenza alguna contra su pelvis, esforzándose por conseguir fricción allí, donde al necesitaba. Una mano de David dejó de masajearle fuertemente el seno para bajar y presionar enloquecedoramente el pasaje obstruido por la ropa, en donde Neve le hubiera gritado que la penetrara si no hubiera estado ocupada besándolo, mientras él emitía gruñidos y palabras guturales, su pelvis brutal en sus movimientos entre sus piernas se esforzaba también por encontrar paz, alguna paz, cualquier paz. Los dedos de David dieron de pronto un brusco pellizco, un tirón, y Neve se convulsionó al mismo tiempo que David emitía un gruñido mitad gemido bajo en su cuello y se quedaba estático, presionándola tan fuerte que ella apenas podía vibrar en su orgasmo, y él se tensaba hasta el límite en el suyo.

 

Killing me softly with his song,

telling my whole life with his words,

killing me softly with his song.

 

David, su David, que podía poner el palabras sus temores y su vacío y su pasión porque eran iguales a la suyas. Quién podía entenderla, sino él? Quién podía amarla?

Los dos resbalaron, ella sentada, él de rodillas, en el vacío vestíbulo.

No, no vacío. Alguien estaba de pie en la puerta.

\- Pensé que te gustaría saber que el gobierno remató la casa Clover y hay gente viviendo en ella. – dijo Alan, los brazos cruzados, los ojos brillantes, su abrigo negro de cuero opaco en la escasa luz, el pelo cuidadosamente peinado.- Después de todo, aún hay cosas tuyas allí, Neve. Y ese grupo de pendejos indecentes podrían robárselas. Es todo. Feliz año nuevo, Neve, David. -

Neve se quedó boquiabierta, mirando a Alan como si fuera una aparición, de pie allí contra la noche helada, apoyado en el dintel del pub con una leve sonrisa despreciativa en su rostro y los ojos extrañamente intensos. Neve se enderezó, el estallido de David aún húmedo en su ropa oscura. Y Alan, su enfermante y despreciativa ceja elevada, se volvió para darles la espalda e irse a la noche.

\- Alan!- exclamó David, y Neve se abalanzó a la puerta. Pero como un fantasma elusivo y negro, el tercer fantasma de ese día, Alan se había ido, su voz burlona aún resonando en el aire.

Y en los primeros minutos de año, Neve oprimió los puños, sabiendo que sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, una sola cosa que podía hacer, una último escape en su viaje lleno de dead ends.

La mano de david en su hombro era cálida.

\- Tendremos que…- susurró ella, sus labios secos.

\- Sí, Neve. Voy contigo.- dijo David en un susurro igual, mirando hacia la noche estrellada y fría.- Es hora de que regrese a la Casa Clover de una vez por todas.-

 

Killing me soft…

\-------------------------------------Fin De La Primera Parte ------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

¨ CLOVER HOUSE ¨

A novel by the Fox.

Capítulo Trece

WIND OF GOLD

...and in the distant way home, pounding heart, Wind Of Gold caressing my cheeks... don't be late, come back tomorrow... In the bright sunset the twinlight is so long... So many nights will come...

Wind Of Gold, L'Arc 'n Ciel.

Iban en silencio, mientras la carretera pasaba en flashes de blanco en la noche. Era fácil apoyar la cabeza en la ventana y mirar al cielo oscuro y diáfano, perlado de cientos de estrellas, luminosas como un juego de joyas, destellos de colores en el cielo.

David conducía en silencio, y en la radio hacía mucho rato que no había más que estática, en verdad desde que Neve abandonase su puesto de conductora y se arrellenase en el asiento del lado, los brazos cansados, frotándoselos de vez en cuando.

Gwen le había hecho la maleta cantando. Por supuesto, como ninguno de los tres sabía nada del pasado de David, Garth creía que ella y David se tomaban un fin de semana romántico, Gwen creía que iban a casarse en secreto, y Ryan pensaba que David iba simplemente a ayudarle a rescatar sus cosas y entablar la demanda legal por la posesión de la casa.

Sólo David y Neve no tenían idea a qué iban, pero seguían acelerando a toda velocidad, por la carretera oscura en la que las únicas luces eran las altas de la vieja camioneta de Neve.

El paso en ferry a la isla fueron tres horas de silencio rodeados de agua negra y quieta como tinta, misteriosa y leve. Los dos dormitaron un poco sin abandonar la camioneta hasta que decidieron salir a estirar las piernas, masticando un sandwich que vendían a la luz de una linterna, y acodados en un húmedo barandal observar la uniforme negrura bajo las estrellas, el frío haciendo más agradable el café en vaso de papel que bebían casi ardiente. Codo con codo, guardaban un silencio agradable, mirando las luces de la isla de Skye acercarse como un enjambre de luciérnagas. No podían ver la casa a lo lejos, pero sin embargo sabían que estaba allí, tras las colinas.

En la oscuridad, lo que no se veía entre las luciérnagas era la avispa, con su aguijón.

El pueblo no había cambiado nada: un deja vu extraño invadió a Neve al volver a verlo y se preguntó si David sentiría lo mismo al volver. Sus recuerdos parecían una mezcla extraña de pesadillas y días luminosos, pero seguían siendo extraños, afiebrados.

Pasaron granjas y casas, la pequeña intendencia, el café, y correos: Neve giró la cabeza para ver que la veterinaria/almacén de Jonathan tenías las luces apagadas. Era muy tarde cuando llegaron al pueblo, más de las tres de la mañana, y aunque sabían que deberían pedir un cuarto en la hospedería, David siguió conduciendo, y Neve no lo detuvo.

Al dar vuelta un recodo en la fría noche nevada, clara como un cristal, David respiró hondo y los neumáticos hicieron un extraño ruido al frenar en la nieve.

Allí.

La casa Clover, sus luces encendidas, silenciosa y siniestra contra el cielo oscuro en el acantilado, el inolvidable sonido de las olas lejos y suave.

Porqué les sobresaltaba verla igual? De alguna forma habían esperado ver un cambio cataclísmico a lo Casa Usher. Pero no habían cambios.

La casa estaba allí, quieta.

Y ellos, acaso, habían cambiado?

En lo lejos se veían las luces de la casa Holiwell, la casa de Alan. Y sin decir palabra, David enfiló allá, muy lentamente, como en un sueño.

\- Lance, Percy, soy yo.- Neve se arrodilló cuando los dos estúpidos perros, al abrirles el mayordomo la puerta, se le abalanzaron encima medio dormidos, pisándose las orejas. El ceño del mayordomo sugería que visitantes inesperados a las cuatro de la mañana eran tan bienvenidos como la fiebre tifoidea, pero David y Neve lo ignoraron, y un momento después oyeron una voz que conocían bien.

\- El descaro.-

\- Hola, Alan.- dijo David suavemente.

\- Qué, no hay un motel abierto?-

\- No hay moteles en este pueblo.- dijo Neve serenamente, mientras Lance y Percy se disputaban sus caricias y le hacían patitas en la cara, sus lenguas colgantes y babosas. – Hola. Una vez te dí alojamiento en la casa Clover, te toca a ti ahora.-

\- Cuándo? Ah, cuando te metiste a mi pieza y me botaste de la cama para verme desnudo?-

Neve enarcó una ceja.- No lo recuerdo. No debe haber sido nada memorable.-

\- Ja ja.- Alan se cruzó de brazos: estaba descalzo, y la bata color vino estaba flojamente abrochada, dejando ver su pecho desnudo y el pelo negro despeinado estaba la mitad metido dentro del cuello de la bata.- Qué quieres, exactamente?-

\- Asumo que no te diste la carrera a Londres sólo por decirme lo que me podías decir por teléfono. Sólo quiero que me digas quiénes y porqué están viviendo en la casa Clover, y de paso, nos des desayuno.-

\- De dónde sacas que sé todo eso? Y de paso, te crees que te voy a alimentar, encima?-

\- Son estudiantes de historia, creo. De Cambridge. Son cinco, y están allí desde hace tres semanas. – Alan bebió su café, ya correctamente vestido, mientras Daniel revolvía el suyo, porque lo tomaba hecho jarabe, y Neve mordisqueaba un sandwich de queso crema, ave y pimentón.

\- No les has dicho nada, Alan? No los has advertido?! Qué bastardo que eres.-

\- Las últimas dos veces que me metí me fue como las reverendas.- dijo Alan mirándolos a los dos con irritación. – Y cuida la boca cuando tomes café en mis porcelanas de Sévres.-

Se hizo un silencio en el estudio de Alan, en donde una vez Neve había tenido un ataque de nervios. Los tres miraron a la vez por la ventana, hacia donde la Casa Clover dominaba el acantilado, cuadrada y enorme, manchada de sal por el mar, y el horizonte verde y negro entre las olas se volvía azul y lila por el amanecer. Las gaviotas empezaban a gritar, como mujeres discutiendo.

Alan tomó su café y miró por la ventana afuera. Su espalda estaba perfilada de reproches, y de cansancio. Y sin embargo parecía no cansarse de mirarlos, como si le costase creer que la vida fuera tan dulce y cruel a la vez con él, como para ofrecerle dos amores, arrebatárselos, y devolvérselos a la vez.

It's all the same, only the names will change

Every day it seems we're wasting away

Another place where the faces are so cold

I'd drive all night just to get back home

Neve apartó la mirada de los dos. La energía que la había sostenido para volver en un sueño de fiebre parecía haberse evaporado, como un sueño, y mientras amanecía todo por contraste parecía ser ominoso. Nada había cambiado y seguía teniendo miedo: pero súbitamente, como aguja en los nervios se dio cuenta que estaba exactamente adonde pertenecía, que un trozo de ella que había abandonado como un desgarro de ropa, un mechón de pelo, se había quedado aquí y acababa de volver a buscarlo. Más que respuestas. Más que temores.

Había algo de ella en la Casa Clover, en ese cielo frío junto al mar. Era su mundo, su vida, su lugar, y se sentía como si súbitamente y por azar todo cayese en su sitio. Sentada en ese estudio, había dejado de huir y estaba lista para volverse y enfrentar el terror que la había derrotado una vez cara a cara. Ahora no tenía que mentir ni ocultarle nada a nadie: David y Alan sabían la verdad y eran fuertes y firmes como ella misma, si no más.

Ya no estaba sola.

Había estado tan sola, encadenada por sus afectos. Por ellos, más que afecto era un sentimiento más libre y a la vez más firme.

Ya no tenía miedo, aunque estaba aterrada. Pero por su carne y sangre no temía ya.

Era libre, libre para enfrentarse a la casa Clover, esta vez con las manos libres.

Había vuelto a casa.

Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days

And the people I meet always go their separate ways

Somet imes you tell the day by the bottle that you drink

And times when you're alone all you do is think

Por una vez, había encontrado a aquellos que no la abandonarían, aunque se fueran. Había un aliento, un poder equilátero en los tres. O era quizá simplemente, amor?

Alan la miraba con su sempiterna calma, su cuerpo arrellenado en el sillón, sus pies bien plantados en el piso. Sus ojos entrecerrados eran quizá sueño, quizá irritación, quizá la mirada intensa tan inherente a esos ojos negros como el pecado. Severo, serio, pero calmado, los miraba como si no se creyese que los dos estaban allí sentados en su living, como si ponderase, pensase desconcertado en qué acción tomar, qué hacer, qué decir.

Lance, como si pensara igual, apoyó el morro en su muslo, consolándolo.

Qué pensaba Alan? Pensaba con pena en sus noches insomnes, en cómo lo habían lastimado ellos dos, en sus tardes borrachas y solas y en el largo camino que los dos habían hecho sin él?

I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back

I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back

I been everywhere, still I'm standing tall

I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all

Y David… David, sentado en el borde de la silla, en el salón en el que quizá Alan lo había besado alguna vez, el que había vagado y rodado mientras Alan, piedra quieta criaba musgo como un cadáver a la vista de la Casa Clover. David, que había huido e intentado dejar atrás la maldición de la Casa Clover, como Neve lo había intentado, y había caminado pasos incontables que no eran suficiente distancia. No puedes huir de lo que está en tu corazón. No puedes huir de lo que te hace palpitar.

No puedes huir de ti mismo.

Y él, cansado y maltratado como una roca contra el mar era aún fuerte y desnudo y entero y honesto como los huesos de un cadáver. El infortunio le había quitado todo ropaje para convertirlo en algo semejante a un arma desnuda. Honesta. Sincera, en su frialdad, su soledad, su maltrato. Fuerte, y primal, y suavizada por los elementos hasta la seda.

Alan, la fuerza. Neve, la voluntad. David, el espíritu.

Cuando el café se enfrío, Alan fue el primero en tomar su chaqueta, cerrársela, el cuero negro sin brillo abrochado hasta el cuello, y las llaves de su jeep en mucho mejor estado que la vieja camioneta de Neve. Sin decir nada, David se cerró su cortavientos gris y Neve se puso su vieja casaca verde militar.

Y bajaron las escaleras, listos para volver a la casa Clover.

El cielo que había sido de claro invierno se ensombreció, y Neve miró fascinada la sombra cambiar el color del agua como una enorme anilina. Las gaviotas chillaron, al parecer muy molestas, y el viento, ya helado, hizo estallar como disparos la muy poca nieve que había agarrada de los árboles y de las rocas, el rugir del mar manteniéndolas desnudas.

Fue un escalofrío o un estremecimiento de miedo o excitación lo que les tensó la espina dorsal a los tres al acercarse a ese porche tan claro y definido? Era como si nunca se hubieran ido. Alan enterró el dedo en el timbre, y Neve casi esperó ver a la señora Graham abrir. Pero quien les abrió fue un muchacho alto y rubio, con pinta de surfista, una camiseta blanca cortada, sweater y jeans que parpadeó como un búho. Bueno, eran ya las nueve y media!

Ella abrió la boca, y súbitamente, no supo qué decir.

Alan, siendo quien era, empezó a reírse.

\- Perdona.- dijo David, su voz tranquila.- Perdona que te molestemos tan temprano, pero hay un problema. Al parecer esta casa te la entregaron sin todo el papeleo correspondiente.-

Bendita sea la elocuencia de David. Si hubiera dependido de las no-existentes habilidades sociales de Neve, les hubiera dicho que esas manchas de óxido en el segundo piso no eran óxido.

Y entonces se dio cuenta que no sabía que quería. Quería recuperar la casa? Quería saber porqué los espíritus aún los perseguían a David y a ella? O quería, simplemente, advertirles…?

\- Un problema…?- el rubiales se rascó la cabeza.- Hey, Shan.-

Una niña bajita con coletas castañas que no aparentaba mucho más de quince se asomó.

\- Sí?-

\- Dicen que hay drama con los papeles de la casa.-

\- Te dije que sacaras la basura.-

\- Se refieren a cosas de abogados, estúpida.-

\- Ah.- la niña parpadeó.- Hey, Toni.-

Una segunda chica, con pelo negro con rayas rojas y metal encima como para un auto en aros y aretes, alta y muy delgada, se asomó en camisón.

\- Qué pasa?-

\- Anda a despertar a Wendy. Dicen que hay drama…-

Media hora después, Neve estaba sentada con un escalofrío en la cocina, David muy callado a su lado, Alan serio al otro. Los cinco chicos, Shannon, Hyuga ( el surfista), Toni, Wendy ( que era diminutivo de Wellington, y era hombre) y un tipo musculoso con lentes llamado Steve eran los nuevos habitantes, y tomó otra media hora que los conceptos de los que Alan estaba bien enterado entraran en sus cabecitas.

La intendencia del pueblo no tenía ningún derecho a arrendarles una casa que estaba recién desocupada por la policía: Neve no había firmado ningún papel, y la casa era legalmente suya aún. Y claro, no había visto una libra de lo que ellos pagaban, que de paso era una miseria.

\- Pero si no vas a vivir aquí, te pagamos a ti.- dijo alegremente Hyuga, enseñando sus blancos dientes.- Y asunto solucionado!.-

\- O vives con nosotros, hay espacio de sooobra.- agregó Wen, que era aparentemente el casanova residente.

\- Es que no quiero que nadie viva aquí.- dijo Neve sucintamente.- Voy a ir a la intendencia, y a armar un escándalo si es necesario.-

\- Pero hermaaaana.- Toni, que aparentemente era la droga/goth del grupo pero hablaba como hippie de Hair agitó su cigarrillo.- No te pongas en la duuura. Hay espacio de más… te pagamos. Ya pagamos un mes… no nos puedes echar al mar nomás…-

\- Hace frío pa’acampar.- asintió Shan, como si fuera un gran secreto.

\- Y porqué no quieres que viva nadie aquí? Te cuidamos la casa, igual ta’ bonita.- siguió Hyuga.

Alan, Neve y David se miraron. Y fue David quien empezó a hablar con voz suave.

\- No creo que lo sepan, pero en esta casa ocurrió un crimen hace un tiempo.-

\- Cool! Que pasó?!-

Alan puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Mi esposa.- dijo David, una sombra de irritación en sus ojos.- se ahogó en la tina.-

\- Weeeee…-

\- La tina de arriba? la blanquita?-

Neve sintió deseos de patear la mesa. Los mocosos seguían hablando como si fuera el epítome de lo cool que hubiera ocurrido una muerte en la casa.

\- No querrán vivir aquí.-

\- Porqué, hay fantasmas?- dijo sin ninguna delicadeza Toni.

Alan, Neve y David guardaron un silencio embarazado.

\- Sí.- dijo al fin David, con voz profunda.

Y entonces Steve, el de lentes habló, su voz profunda y serena.

\- Ya sabíamos. Hay una mujer de blanco con las venas cortadas que anda por la casa a veces.-

Neve saltó como si la hubieran pinchado.

\- Qué?- gruñó Alan.

\- ya lo habían visto?- soltó David.

\- Vieron a Blanche?- jadeó Neve, desconcertada. Habían visto a Blanche Sterling, y aún se quedaban?

\- Se llama Blanche? Perfecto!- dijo Shannon.- Queremos contactarla…-

\- QUÉ?-

\- Siempre quise hacer espiritismo en una casa con fantasmas!-

David y Neve estaban boquiabiertos. Alan, en cambio, soltó la risa.

\- Sólo Steve y Hyuga la han visto, yo también quiero verla. Es discriminación!- exclamó Shannon.

\- Se volvieron locos? No son fantasmas de mentira, no es Scary Movie, esto es real!- exclamó Neve, estallando.- Son peligrosos! No tienen idea de lo que ha pasado en esta casa, de las cosas horribles que…- su voz bajó.- Mi hermana y mi hermano casi me matan en el invierno, y yo también. Tienen que irse.-

\- Que pasó? Cuenta!-

Neve se dejó caer en el sillón, se cubrió la cara con las manos y se retorció de exasperación.

-… y dices que aún los molestan? Es eso? Weee, nunca había visto un caso de posesión así…-

\- Excepto en Poltergeist III.-

\- Pero esa es mala.-

\- Entonces…- Steve, que parecía el líder, leyó lo que había anotado en una libreta amarilla.- Dices que viven aquí los fantasmas de Richard Arlington, Dean, Christopher, Blanche, y una actor llamado Cuthbert en la salita estudio frente a la de música. –

\- Seguramente hay más. Vi a un bebé que mataron aquí colgado de la lámpara, y oía más cosas. Además, Richard y Christopher son violentos, y Dean no está cuerdo.-

\- Pero porqué no cesó la posesión, si enterraron los cuerpos en tierra sagrada?- preguntó Shannon doctamente.

\- Me gustaría saberlo.- dijo David, pensativo.- Comprenderán que tienen que dejar la casa, entonces.-

\- Lo haríamos… pero no queremos. Es tan interesante!-

\- Disculpen, pero, ESTAN LOCOS?-

\- Neve, no grites, somos invitados.-

\- Es MI casa, maldita sea, y no la tendré decorada con sus tripas! Salgan de aquí, o traigo abogados!-

\- Mira… oye, rubiales, la puedes contener? … Mira, Neve, resulta que el municipio se llevó toda nuestra platita, no tenemos ni para salir de la isla, menos para pagar hospedaje. Nos vamos a final de mes si quieres, pero nadie nos ha molestado, y tenemos que quedarnos. – dijo Wendy razonablemente.

Alan snorted.

\- Es su tumba.- dijo Neve amargamente, poniéndose de pie contra la chimenea.

\- Por el amor de Dios, Neve! Si tanto te angustia, ve allí y quédate!- exclamó Alan tres horas después, mientras la derrotada Neve, el cansado David y Alan almorzaban en Holiwell Manor y ella seguía insistentemente mirando las luces de la Casa Clover por la ventana, apenas tocando su plato favorito: pastel inglés con {´ñp

ol

(perdonen, Chang acaba de pasar por el teclado)

con crema de verduras. David dejó su tenedor, y apoyó el bello rostro en las manos.

\- Lo que no comprendo es… porqué quedarse? Yo habría salido corriendo.-

\- Por el mismo motivo que uno sigue casado. Sexo gratis.-

\- Gracias por esa particular perla de sabiduría, Alan.-

\- Cuál de esos pendejos creen que sea el elegido de Dean? –

Neve se sorprendió a la oleada de celos en su corazón. Dean con uno de esos chicos… la ahogó lo mejor que pudo, y habló con sequedad.

\- El musculoso de lentes, Steve. Es el que menos quería irse.-

\- No, la niña de coletas: Shannon.- David movió la cabeza.- Se ve que es la más tierna.-

\- Están los dos equivocados, yo creo que es la negrita. Toni.-

\- Porqué?-

\- Se sentó con las piernas abiertas, seguro que le arde.-

\- Alan, eres un peeping bastard.-

\- Te recuerdo qué pan y qué queso estás comiendo en este momento?-

La tarde caía a las cuatro, en pleno invierno. Y tras terminar su almuerzo, Neve compró un bizcocho, y se invitó sola a merendar a la Casa Clover.

Los chicos la recibieron a ella con reluctancia, pero al bizcocho con entusiasmo: y como Neve contuvo su lengua e hizo poco más que sorber su tecito con sacarina – dos artes que le debía a su verborrágica hermanita-mientras ellos les contaban sus aventuras y desgracias con la casa, desde sus intentos de arreglar la gotera de la cocina que acabó con toda la cocina inundada, y sus intentos de abrir la puerta del sótano y cava que gracias a Dios al policía había sellado. Neve los estudió con los ojos entrecerrados, y cuando al fin la pequeña Shannon empezó a bostezar, se fue con las primeras luces del atardecer al pueblo, pensando ver a Jonathan. Pero mientras conducía, y luego pensaba caminando por la calle principal, no podía dejar de preguntarse en cuál de ellos se fijaría Dean, una sensación de celos en su corazón.

Si es que era Dean.

La nieve se había desvanecido tras un tenue aguacero y se había convertido en barro bajo un cielo celeste pálido, amarillento y claro por el atardecer. Neve pasó a la boblioteca y volvió a pedir los viejos tomos que una vez leyese, y los ojeó de camino a la veterinaria. Pero su mente no estaba en ellos, ni el las viejas y siniestras fotos. Estaba en esos chicos...

Shannon, la enanita de lentes, dulce e inteligente, con sus coletas castañas, su mandíbula finita y sus ojos listos. Hyuga, alto y desgarbado, gracioso y alegre como un perro de aguas, con su bronceado y sus dientes blancos. Steve, tan serio, alto y atlético, con sus lentes y sus camisas caqui. Toni, tan bella y esbelta, la piel como chocolate de leche, delicada y afrncesada, tan alta y frágil, con su aire adicto al cigarrillo y al alcohol. Y Wellington, con sus ojos castaños sensibles, el artista del grupo, al más joven y a la vez el que parecía más pasional.

Era un jueguito de cinco cartas, había dicho Alan. Es que no entendía que se podían morir? Aunque apenas unos tres o cuatro años más jóvenes que ella, Neve los miraba y se sentía tan vieja...

Cuando les dijo que iría con frecuencia- y no era una petición- no parecieron molestarse, sino que sólo bromearon diciendo que si se traía un colchón tendría que lavar también sus propios trastos y calzones. En particular Wendy le sonrió y asintió con una calidez casi al nivel de David.

David...

Estaba allí, sola en la esquina, aguardando para cruzar, cuando de pronto, el viento de ese día de promesa de primavera cambió.

De pronto, una ráfaga de aire frío hizo volar los papeles de la calle como gansos molestos, y una nube de tierra azotó el pueblo, dejando a Neve con gusto a polvo en los labios, con los ojos entrecerrados en reflejo, su pelo volándole inquieto alrededor soltándose de su moño, su piel desnuda sintiendo extraño el polvo que sus manos quitaban al pasárselas por los hombros, las mejillas. Las nubes, bajas, súbitas y compactas, inundaron el cielo azul pálido del atardecer como si se derramasen, como una ola de agua sucia, castaña en la base, gris opaca en la superficie: y la luz se fue como borrada por una mano monstruosa, mientras la gente cerraba sus negocios y desmantelaba bazares con un extraño sentimiento desvalido. Las hojas del libro que Neve leía se agitaron y una se soltó u huyó volando: pero el viento no parecía tener una sola dirección, sino muchas, en su violencia indecisa y ciega.

\- Neve, eres estúpida? Deja de mirar como atontada y métete aquí!-

Neve volvió a la realidad al verse empujada y tironeada por Alan, que había aparecido de la nada, para entrar a una puerta en la esquina, con escalones de madera, oscura y sombría. Entro medio empujada para hallarse en un vestíbulo de madera casi negra y astillada, de donde partía un sombrío pasillo con puertas altas, estrechas y dobles tipo siglo XVIII.

\- Donde estamos?!-

\- El museo. Ex museo. Ex teatro. Ex varias cosas: casi nada de lo que se ha hecho aquí ha tenido éxito. No es muy pueblo muy cultural, sabes?-

\- Porqué tienes llaves?-

\- Porque es mío, igual que la mitad de este jodido pueblo. Duh.-

\- Feudalismo, no?-

\- No, capitalismo.-

-AH!-

\- QUÉ?!-

-... me cayó una gotera.-

-...-

Afuera, un trueno dio paso a un relámpago vivo y violento, y luego a otro, hasta volver el pasillo un camino de franjas blancas y negro intenso. Había empezado a llover, gotas grandes como monedas, que resonaban en el viejo techo.

\- Me estabas siguiendo?-

\- Cuando hayan ranas peludas. Te das cuenta que hay una sola panadería en el pueblo?!-

Neve caminó, un poco fascinada. No sólo tenía la misma estructura de la casa Clover – techos altos, escalinatas curvas, madera por todas partes.- sino que mostraba aquí y allá señales de sus antiguas ocupaciones: un estante de libros mohosos, un antiguo reclinatorio con un letrero ilegible, un piano vertical, algunos cuadros cuyos vidrios parecían tener una capa de barro sólido, y más allá, una escalinata hacia arriba.

\- Qué hay allá?-

\- Los únicos "palcos", la verdad no son sino... VUELVE ACA! Esa escalera está medio podrida!-

Neve lo ignoró, aunque la escalera crujía y resonaba ominosamente, más con los pasos de Alan que subía a zancadas tras ella. Al llegar ante una puertecita medio disimulada entre un tapiz podrido, la abrió y contuvo el aliento.

El lugar apestaba a soledad y devastación: la alfombra estaba comida por los insectos, y los asientos desvencijados, así como sólo unos trazos brillantes quedaban en lo que una vez fue dorado de fantasía en unos irreconocibles taraceos en las cortinas y la madera. Allí debajo se abrí la negrura de un teatro, en donde una araña de cristal llena de polvo y arañas de verdad permanecía, sus vidrios rotos, como testimonio de la riqueza que una vez habían deseado darle al lugar. Reinaba sobre la devastación, como habría dicho Virgilio, y apenas podían distinguirse, a la altura del subterráneo del edificio, las líneas desordenadas de las pocas butacas, y el sombrío escenario con cortinas que colgaban arrancadas de sus rieles, rizadas y sucias, de un desvaído rojo.

\- No te apoyes en la barandilla.- dijo con voz irritada Alan.- Si te vas a matar, que no sea en mi propiedad.-

\- No te preocupes, cuando me mate tendré cuidado de no salpicarte.- gruñó Neve de regreso, mirando fijamente el escenario.- Alan, esto es de la época de de...-

\- De Richard? Uh, sí. Aún era teatro entonces.-

neve cerró los ojos. Podía recordar claramente el recorte social según el queDean y Christopher habían alcanzado mucho éxito al hacer un tableaux vivant de la Iliada. Quiénes habían sido. Quizá Aquiles y Patroclo, en dulce abrazo?

CRAACK.

Alan la tiró atrás, y un trocito de baranda cayó, cayó, cayó, e hizo THUD, levantando una nubecita de polvo en nada diferente del pobre coyote la warner.

\- Oops.- susurró Neve. Pero el estruendo de un trueno ahogó su voz, mientras la lluvia repiqueteaba con tal fuerza en el techo viejo que no los hubiera dejado oírse aunque hubieran gritado. El fragor del agua resonaba en las localidades vacías, en un murmullo bajo amplificado por el eco, mientras todo el lugar crujía amenazadoramente. Pero de alguna forma Neve no podía despegar sus ojos de la tarima y el pequeño escenario, una extraña angustia en sus ojos. Acaso esos niños, que se habían besado y se habían amado y quizá se habían sonrojado vestidos con tontos trajes de oropel y túnicas cortas dejando ver sus piernecitas habían intuido lo que les pasaría? Acaso se imaginaban un final tan horrendo, o quizá en esa noche de sonrisas y alabanzas se ocultaron entre estas mismas cortinas deshechas para besarse clandestinamente, quizá hacerse el amor?

Era tan injusto.

Cómo era la vieja copla?

The storms takes me to you

As the rain pours on my heart

And the storms pass away

And the sun will shine again

When I walk into the wind of gold

We found each other

Into glorious sunset

And when it dissolves into night

We are stars...

Y Richard, con sus manos grandes y crueles, los había separado como indefensos animalitos, a antes de...

Neve sacudió la cabeza, cansada, angustiada. Y como una respuesta sintió la mano de Alan, firme y fuerte, en su espalda.

\- Neve... bajemos. Va a tardar en parar, hay una oficinita que está en buen estado.- dijo Alan, con un extraño toque de amabilidad en su voz. – Creo que hay hasta una tetera.-

Neve asintió, dando la espalda al triste teatro. Y al girar, chochó de frente con Alan, que no se había movido.

\- Alan?- susurró, confundida. Pero Alan la miraba, la miraba con esa extraña media sonrisa que parecía reírse de todo, aunque sus ojos estaban muy oscuros.

\- Neve, maldita insoportable.- susurró. Y la besó, tomándole la cara entre las manos, golosa, dominadoramente. Neve se quedó paralizada, los ojos dilatados, mientras sentía a Alan devorar su boca como si fuera una fruta, sin ningún decoro por besar bien, sino por comerse y gustar cada rincón de sus labios, su lengua, su paladar, absolutamente determinado a hacer su voluntad. Y sus manos, sujetándola con tanta firmeza, tanta fuerza...

En la semioscuridad, Neve se afirmó de un asiento medio deshecho, pero Alan le cogió la mano y se la soltó, rodeándola con sus brazos, apretándola posesivamente. No podía respirar ante esa invasión. Pero no sentía pánico, solo abrumadora sorpresa. Quién hubiera dicho que un hombre tan deslenguado, okay, mala elección de palabras, tan bocón y grosero podía ser tan... tan... masculino al besar? Cuando David la había besado había sido una rendición mutua a un hambre que los devoraba por dentro, no del uno por el otro sino de lo que eran juntos: pero con Alan no había duda ninguna de quien levaba los pantalones en la caricia, con él dominando el ritmo, la humedad, hasta su respiración con una lentitud desesperante y por eso mismo aún más sensitiva e intensa. Y por eso no se esperaba que Alan la soltase y se apartase, aún sin aliento, los ojos entrecerrados. No era más que una silueta en las sombras, pero la oyó respirar hondo aún por sobre el extraño eco de la lluvia, el fragor de la tormenta.

\- Lo siento.- dijo, con voz ronca.- Perdona, Neve. No volverá a suceder.-

Y Neve no supo qué decir cuando él dio media vuelta y bajó la escalera sin mirara atrás.

*********************************************************************

 

¨ CLOVER HOUSE ¨

A novel by the Fox.

 

Capítulo Catorce

STILL I’M WITH YOU

If I leave my body in the swaying wind that I still can’t see, I’ll keep longing for the most tender love without promises. I will rise higher and higher… What does your blank stare see? I wonder if you’re asleep…still I’m with you…

Still I’m With You, L'Arc 'n Ciel.

 

La tormenta pasó, dejando a las colinas lavadas de nieve, pero el blancor regresó con escarcha dura y resbaladiza como hielo que hizo patinar peligrosamente tanto la camioneta de Neve como la de Allan. A las seis y media ya estaba oscuro, y fue la luz de Holiwell House la que los guió a casa, y a un David que salió a recibirlos, su figura recortada por la familiar luz amarilla, su sweater azul marcando su pecho delgado, su ceño preocupado. La noche era fría y húmeda, y cuando cerró la puerta tras ellos, un delicioso aroma a panecillos y café con leche precedió a Lance y Percy, los dos perros abalanzándose a babosear a su amo y a Neve como dos proyectiles peludos de nueve kilos cada uno, la equivalencia animal de un torpedo ( ya que sólo podían avanzar a ras de tierra)

\- Dónde estaban? Me habían preocupado.-

\- A Neve la agarró la lluvia como a un pavo boquiabierto y nos refugiamos en el teatro.- dijo Alan, mientras en la radio que aparentemente había acompañado la espera de David junto con una taza de te dulce empezaba a sonar Heaven is a Place on Earth.

Alan y David cruzaron una mirada que Neve aparcó bajo el letrero de Too Messed Up To Deal With Now, y se sentó para comer hambrienta.

Qué? Acaso era costumbre de Alan besuquear a la gente en el teatro o qué? O tal vez David y él habían hecho más que besuquearse como periquitos allí…

Mientras ellos comían, Neve se encaramó en las amplias y lujosas ventanas de la casa Holiwell a espiar a través del bosquecillo las luces de la casa Clover mientras la tarde se convertía en noche. David pronto se sentó a su lado, sin tocarla, pero aún así podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo su viejo canguro gris, y era agradable, tanto que casi empezó a quedarse dormida.

Casi.

Dean al otro lado de la ventana, manos sucias pegadas al vidrio, mirándola con ojos enormes.

PAF.

Neve miró desde el piso a los dos hombres que habían dejado de hablar. David se inclinó a recogerla, mientras Alan la estudiaba con una ceja alzada.

\- No es necesario que te arrojes a mis pies de esa forma. Aunque si quieres...- dijo lentamente. Neve se sentó, sobándose la espalda, blanca.

\- Dean allí! En la ventana!-

David se volvió con la misma palidez de leche cortada extendiéndose por la piel. Pero no había nada, sino las parpadeantes luces...

Se miraron, inquietos. Demasiada agua bajo el puente para llamarlo sueño, no?

\- Quizá sucede algo. Quizá...- David se calló. Alan los miró, primero al uno y luego al otro.

\- No pensarán ir, es una locura. El viento casi nos manda de zepelines a Islandia con Neve, allá en el pueblo. Acá en los acantilados nos arrancará hasta los calzones!- Alan agitó los brazos furibundo, pero Neve y David seguían mirando la ventana como hipnotizados.- Estamos en el hoyo de la tormenta... me oyen??!!-

 

Estaban calados hasta los huesos cuando les abrieron la puerta, y la cara de Alan era como para no abrir la puerta.

\- Pero con esta tormenta!- exclamó Wendy, subiéndose los lentes.- pasen, pasen! Qué pasa?-

\- Nada, espero.- dijo Neve, cubierta con un chubasquero de Alan, goteando en la alfombra. Sentados junto al fuego, Toni, Shannon, Hyuga y Steve, abrigados, escuchando música, los miraron, las cejas levantadas. Después de todo, parecía que se hubieran dado un baño con la ropa puesta.

\- Hay ropa que asumo que es tuya en el segundo piso...- dijo Shannon, sin poder contener la risa.- Qué les pasó, el viento los tiró al mar?-

\- Si nos hubiera pasado eso, no estaríamos acá.- gruñó Alan.- Está lloviendo, sabes?-

Neve, sin hacerles caso, empezó a subir la escalera.

\- Neve.- dijo David, voz seria.

\- Ya vengo.-

\- Oye, quieren un trago?-

\- Veo que están aburridos?-

\- La mina no quiere hablar.- dijo Hyuga apuntándole a algo sobre la mesa. Y David reconoció con un escalofrío un tablero Ouija.

\- Pero que mierda han estado haciendo?!- exclamó, algo parecido al espanto en la voz ronca de Alan. Al lado del tablero, junto a una lámpara de pie, estaban unas hojas garrapateadas.

\- Nada, nos soltó sólo letras...- dijo Steve con un bostezo.

\- Los espíritus no estaban bien afinados con nuestras sensibilidades.- dijo Toni, la delgada chica de color, con voz de entendida.

Alan miró el galimatías escrito en un papel, y respiró hondo.

DENR UTE RDR AH CIR

David a su lado, lo miró y se puso pálido.

\- David?-

David con una mano que temblaba mucho hizo unas rayas en el papel y remarcó las letras para luego volverlo al revés.

Y lo puso contra la luz.

RIC_HA_RDR_ETU_RNED.

RICHARD RETURNED.

\- NEVE!- gritó David.

La urgencia en la voz de David electrizó a los chicos, que callaron. Todos oyeron los pasos de Neve haciendo ruido arriba, y de pronto, unos pasos aparte, bajando del tercer piso, pasos pesados como cañonazos.

David se lanzó escalera arriba, Alan pegado a su espalda, mientras los chicos permanecían quietos y sobresaltados, y excepto Shannon, lamento decir que todos tenían cara de gozar la impresión intensamente.

Como in the Twinlight Zone!

Neve apareció al fondo del pasillo, pálida como un papel. Tenía un verdugón en el brazo, rojo, formándose.

\- Me aferró el brazo y casi me tira por la barandilla.- dijo roncamente.- Conozco esa mano, David…- susurró, cansada.

\- RICHARD!- gritó Alan, su rostro rabioso.- maldita sea, hijo de perra! Qué quieres para dejarnos en PAZ?-

Hubo un susurro, y la luz eléctrica parpadeó, inquietante. Luego, todo volvió a la normalidad, y la pesada, casi metálica sensación del aire, se desvaneció.

\- Cool!- exclamó Hyuga.- Puede ser otra vez?-

Si las miradas mataran…

 

\- Yo siempre he pensado que todos los espíritus son buenos, incluso si hay algunos confundidos.- dijo Toni al aire mientras Shannon aplicaba hielo en el brazo de Neve y el resto las miraba dudosamente.

\- Qué?- dijo Alan finalmente, cuando la mirada de Hyuga enfrentó la suya. Los chicos bajaron la mirada, incapaces de soportar la aspereza de la de Alan, pero finalmente Wendy, el autonombrado lider, habló, aparentemente exasperado.

\- Es que… no es muy obvio?!-

\- Qué?-

\- Es muy burdo! Quieren sacarnos de la casa y tratan de asustarnos! Ese verdugón se lo hizo ella, y sin duda que si las letras del tablero las anagramas lo suficiente dicen hasta TITS FOR SALE! ES muy…- Wendy se calló cuando Alan se enderezó, y se le acercó amenazante.

\- Estamos tratando de salvar sus traseros, miserable pendejo! Estamos intentando de que no salgan de aquí locos, violados y muertos, y encima son ustedes lo que están aquí ilegalmente!- explotó Alan. Shannon le echó una mirada, pero terminó de vendar a Neve sin chistar – David, Neve, vámonos y dejen que revienten.-

\- No.- dijo David, calmo.- No me iré de aquí, Alan.-

\- Neve!-

\- No.- Neve movió la cabeza.- No huiré dos veces. Esto lo solucionamos ahora, o acabará por volverme loca. Lo único que les pido es que nos dejen dormir acá.- dijo Neve con suavidad, mirando a los chicos. Sólo Shannon parecía asustada, y Wendy desconfiado: los demás no parecían tener mucha opinión, excepto Steve, al que parecía gustarle Neve.

\- Si quieres quedarte en mi cama, mami…-

\- Steve!-

\- Yo creo que van a disruptar las energías místicas.- dijo Toni, como objeción.

\- Si de veras eres la dueña de la casa, pruébalo con papeles, mañana.- dijo Wendy. Neve asintió, y dándoles la espalda, subió escaleras arriba, abrió el cuartito bajo la escalera, y se metió sin decir palabra, mientras el resto la miraba con la boca abierta.

\- Nunca había visto ese cuarto!-

\- Mejor que papeles para probar de quién es la casa, no?-

\- Yo quiero esa pieza cool, yo quiero!-

\- Es como Panic Room…-

\- Yo quiero!-

\- Cállate, Hyu.-

 

Neve se despertó poco antes de amanecer. La estrecha cama que había sido de Dean era cómoda y cálida, aunque muy vieja, y se descubrió con un persistente dolor de cabeza. La luz que entraba por la ventana era muy pálida, y casi demasiado tenue para ser amanecer, a pesar de que reloj pulsera marcaba casi las ocho. No había ningún movimiento en la casa, ni un solo crujido: los pasos siempre repercutían en esa habitación, Neve suponía que por estar empotrada directamente en la espina dorsal de la casa.

No estaba sola.

Para su sobresalto, David y Alan estaban en la cama, uno a cada lado: eso explicaba porque no había tenido frío. David estaba en el lado de la ventana, comprimido en muy poco espacio, un brazo sobre su cintura, cubierto con el edredón: y el calor de su cuerpo era suave y amable, como el de un animalito, su suave pelo cubriéndole los ojos, sus labios entreabiertos, en canguro gris aún puesto arrollado en el cuello, arremangado dejando sus brazos desnudos. Se veía tanto más joven, menos lastimado y maltratado por la vida, como si el mar que lo había golpeado contra tantas rocas hasta borrar toda arista jamás hubiera levantado su marea. Neve le tocó la cara, y cuando David abrió esos grandes ojos grises, no tristes ni atormentados, sino llenos de una extraña paz, Neve supo con un estremecimiento que amaba a ese hombre, lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser porque era la pieza faltante en su propio cuerpo, porque eran idénticos como hermana y hermano, porque sólo en sus brazos encontraba ese calor que le faltaba. Apoyó la frente en su hombro, sintiendo su mano aún torpe por el sueño acariciarle el pelo, los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas sin saber porqué. Era su calor, su tacto, todo. Quizá su aliento, o su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y heridas que sin embargo era lo que en sueños la había envuelto como un fantasma elusivo. David, tan humano, y tan etéreo a la vez, con sus zapatillas viejas y sus ojeras. Y su sonrisa…

David inclinó la cabeza y la besó, un tacto suave, tibio, que parecía parte de un sueño. Neve le echó los brazos al cuello, sin poder contenerse, intentando aferrarlo, hacerlo real, y cuando el beso acabó, estaba sin aliento, con los párpados pesados, sin más deseo que apoyar la cabeza en donde el pulso de David era suave, y dormir…

 

I never told you I needed you darling like a rose needs the rain

How could you possibly know how much

So I reach for your love like the moon and the stars

Ever in my sight, ever out of touch

 

A su lado, otra presencia.

Se giró sobresaltada. Alan estaba allí, lo había olvidado, dormido ocupando la mitad de la cama de plaza y media, sobre los edredones, cubierto con su vieja chaqueta, de espaldas. Cómo no roncaba?

Tenía un brazo en los ojos, como para rechazar a la ofensiva luz matutina, y la tenue luz jugaba en los duros planos de su rostro de hombre a lo John Wayne, su pelo áspero revuelto, y algo sin embargo conmovedor en su forma de estar allí dormido, incómodo y despatarrado. Al volverse, Neve sintió una súbita frialdad invadirla, y volvió a la realidad.

Pasando por encima de Alan, que se despertó de golpe y maldijo, Neve saltó al umbral de la puerta, en camiseta y ropa interior, de pie en la puerta completamente abierta de su habitación.

Y no sólo de la suya. Como antes, todas las habitaciones de toda la casa… todas las puertas de la casa, incluyendo la puerta principal, estaban abiertas de par en par.

La casa estaba helada según ráfagas inundaban la casa. Neve se puso los jeans con dedos torpes y bajó a cerrarla, casi resbalando en el piso congelado. Alan salió tras ella, maldiciéndola, aún medio dormido, mientras David tomaba sus zapatos y sweater y se metía al baño del segundo piso.

-… me pusiste uno de esos codos huesudos tuyos en el estómago…-

\- Cállate, Alan.- Neve movió la cabeza, echándose el pelo atrás.- Qué vamos a tener que hacer para esto pare? Quemar la casa?-

\- No está asegurada, te digo enseguida.-

\- No lo dije en serio.- Neve miró el living y el pasillo a la cocina, los que, sentía un estremecimiento al admitirlo, había extrañado.

\- Y la pendejería aún en camita? Pendejos pajeros…-

\- Sera mucha patudez hacernos desayuno?- dijo David, saliendo del baño, la cara sonrojada por el agua fría.

\- Patudez? Es la casa de Neve.- gruñó Alan, asomándose a la ventana.

\- No.- Neve movió la cabeza. - Necesito un baño, y podemos desayunar en el pueblo. Voy a ir a buscar los papeles, a ver si dejan de mirarnos mal. Y si hay una forma legal de dejar esta casa vacía, la hallaré.-

\- Está bien.- David asintió, cogiendo su chaqueta. Alan, en cambio, estaba inclinado junto al fuego, y se quedó muy quieto.

\- Neve?-

\- Sí?-

\- Huelo sangre.-

Neve bajó la vista. Y vio un reguero de gotitas de sangre, en la escalera, pequeñas y redondas. La siguió la vista: llegaban a la puerta principal. Subió la vista, y vio que venían de arriba.

David empalideció. Alan abrió la puerta y se lanzó afuera, a la nieve, Neve y David tras él. Y tendida en la nieve que había apartado hasta crear un ángel negro de nieve estaba Shannon, traslúcida, encogida como un feto, tendida sobre la tumba que Neve y Alan habían cavado para Christopher, en donde había removido la tierra dura con las uñas hasta casi arrancárselas…

\- Shannon!-

 

\- Está en severa hipotermia: dos horas más y no hubiera podido hacer nada.- Jonathan, el amable veterinario, sedó a Shannon suavemente, que lloraba de dolor. Estaba menstruando, y aparentemente se había levantado sonámbula para ir a echarse en la nieve dejando un reguero de sangre menstrual. Tendida en la nieve, la hipotermia la durmió, y sólo la velocidad de Alan en la camioneta para ir por Jonathan y los conocimientos de David metiendo a la niña en un baño muy caliente y secándola con fricciones le salvó los dedos ya amoratados y devolvió el calor a su cuerpecito. David metió a Toni en la cama con la niña, y le friccionó los pies envueltos en lana, hasta que la pobre niñita recuperó su color normal.

Pero obviamente tenía una disminorrea para llorar a gritos.

\- Hicieron bien en llamarme.- Jonathan le había quitado el feo coágulo formado en su vagina por el frío, y le había dado dos relajantes musculares y un antibiótico suave para evitar que se agarrase una amigdalitis.

Eran las once, y nadie había desayunado.

\- Shannon nunca ha sido sonámbula.- dijo Steve, con un temblor en la voz. Su pelo oscuro estaba mojado por haber ayudado a bañar a la niña, y a pesar de ser alto parecía un muchachito asustado. Estaba claro lo mucho que la quería por cómo le acariciaba el pelo, sin hacer caso que él mismo estaba goteando.

\- No.- dijo Wendy, con voz acusadora.- No, y eso abre interesante campo de especulación.- acabó con aspereza.

\- Mira, si crees que nosotros salimos a tirarla a la nieve, dilo y ya.- Alan estaba muy cerca de estamparle la cara a cuadritos al anteojudo con cara de baby y ojos azules. Wendy y él se miraron, hasta que David, su tono conciliador, habló con voz seca:

\- Dense cuenta que fue por su propio pie: estaba llena de barro.-

\- Lo que ustedes quieren es sacarnos de la casa!- insistió Wendy.

\- Están alterando a los espíritus. Hasta ahora, no nos había pasado nada…- agregó Toni, agitando su mano llena de anillos.

Neve, David y Alan los miraron, se miraron, y los dejaron hablando solos.

\- Vamos, Jon. Te llevamos al pueblo…- dijo Alan.- … antes de que empiece a matar pendejos.-

 

\- Uno entiende a Richard. Si Dean y Christopher eran así de intolerables…- Alan movió la cabeza mientras se bajaba del jeep. Jonathan les había aceptado café y una dona en la hostería del pueblo, y habían acabado almorzando juntos, en ese encantador edificio antigualla con vigas de madera y aspecto de capillita.

\- Yo me voy a la intendencia. Alguien viene conmigo?- Neve dejó su servilleta tras el estupendo budín de verduras que les sirvieran muy caliente con salchichas. David asintió, acabando su vaso de leche espumosa- solía bromear que no podía ni oler el alcohol tras tres millones de libras perdidas en detox- y la siguió.

Jonathan le echó una mirada a Alan, que pagaba la cuenta.

\- Sí, Jonathan?!-

\- Estamos de mal humor, no?- Jonathan le dio media salchicha de su plato a Cromwell, el gato gordo, que vivía encaramado en su regazo.

-…-

\- Me da gusto ver a David otra vez por acá. Yo era muy chico, pero recuerdo que eran muy amigos.-

\- Es una forma de llamarme viejo, sabes?-

\- No eres tan viejo que Neve no pueda fijarse en ti.-

Alan escupió vino por la nariz.- Qué?!-

\- Venga, Alan, te gusta, no?-

\- Jonathan, Neve me gusta tanto como apretarme el pene en la puerta del jeep, espero que te quede claro.-

\- No sabía lo de tu masoquismo.-

\- Jonathan, no seas idiota. Tengo edad para ser su padre…-

\- No, aunque tal vez sí su hermano mayor… tío joven? Profe?… kinky doctor?-

\- Cállate, Jonathan. Te estás pareciendo a Ryan.-

\- Puede ser.- Jonathan se cruzó las manos tras la cabeza.- Dios me perdone, pero los extrañaba. Ustedes son lo único emocionante que pasa por acá: he pasado mis días viendo crecer el pasto, y el Zen está muy bien, pero hay días en que veterinario y todo le pondría un ají en el ano a una vaca para hacer la vida interesante.-

\- Gracias por el escatológico ejemplo.-

\- Hay un límite a la pequeña casita en la pradera lifestyle, sabes?-

\- Y nosotros deseándole paz al mundo con cada trago. Qué idiotas.- Alan se levantó.- Gracias por la ayuda con la pendeja. Aunque por lo que mí respecta, ojalá que Richard los tire acantilado abajo.-

\- Honestidad, sobre todo.-

\- No, sólo estoy siendo sarcástico por diversión.-

\- Okay. Oye, Alan…-

\- Sí?- Alan casi gruñó, colocándose el abrigo.

\- Si necesitan ayuda…-

\- * groan * ya sé, hombre sin hobbies.-

\- Tienes un rival, sabes?-

\- Qué?-

Jonathan se fue silbando con las manos en los bolsillos y Cromwell como bufanda peluda. Alan maldijo otra vez, pero al ir a buscar provisiones, movió la cabeza, y suspiró hondo.

 

\- Los hijos de perra!- Neve bajó de la intendencia hecha una furia, agitando un fajo de papeles.- Muchas disculpas, traspapeleo, vuelva mañana, y nada concreto. Al menos le puede probar a los pendejos que soy la dueña de casa, pero para lo que me sirve… tendría que ir a una notaría a que me den el poder de sacarlos, y hay un vacío legal protegiéndolos.-

\- Yo me estoy tentando de dejarlos que revienten.- dijo Alan, echando las provisiones que comprara en la parte de atrás del jeep.

\- No me tientes.- Neve se encogió de hombros. -Qué podemos hacer?-

\- Vigilar. Les queda menos de un mes y se irán.-

\- Dos semanas y dos días. Tiempo más que suficiente para que Richard los tire acantilado abajo.-

\- Y una vez que haga algo bueno…-

\- Qué haremos?-

Neve miró a David, que estaba apoyado en la puerta del jeep.

\- Supongo que seguir cuidándolos lo que podamos. Lo que parece que no es mucho.-

\- No te estarás culpando por el paseíto de la pendeja.-

\- Se llama Shannon, Alan. Y no quiero que acabe como Gwen.-

\- Gwen está viva y bien, deja de atormentarte.-

El camino de regreso fue silenciosa, David apretado al medio en el jeep. Llevaba un botiquín nuevo, y ropa para quedarse unos días, así como Neve. Pero aunque nevaba suavemente con tenues plof plof, y las ruedas se hundían un poco, los pensamientos de ninguno estaban en el camino. De alguna forma, mientras se acercaban a la casa, se les ponía la piel de gallina…

David, tenuemente, tomó la mano de Neve y la apretó hasta el dolor.

 

Los recibieron mucho, mucho mejor, y excepto Wendy, todos les perdonaron instantáneamente cualquier cosa que hubieran hecho, ya que Neve les había llevado un pavo asado a los pobres hambrientos estudiantes come conservas.

La baja en la animosidad también se relacionaba con que Shannon había despertado y hablado: y recordaba claramente haberse levantado, sin sentir frío, y haber salido a la nieve… sola… sin saber porqué. Estaba asustadísima, por supuesto: pero claro, sus insensibles compañeros ya lo habían tomado a broma. Incluyendo a la dramática Toni.

-… seguramente hay algo enterrado allí!-

\- Sí. Un cadáver.- dijo Neve, sin compartir su entusiasmo, mientras se comía su ensalada de brócoli picada con pavo.

\- Cool! De cuándo?- preguntó Hyuga, salpicando trozos de pavo a diestra y siniestra.

\- De hace menos de un año. Alan y yo lo desenterramos del sótano y lo enterramos allá.- continuó Neve con el mismo tono. David la miró, como temeroso de que ella siguiera, pero Neve ni siquiera pareció percatarse del silencio que se había hecho.

\- No lo matamos nosotros, estaba enterrado allí desde 1890!- dijo Alan, mirando al techo en exasperación, antes de seguir quitándole el cuero a su pavo.

\- Ya saben quién era?- preguntó Toni. Alan y Neve se miraron, miraron los paltos con carne, y los apartaron, los dos presa del mismo recuerdo.

\- Es una larga historia. Cenemos, mejor?- dijo David conciliadoramente.

 

Wendy cruzó unas cuentas palabras con Alan, pero al fin se quedaron otra noche y mientras dos recorrían la casa como un fantasma inquieto se turnaron para que el otro durmiese a saltos en el sillón. Neve fue la primera, y durmió tranquila hasta medianoche.

David, sentado junto al sillón, con Alan despierto junto a la chimenea, se levantó.

\- Voy a dar una vuelta por la casa.-

\- Cuidado con el surfista. Dijo que si veía a un espíritu, le daba con el bate que tiene bajo la cama.-

\- Así como ronca, no creo que se despierte ni aunque Richard se lo sirva.-

\- Mm.-

David avanzó hasta la cocina y no volvió con más novedad que una taza de café. La dejó frente a Alan, y se quedó de pie en el primer escalón de la escalera, como indeciso de subir, al pasillo en donde la luz encendida tenía algo ominoso.

\- David, estás bien?-

El ex millonario asintió. La inquietud podía leerse en su rostro.

\- David…- dijo Alan, muy bajo.- Piensas en ella?-

\- No. El rostro… su rostro casi se ha borrado.- dijo David, también bajo. Alan adivinó que hablaba de su esposa, ahogada por Christopher. Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta él, y David se giró de golpe, quedando tan cerca que casi se rozaban.

\- Alan?-

\- Sí?- Alan se sobresaltó al ver lágrimas en los ojos de David.- David, qué?-

\- Tú me querías?-

Silencio. Alan movió la cabeza.- No sé qué quieres decir-

\- Estaba ebrio casi todo el tiempo, entonces, y…- David se secó los ojos, presionándoselos un momento. – Perdona.- dijo, subiendo la escalera.- Veré qué pasa allá arriba.-

 

Alan se quedó quieto un momento, viendo a David huir. Cuando se giró, hubiera jurado que había alguien de pie junto al sofá, calvo, alto…

No. Nadie.

Avanzó, de golpe, y tocó a Neve, que no se despertó. Con el corazón latiéndole, oyó un paso leve allá en el estudio, y suavemente, una puerta cerrarse. Se sentó junto a Neve, apoyó una mano en su pelo, y respiró hondo, casi, casi, echándose a reír.

\- Sabes, Neve?- le dijo a la chica dormida.- Tengo muy, pero muy mal gusto…-

 

David bajó un momento luego, sin haber visto nada raro, excepto que la puerta de Wendy estaba abierta, nada raro. Alan durmió mientras David y Neve jugaban ajedrez, y a las tres, David y Alan se cambiaron y Alan sacó una botella de vino y sirvió un poco de tinto para ambos.

\- No te he preguntado qué hiciste los meses que no nos vimos.-

\- Leer. Llevé a Percy a un torneo y se ganó una medalla.-

\- Qué bien.-

\- Y tú?-

\- Trabajo… bueno, me temo que trabajaba… en una editorial. Corregía textos.-

\- No tenías un título en filología?-

\- No hay mucho campo.- Neve sonrió.- Me gustaría escribir un libro comparando las raíces indolatinas con el picto, pero hay que comer.-

\- Podrías quedarte acá y escribirlo. –

\- Claro, con notitas de Richard.-

\- Dedicatoria para ellos.-

\- Fe de erratas.-

\- Neve?-

\- Sí?-

\- Crees que podríamos ser una pareja?- Alan la miró exasperado.- Me puedes responder? Di algo, aparte de gotear vino por la nariz!-

Neve tosió, tragó, y escupió.- Cómo me puedes soltar algo así? Es… simplemente vergonzoso! Cómo puedes, en un momento como éste…?!-

\- Te puedes saltar eso? Sólo pido una respuesta directa, aunque sea vete a la mierda, Alan.-

\- Alan… no necesitamos esto, no ahora.- Neve se puso las manos en la cintura.- estás bebido, y si mal no recuerdo te acostaste con mi hermanita.-

\- Gwen es más mujer que tú. Y podrías no volver con eso?! Sí, fue bueno, fue consensual, ella tiene más de dieciocho, etc, etc… Neve, maldita sea…-

\- Seduce a las pendejas. Yo…-

\- … estás con David?-

\- No. No sé. Alan, por favor.- el gesto de Neve fue francamente cansado. Estaba pálida, y se sentó en el sofá tan claramente infeliz y harta que el gesto de Alan se suavizó.

\- Okay. Olvídalo, Neve.-

\- Alan…- Neve se levantó, y lo abrazó. El cuerpo de Alan era pura roca, firme y fuerte, y sus brazos rodeándola sin fiebre, sin exigencias, eran justo lo que necesitaba sentir, serenos, seguros. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y respiró hondo,

\- Y ahora qué, nos besamos?- dijo Neve, apartándose, sonriendo leve. Alan hizo un gesto de desinterés.

\- Si a tí te apetece… no eres la gran cosa besando.-

\- Gracias. Me guardo mis besos, entonces.- Neve lo soltó, ofendida, pero aún con los ojos hinchados sonriendo.- Si algo no me arrepiento de todo esto es haberte conocido, Alan.-

\- Eso es…- Alan escupió.-… jodidamente injusto! Cómo me sales con eso cuando yo iba a llamarte…-

\- Qué ibas a llamarme?-

-… Nada.- Alan sonrió, cansado él también.- Igualmente, Neve.-

Y los dos se quedaron sentados juntos en el viejo sillón, mirando cómo el amanecer llenaba los cristales polvorientos.

 

El día siguiente pasó con tanta normalidad que era bizarro. David se ganó para siempre a Shannon y a Toni enseñándoles a hacer tortilla francesa: por su parte, Alan volvió de la casa Holiwell con leche de cabra y un surtido de pasteles. Hyuga lo acompañó: cómo el surfista volvió con la cabeza aún pegada al cuello, era un misterio. Y Neve, envuelta en un chal, se había sentado a mirar cómo el horizonte se ponía negro y bajo sobre el mar, desde el acantilado, cuando sintió pasos tras suyo.

Era Steve, con una parka absurdamente grande, su aspecto joven y vulnerable. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y tenía las cejas espesas fruncidas, como si no le gustase mucho lo que iba a hacer.

\- Es toda una caída, no?-

\- Sí. Como… más de veinte metros. Mi hermano casi se manda abajo cuando vivíamos aquí.- Neve entrecerró los ojos. Pobres Garth y Gwen… debían de estar muertos de preocupación, pero con ese clima de mierda, no había comunicación ni siquiera satelital, teléfono, internet o lo que fuera, ni siquiera radio. Menos con la que les iba a caer esa noche. El horizonte estaba completamente negro, espeso como algodones empapados en tinta, sin un rayo de sol que lo animara. El sol, más que atardecer, parecía ahogarse…

\- Mira… Neve? Ví los papeles… lo sentimos. Sólo puedo decir que la intendencia nos estafó a los dos, y que lo sentimos. Nos iremos en cuanto acabe el mes, pero por favor no nos eches. No tenemos donde más… y no tendremos dinero hasta fin de mes.-

\- No están seguros acá, Steve.- dijo Neve, voz ronca.- Créeme… es peor de lo que te imaginas.-

\- Correremos el riesgo.- dijo Steve, seriamente.

\- Te equivocas. Steve, pueden estar jugándose sus vidas…-

\- Neve, no es que no te crea, pero no hemos visto nada tan grave y nos hemos prometido quedarnos, estamos todos de acuerdo. Si quieres quedarte con nosotros, está bien.-

Neve suspiró, ojos cerrados. Parecían diminutos bajo el gigantesco panorama de las nubes. luces y sombras, mientras el sonido del mar – un sonido continuo, monótono- era momentáneamente ahogado por un trueno.

\- Como quieran.- dijo, finalmente, cansada.- Pero caerá sobre sus cabezas si pasa algo.-

 

\- Tienes lista la leña? Hay que entrarla, va a llover… Alan?-

Alan estaba partiendo leña como si tuviera la culpa de algo. Se trató de quitar una astilla a dentelladas, y David, casi riendo, se quitó el delantal de cocina que llevaba y tomó el hacha.- Qué pasa? Te fue mal?-

\- Muy mal. Vi al hijo de puta de Ralph Granning. Justo cuando Hyuga estaba intentando colgarse del jeep y yo decía en voz alta " ojalá te rompas la crisma!".-

\- Qué hace acá ese jodido Scotland Yard?-

\- Sigue convencido de que soy yo el mata pendejos. Chupacabras. Lo que sea.- Alan se dejó caer despatarrado frente al fuego, oscuro y amenazante.- Y si ese Wendy me sigue buscando, lo haré feliz.-

David acabó de cortar leña como para dos días, y dejó clavada el hacha en el tronco base.

El trueno y gotas de lluvia los interrumpió. Los dos se miraron, y Alan, tomando el hacha, la lanzó acantilado abajo, al mar.

\- Alan?!-

\- Les compraré otra mañana. Pero las menos armas que hayan en esta casa esta noche…- dijo, mirando al cielo, que se ponía negro, tanto que oyeron pero no vieron el chapoteo del mar cuando el hacha impactó.-… mejor.-

 

Estaban levantando los platos cuando las luces parpadearon. Neve se levantó de un salto, derribando su silla. Una parte de ella estaba aterrada: la otra parte estaba llena de anticipación, y una extraña parte pequeñita estaba excitada y feliz de volver en track. Era como regresar a donde pertenecía, súbitamente sus venas inundadas de adrenalina otra vez. Ellos habían tenido razón.

\- Qué está pasando?- preguntó Toni, voz asustada.

\- El generador, seguramente…- dijo Wendy, voz que temblaba un poco.

Neve miró a David, con el mismo rostro de tensión y temor, y sacudió la cabeza. No era un juego! Alguien podía morir!

David asintió, y recogió los cuchillos de la mesa para ir a guardarlos bajo llave.

Y las luces parpadearon y se apagaron. El viento, que empezaba a convertirse en un temporal con todo y relámpagos había cortado la luz, mientras oían la casa crujir, en el momento en que la tormenta callaba.

Y entonces, Shannon, en el baño, empezó a chillar como loca.

***********************************************

NdF:

Siguiendo con los castings…

The Pendex:

Steve: Jake Gyllenhaal.

Hyuga: Owen Wilson

Shannon: Alysson Hannigan

Toni: Naomi Campbell

Wendy: Elijah Wood.

 

Los Originales:

Alan: Adrian Paul.

David: Julian Sands

Neve: LeeLee Sobieski

Gwen: Julia Stiles

Garth: Tobey Maguire

Ryan: Jason Behr

 

Del pueblo:

Ralph Granning: Dylan McDermott.

Jonathan: Brendan Fehr.

 

Los Fantasmas

Richard: Tim Robbins.

Dean: Tom Felton.

Christopher: Sean Biggerstaff.

Blanche: Isabbelle Adjani.

Gilbert: Leslie Howard.

¨ CLOVER HOUSE ¨

A novel by the Fox.

 

Capítulo Quince

THE SILVER SHINING

… In the moon, want to sleep, want to sleep... with the sunlight you heal me again... though the long and trying day you save me.... again... in the moonlight... I’m just veiled in the silver shining.... and there’s nothing I want, but to stay with you... stand still...

The Silver Shining, L'Arc 'n Ciel.

 

Shannon salió del baño, jadeante, directo a los brazos de David. Él la sostuvo, los demás rodeándolos, mientras los ojos de todos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. Shannon habló en un susurro áspero, aterrado:

\- Había alguien en la puerta! Estaba quieto, me miraba!-

\- Shannon, tranquila…- David le puso una mano calmante en el hombro.- Estás con nosotros…-

\- Cómo era?- preguntó Alan, que creía que la compasión era algo relacionado con la física atómica.

-… Alto… era… no era viejo, pero era… llevaba una levita y bi-bi-bigot-tes…-

\- Richard. Shannon, no te separes de nosotros.- Neve habló con voz tensa. Porqué Richard acechaba a la tierna niña de coletas?

\- Tal vez trataba de comunicarse…- aventuró Toni.

\- Cállate, de una vez.- Alan miró a David, que había guardado los cuchillos bajo llave, apretándose a hacer lo mismo con las botellas.- la idea de comunicación de Richard es física, de un lado, y letal.-

Las luces parpadearon y volvieron, bajas y ámbar, un siseo en las bombillas, iluminando los rostros que extrañamente parecían todos cortados por el mismo molde: tensos, pálidos, los labios entreabiertos, excepto David, Neve y Allan, sus rostros tensos de expectación. Shannon se aferró a David, y Alan, las manos empuñadas, se apoyó en la mesa.

\- Creo que es mejor que nadie se acueste. Quédense acá, juntos.- dijo Neve con firmeza.

\- Yo no tengo intenciones de ir a acostarme.- dijo Hyuga, abrazándose a sí mismo nerviosamente.- Qué creeppy… Nunca más veo "Halloween".-

Hubo un silencio incómodo, en que todos dejaron que la sensación se estancara. Hyuga se sentó en una silla, incómodamente quieto, con Toni apoyada en la mesa a su lado: Shannon se quedó pegadita a Steve y a Wendy, mientras David, Neve y Alan se reunían, juntos, y sin embargo dándose ligeramente la espalda, protegiendo todos los ángulos. La tensión empezaba a hacerse desesperante, y de pronto, un portazo. Toni dejó escapar un grito, y luego oyeron...

... un sonido leve, como una canción, un auténtico contraste con el temor que sentían: y por eso mismo los aterrorizó:

Un niño, o quizá un adolescente de voz no perfecta, pero sincera, preparada, cantando suavemente palabras justo bajo el oído para ser entendibles, con piano.

Lo aterrador era que no sonaban lejos, o ahogadas. Sonaban ahí mismo, a pocos pasos, junto a la chimenea, en donde había un baúl ocupando el espacio que quedaba junto al mantel de la chimenea.

Era leve, tenue, y no triste, sino pensativo. Levemente se incorporaban más teclas, mientras continuaba, su susurro dulce:

Neve cerró los ojos: ella lo había escuchado antes, más fuerte, y reconocía la canción tímida: una tenue canción de amor apenas entonada que un niño se había atrevido a cantar y había sido asesinado por eso:

Ah... just to be with you

Like a feeling

Of blessing

Ah... just to take your hand

Walk away alone

Into the days...

David pasó la mirada por entre los chicos, y vio que aunque los chicos parecían variar grados de espanto, Toni parecía fascinada y Shannonn...

... parecía forzarse a escuchar mejor...

\- Cállate, maldita sea!- gritó de pronto Steve, sus nervios traicionándolo. Neve se volvió a él, y la música se cortó, aunque seguía vibrando en sus cerebros. Y entonces ruidos: los ruidos normales de una persona moviéndose, leves y arrastrantes, en el estudio.

David giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió allí, los demás desorganizados como hormigas asustadas siguiéndolos.

Pero se pararon en seco. Neve supo, con un extraño alivio, que todos habían visto la forma de pie junto a la cortina. Un hombre de edad, aún guapo, aún vestido y peinado impecablemente, cuyo rostro sin embargo tenía la quietura, la inmovilidad de lo no natural. Un chispazo a las luces tenue, y luego pasos, pasos tan cerca que Steve dio un salto atrás.

Y algo rozó la mejilla de Neve.

\- Qué pasa, Gilbert?- preguntó Neve, su voz aguda, mientras ese frío invisible la rozaba, que era sin embargo suave.- Gilbert!- gritó- Dímelo!-

Un suspiro, la voz lejana de ese actor que Neve podía ver claramente en los ojos de su mente: no envejecido y solitario y muerto como lo viese la última vez, sino joven y bello, inclinado negligentemente sobre una verja en tecnicolor, susurrando palabras de amor a una ruborizada estrella de cine. Con esa sonrisa para morirse, y esos ojos tan azules como el cielo que habían hecho derretirse a jovencitas, ahora trágicos, grises y perdidos...

Una mano en la suya, un tirón más leve que el de un recién nacido.

Ven.

\- Gilbert, no me iré!-

De pronto, un estruendo, un trueno. Los chicos gritaron, y corrieron, corrieron hacia la puerta principal, Toni la primera, tironeándola desesperadamente, casi atropellando a David y a Alan, que no pudo evitar ser sarcástico.

\- Y ahora quieren irse, no, pendejos?!-

\- No se abre!!-

\- ... tienen la llave puesta.-

Wendy la abrió, y los chicos se lanzaron afuera, a la tormenta. Oyeron gritar a Steve al resbalar en el barro, y el estruendo de la furia de la solas y del viento y la lluvia inundó la casa ensordecedores, como si hubieran conectado un equipo de música a todo lo que daba. Neve maldijo: el susurro de Gilbert se había perdido, sus oídos inundados como por agua hirviendo.

\- CIERRA LA PUERTA!- gritó, exasperada. Y entonces David le tomó del brazo.

Sobre la escalera, Richard, quieto, un segundo, y un paso. Movía los labios. Qué decía?

\- Richard!-

Hyuga entró corriendo con Shannon, de regreso, sin darse cuenta que Richard bajaba la escalera a su espalda.

\- Están cayendo rayos!- gritó, empapado aunque sólo había estado afuera unos segundos.- Están...-

Neve y David le gritaron, Alan se lanzó adelante a aferrarlo: pero las luces se apagaron, Shannon chilló, y sintieron un golpe como el de un melón partido. Cuando al fin Alan asió algo en la oscuridad, era Huyga, y estaba tendido en el piso.

David cerró la puerta de una patada.

\- LUZ!- gritó Neve, y David encendió una linterna de bolsillo, para iluminar a Hyuga con sangre en la cara, caído de lado en los brazos de Alan. El rumor de la tormenta era ahora tenue, y pudieron oír a Hyuga jadear: vivo.

\- Qué... q-qué me pegó...-

\- Quédate quieto!-

Golpearon la puerta: el ruido se hizo ensordecedor de pronto cuando entraron los demás, empapados y ciegos por los relámpagos, chocando entre ellos.

\- Hyuga está herido?-

\- Qué le hicieron?!-

\- Qué pasó?-

\- ESTÁN CAYENDO RAYOS!-

\- Había alguien parado ahí... lastimó a Hyuga!-

\- Mi cabeza!-

\- SILENCIO!- gritó Alan. David le dejó la linterna y salió a la lluvia, mientras Neve iluminaba a Alan poner a Hyuga en un sillón, y examinarle la herida.

\- Alguien me tocó... y luego...- Hyuga se estremeció.- No me duele... no siento nada...-

\- Tuviste suerte, no está fracturado.- dijo Alan, su rostro severo. Shannon le limpió la herida, y empezó a llorar, asustada: los chicos estaban mojados como si se hubieran dado una ducha con la ropa puesta, y tiritaban.

\- No era que iban a huir?- dijo Neve, con leve sarcasmo, sin mirarlos mientras se alejaba para dejar la linterna en el mantel de la chimenea.

\- No nos dijiste que... eran... peligrosos!- barbotó Steve.

\- A la única persona que conozco que han lastimado es a mí. Hay muertes, pero los muertos no hablan, y los dos que lo hacen, Gilbert y Blanche, se suicidaron.-

\- Tú hiciste algo para enojarlos!- exclamó Toni, que empezaba a bordear la histeria.

\- Probablemente.-

\- No es raro que estuviéramos afuera cuando lo hirieron?- preguntó Wendy con su insufrible voz. Alan giró los ojos y estaba a punto de golpearlo, cuando David entró con el generador auxiliar de la camioneta en la mano, un chorro de luz que rivalizaba con los rayos en su mano. Lo instaló en una esquina, iluminando sus caras asustadas y pálidas, sus manos temblorosas.

\- Está bien?- preguntó al ver a Hyuga tendido.

\- Richard lo golpeó. Crees que podamos sacarlos de aquí con la camioneta?-

\- Imposible. El camino es una ciénaga: un resbalón y pasamos directo al mar. Quizá caminando.-

\- Quieres matarnos?- chilló Toni.- Con esta lluvia, nos perderemos... o nos agarraremos una-una-una... aaaaatttchiis!-

\- Eso. Aún no cuantifican los riesgos, los nenes.- Alan se cruzó de brazos.- Podríamos intentar ir caminando hasta mi casa.-

\- Puedes guiarlos?-

\- Puedo tratar, pero tendremos que dar un rodeo. El camino por el promontorio nos mandará a todos directo a hacerle compañía a los pececitos.-

\- Vamos!- exclamó Steve.

\- Tu amigo acaba de tener un traumatismo, me permites que te lo diga!?- Alan se cruzó de brazos.- Pretendes que camine?-

\- Lo llevaremos.-

\- Cómo?- David observó el cuerpo esmirriado de Steve y al corpachón de surfista de Hyuga.- Si crees que podemos...-

\- Podremos!-

\- Yo estoy bien...- Hyuga se enderezó, y luego se sentó.- Creo...-

\- Vamos, vamos!-

 

Neve cerraba la marcha bajo la lluvia. Desde la noche que conociera a Alan, no había visto nada semejante: el agua caía como una cortina, los relámpagos destrozaban el cielo atronadores, y las olas se alzaban tan altas que sentían su rocío aún en el camino. Iban a unos metros del acantilado, en fila india, excepto por David y Steve que cargaban a Hyuga entre ellos.

A menos de cien metros de la casa, Neve sintió algo rozarla. No. No podía ser. El viento, seguramente. Su visibilidad era casi nula, y se espantó al darse cuenta que su pie resbalaba en el barro, y que lo que pisaba era ahora arena, la arena del borde...

Se flexionó como un gato, doblando el espinazo y encuclillándose cuando una ráfaga de viento más fuerte casi la derriba por tierra. Otros no tuvieron tanta suerte: Toni rodó por la arena alejándose del abismo, hacia el barro, y Shannon cayó, mientras que la unión tripartita David- Steve-Hyuga se derrumbaba.

Neve se enderezaba, observando a Alan que se había mantenido de pie sacarse arena que le había llenado los ojos maldiciendo, cuando oyó un grito.

Y a pesar de la violencia, un crujido.

Wendy... aulló.

Y todos se quedaron petrificados al ver que algo lo arrastraba, de una pierna, al abismo.

\- NO!- gritó Neve, inaudible en la tormenta. Ella y Alan se lanzaron, tras David, tras Steve, al ver el cuerpo de Wellington envarado mientras gritaba, como la víctima de dolor, mutilación, violación... la arena mojada estaba oscura bajo él, y momentos antes de que lo tocaran, algo hizo un poderoso esfuerzo y lo alzó.

Hubo un estruendo, y Neve vio claramente, a la luz de los relámpagos, a Richard, Wendy aferrado en sus manos, alzado en alto sobre su cabeza como un saco, de pie en el acantilado, una sonrisa terrible en su rostro. Wellington estaba inconsciente, sangrante: sus ropas destrozadas, sus brazos y piernas colgando sin vida.

Toni dio un alarido, y luego otro, histérico. Y Richard arrojó a Wendy por el abismo, y rió, su risa ahogada por los truenos que se sucedían sin control, los gritos de los chicos también ahogados, pero sus rostros máscaras de terror. Un segundo después no estaba, y sólo oyeron a Wellington gritando y dando vueltas abismo abajo, en donde sólo oyeron el rugir de las olas y crujir de los huesos contra las piedras.

\- NO!, Por el amor de Dios, no!- exclamó Neve, de pie en el mismo borde, Alan tironeándola atrás mientras los histéricos gritos de Toni llenaban la noche y una aterrorizada Shannonn corría de regreso a la casa, pronto seguida por Steve y los demás.

\- No...- jadeó Hyuga, tendido atontado en la mitad del camino. David movió la cabeza.

\- Debe de haber muerto del golpe... espero.- susurró. Alan asintió.

\- Que lo crean. De todas formas nadie puede bajar allá a buscarlo sin desnucarse.-

Neve se quedó hipnotizada mirando el vacío, en donde un muchacho podía agonizar pidiendo socorro a gritos que no serían escuchados. Cerró los ojos cuando Alan la tomó de la manga, y casi sin saber lo que hacía, guió sus pasos de regreso a la casa.

 

Toni y Shanon estaban abrazadas llorando: David trató de consolarlas, mientras Hyuga caía en una preocupante semiinconciencia y Steve se sentaba contra la chimenea, pálido y shockeado.

Las luces volvieron, con un parpadeo, aunque su intensidad variaba. El viento se calmó un poco, y Alan fue con toda calma a la cocina y volvió con un termo con café caliente, que repartió. Neve lo miró sin palabras, mientras David le daba café a las niñas antes de ir a sentarse a su lado.

\- Estás temblando, David.- dijo Neve, dándole su propia taza.

\- No sólo el frío te hace tiritar.- dijo David, muy pálido. Los tres tenían las caras blancas de shock, y se acercaron como un secreto, como si requirieran del calor de los otros.

\- Ahora nos falta Christopher.-

\- Nos " falta"?-

\- Normalmente aparecen juntos con Richard.-

\- Cómo puedes decir " normalmente"?- Alan bebió café. – Si esas pendejas estuvieran menos histéricas, probaría suerte otra vez en el acantilado.-

\- No puedes culparlas.-

\- Nos vamos a quedar aquí?-

\- Son las... oh, maldita sea. Cómo pueden ser recién las once y media?!-

\- Siete horas para que amanezca? Crees que vamos a aguantar?-

\- Si nos quedamos aquí juntos, supongo que no tenemos nada que temer.-

\- Necesito ir al baño.- anunció Alan.

\- Qué, quieres que te acompañe?-

\- Los baños de esta casa son tan sombríos.-

\- Sí, ponlo junto con Richard en los detalles para la venta.-

Alan les dio la espalda y fue al baño. David, boquiabierto por su desparpajo, lo siguió, sus manos empuñadas.

 

Neve los miró irse con una leve, muy leve sonrisa: Alan sabía cómo evitar la histeria de todos ellos. Aunque los gritos de Wellington le resonaban en los oídos, sus gritos antes de caer por el acantilado: esos de dolor físico, no de miedo. Dolor. Dolor sorpresivo...

Y entonces un susurro.

El susurro de Dean. Podía oírlo escaleras arriba, pero no en la pieza donde lo hallase, donde estuvo encerrado sino más arriba, en el ático.

Sus pies se movieron solos.

 

El ático estaba igual, los armarios empolvados y sucios, algunas puertas colgando abiertas como de ataúdes verticales. Un movimiento la sobresaltó, pero era sólo un espejo.

Estoy aquí, amor, he vuelto...

Neve avanzó atraída hacia un armario amplio, más alto que ella, y hundió el rostro en desvaídos terciopelos, inhalando entre el olor de la humedad y de la vejez...

El aroma tan amado de Dean, de su carne joven, su toque sedoso, la envolvió cuando sus brazos juveniles la enlazaron la espalda, hundiéndola contra el viejo abrigo, que ya no olía a moho, sino a miel y flores, mientras un toque desconocido le subía por las piernas arriba, rozándole los muslos, en una leve, enloquecedora caricia. Neve abrió los ojos, la boca en la oscuridad al sentir a su espectral, amado amante, apoyar su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus labios acariciándole el cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja.

\- Porqué... me hiciste volver? Por qué nos llamaste... a mí y a David... por qué? –

\- Él aún... está aquí...-

\- Dean... tienes que ayudarme... te liberaré, te lo juro... dime...-

\- Neve...-

El toque de Dean fue suave y urgente, y Neve sintió sus manos subirle por la espalda sobre la piel aún por debajo de la ropa que no se había quitado, insistentes, doblegadoras, manos que no eran ni las de un adulto ni de un niño, unas manos que demandaban la capitulación de su carne con el irresistible llamado de sirena de una canción pulsante, de intenso azúcar en su paladar, del sueño reclamando al exhausto. Su cuerpo se desmadejó, y Dean presionó toda su carne, que no era inmaterial sino viva, viva y cálida, y tan, tan intoxicante en su toque prohibido. Dean perseguía con ambas manos el amor que nunca podría detener, el breve segundo de calor en su larga pesadilla, y Neve, sus manos engarfiadas en los abrigos, jadeó al sentir a Dean entrar en su cuerpo, firme y lento, sintiendo sus besos, su tenue balanceo. Dean se giró, y se volteó, obligándola a enfrentar la puerta, de pie con brazos y piernas separadas, su cuerpo moviéndose en cada lento empuje mientras seguía aferrada desesperadamente a esas telas. El placer subía y subía, y ya ni siquiera podía recordar su propio nombre en la oscuridad y el miedo. Alzaba la cabeza en él, sin temor, sin vergüenza, y sus rodillas casi cedían, sus labios devorados por esos besos que eran poderoso alcohol en un mundo de agua, que eran fuerza y pecado y a la vez su expiación. Era todo lo que había ansiado, lo que había amado, y por primera vez se rindió y lo aferró ferozmente, sintiendo como algo que era casi épico burbujeaba en su corazón, llenando sus sentidos, devorando su cerebro, como una llamarada que crecía y crecía en ese beso...

Cuando sea vieja, recordaré este beso, y vibraré. Si me muero en este momento, mi vida entera ha valido la pena, para sentir mi cuerpo completo gritar a coro, cada una de mis células enloquecer, eso extraño e informe que llaman pasión y energía devorándome de pies a cabeza, quemando...

Sí, Sí. SI!

\- Neve!-

Nadie te apartará de mí... Dean...

... Neve...

... DEAN!...

... ... Neve...

Neve gritó de furia al sentirlo abandonarla, aún palpitante, aún ansiando esa liberación que sólo podía hallar entre sus manos, con su cuerpo palpitante dentro. Con manos como garras, asió a lo que se desvanecía en la sombra, y sollozó de frustración. Alan estaba a su lado, tironeándola, intentando cargarla, y luchó contra él, frenética, furiosa.

\- Déjame! Dean!-

\- Neve, despierta!-

\- DEAN!-

-...mientras él permanezca... yo... permanezco... él... él...-

\- DEAAAN!-

Alan hizo un poderoso esfuerzo de sus músculos, y arrancó a Neve de las telas apolilladas, la arrancó de los trapos con el calor de su cuerpo y la arrojó al suelo, a las tablas viejas y polvorientas, con un golpe seco. Neve intentó alzarse, huir, sus uñas rascando la madera, pero Alan, tendido en el piso sobre ella usó todo su peso para aferrarla en sus contorsiones de animal enloquecido. Se aferró a ella como un potro salvaje, hasta que sus convulsiones se calmaron, y como un pez muerto dejó de arquearse para sólo quedarse allí quieta bajo su cuerpo.

\- Neve...-

Los relámpagos los iluminaban muy cerca en el resplandor plateado de una película antigua, como esas de Gilbert. El perfil de Neve era inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos, y Alan le levantó la mejilla, al hallarla fría. Por un momento, tuvo miedo que se hubiese muerto.

Y entonces Neve se enrolló en posición fetal y empezó a llorar, no como una persona, sino como un animal. Lloraba y se mecía, lloraba a gritos, lloraba como una madre que ha perdido a su hijo, una novia que a perdido a su amado, con total falta de raciocinio, desesperada. Y a Alan se le partió el corazón, al verla al borde de la locura, tendida en ese piso helado, otra mariposa quemándose en el falso amor de Dean ofrecía, que era tortura y sufrimiento. Le levantó el rostro, la tomó en sus brazos, y ahogó sus sollozos con su boca. Los brazos de Neve se aferraron a su cuello, y Alan acercó su cuerpo helado al suyo, sus manos fuertes entibiando su espalda, sintiéndola responder, reaccionar bajo sus caricias. Le besó el cuello, y su tembloroso jadeo interrumpido le dijo cuánto necsitaba liberarse. La tendió sobre sí, y la sintió presionarse contra él, temblorosa. Palpitante.

Ah, Neve.... mía al fin, no te das cuenta?

Y despacio sus besos se hicieron más intensos, con más respuesta de ella, mientras sus suaves manos lo aferraban dejando manchas de sangre porque se había destrozado los dedos al aferrase al piso. Alan la recostó en sus brazos, y despacio introdujo sus manos entre sus muslos, acariciándolo, sintiéndola aferrarle el cuello. Neve se estremeció y se desmadejó en sus brazos, su cuerpo abandonado en lo que casi parecía sueño sereno. Pero Alan dudaba de ello, y la alzó acomodándola en sus piernas como a una niña, meciéndose, lentamente besándole el pelo y envolviéndola en sus brazos hasta que casi desapareció.

 

\- S-siempre p-pensé…- empezó Steve, con voz temblorosa.- Que los m-muertos existían, que a-a-algunos se quedaban y… se d-de-de- dedicaban a observar a los viv-vos…-

\- Observarnos? Dónde, en la ducha?- Alan bajó para interrumpir la conversación susurrada entre Steve y David, mientras Toni y Shannon vigilaban a Hyuga, estallando en llanto a veces. Neve, que bajaba tras él, estaba tan blanca como un espectro y tan callada como si hubiera perdido el habla.

\- Encontraron algo?- dijo David, mirándolos con ojos preocupados. Alan lo miró, un vestigio de celos en él, celos que eran demasiado complejos para ser expresados, porque los englobaban a ambos y a la vez a ninguno, y estaban llenos de genuina preocupación y sí, amor.

\- Dean andaba allá arriba. Dice que Richard lo está reteniendo, pero no dijo porqué los fue a buscar.-

\- Tiene que ser muy poderoso para ir a tanta d-distancia…- dijo Toni, voz tembloroso.

\- Cállate.- siseó Alan, pero David movió la cabeza.

\- Espera, Alan, ella tiene razón.- dijo frunciendo el ceño, Neve atravesando la habitación para sentarse junto a la chimenea y recoger las piernas es un gesto de autoprotección.- Porqué Dean es tan fuerte para llegar allá a Londres, y Richard no?-

\- Crees que sea el amor que ustedes le tienen?- dijo Alan con voz sarcástica. Shannon miró a David y a Neve boquiabierta, mientras Steve se sentaba de golpe.

\- Un minuto. Ustedes dos… están… enamorados de un fantasma?-

\- Como Demi Moore y Patrick Swayze en…?!-

\- Ellos tienen sexo con el fantasma. Entra en el siglo XXI.- dijo Alan, manipulando el foco halógeno.- Sexo sexo sexo.-

David le echó una mirada a Alan, y Neve, sorprendentemente lo imitó: parecían gemelos, mirando con odio el smirk de Alan.

\- El que me golpeó…- Hyuga intentó sentarse, alzándose casi como un vampiro y sobresaltándolos a todos.- … les gusta ése…?-

\- No, ése es su padre, y es un homicida psicópata. Y está muerto.-

\- Se acabó Wes Craven para mí.- Hyuga volvió a tenderse. Shannon le puso las manos en la frente.

\- Tienen fiebre.-

\- Hyuga, ves puntitos?-

\- … sí…-

\- Tienes naúseas?-

-… sí!-

\- Te laten las sienes?-

\- Si te refieres a encima de mis orejas… sí…-

\- Concusión. Tenemos que conseguirle ayuda médica.- dijo David con el ceño fruncido.

\- De todas formas lo único que hay en el pueblo es Jonathan, y no creo que pueda llegar.- respondió Alan.

\- Voy por hielo.- David se levantó, el rostro tenso, y fue a la cocina. Volvió con hielo en un trapo para ponerle en la frente a Hyuga, y lo tendió de costado, arropándolo con una manta en el sillón.

El resto estaba quieto, en silencio. Y lo estaba, porque tras David caminaba Blanche, la pálida médium de muñecas abiertas y rostro como tiza, casi pegada a su espalda.

David respiró hondo, pero se quedó quieto. Blanche dio unos pasos que no hacían ruido, y se acercó a Shannon, que se echó atrás en el piso recogida como un animalito asustado.

\- Tienes que irte, Dean te va a hablar…- dijo con voz tenue, que parecía extrañamente disociada de los movimientos de sus labios, como una película mal doblada.- … tienes que irte…-

Shannon sollozó de miedo, y pareció a punto de desmayarse.

\- Blanche!- gritó Neve, poniéndose de pie.- Blanche, porqué nos llamaron de regreso? Qué pasa?! Qué quieren?!-

Blanche miró a Neve, y un segundo después estaba junto a ella. Neve se envaró cuando los brazos helados la rodearon, y el frío la invadió. Temblaba, pero no se movió, Blanche hablando en su oído.

-… te quiere… te quiero…-

\- Blanche!-

Un sonido agudo, un ring que los hizo saltar, y luego Blanche ya no estaba mientras Alan se buscaba frenéticamente y se llevaba el celular a la oreja, sólo para oír estática.

\- Apenas hay señal…- gruñó.- Ryan?!- gritó, casi saltando sobre sus pies.- RYAN?!-

Neve se volteó.- Es Ryan?-

\- ESTÁS EN LA ISLA? RYAN?…- Alan movió la cabeza.- Apenas lo oigo… tenemos un herido… HERIDO! No, no es NEVE! RYAN, no ser puede pasar, por la tormenta, es peligroso… PELIGROSO! NO VENGAN!- gritó, para luego mirar a Neve con el rostro contraído.- … están en la isla. Ryan, Garth y Gwen. No estoy seguro si me oyeron.-

\- No pueden venir, podrían despeñarse con esta tormenta!- exclamó Neve, avanzando a Alan con los puños crispados.-

\- Alan, llámalos!-

\- No tengo señal!- Alan se encogió de hombros.- Qué quieres que haga?-

Y entonces dejaron de gritarse, porque oyeron pasos otra vez, esta vez en el segundo piso.

\- Qué es…?- jadeó Toni.- Quién… es?-

Pasos en la escalera. Neve vio con el rabillo del ojo que la lámpara empezaba a balancearse.

Y allí estaba de pie, bello y delicado, su Dean, de ojos grandes, mirando a Shannon, con su mirada tenue. Su figura vacilaba como una llama en un papel.

\- Shannon…-

\- NO VAYAS!- gritó David, aferrando a la niña.- Dean, basta, qué quieres?!-

\- Shannon…- repitió Dean, y la casa empezó a temblar. No como un terremoto, sino como si algo poderoso, vibrase, desde sus mismos cimientos…

Dean se desvaneció, y en el silencio, Shannon de pronto jadeó y se retorció en los brazos de David.

\- DEAN, DÉJALA!-

El rostro de la niña se cubrió de rubor y empezó a estremecerse, lágrimas en sus ojos.- No … qué … Dean…- las rodillas le cedieron y cayó en los brazos de David. Alguien gritó, alguien que no era ninguno de ellos, en lo que parecía un grito de ira, y de pronto Shannon empezó a gritar y a sangrar, cubierta de cortes.

\- CHRISTOPHER, RICHARD, ENFERMOS BASTARDOS, DÉJENLA!- gritó Neve, lanzándose a aferrar a Shannon: David la imitaba, pero algo invisible, que sentían vagamente texturado como un muro húmedo envolvía a la niña, apretándola. Shannon dio un último chillido y luego se calló, agitándose con fuerza. Y entonces Alan le dio un puñetazo, dejándola inconsciente del golpe, lo que fuera abandonándola mientras caía al piso.

\- Alan!-

\- Christopher, no te metas, estoy aquí!- gruñó Alan.- Christopher!-

Una fuerza empujó a Alan contra el sillón, mientras Shannon se movía torpemente en el piso, atontada. Algo los empujó al pasar a toda velocidad, y Alan lo iluminó con el foco, directamente en los ojos:

Era Dean. Dean, bello muchacho de ojos color vino blanco, enormes en la noche, y casi completamente corpóreo, dolorosa, bellamente real. Y los miraba, sin expresión, sólo con sus ojos dilatados.

\- Dean…- susurró David.- Dean, dinos qué quieres, lo haremos… te amamos…-

Un susurro. Dean se acercó a Neve, a David, los ojos grandes y suplicantes…

\- Quiero que mueran.- dijo Toni, de pronto.- Por mí….-

\- Toni?!-

El sonido de un corte.

Steve gritó igual que una sirena de bomberos cuando vio a Toni sentada con la garganta abierta, los ojos vacíos, y una lima de uñas de metal ensangrentada en la mano. Un segundo después, Toni volvió del trance y rompió a chillar, y chilló en glogloteos hasta que sus gritos se apagaron y la sangre dejó de saltar como de un grifo.

Shannon se desmayó: Steve estaba blanco y meciéndose en una esquina, mientras Hyuga seguía en bendita inconsciencia.

David le cerró los ojos a la chica negra muerta y la cubrió con una frazada. Cuando miró a Alan y a Neve, bajo el rugido de la tormenta, Alan estaba tan tenso como un arco, mientras Neve temblaba visiblemente.

\- Mueran… por mí? Él… lo sabe? Lo instiga?- susurró Alan, las manos en las sienes.

David se cayó sentado en el brazo del sillón. Y Neve se giró, las manos empuñadas, los ojos ardientes, para lanzarse escaleras arriba:

\- DEAN! DEAAAN, PSICÓTICO PENDEJO DE MIERDA, SE ACABÓ!-

\- NEVE, NO!-

David y Alan la siguieron, sus pasos resonando como otros tantos truenos mientras Neve abría de una patada la puerta del dormitorio principal, en donde la pared aún estaba abierta, de donde habían sacado a Dean: alguien, probablemente Wendy, lo había recubierto con un póster de Iron Maiden, y Neve lo desgarró a puñados para llegar abajo, a la madera desnuda.

\- Dean! Te saqué de aquí, qué más quieres? QUÉ MÁS QUIERES!?-

\- A ti.- la voz sonó tras ellos, y los tres se giraron de golpe, para ver a Dean tras ellos, pequeño y bello y con ojos más oscuros que cualquier demonio.

\- Si me tienes, te irás, nos dejarás en paz?!- gritó Neve, mientras a Alan tras ella se le contraía la cara de furia.

\- Sí.-

\- Bien.-

\- Pero no te sirve!- gritó David.- Cuando mueren, se quedan solos, no vuelven a verse, nos lo dijo Blanche! La perderás si muere!-

\- Pero será mía igual.- dijo Dean, y sonrió, amplia, siniestramente, su piel blanquecina reflejando los relámpagos.

\- Bien. Bien.- Neve sacó su cortaplumas, y se cortó las venas con movimientos rápidos y certeros.- Hecho. CONTENTO?!-

\- NO!- Alan aferró las manos de Neve y le apretó los cortes.- LOCA ESTÚPIDA!-

\- ES MÍA; ALAN! Y TÚ TAMBIÉN, DAVID!- gritó Dean, avanzando hacia ellos, su bella carita deformada en ira.- ME AMAN, los que me AMAN, son MÍOS!-

\- El amor se muere cuando te mueres, sabías?- susurró Alan. David se giró, enfrentando a Dean, protegiendo a los demás de Dean. Pero entonces hubo un susurro y la ventana saltó en pedazos mientras con la lluvia y el viento, inundaba la habitación tanto Richard como Christopher, encerrándolos.

Abajo, a pesar de la tormenta, oían a Steve cantar, y luego callarse en la mitad de una nota…

Alguien golpeaba la puerta?

\- NEVEEE! ES JONATHAN, ÁBREME!-

*************************************  
¨ CLOVER HOUSE ¨

A novel by the Fox.

 

Capítulo Dieciseís

FORBIDDEN LOVER

… that corrupted love that raises a mistake, the paradise that builds on debris, Forbidden lover… ephemeral memory…I am surrounded by a burning flame… My scared eyes look up to the sky I was passing higher than a nightmare When we are passing through the same road again? forbidden lover......

Forbidden Lover, L'Arc 'n Ciel.

 

Shannon abrió la puerta con la torpeza de la histeria. Jonathan era una visión incongruente, Cromwell oculto bajo su parka, los relámpagos iluminándolo como a una estatua de hielo, porque estaba completamente empapado.

\- Quién… eres… TÚ?- chilló Shannon, sollozando, su voz acusadora, su cuerpo doblado por el miedo. Jonathan, haciéndose cargo de la situación, entró a grandes zancadas, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí tomó en sus brazos a Shannon para calmarla, que se derrumbó sollozando en su hombro, y chequeó a Hyuga, que respiraba mal y rápido, la contusión en su cabeza hinchándose, y a Steve, al que no le salía el habla.

\- Ayu… ayu… ayúdala…- gimió, volviéndose hacia la pared, señalando a Toni, cuyo cuerpo aún no estaba frío. Jonathan la miró y con una exclamación de dolor y piedad volvió a tapar a la chica de color muerta, para volverse a Shannon, que seguía prendida de su empapada parka.

\- Cómo te llamas?-

\- Shannon…-

\- Shannon, dónde está Neve? Y Alan y…-

\- ARRIBA! ÉL SE LOS LLEVÓ! NOS ABANDONARON, NOS ABAND…- Shannon

dejó de gritar cuando Jonathan la sacudió, para empezar a llorar.- Arriiiibaaa…-

\- NEVE, ALAN!- gritó Jonathan, lanzándose escaleras arriba.

 

Los espíritus no flotan, ni sus ropas son se mueven etéreamente, no a no ser que se les antoje, pensó Neve en ese momento. Había una pesadez extraña, como si en vez de lluvia los empapara algún fluido viscoso que los obligaba a mantener la cabeza baja, las ropas pegadas, algo que los hacía siniestros, como si el término anclado a la tierra tuviera ese origen. Parecía que incluso podían inclinarse en cualquier dirección sin perder el equilibrio: y más que caminar parecía vadear el suelo, clavados en algún misterioso anclaje. Sólo Richard les había mostrado un panorama tan aterrador antes, y los tres parecía no irreales, sino que escalofriantemente reales y palpables.

\- Eras tú el que los ataba! El que los esclavizaba… a Christopher, a tu padre, a Gilbert, a Blanche, a tantos… Cómo pudiste?- jadeó Neve, el dolor de sus muñecas despertando al hacer un gesto, mientras los tres espíritus seguían avanzando hacia ellos, como horribles espectros de Navidad.

\- Como te he esclavizado a ti.- susurró Dean.- Como te he esclavizado…-

\- Me esclavizaste. Nos esclavizaste a mí y a David. No te bastó con eso?-

\- Yo amo a Dean. Es mío… aunque no pueda verlo o escucharlo… es mío, no suyo…- la voz de Christopher era un glogloteo mientras Richard murmuraba las mismas frases con una lengua pastosa e hinchada.

\- Mío, no suyo? Back to the ghost kinder, you.- dijo Alan, que estaba pálido como la cera.

\- Dean, si quieres a alguien, tómame a mí y deja a Neve…-

\- David, métete tus heroics por donde te quepan!-

Alan echó un brazo atrás para retener a Alan.- Dean, qué demonios quieres?-

\- Yo quería su amor, sabes.- dijo Dean, de nuevo con esa vocecita dulce.- Pero si no quieren dármelo, tendrán que irse. Tendrán que morir.-

\- Nos…-

\- No. Richard y Christopher los odian… ellos se encargarán.- dijo Dean dulcemente, en el mismo momento en que la mano de Richard se acercaba al pecho de Alan.

\- Dean….?- llamó Christopher, patéticamente.- Puedes oírme? Lo voy a hacer por ti…-

Dean sonrió, y alzando las manos, empujó a Neve contra los hombres, agarrándola de la ropa. Neve gritó y trató de defenderse, pero en ese momento Alan era cogido del brazo por Christopher y David por Richard.

\- No!- gritó David, revolviéndose cuando Richard lo lanzó de bruces contra la pared, y lo aplastó contra ella, siniestramente real.

\- DAVID!-

David emitió un quejido ahogado, y a Alan le costó un momento comprender que Richard le estaba doblando la columna hacia atrás. Neve intentó soltarse de Dean, pero Dean la había arrojado al piso, y por donde sus manos pasaban fluía la sangre, la ropa de Neve cubriéndose de cortes. Y Dean era bello, los ojos dilatados, una expresión de deseo y de pasión en su rostro, mientras Neve gritaba e intentaba patearlo revolviéndose como una fiera.

Jonathan abrió la puerta de una patada.

\- NEVE! ALAN!-

\- Ayúdanos…! jadeó Alan, al que Christopher empujaba contra la ventana: en la oscuridad, todo era confusión puntuada por tenues relámpagos como luces estroboscópicas, y Neve tendida en el piso sólo tenía sombras informes encima, pesadas, asfixiantes, el cuerpo de Dean meciéndose y apretándola…

\- DÉJALA!- gritó Jonathan, arrojándose torpemente sobre Dean. Lo que aferró no fue carne ni tela: fue algo viscoso, algo helado, y sin embargo corpóreo, de lo que tiró para liberar a Neve, que se incorporó tosiendo, para los dos aferrarse sobre el Richard que apretaba a David en un abrazo mortal.

Pero Richard parecía mucho más fuerte, y David emitió un grito cuando los brazos presionaron más fuerte, aunque Neve y Jonathan tiraban de esa materia viscosa y dura. Sólo cuando Alan se quitó a Christopher de encima y se unió en la lucha pudieron soltar a un David lacio, y arrastrarlo hacia la puerta, que se había cerrado tras Jonathan y que él tironeó desesperadamente.

\- No abre…!-

\- Maldita sea, Jonathan!-

\- No… abre…! Jonathan tiró del pomo como un loco.- Neve, no…!-

Alan la aferró y con un tirón salvaje la arrancó con chapa y todo, los cuatro arrojándose afuera, huyendo tropezando, ayudándose con las manos, escaleras abajo, Jonathan bajando los últimos peldaños rodando a los pies de los histéricos Shannon, Steve y el mareado Hyuga.

\- So much for cavalry.- suspiró Alan, poniéndose de pie con mucho crujir de huesos. Shannon no dijo nada: sólo se hizo una pelota aún más pequeña, tanto que parecía que iba a implosionar en cualquier momento, quedando, como una especie de siniestro gato de Cheshire, sólo sus dos ojitos abiertos y horrorizados. Steve, por su parte se acercó a ellos, la cara blanca de shock pero lúcida.

\- Qué pasó? Qué pasó?-

\- Nos quieren matar, eso pasó.- dijo Neve con aspereza, frotándose el cuello adolorido.- David, estás bien?- añadió, su voz suavizada de súbito. David le sonrió, aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor cuando apoyó la espalda en la pared: no sólo Richard casi le había partido la columna, había rebotado por la escalera como una pelota de basquet.

\- Estoy bien, Neve. Y tú?-

\- Bien..- empezó Neve antes de darse cuenta que le temblaba la voz y ante ella se abría, igual que ante todos la sima de la histeria.- Tenemos que salir de aquí.-

\- No, esto se termina hoy.- dijo Alan, furioso.

\- Está claro que no hay nada que podamos hacer… Neve, tus muñecas!- Jonathan se giró horrorizado, viendo las muñecas de Neve, que aunque disimuladas por las mangas goteaban sangre en el piso.- Qué hiciste?-

Neve se quedó callada mientras Jonathan se arrancaba tiras de la camisa y la vendaba apretadamente. Pero sus ojos eran tristes y derrotados, como ante un desengaño de amor. David tenía los mismos ojos, y Alan los miró con ira. Sabía lo que era eso: habían amado a Dean, habían amado su etéreo fantasma y sus promesas de amor, y ahora se daban cuenta que no habían sido más que moscas en una tela dulce y pegajosa, la araña avanzando a ellos paso tras paso.

Su amor, era una mentira, y a la vez ese amor siempre desesperado y cruel había sido suficiente para mantener a Dean vivo, tras tantos, tantos años.

No su cuerpo o su agonía. Dean los mantenía a todos atados, tantos tristes espíritus retenidos, aunque no pudieran verlo.

\- Un exorcismo.- susurró Alan, voz apagada.- Es la única forma, supongo. Dean no es un espíritu, es un jodido súcubo.-

\- Te imaginas cuántos exorcismos le han hecho a esta casa?-

\- No sabían contra quién dirigirlos. – dijo David, suavemente.- Nunca, ninguno de los que lo conocimos y amamos, intentó sacar a Dean. Siempre intentábamos echar a Richard…-

\- No creo en esas cosas.-

\- Pues tienes que creer, porque sólo la fe puede salvarte.- dijo Alan burlonamente.- Aunque algo me dice que sus desprecios pueden lastimar a Dean más que nada.- añadió pensativo.- Es su amor el que lo fortalecía, no? Olvídenlo. Háganle la cruz. Zape. Nyet. Naranjas dulces.-

\- Es más difícil de hacer que de decir, Alan.- dijo David, su voz ahogada.

\- Oh, hay incontables canciones al respecto.-

\- Alan…- Neve levantó la mano y se quedó escuchando. Los demás, al verla quieta, escucharon con ella.

Y lo que todos escucharon fue el sonido de las olas, azotando el acantilado…

… y las ventanas.

\- Madre Santa!- exclamó Jonathan, asomándose a la ventana.- Miren!-

No era una tormenta, era un tifón. La naturaleza parecía haberse vuelto loca, mientras el oleaje se hacía tan violento que las olas rompían en la parte superior del acantilado bañando las ventanas de la cocina de espuma de mar y la lluvia caía casi horizontal, el viento arrancó de cuajo un árbol de la línea de los acantilados, y lo envió dando tumbos colina abajo. Los rayos se sucedían con tal violencia que todo estaba iluminado como en pleno día, y la casa crujió y rechinó como si estuviera pensando en ceder en cualquier momento.

\- Dios mío, mi casa.- susurró Alan al ver en la lejanía las luces de Holiwell Manor parpadear y apagarse, los pinos que separaban las propiedades desgajados y maltrechos.

\- MIREN!- chilló Shannon por sobre el ruido de la casa crujiendo. Al volverse como resortes del horror afuera, se encontraron con el horror dentro.

Mientras el mar destrozaba las ventanas de la cocina con un estrépito ensordecedor, Dean bajaba la escalera, mirándolos: y como la clara de huevo se condensa al cocerse, el aire a su alrededor parecía llenarse de una sucia blancura, hilos que colgaban de él, ojos y cabeza y seres que colgaban como jirones.

\- David.- susurró.- Neve…. Shannon…-

Como hipnotizada, la niña dio un paso adelante, pero David la aferró, reteniéndola como a un animal. Los ojos de Dean destellaron, pero volvió su mirada a Neve.

\- Neve… dijiste que me darías lo que quiero. Dámelo. Dámelo.-

Jonathan se abalanzó sobre Dean, pero Dean lo golpeó, lanzándolo contra la pred, en donde se quedó quieto. A Neve se le doblaron las rodillas. Con la violencia del vómito la había dominado una ola de placer físico bordeando el dolor, estremeciéndola, pudiendo sentir, casi ver, a Dean alrededor de ella, penetrándola, en empujes certeros, diestros, húmedos y seguros. Sintió cómo se humedecía: el fluido la empapó entre las piernas que se le doblaban, los ojos cerrándosele, mientras el tacto de su interior reconocía cada presión, cada forma del miembro de Dean, duro y erguido, moviéndose, fuerte, y a la vez deliciosamente adolescente en su roce flexible, su ardiente vibración. Cuando las rodillas le cedieron, se agarró de Alan, que le gritó algo a Dean, pero ya no oía: los oídos le zumbaban, aunque oyó a Shannon gritar en agonía de pánico y agonía de placer, tendida con sus muslos separados, sus manecitas frenéticamente aferrando la húmeda entrepierna de sus jeans, y a David, a gatas, el semen chorreando de sus jeans, el rostro sudoroso, los ojos dilatados, mientras los brazos en que estaba apoyado le temblaban…

Neve se arrastró, medio a gatas, y trató de sostener a Shannon: pero de pronto la voz de Alan sonó áspera, firme, mientras le desabrochaba los jeans y le metía una mano entre las piernas, sus dedos ásperos reales y fríos contra su humedad.

\- Alan… n-no…-

\- Crees que hay algo que puedas darle, que se compare a la realidad, Dean?- dijo Alan con voz burlona, bajando los jeans de Neve a tirones, arrodillándose ante David.- Crees que puedes competir con tus ilusiones miserables, contra alguien real?-

Dean se irguió, una ola de naúsea dominó a Neve, por sobre el placer, el miedo, el mareo. Pero Alan la tendió de espaldas, y un momento después desnudaba a David, que parecía entender lo que sucedía.

\- Steve!-

\- Qué?- Steve los observaba con algo parecido al horror, pegado a la pared, junto al inconsciente Hyuga. La siguiente pregunta de Alan lo dejó boquiabierto.

\- sabes hacer sexo oral?-

\- QUÉ-É?-

\- Sexo oral a una mujer? Si sabes, hazlo!- gritó Alan, apuntando a la espasmódica Shannon. Steve se quedó de piedra, no antes de que David, su rostro pálido, empujase su erguido, enrojecido miembro en la boca de Neve y inclinase su pelo rubio entre sus muslos. Neve emitió un gemido, y luego un grito, porque la cabeza de David empezó a moverse con violencia y lujuria ansiosa, mientras Alan volvía ojos sardónicos a Dean.

\- Crees que puedes superar el placer que da un ser real?- se burló Alan. Dean se giró furioso a Shannon, pero Steve debía de tener más experiencia de la que aparentaba su cara de angelito porque la lamía y succionaba con energía, aunque la niña, perdida en su orgasmo, intentaba sacárselo de encima y lloraba, sin comprender qué sucedía.

Alan frunció las cejas.

\- Bueno, Dean, aparte de sexo… mediocre… qué más ofreces?-

El fantasma emitió un grito desarticulado de rabia, y se arrojó sobre Alan, su cuerpo pesado y húmedo y deforme de súbito, su fuerza aplastante. Pero Alan lo esperaba, y se lo quitó de encima como a un niño, dejándolo caer y tomando el atizador de la chimenea.

\- MUÉRETE DE UNA VEZ, DEAN!-

Golpeó. Algo, que era frío, y no era sangre, salpicó. Golpeó otra vez: sobre los sonidos de la tormenta y el viento, se oía el sonido húmedo, rudo y crujiente del atizador contra eso que era Dean, contra la madera del piso, y borrosos, el llanto de Shannon, los gemidos de David y Neve, la forma en la que Steve, histérico, hablaba mientras continuaba con su tarea. Y Alan, que le gritaba a Dean sin parar, mientras seguía azotando esa masa informe con el atizador a la luz de los relámpagos.

\- Neve…. David…- Dean lloraba, su voz más infantil, mientras intentaba arrastrarse hacia la pareja que se amaba en el piso. Pero Neve y David lo miraron con frialdad y le dieron la espalda, concentrados el uno en el otro, el placer obnubilándolos aún aunque lloraban, cada uno sujetando al otro con brazos y piernas y sexo cuando flaqueaba y se volvía a Dean…

\- Christopher!- lloró Dean, los golpes cayendo sobre él.

\- Aquí estoy.- susurró Alan, un último golpe de atizador, jadeante, torpe, tembloroso.

El viento se detuvo como si alguien hubiera apagado la radio. Y Neve y David, semidesnudos, se levantaron, mientras Steve protegía con su cuerpo a Shannon, abrazándola, temblando como azogado.

\- Dean.- susurró Neve, mirando el cuerpo quieto.- Se acabó. Vete de una vez. No le importas a nadie, aquí.-

\- No… es verdad…- Dean alargó una mano pálida, pero Alan le dio otro cansado golpe con el atizador.

\- Déjalos ir, Dean. Se acabó.-

\- No… No!-

David se fue a la cocina, con pasos temblorosos, pero llenos de convicción. Y cuando volvió, sostenía algo en su mano.

Dos algo.

Un enorme cuchillo de picar carne, y un punzón de hielo, que le entregó a Neve.

\- No… ustedes me aman… me amaban!-

\- Adiós, Dean.- dijo Alan, alzando el atizador de nuevo. Lo que había sido Dean, que ahora parecía un muchachito real, frágil y delicado, intentó cubrirse con los brazos: pero entonces, más locos de lo que nunca estuvieran Richard o Blanche, David, Neve y Alan atacaron como animales salvajes, apuñalando, cortando, mutilando.

La casa se estremeció de arriba abajo, sacudiéndose en furia, y sus espíritus gritaron en ira y odio. Como una vorágine plateada, en los que rostros estiraban manos como garras, gritaban y amenazaban sus fantasmas los rodearon arrastrados por un torbellino, las lámparas cayendo, los ladrillos trizándose, las ventanas saltando en pedazos: pero con enorme ferocidad, con fría determinación, Neve, David y Alan, como tres lobos hambrientos siguieron asesinando a Dean por segunda vez, hasta que del jovencito, del que frotaba sangre y que gritaba como si fuera real, no quedó más que sangre y trozos en la alfombra, hasta que los gritos se convirtieron en aullidos y luego glogloteos y luego en silencio.

Silencio.

Los gritos de los fantasmas se desvanecían. Un último crujido, un último mueble cayéndose, un poco de yeso del techo.

Y silencio.

Estaba amaneciendo.

Y entre el polvo, una forma tenue, pálida, se movía.

\- Neve…- susurró, cruzando la casa.

Neve era la más joven de los tres, y no tuvo valor. Estaba quieta, pálida como un muerto, el picahielo empapado en su mano. Y cuando la sombra pasó por su lado, derecho hacia la cocina, hacia la puerta de salida, hacia el mar, Neve se estremeció, se echó a llorar y siguió a la sombra, sollozando a gritos.

\- Deaaan…!-

\- NO!- rugió Alan, sujetándola.- NO!-

\- DEAAAN!-

-…neve…-

Neve se soltó, y corrió hacia la cocina, saltó por la puerta trasera, y siguió la tenue luz hacia el acantilado, hacia el mar, mientras amanecía la más maravillosa mañana. Y fue a metros del abismo que Alan y David la atraparon como un jugador de rugby, presionándola con sus cuerpos contra el barro, mientras ella tendía las manos, y lloraba.

\- DEAAAN!-

\- No, NEVE!-

-…neve…- La luz vaciló.-…neve…?-

Neve, el rostro contraído por el llanto, cerró los ojos. Y con un hilo de voz dejó caer la cara en el barro, en los brazos de David.

-… vete…-

Y la luz se desvaneció, mientras amanecía.

David y Alan se quedaron allí, sujetándola, hasta que llegó Ryan, una hora más tarde.

 

Había un silencio nuevo en la casa con las primeras horas de la mañana, ese silencio que acompaña quedarse sordo, que te hace temer el momento doloroso en que tus oídos se destaparán y serán violado de nuevo por los sonidos. Ryan, Garth y Gwen entraron temerosos de ese silencio, mientras el sol de la mañana inundaba calladamente los rincones, extrañamente siniestro.

Uno no prefiere las sombras para tapar el horror?

Gwen dio un grito que resonó por la casa al ver el cuerpo de Toni. Tendido a su lado estaba Hyuga, y contra la pared, un adolorido pero por otro lado indemne Jonathan que empezó a despertar bajo las caricias de Gwen. Y Ryan encontró bajo la mesa, abrazados como dos niños, blancos de shock, a Shannon y a Steve, tan aterrados que Ryan tuvo que palmetear a Steve para que soltara a Shannon y salieran de bajo la mesa.

\- Y Neve?- exclamó Garth, ansioso, sacudiendo a Jonathan, mientras Ryan subía las escaleras de tres en tres.

\- No sé… estaban aquí…-

\- Garth…- dijo Gwen, con voz agudizada. Y Garth avanzó a su lado, para ver a Gwen observando hipnotizada un lugar donde la alfombra parecía mojada con algo oscuro, y hecha pedazos a cuchilladas.

\- NEVE!- llamó Ryan, en la escalera, voz ansiosa.- ALAN!-

\- Estamos aquí, Ryan.-

Ryan y Garth se quedaron quietos viendo a Alan entrar a la casa con una Neve inconsciente en brazos, bien apegada contra su corazón, y a David apoyado en él, cojeando. Pero Gwen se lanzó adelante, los abrazó a los tres y obligó a Alan a dejarle a Neve en brazos en el sillón, besándola y acariciándola, meciéndola apretada contra su pecho.

\- Neve, Neve… qué les pasó? Qué pasó? Está solo dormida, no? Está…?- la voz de Gwen tomó un tinte de histeria.

\- Está… agotada y pateada como todos, pero sólo está desmayada. Déjala descansar, Gwen, está rendida…- susurró David, dejándose caer en un sillón al lado. Ryan abrazó a Alan, que lo palmeó en el hombro incómodo, y que luego se apoyó en la pared, aparentando haber envejecido diez años en una noche, unas marcas junto a sus ojos que antes no había tenido.

\- Supongo que es mejor que nos vayamos a la Casa Holiwell.- dijo, cansadamente.

 

Gwen se quedó con la inconsciente Neve en un dormitorio de la Casa Holiwell, mientras Garth y Ryan ayudaban a un machucado Jonathan a llevar a Shannon, Hyuga y Steve a su clínica veterinaria. Jonathan quería llamar una ambulancia y echar a Neve también arriba, pero Alan se negó, y le dijo que volviera a tratarla luego.

Cuando se hubieron ido, Alan sirvió dos vasos llenos de whisky hasta el borde, y le alargó uno a Alan, mientras Lance y Percy le mordisqueaban los pantalones.

\- Lárgense, perros tarados.- dijo Alan, cuando Lance tomó su pantorrilla por una perrita.- Largo!-

\- Wrof?-

David acarició a Percy, que se puso panza arriba.- Estás… bien, Alan?-

\- Debería preguntarte a ti. El que se daba con Dean eras tú, no yo.-

\- Estoy bien.-

\- Bullshit.- Alan tomó un trago y se sentó junto a David.- Dime la verdad.-

\- Me siento…- David se frotó los ojos con las palmas, y luego suspiró.- Me siento como si hubiera matado a un niño, un niño que me amaba!- susurró, cubriéndose luego la cara con las manos. Alan lo miró deshacerse, sollozando casi histéricamente, hasta que pudo recuperarse, sus hombros temblando, secándose la cara con manos torpes y con un pañuelo de papel. Tomó una larga inspiración y suspiró, como si finalmente ese llanto fuera lo último que le quedaba dentro, y estuviese por fin completamente vacío.

\- Sabes que no es así. Dean era un monstruo que ataba a todos a la casa, vivos o muertos… y de todas formas, ya estaba muerto.-

\- Lo sé. Pero sigo sintiéndome…- David movió la cabeza.- Como si hubiera matado a un ángel.-

\- Eso era lo que él quería que creyeran. Pero se ha acabado por fin, David. Están libres, tú y Neve.- Alan acabó su copa y volvió a llenarla.- Brindo por su liberación.-

\- No suenas nada contento.-

\- Porqué habría de estarlo?- dijo Alan suavemente.

\- No me vengas con que te da pena Dean a ti también…-

\- Dean me importa un comino. Lo que quiero decir es que Neve y tu ya tienen lo que vinieron a buscar: su libertad. Ahora se irán, probablemente juntos, a vivir a una casita, y tendrán nenes, probablemente rubiecitos, a los que ponerles Dean y Deanna.-

David sonrió sin poder evitarlo – Realmente, Alan.-

\- Realmente qué?-

\- Realmente quieres a Neve.-

\- Tengo muy mal gusto, verdad?-

\- No.- dijo David, tocándole la cara, pensativo.- No, en absoluto. Yo también la quiero. Pero no como tú.-

\- Qué quieres decir?-

\- Alan, recuerdas… hace diez años? Recuerdas que te acostaste conmigo, una noche, para mantener lejos a Christopher, que me odiaba pero te temía?-

\- Sí.- dijo Alan, con voz ronca.- Lo recuerdo.-

\- Lo hacías sólo por él, verdad? Pues para mí no era así. – dijo David dejando la copa. – Lo que sientes por Neve es como lo que sentías por mí en esa época, aunque nunca me lo dijiste. Lo que yo siento por ella… es como amar a un espejo. El compañero que sueñas toda tu vida y de pronto aparece… que amas no por como es, sino por como yo soy.- susurró.- Me equivoco?-

\- Te mentí.-

\- Qué?-

\- No lo hacía sólo por Christopher.- la voz de Alan era profunda y ronca.- Lo hacía porque quería.-

\- Alan…-

Alan cruzó la sala en dos trancos, y tomó a David en sus brazos. Los besos de Alan eran puro fuego en su cuello, y David gimió incoherentemente mientras las manos del sarcástico y bocón dueño de Holiwell House le subían por los costados, acariciándole las costillas. Le arrancó el sweater, y bajo la caliente lana estaba desnudo: sus pequeños pezones se irguieron violentamente por el frío en las manos de Alan, que los apretó con fuerza, oyendo a David respirar en un gruñido.

\- Sí.- susurró David.- Nunca… olvidé esto….-

\- Cállate, David.- dijo Alan con una extraña voz sedosa.- Cama. Ahora.-

\- Alan…-

\- No. Pienses.- Alan lo empujó, y David fue, besándose todo el camino, hasta caer en la cama de Alan y cerrar la puerta de una patada. Alan le arrancó los pantalones con firmeza, desnudándole las caderas y aferrando el miembro de David en su mano con una decisión casi aterradora, y David jadeó y se arqueó, sus manos aún indecisas, aún intentando apartar a Alan aunque su miembro pulsaba en su mano.

\- A-Alan…- la voz de David dejó de tener ningún sentido para convertirse en un gemido ronco y gutural cuando las manos de Alan lo agitaron y retorcieron expertamente, hasta que David dio un grito y sólo una experta presión de Alan evitó que David explotase.

\- No.- dijo Alan, su mano aún moviéndose torturadoramente, sus ojos extraños, brillantes.- es mi turno…- agregó, sus dedos dentro de David de súbito, de un tirón.

David gruñó a la invasión, tenso; pero Alan lo preparó con rapidez, antes de abrirse los pantalones y hundirse en su carne. El grito de David fue mitad dolor y mitad satisfacción, y se entregó por completo en las manos de Alan, su llama quemándolo por dentro hasta que se revolvió como un loco en crisis.

\- ALAN!- gritó cuando se echó atrás, arqueado como el mascarón de proa de un barco en la tormenta, mientras Alan seguía aferrado a su espalda como alguna enorme sanguijuela, firme como una roca, hasta que los dos estallaron y David se volteó en los brazos de Alan, los dos tendidos lado a lado, sus alientos jadeantes, los ojos cerrados, aún temblando y agitándose en la cama.

\- Alan…-

\- No digas nada.- susurró Alan, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

La tarde empezaba a hacerse noche, y Neve aún no había despertado.

\- Siempre fuiste mi fuerza.- dijo David, simplemente, su mano cubriendo la de Alan.- Si me fui, era porque no podía soportar que tras perder a Claire me sintiera así por ti.-

Alan no respondió, quieto y silencioso mientras las sombras se alargaban.

\- Qué vamos a hacer?- continuó David, su voz baja, leve.

\- Por una vez, David…- dijo Alan muy despacio, volviendo el rostro hacia él.- Lo que queramos.-

 

El techo era desconocido, blanco y a rayas crema. Y de alguna forma, o el techo era muy elevado, o la cama era muy baja. Sentía el peso del mundo encima…

… o era alguien…?

Neve se enderezó despacio, para encontrar a Gwen dormida sobre su pecho. Y no que la niña fuera una sílfide.

\- No te endereces tan de repente, te puedes marear.-

Jonathan estaba sentado al otro lado guardando su estuche de veterinario. Neve notó con sorpresa que sus heridas y raspones estaban bien vendadas y limpias, y entonces, al ver el atardecer, dejó a Gwen con cuidado al lado e intentó pararse de la cama.

\- No, no…- Jonathan la devolvió al lecho.- Neve, está todo en orden, estás en la casa Holiwell.-

\- Y Shannon y…?-

\- En ambulancia. Ryan los fue a dejar, recién me dijo que Hyuga está bien cuidado, Shannon está sedada y Steve mucho mejor. David y Alan están cenando, y tú tenías varios golpes y contusiones, pero nada serio. –

\- Y tú? Te golpearon…-

\- Sólo un chichón. Vine a curarte las heridas y a ver que comas: si te sientes capaz, puedes ir a comer con ellos.-

\- Jonathan…- Neve se sentó, mirándolo con los ojos aún cansados.- Gracias. No tenías porqué hacer nada de esto. Porqué fuiste anoche?-

\- Me temí lo peor, y cuando se fue la señal de los teléfonos… pensé que podía ayudar.-

\- No sabes cómo te lo agradezco. –

\- No tienes porqué. La verdad, soy yo el que te agradece.-

\- Pero…- Neve se sorprendió al ver a Jonathan acercarse, sentarse a su lado con cuidado de no despertar a Gwen, y tomarle la mano. Guardó silencio por unos momentos, y luego habló.

\- Hay algo que no te he dicho. Hay un motivo por el que dejé la isla… y porqué no pude menos que acercarme a ti cuando supe que vivías en la Casa Clover.-

\- Qué…?- los ojos de Neve se agrandaron.- Qué… qué te pasó?-

\- … tenía catorce años. Algo me empujó sobre las rocas junto a la casa. Me rompí la pierna en dos sitios, y debo agradecer que por el dolor estaba medio atontado cuando… supongo que era Richard…-

\- Jonathan…- dijo Neve, alelada.

\- Estaba oscuro. Pero sabía que no era un hombre, no un hombre vivo. Era helado. Pensé… pensé que había sido el demonio, en castigo por tocarme de noche. Pero luego supe que había otros, y… bueno, al fin me fui a estudiar afuera. No podía ver la casa cada día y recordar cómo se sentía esa cosa enorme, dentro mío, frío y duro y tan… anormal…- Jonathan cambió la voz y respiró hondo antes de seguir.- Perdona. Pero claro, nunca más fui un escéptico en lo que concierne a fantasmas. Por eso me dediqué a cuidar animalitos. Ellos no pueden defenderse, ni gritar… como yo no pude gritar, esa vez…-

\- Por eso nunca dudaste que no estaba loca.-

\- De qué hablas? Yo sé que estás loca.-

\- Porqué nunca me dijiste nada?!-

\- Bueno, no difería mucho de lo que cualquier otro pudiera haberte dicho.-

\- Jonathan…-

\- Por eso me fui. Pero esa casa ejercía una… fascinación malsana. Tuve que volver. –

\- No pensé que te había pasado a ti también.- Neve suspiró.- No sé a cuánta gente lastimó esa casa…-

\- Pero de alguna forma, lo que había, se ha ido. Gracias, Neve.- susurró Jonathan, besándole el dorso de la mano. Y se veía tan dulce y agradecido, que Neve lo abrazó, largamente, porque Jonathan acababa de darle con qué contrarrestar el llanto de Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

¨ CLOVER HOUSE ¨

A novel by the Fox.

 

Capítulo Dieciseís

THE FOUTH AVENUE CAFE

… The season has announced its end dreaming at the colourful memories oh goodbye! the one who has brought love along…Don’t believe right from the beginning there will be un-changeable love lost in the view of the changing street …On the ever changing scene of the street, I sigh reluctantly…

The Fourt Avenue Café, L'Arc 'n Ciel.

 

La mañana trajo un cielo pálido y claro. Garth, enderezando una crujiente espalda de donde había dormido en un sillón, vestido, convertido en una especie de mezcla entre el cuerpo de Ryan y el suyo, apretados en el escaso espacio, sus ropas desordenadas, un pie de un dormido Ryan colgando.

\- Ryan.-

\- mffffhgr.-

Era lo mismo cada _ jodida_ mañana.

\- Ryan, que hay que levantarse.-

\- No.-

Garth besó la melena roja en su pecho. Tras tantos traspiés, y tras la infinita paciencia de Ryan, Garth se había vuelto más relajado en expresar su amor y afecto, y el antiguo tímido y correcto estudiante de sociología era ahora un sereno profesor, amable y cálido, que no tenía temores en besar a Ryan en público, y a veces, en realizar auténticos snogs.

Hablando del chico que se escandalizaba ante los besos con lengua.

\- AY!-

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Lance y Percy, con el entusiasmo de dos patinetas fuera de control, intentando correr en el piso recién encerado saltaron sobre la cama, y procedieron a babosear sobre los dos muchachos, incluyendo intentos de besos franceses. Garth los apartó riendo: aún no era tan amplio de mente, pero Ryan se enderezó gritando y furioso, envuelto en las sábanas, con lo que los perros huyeron de regreso a la figura en la puerta, buscando refugio, con unos chilliditos patéticos, para luego ladrarles furiosamente tras las piernas de Neve.

\- Perros tarados…- Ryan agitó las sábanas para asustarlos, como un monstruo, con lo que aparentemente Lance y Percy sintieron el llamado de atávicas cacerías y se prendieron de muy buen humor de Ryan, derribándolo con casi veinte kilos de masa perruna.- AY!-

\- Cómo estás?- Garth saltó de la cama a abrazar a su hermana, que aunque aún algo ojerosa se veía perfectamente.

\- Bien. Gwen aún está durmiendo. Jonathan se acaba de ir, no quiso despertarlos.-

\- Y Alan y David?- preguntó Garth, justo antes de que Ryan levantara la vista de la pelea con los perros y luego la bajara rápidamente.

\- Durmiendo, supongo.- Neve se encogió de hombros.- Jonathan nos llevará a las diez a ver a Shannon y a los demás. La policía quiere interrogarnos, igual. –

\- Porqué?-

\- Porque creen que matamos a Toni y a Wellington, qué más?- dijo Neve plácidamente.

 

Con disgusto hacia el ofensivo amanecer, Alan movió la cabeza, llevándose la mano a la cara, mientras la negrura tras sus párpados se teñía levemente de claridad. Tenía imágenes tatuadas tras esos párpados: Toni con la garganta abierta, la caída al vacío de Wendy, y el rostro pétreo, enajenado, de Neve mientras acuchillaba lo que parecía un dulce muchacho gritando. La tormenta aún rugía en su cabeza.

Se sentó, bruscamente, al oír un ruido, y vio a David que terminaba de vestirse, su pelo rubio cubriéndole la cara, casi gris a la luz del amanecer. Estaba poniéndose un viejo sweater, demasiado delgado para el clima, y cuando lo miró a la tenue luz filtrándose bajo las cortinas, Alan sintió esa sensación de sumergirse en agua no helada, pero suficientemente fría para ser incómoda: porque en los ojos de David había tristeza, y no una tristeza cualquiera: era el resultado de capas y capas de gris, sedimentadas en una sólida melancolía que tomaría el arrastre de años de felicidad quitar. Había una luz temblorosa, y ese manto de serenidad que caracterizada a David, su pálido rostro sin expresión mientras lo observaba.

Alan se enderezó, desnudo, y abrazó a David estrechamente, como si buscara calor en ese hombre que había perdido su alma en largas, largas noches de vagar por ciudades inhóspitas, solo. Lágrimas le picaban los ojos, pero no lloró: sólo lo apretó contra sí, con el insano deseo de envolverlo en esas mantas y dejarlo allí para siempre, sin permitirle ir por sus gastadas zapatillas y su vieja casaca de corduroy, temeroso que su pálida figura se desvanecería…

\- Se ha acabado, verdad?- dijo David, respirando hondo.

\- Sí.-

\- Entonces… sabes? Creo que… tengo miedo.-

\- De qué, David?-

\- Dean nunca abandonó mis pensamientos. Nunca… por completo. Dondequiera que estuviese, él…- David calló, y se apartó para limpiarse los ojos y respirar hondo. Alan asintió, comprendiendo.

\- Pero eso no es diferente a cualquier amor.- dijo en voz baja.

\- No, no es diferente.- dijo David con seguridad.- Perdóname.-

 

Your sorry eyes, they cut through bone.

They make it hard to leave you alone.

Leave you here wearin your wounds

Waving your guns at somebody new.

 

Los dos hombres se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Y Alan supo que así como no había podido retenerlo la primera vez, tampoco podría ésta. David no sólo había vagado atormentado por los sucesos en la casa Clover y por su amor por Dean: también lo había hecho por un amor suspensivo, tembloroso, difuminado por Alan , en momentos en que él debería haber estado llorando por su esposa muerta. Y ahora, que los fantasmas del pasado se habían desvanecido, no quedaban sino esos sentimientos sosteniendo su frágil psique, como una herramienta que se rompe al no encontrar en qué trabajar.

\- Estás confuso, verdad?- susurró Alan.- Yo también. Pero…-

 

Baby you're a lost

Baby you're a lost

Baby you're a lost cause.

 

\- Alan.- la voz de Neve, al otro lado de la puerta. David se sobresaltó, pero Alan, sin soltarlo, sólo alzó la voz.

\- QUÉ?-

-Buenos días a ti también. Nos quieren declarando en la comisaría, como para ayer. Mandaron a ese policía, Alfred, a buscarnos con Jonathan. Puedes moverte?-

\- Ya voy.- dijo Alan con sequedad. Los pasos de Neve se alejaron, y David se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada, con una expresión tan esperanzada, tan solitaria, que dolía.

\- La quieres para ti, verdad?- susurró Alan, comprendiendo.- Es tuya, David, yo no haré nada.-

David se volvió, y sonrió de oreja a oreja, de pronto.- No crees que esa actitud es chauvinista, además de un poco egocéntrica?-

\- No eres competencia para mí.- respondió Alan burlonamente.

\- Supongo que esta debería ser la parte en que te doy un puñetazo y nos pegamos hasta decidir quién es el macho alfa.-

Alan sonrió, tomando sus pantalones, al parecer cómodo con su total desnudez. No era un atleta, pero tampoco era desagradable de mirar; su cuerpo era la delgadez de un hombre bien formado, de hombros anchos y fuertes piernas. David, en cambio, estaba demasiado flaco para ser atractivo y casi parecía un muchacho de ojos cansados.

\- Vamos. Sería irónico que ahora nos fuéramos a cana.-

\- No me molestaría compartir celda contigo.-

\- Eres un idiota, David.-

 

 

Costó mucho rato de convencimiento de los cuatro o cinco policías de la centralita separar al grupo para sólo hacer entrar a la "sala de interrogación" ( que era poco mayor que un closet) a Alan, David y Neve. Luego entraría el resto, pero poco les había faltado para citar también a Cromwell, el gato de Jonathan. Y para molestia del veterinario, habían ido a interrogar a la sedada Shannon, al shockeado Steve y al atontado Hyuga, rodeado de tubos por su fractura de cráneo.

Alan y David no pergueñaron ninguna historia, ni tampoco Neve: estaban demasiado cansados y aún shockeados. Se limitaron a relatar su historia ante los incrédulos policías, que eran todos jóvenes y no nativos de la isla: pero el comisario jefe, que era un hombre de edad y que recordaba a Alan y David se limitó a fruncir el ceño, sin hacer ninguna exclamación.

\- Y dicen que … este… espíritu malvado… se ha ido?- dijo de pronto, interrumpiendo la teatral rutina de policía malo/policía bueno de los más jóvenes.- Se ha ido, al fin?-

\- No creerá en esta historia, comisario?-

\- Cállate, pendejo.- dijo, mirando secamente a los ojos a Alan y a David.- No podían simplemente mantenerse lejos, tras lo de la última vez?-

\- No podíamos.- dijo David, al que le temblaban las manos aunque mantenía la voz tranquila.- Tratamos.-

\- Si no hubiéramos venido, todos los chicos a los que ustedes les arrendaron mi casa ilegalmente estarían muertos, y no sólo dos.- dijo Neve ásperamente. Uno de los policías le apuntó con el dedo.

\- Eso es casi una confesión! Comisario!-

\- Oh, por el amor de Dios…-

\- Comisario?- la secretaria de la comisaría, una pequeña pecosa amiga de Jonathan entró, entregándole una nota. El comisario la leyó, y luego se quedó mirando a Alan con el rostro severo, pero desconcertado.

 

 

\- Que estás bailando?-

 

I've never known a girl like you before

Now just like in a song from days of yore

 

Gwen giró, y se movió suavemente, para sorpresa de los policías, que la observaron bailar para Jonathan con una habilidad swinger. Estaban esperando, los dos solos, mientras Ryan y Garth se iban a ver a Shannon y a los demás, dejando a Gwen que acompañara a un Jonathan nervioso por el interrogatorio que lo esperaba. La tensión se había hecho insoportable mientras esperaban, y justo cuando Jonathan había empezado a comerse la carne porque no le quedaban uñas Gwen había empezado a moverse al ritmo de la canción que una pequeña y barata radio intentaba presuntuosamente hacer sonar en el mini escritorio de la comisaría.

 

You give me just a taste so I want more

Now my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw

Now you've got me crawlin', crawlin' on the floor

And I've never known a girl like you before

 

\- Tu tema?-

\- Mío y de Neve. Seguro que no has conocido muchas chicas como nosotras.-

\- No he conocido muchas chicas, pero tienes razón. Son tan diferentes…-

\- Te equivocas. Nos parecemos mucho, en lo que es importante.- sonrió Gwen, agitando su melena, dejando que los tres policías trataran y fallaran miserablemente de fingir que no le prestaban atención ni a ella ni a sus caderas enfundadas en la estrecha falda de lanilla, ni a las suaves y abundantes curvas de su cuerpo.- Dios, hace demasiado que no voy a bailar.-

\- Lo haces muy bien.- Jonathan se quedó observándola, sin lujuria, pero con atención. A Gwen nunca le molestaron las miradas en ella: ella bella y lo sabía, pero lo que Jonathan miraba no tenía que ver con sus explosivas caderas o sus labios rojos y suaves. No: lo que Jonathan miraba era, dándose cuenta, del parecido con Neve. Las dos vestían y actuaban de manera completamente diferente, pero había algo en ellas, algo sedoso y afilado, algo impermeable y duro como el acero inoxidable. Algo de sobrevivientes. Jonathan supo, que a pesar de la fortaleza física y la mirada serena de Gareth, eran sus dos hermanas quienes cuidaban de él, quienes podían parecer la una apática y la otra frívola, pero quienes estaban dispuestas a convertirse en leonas y cocodrilos para proteger lo que les quedaba de familia.

Una fuerza… una voluntad determinada.

Cómo sería su madre?

Gwen, con sus ojos dulces y su aire sociable, y Neve, con su habilidad para fundirse con las paredes como una sombra. Jonathan se preguntó brevemente cómo sería estar a junto a una de esas mujeres, porque no conocía un hombre lo bastante hombre para estar con ambas. Quizá Alan.

\- Pues cuando quieras vas a bailar con nosotros.- Gwen le sonrió, antes de sacudir sus rizos.- Qué vas a hacer ahora, Jonathan?-

\- No lo sé. Manejaré un tiempo la tienda de mis padres, pero no creo que me quede ahora en la isla …-

\- No has pensado irte a Londres? Nosotros estaremos allá.-

 

Never, never, never, never

Never known a girl like you before

This old town's changed so much

Don't feel like I belong

And I've never met a girl like you before

 

\- Neve no… se quedará?-

\- A no ser que la dejen en cana.- Gwen echó la cabeza atrás y suspiró.- Cuando vendamos esa jodida casa, todo se habrá acabado…-

 

Déjalos en paz.

RALPH GRANNING.

 

\- Fax?-

-No, lo trajeron en mano.- dijo la secretaria.- Están afuera…-

El comisario saltó de la silla al ver entrar al joven y conocido inspector de Scotland Yard, acompañado del Fiscal de distrito, un individuo ratonil de ojos saltones.

\- Buenas tardes.- dijo Granning con una leve inclinación a Neve, Alan y David, a lo que David parpadeó, Neve saludó con un gesto malhumorado y Alan hundió la cara en las manos.

\- Oh, mierda, tú no!- contestó, a toda voz.

Granning les dedicó una irónica sonrisa, pero Neve lo miraba con curiosidad. Ralph Granning había descubierto a su lado el cuerpo de Dean, y había visto con sus propios ojos los fantasmas de la Casa Clover. Había perseguido a Alan por mucho tiempo, pensando que era el responsable de los asesinatos: pero tras ver lo que ocurría en la casa con sus propios ojos, lo había dejado en paz. Pero había creído? O sólo esperaba pegar el zarpazo más tarde…?

\- Es mi caso, comisario.- dijo Ralph Granning, tan delicadamente como un elefante en una tienda de porcelana.- Déjenos.-

El comisario, un cansado paisano de mediana edad miró un momento con rencor a Ralph Granning, que le dio la espalda, antes de salir, seguido por los dos policías. Ralph Granning, escoltado por dos inspectores de traje cruzado tomó asiento, y abrió su libreta como si temiera romperla si la dejaba caer de golpe, buscando algo entre sus páginas con un gesto pensativo.

\- Veamos.- dijo con voz tranquila, sin levantar la vista de una agenda, que, por vieja, debía ser del 90.- En el 79, Alan Godfrey, mataste a tu esposa de 19 años. Se dictaminó homicidio involuntario.-

El rostro de Alan era seco e inexpresivo.- Fue involuntario, Granning.-

\- Sí… eso dijeron.-

\- Te sentenciaron a nueve años por una pila de atenuantes. Saliste en cuatro y medio por buen comportamiento. Luego, el 85, Mr Millionario llega a la Casa Clover, y su esposa aparece muerta también al año siguiente, así como unos muchachos cerca de la casa. Y a pesar de todo, lograron pasar como asesinatos cometidos por " persona o personas desconocidas". Los salvó un picaporte cerrado por dentro, si mal no recuerdo.-

David cerró los ojos: y Neve sintió una onda de cólera contra el joven e insoportable inspector por traerle recuerdos que sabía David apenas podía aguantar.

\- Y el año pasado, Miss Stendgik llega a la casa Clover, y empiezan los asesinatos de nuevo: primero un muchacho, luego la sirvienta de la casa, con cuchilladas y demás gracias dentro su familia.-

Ala bufó sin disimular.

\- Te olvidas que la última vez estabas tú allí, Granning, y viste…-

\- Y ahora, ocho meses después, tengo dos muchachos muertos, y tres heridos, con la curiosidad de que los tres se habían juntado en la casa. Con una cuenta de dos muertos, me espero a sacar la cuenta final, en caso que no haya acabado todavía?- dijo, finalmente, pero su voz burlona sonó falsa en la última nota.

Y entonces Neve lo supo: supo con un sobresalto que Ralph Granning, el arreglado, siempre sereno inspector, estaba asustado. Cuántas noches, como todos ellos, se había despertado bañado en sudor, sintiendo los pasos de Dean en sus sueños? Cuántas veces se había mirado al espejo con el temor de ver a alguien de pie tras suyo?

De un alguien amado, que sin embargo no encajaba en la realidad como una llave equivocada?

Dean también había tocado a Ralph Granning en una sola noche de terror, con una mirada a un silencio. Y el inspector nunca había podido olvidarlo.

Nunca lo olvidaría, como ellos.

\- Ralph.- dijo Neve con voz ronca.- Se ha acabado, se ha acabado de veras.-

Hubo un silencio. El inspector los miraba, la mirada fija en los ojos de Neve. Eran castaños y suaves tras los lentes.

\- Saben que es una gran cantidad de pruebas circunstanciales, verdad?- habló, pero su voz se había suavizado, sus manos abandonando la libreta.- Qué prueba tienen de que ustedes no son asesinos?-

\- Oh, lo somos.- dijo Neve con voz igualmente suave. – Alan y David mataron a sus esposas, y anoche, destazamos a un muchacho vivo. A un muchacho que nos amaba y que amábamos. No comprendes? Somos asesinos desde anoche…- bajó la vista, el pelo en sus ojos, y respiró hondo, sus labios húmedos estremeciéndose.- Tienes que comprender…-

\- Entonces, él.. ellos…- Ralph Granning parecía incapaz de decirlo.- Se han ido.-

Neve asintió.

El inspector se echó atrás en la silla, observándolos, dejando su lápiz metálico en la mesa, como si no pudiera soportar sus miradas. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, una palidez en su rostro arcilloso, sus gestos nerviosos.

Con un impulso de comprensión repentina, ellos supieron que tras ver lo que en realidad sucedía en la Casa Clover Ralph Granning creía en su inocencia: que creía en ellos, que temía lo que ellos temían, y que ahora, carecía de argumentos para justificar ante nadie a dos muchachos muertos, y a la ristra de cadáveres que los seguía como una sendero siniestro.

\- Un rito satánico y trataron de detenerlos.- susurró Ralph, de pronto.- No es así?- añadió, mirándolos con ojos de halcón.

Los tres guardaron silencio, demasiado exhaustos para mentir.

\- Gracias.- dijo Neve al fin, poniéndose de pie. Ralph la imitó, quitándose los lentes, y Neve vio que en realidad era joven, joven y cansado.

\- Todo está acabado, entonces.- dijo, pero había una pregunta en su voz. Y Neve, mirándolo, pudo sonreír, para decir lentamente.

\- Sí. Se ha acabado.-

Inesperadamente, Ralph Granning sonrió de regreso.

\- Ha sido un gusto conocerte, Neve Stendgik.- dijo, con esa sonrisa que casi lo hacía apuesto.- Nunca conocí a una chica como tú.-

\- Es porque no es una chica.- intervino Alan prontamente, llevándosela del codo lejos del joven inspector de Scotland Yard.- Es un híbrido extraño… parece mujer, me mueve como mujer, hasta habla como mujer, pero la taxonomía…-

\- Cállate, Alan.-

 

 

El pueblo estaba igual: silencioso, quieto. Tras la tormenta, dentro y fuera de la Casa Clover, de alguna forma hubieran esperado devastación, señales de destrucción, algo que reflejase la batalla: pero el pueblo estaba igual, lo que acentuaba la sensación de psicosis y alienación. Tras despedirse de Ralph Granning y de un grupo de huraños policías, los tres cruzaron el pueblo para ir con Gwen, que se había aburrido y se había ido a la veterinaria-almacén de Jonathan a charlar y a tomar café.

\- Alan…-

\- Sabía que harías la pregunta idiota antes de llegar.-

Sus botas sonaban en la nieve a medio derretir, las veredas heladas, la tierra crujiente, a pesar de que el cielo empezaba a ponerse azul por los bordes.

\- Sé que a la mujer de David la ahogó Dean. Pero tu…- Neve tomó aire, y entones habló David.

\- Qué… pasó, Alan?-

\- Tú sabes qué pasó.-

\- Nunca me dijiste.-

\- Mi padre no nos aprobaba: teníamos diecisiete años ambos cuando nos casamos. Era mi novia de secundaria, en Cambridge.- dijo Alan con voz seca y tranquila, mientras el viento le cubría los ojos oscuros con mechones negros.- La dejé embarazada, por eso nos casamos. Luego descubrí que el bebé no era mío, y nos separamos. Estábamos tratando de divorciarnos cuando… estaba nevando, venía conduciendo de Londres con ella tras hablar con el abogado, y a qué mentir, veníamos gritándonos. Perdí en el control cerca del acantilado, muy cerca de donde cayó Wellington.-

\- Qué…?-

\- No sé cómo no me maté: desperté en la playa, hecho una masa de huesos rotos. De alguna manera salí del auto y las olas me estrellaron en la playa. – la voz de Alan fue muy baja, para luego hacerse casi nostálgica.- No sé cómo no me maté…-

\- Te mandaron a la cárcel por eso?-

\- Ella estaba muerta, no? Es gracioso que sea la única persona que he matado, deseando hacerlo, y apenas recuerde su nombre.-

\- Alan…-

There's too many people you used to know

They see you coming they see you go.

They know your secrets and you know theirs

This town is crazy, but nobody cares.

 

Se acercaban a la intersección entre la carretera y el camino que llevaba al almacén. Las colinas y un declive ocultaban la Casa Clover de vista, así como los árboles ocultaban la Casa Holiwell: pero el mar se oía, no tan lejos, como una amenaza lejana.

Alan se quedó de pie de pronto, quieto, bajo el cielo blanco.

\- Alan?-

\- Me voy.-

Los tres se quedaron quietos, David y Neve mirando a Alan, sin entender, en esa calle de tierra apisonada, solos en el viento frío. Parecían los únicos seres vivos en un pueblo fantasma.

El viento hizo sonar unas tablas, golpeándose.

\- Se irán a Londres, verdad?-

\- No… no sé…- dijo David, apartando la vista, su mandíbula apretada. Luego miró a Neve, que los ojos entrecerrados, sólo miraba a Alan.

\- Sí.-

Alan sonrió: una sonrisa contenida, que no era ni triste ni alegre. Miró un momento al suelo, y luego dio un paso, y otro, y él y David se abrazaron estrechamente, no como se abrazan los hombres, rígidos y tensos, sino un abrazo verdadero, estrecho y real, que al apartarse fue un roce y un beso. Luego se volvió a Neve, y tomándole la cara en un movimiento firme le besó la frente, el pelo, aún mientras ella parecía indecisa entre debatirse o no. Y soltándola, se volvió.

\- Adiós, chicos. Sean buenos.- dijo Alan, con una sonrisa leve, los ojos entrecerrados por el viento, antes de echar a caminar, su viejo casacón negro agitándose en la brisa marina. David se quedó mirándolo irse, su rostro dolorido y silencioso. Neve, de pie a su lado, bajó la vista, parpadeando rápidamente. Cuando David al fin se volvió a ella, se abrazaron como buscando calor, antes de con paso muy lento, ir por Gwen y Jonathan, para luego ir, la lluvia golpeando el parabrisas, de regreso a la Casa Clover.

 

 

Ryan y Gareth trajeron la cena. La policía había desocupado la Casa,y era casi siniestro cuán pocas señales quedaban de que alguna vez algo había sucedido: como con el pueblo, hubieran esperado más destrucción. Pero sólo unas sillas volcadas y una parte del piso arañada en donde habían destrozado a Dean quedaban como señal: todo el resto estaba limpio, y Gwen sólo tuvo que quitar el polvo para servir cena para ella, David, Neve, Gareth y Ryan, que se fue luego a ver a Alan.

Hablaron poco: Gwen y Gareth se entretuvieron rescatando las pertenencias que habían dejado abandonadas hacía lo que parecía media vida, y al fin Gwen se acostó sin miedo en la cama de Gareth, y se durmieron en el cuarto que había sido de ella, en el tercer piso.

Cuando Neve acabó de lavar los platos, David estaba sentado en la escalera, no muy diferente a donde viera a Dean por primera vez. Parecía pensativo: pero al verla, le sonrió, y su mano trazó un arco extendiéndosele, desde el descansillo de la escalera polvorienta.

Neve subió cada escalón, con la extraña sensación de que alguien, Dean tal vez, tocaba el piano en algún rincón de su cabeza. Como si toda la pesadilla, el miedo y la locura hubieran sido sólo peldaños para traerla aquí, a los brazos de David, que era tan semejante a sí misma, tanto que sus besos eran familiares…

David la besó, y le rodeó la cintura, los dos precariamente de pie en el descansillo. Se apoyaron en la pared, y entonces Neve abrió la puerta disimulada del cuarto en donde Dean estuviera encerrado: su cuarto. El cuarto de ambos.

Dio un paso atrás, y David la siguió, sin soltarla, hasta que la puerta sin pestillo se cerró, y los dos cayeron en la cama, el gastado papel violeta, el edredón verde, las ventanitas sucias un marco que había esperado setenta años por una historia de amor.

\- David…-

\- … Neve…-

 

Baby you're a lost

 

Arrodillado sobre ella, David se quitó la camisa con brusquedad, su pecho suave y esbelto tensándose, pálido y lampiño, las clavículas sobresalientes, los tendones del cuello a la vista. La besó de nuevo, deslizando sus manos con suavidad por su pecho, sus pequeños, sensibles senos, mientras Neve le besaba el cuello. Habían esperado por esto mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo, y estaban ansiosos: pero ojos grises encontraron ojos grises, y manos del mismo color alzaron el sweater de Neve y David recorrió con sus labios la sensible piel hasta encontrarse con un apretado sostén blanco y grueso aprisionando los latidos de su corazón. Neve suspiró cuando él se movió, separándole los muslos para acomodarse bien, su cintura contra su femineidad, el broche de su cinturón presionando el punto más ardiente, haciéndola moverse inquieta.

Algo en sus oídos…

…susurros…

 

Baby you're a lost

 

David le alzó el sostén, y bajó los labios sobre ellos, erguidos en el aire frío. Ella se estremeció, y cerró los ojos, al sentir la delicadeza con que besaba y bebía la carne sensible. Gimió, y un momento luego David la imitó, profundo en su garganta, mientras su cadera se movía inquieta contra ella, lentamente, en un vaivén leve que revelaba la ansiedad de él. Neve dejó que le quitara el sostén y el sweater, y los dos se besaron el cuello, los hombros, sus brazos entrelazados, las manos de él nunca abandonando sus senos excepto para atraerla más cerca, presionando sus pulsos juntos mientras le desabotonaba los jeans.

 

Baby you're a lost cause.

 

\- Ven.- susurró, y había consumación en su voz mientras la hacía levantarse y le deslizaba los jeans bajo las caderas, desnudándola, liberándose de sus propias ropas en un movimiento idéntico. Un momento después estaban desnudos, sin nada separándolos, nada excepto su piel, y los dos ardiendo. Los besos de David eran desesperados, buscando profundo en su boca, y Neve tuvo que apartarse para poder respirar, porque tenía miedo, un miedo extraño. Sintió a David guiándose hacia ella, y cómo se deslizaba suavemente abajo, en donde ella estaba húmeda y suave.

David la miraba, y sus ojos estaban ardiendo. Neve sabía lo que necesitaba, y lo necesitaba desesperadamente: se rodearon con los brazos, en su abrazo tan estrecho que apenas podían respirar, y sus labios cubrieron los de ella mientras se empujaba dentro. Neve gimió, fuerte y agudo, y David la aferró y se meció suavemente, sin detenerse. Lo habían ansiado, y allí estaba: tibio, y suave, y seguro…

 

I'm tired of fighting

 

Algo subía y subía en sus corazones, en sus gargantas. Los dos se besaron, acezantes, arqueándose, y el placer seguía, siguió hasta que fue tortura, y aún más allá. David gemía, perdido entre el dolor y el placer, y Neve se estremecía, la cara con lágrimas de deseo y frustración, el roce fuerte, casi doloroso, pero insuficiente: y los dos aferraron la colcha con puños temblorosos, sus fuerzas casi agotándose, buscando con desesperación:

\- …ne…neve!-

-… da…vid….-

David gimió, casi en un grito, echando la cabeza atrás, y Neve gritó de verdad, agitando la cabeza, las lágrimas corriéndole por la cara: y entonces fue como si algo se arrancase de raíz, porque el grito de David tensó todos sus músculos, que en su espalda resaltaron como cables:

\- DEAN!-

\- DEAAAN!-

David estalló en lo que casi fue una convulsión, Neve agitándose salvajemente bajo él, y su liberación fue amarga, dañina.

Muerta.

Cuando al fin acabó, los dos se acunaron uno al otro como dos agonizantes, dejando fluir lágrimas por algo que pudo haber sido, pero que estaba envenenado.

 

I'm tired of fighting

 

\- Neve…-

Un beso. Silencio.

\- David…-

Era amor, los dos, desnudos el uno en brazos del otro, tibios y suaves, sus manos unidas. Era amor, y era triste.

Cuando se levantaron era mucho más de medianoche, y se vistieron el uno al otro con besos, con lágrimas secadas con dedos suaves. Bajaron, y frente a la chimenea llena de brasas, su resplandor suave reflejándose en una copa de vino, hablaron.

Hablaron toda la noche de cosas importantes y de cosas sin importancia: y hablaron de Dean y de Alan, a quienes habían amado y a quienes habían perdido.

 

Fighting for a lost cause

 

Y al amanecer, David se había ido, bajo la lluvia, como un fantasma que nunca hubiera existido.

 

There's a place where you are going

You ain't never been before

There's no one laughing at your back now

No one standing at your door

Is that what you thought love was for?

 

Neve se quedó sola en la casa, sus hermanos dormidos, sola por primera vez, verdaderamente sola. Estaba amaneciendo.

Y caminó sola, envuelta en un chal por la playa: se quedó luego en el acantilado, el viento salvaje y el mar restallando en espuma acompañando su mirada tormentosa, sola.

No sentí pena, ni ira, ni dolor: su cuerpo estaba tan adormecido como su alma, por el constante embate del viento, que le arrancaba lágrimas involuntarias al rozar sus ojos. Y así la partida de David la hacía llorar: pero porqué lloraba, no lo sabía. Por su adiós? Era por amor? Habían dicho adiós con tanta dulzura: por qué llorar ahora? Era su soledad, era el vacío de la partida de Dean, que como un miembro cortado aún dolía, fantasma al fin?

Era el miedo a un futuro aún sin forma, o el miedo a un futuro ya formado y delineado?

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la fuerza del viento empujándola al abismo. Tan fácil. Un salto, y… estaría con Dean.

No. No era cierto: estaría sola.

Cuál era la diferencia?

Estaba de pie, junto a una casa que, por primera vez, estaba vacía. Era la única alma despierta en esa casa, y estaba sola. Incluso extrañaba a Blanche y sus brazos blancos. O a Gilbert y su sonrisa…

Volvió a casa, y casi sin saber lo que hacía, buscó entre sus cosas olvidadas en la casa tanto tiempo por su amada, medio baboseada y miles de veces vista copia de The Latest Haverts, y poniéndola en el video, se pasó la noche viendo a Gilbert una y otra vez tomar en sus brazos a una desfalleciente Violet Beckerendin y besarla intensamente, musitando palabras de amor, y de sabiduría, sus ojos claros y su escaso y rizado cabello rubio iluminados por un falsísimo atardecer…

… tu hogar es donde está tu corazón, Maria… y es aquí, porque amas cada piedra como si fuera tuya, porque amas esta tierra, estos viñedos… puedes darle la espalda a todo, pero no lo que amas…

… Yo te amo a ti, Gregory…

…Oh, Maria…

 

Baby you're a lost

Baby you're a lost

Baby you're a lost cause

I'm tired of fighting

I'm tired of fighting

Fighting for a lost cause.

 

***********************************************************************

 

Epílogo Incoming!


	6. EPILOGO

¨ CLOVER HOUSE ¨

A novel by the Fox.

 

EPILOGO

YOU

… there is nothing, no matter how far I've looked, that I'm certain of but in joyful times and bad times, you were by my side even if a stormy night is expected, even if the sun collapses, it doesn't matter

even if impatience is in the way and I can't really speak well even if there is no end I keep on walking

to your heart to your heart to your heart I need your love and care…

Anata, L'Arc 'n Ciel.

 

Alan rodeó la Casa Clover tras estacionar. Estaba vacía tras la partida de Neve, Ryan, Garth y Gwen: y al mismo tiempo, por primera vez, verdaderamente vacía.

Caminó un poco, por el sendero de piedra y conchillas marinas alrededor, sintiendo la brisa y el sol marino en la cara: estaba aún helado, pero la primavera era hermosa, casi violentamente soleada, y le hacía doler los ojos mientras rodeaba la casa y observaba desde el promontorio el salvaje acantilado bajo sus pies, en los que el verde, el azul y el blanco se mezclaban, sin nunca desvanecerse. La brisa agitaba un poco de césped y algunas margaritas salvajes en el promontorio, y se reflejaba en las ventanas de la cocina de la Casa, enceguecedora.

 

Life doesn't promise a bed of roses

Or white knights fields of emotions

I'm trapped in darkness

Why me

Save me

 

La casa estaba a la venta. O había estado: el afiche de " on sale" había sido retirado ayer.

La habían pintado y arreglado para la venta: las paredes con papel nuevo, el suelo de madera reparado, todo gracias a que el pueblo había perdido un pequeño juicio civil por arrendar la casa ilegalmente, cortesía de los abogados de Ryan. No fue mucho dinero, pero bastó.

Noticias del mundo?

Él estaba solo. Lance y Percy, igual de tarados.

Shannon y Steve estaban juntos, estableciéndose en un pueblito en Surrey. A Hyuga le iba muy bien jugando rugby profesional.

Jonathan se había ido a Londres, con su gato, a trabajar en una veterinaria, y estaba saliendo con Gwen, lo que Alan pensaba que demostraba el pésimo gusto de ambos. Ryan y Gareth planeaban mudarse juntos, o al menos eso le había dicho un esperanzado y nervioso Ryan por teléfono.

No preguntó por David y Neve. Seguro que ya se alistaban a tener una ristra de nenes rubiecitos…

Y la Casa estaba vacía.

Alan se sobresaltó cuando al acercarse a la puerta de la cocina, la encontró abierta. Entró, despacio, observando el papel mural nuevo, el sol en las brillantes superficies, el silencio en la Casa.

No podía estar ocupada, no? Se habría metido algún vándalo?

Un crujido. Pasos, tenues.

Alguien escaleras arriba.

Alan no pudo evitarlo: se le congeló el corazón. Pero un segundo después se maldijo, y subió por la escalera de la cocina, casi corriendo en el hierro negro, hasta pararse en seco al llegar al tercer piso, en donde a través de todo el pasillo, podía ver a alguien.

Una silueta, clara pero imprecisa por el sol que entraba por las ventanas, convirtiendo las cortinas nuevas en un halo enceguecedor, blanco.

 

To win this twisted war inside me

Won't justify the pain

Life doesn't promise a bed of roses

 

Y Alan se quedó quieto, paralizado, mientras la figura se acercaba a él, en pasos lentos, mesurados. Era una mujer, una mujer con un vestido de verano. A Alan se le subió el corazón a la boca, irrazonable pánico dominándolo en pleno día. Un segundo después, tomó aire.

\- Nunca te había visto con vestido.-

Neve inclinó la cabeza a un lado, el vestido de verano negro sin mangas y con una flor blanca bordada en el escote.

\- Nunca nos habíamos visto en verano.- dijo Neve con tranquilidad. – Hola, Alan.-

Alan se quedó mirándola. Tenía el pelo más largo, y un gesto sereno que le quedaba muy bien.

\- Qué cuernos haces acá?-

\- Me quedaré aquí.-

\- Qué?- la voz de Alan se volvió sarcástica.- Y David está de acuerdo?-

\- No le he preguntado. Pero no creo que le moleste, porque está en Amsterdam.- dijo Neve, bajando la escalera.

Él la siguió, su paso inseguro por una vez, mientras Neve abría las cortinas de la cocina y luego salía al acantilado, donde el viento hizo flamear su largo vestido. Cuando Alan llegó a su lado, la vio sonriendo.

\- Estás segura que quieres quedarte?- dijo, el sol en sus ojos haciéndolo parpadear, su voz ronca.

\- Sí.-

\- Y qué vas a hacer?-

\- Colgaré cuadros donde el papel está manchado, abriré nuevas ventanas y dejaré todas las puertas abiertas para que el aire se renueve. Me quedaré aquí, Alan. Quiero quedarme aquí, con este viento y estas piedras y esta casa. De alguna forma, nada más me parece real. – dijo Neve, antes de volverse, y mirarlo a los ojos, gris sereno en negro sombrío.- Y nadie más que tú me parece real.- añadió, volviéndose otra vez al mar.

 

Lightening strikes the pages keep on turning

Help me to be strong

I'm floating in a sea of strange believers

Where do I belong?

 

Alan dio un paso, luego otro, y la abrazó por detrás, de repente, con fuerza asombrosa, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Neve.

\- Alan?-

\- Te quedarás aquí.- repitió Alan, su voz algo ahogada por el pelo de ella.- Te quedarás conmigo?-

Neve echó la cabeza atrás, su pelo resbalando sobre la oscura cabeza de Alan. Miró el sol, reflejado en las ventanas de la Casa Clover, ventanas brillantes, y el cielo, cuyo intenso azul era más pálido en el horizonte, en donde las gaviotas discutían, como victorias blancas. Miró el mar, y el olor a sal y a pescado, intenso pero mezclado por el aroma igualmente intenso de los pinos. La vista: llena de sol y azul. El tacto: el viento y los brazos de Alan, igualmente fuertes. El gusto, a sal en sus labios. El olor del mar y del bosque luchando en su cerebro. Los oídos, ensordecidos por las olas…

No había más real. Cualquier otro lugar sería pálido, pálido y etéreo, como David, como un sueño, o como un fantasma.

\- Sí, Alan, me quedaré a vivir aquí.- dijo con voz definitiva, dándole la espalda al abismo.

Alan sonrió, levemente como una flama inunda un papel.

\- Estás segura?-

\- Estoy segura.-

\- Bien, entonces.- dijo con voz serena. Y los dos se miraron, como esperando un beso, un abrazo, o un momento de pasión que no venía.

 

They paint you a picture of perfect nowhere blue skies

Within every lie there's a web of comfort

For them

Not me

 

\- Y este es el momento de la banda sonora. Algo tipo Gone With The Wind.- dijo Alan al fin, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Yo preferíría Inherit the Wind.-

\- Típico.-

\- Pero la original, no la del gordito de Baker Boys.-

\- Lo que pasa es que te gustaba Gene Kelly.-

\- Y a quién no? Bueno, tal vez la música de Out Of Africa.-

\- Modernízate, Neve. Lo único que le quedaría bien a una mujer como tú es la de La Lista de Schindler.-

\- Eres un idiota, lo sabías?- los dos entraron por la puerta de la cocina, hasta el living, y Alan se detuvo un momento al ver la casa casi desnuda, las paredes recién pintadas y de un blanco cremoso, los muebles cubiertos.

\- Qué hiciste?-

\- Aparentemente, los chicos quisieron darme una sorpresa.- dijo Neve, sus ojos dulcificados.

\- Creo que tus hermanos te conocen muy bien, Neve.-

Neve avanzó hasta el centro de la sala, en donde las ventanas trazaban una galería soleada de cuadros dorados en el entarimado. Y giró, observando la casa, nueva y radiante, tan amplia ahora que estaba vacía.

Se volvió, para ver a Alan de pie en la puerta del pasillo, quieto y seguro, ojos oscuros en ella, una línea de tensión en su mandíbula cuadrada.

\- Lo extrañas.- dijo Alan con suavidad.- A Dean, me refiero.-

\- Verlo?-

 

To win this twisted war inside me

Won't justify the pain

They paint you a picture of perfect nowhere

 

\- Tener sexo con él.-

-Sí.- dijo Neve, alzando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos al otro extremo de la habitación.- Pero he deseado tanto hacerlo contigo.-

Por un momento, Alan no se movió, y se quedaron en tableau, el hombre, la mujer, el sol.

 

Lightening strikes the pages keep on turning

Help me to be strong

I'm floating in a sea of strange believers

Where do I belong?

Where do we go from here?

 

Y un segundo después Alan estaba encima suyo, los dos jadeando en salvajes ansias, arrancándose la ropa a tirones, el pelo de Neve trazando arabescos en el piso mientras Alan se soltaba el cinturón con dedos engarfiados arrodillado entre sus piernas, y luego le tironeaba los jeans hasta las rodillas apenas antes de penetrarla, su ropa interior sirviendo como atadura que no la dejase abrir las piernas para darle más espacio. Neve jadeó su nombre y se aferró a su cuello mientras Alan acababa de quitarle los pantalones y la aferraba, sentándose en los talones, obligándola a montarlo, agarrada con brazos y piernas. Y una vez que hubo llegado todo lo adentro que podía, volvió a tenderla, y se movió sobre ella con ferocidad, aferrándole las rodillas, sosteniéndolas en los hombros mientras su boca atacaba su cuello. Neve gimió y se arqueó, casi demasiado rápido, en un flash veloz y enceguecedor, y Alan la siguió con un gruñido y una inundación entre sus muslos.

Ella le tendió los brazos, pero Alan se apartó para quitarse toda la ropa y apartar sus brazos, quitándosela toda a ella antes de abrazarla, los dos desnudos como niños en ese piso soleado.

Los dos reposaron un momento, el uno en brazos del otro, hasta que Alan ahbló con voz que temblaba un poco.

\- Qué piensas?-

\- Que la casa está tan en silencio, que lo único que oigo eres tú.-

Los dos oyeron el silencio: el sol, pasando mediodía, inundaba la casa como un reflector, ahuyentando cada sombra, dorando su piel, hasta que los dos parecían sumergidos en algo iridiscente.

La voz de Neve tembló.

\- Te amo, Alan.-

\- Estás segura?-

\- Estoy segura.-

\- Qué… quieres hacer ahora?-

\- Creo que el amor otra vez, si tú quieres.-

\- Quiero decir… después.-

\- Después podemos comer algo.-

\- Eres insoportable.- Alan se tendió de bruces, su rostro cerca, muy cerca del de ella, que reposaba tendida en la madera cálida.- Quiero decir… qué quieres hacer conmigo? Quieres vivir acá? O quieres que venga o…-

\- Alan.- susurró Neve.- No me dejes sola.-

\- No.- dijo él, de inmediato. Y súbitamente sus ojos negros se encendieron como dos carbones, sus labios calientes en su cuello.- Nunca.-

\- Alan, me … amas?-

\- Te amo desde que me insultaste por casi arrollarte con la camioneta.- susurró él, tendiéndose y llevándola consigo para tenderla sobre él.- Y tú?-

\- Creo que desde que te hice caer de la cama desnudo.- dijo Neve suavemente, mientras él se ocupaba de sus clavículas.- Pero me di cuenta… ese día que te fuiste…-

\- Yo lo supe desde que te vi allí en Londres, con David.-

\- Alan…-

\- Nunca dejaré de quererlo.- susurró Alan, su respiración agitada.- Pero eres lo único que nunca he podido perdonarle a esta Casa que me quitara…-

\- …Alan…- Neve respiró hondo, y le sonrió, despacio, tendida sobre su pecho.- …te amo.-

Alan cerró los ojos, tendido en la madera, el sol inundándole la cara, sus labios entreabiertos por el placer que Neve le provocaba. Y luego los abrió, y miró al techo, con un suspiro.

-… está bien, casa maldita. Te perdono…-

 

***************************************

F I N

 

DE

 

CLOVER HOUSE


End file.
